Harry Potter: Una Oscuridad Ascendente
by NorthernLights91
Summary: "Después de los eventos de la elección de campeones y ante la no tan sorpresiva participación de Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass y su grupo de Slytherin han decidido poder sacar provecho de esta situación, pero ¿estarán listos para enfrentarse a la verdad que esconde el Niño-Que-Vivió?"- Dark Harry-Daphne-Tracey.
1. Verdaderos rostros

_**Basado en la obra de J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Harry Potter:**_

 _ **Una Oscuridad Ascendente**_

 _ **\- Capítulo 1 -**_

 _ **Verdaderos Rostros**_

 **…**

"¡Harry Potter!"- fue el grito que salió de la boca del director de _**Hogwarts**_ , _Albus Dumbledore_.

Todos en el _Gran Salón_ guardaron silencio y dirigieron su mirada hacia el chico mencionado que se había quedado estático en su asiento en la mesa de _**Gryffindor**_ con la boca abierta.

"Esto se vuelve muy interesante"- dijo la voz de _Daphne Greengrass_ , una hermosa chica de pelo negro y porte fino, que veía todo los sucesos de la controversial selección de campeones desde la mesa de _**Slytherin**_ -"¿quién diría que Potter volvería a hacer gala de su tan divertida suerte?"-.

"¿De qué estás hablando Daphne?"- fue la contestación de una castaña de pelo corto de nombre _Tracey Davis_. La mejor amiga de Daphne Greengrass no entendía cuál veía de divertido en esta sorpresiva situación -"¡es sorprendente, no puedo creer que Potter está involucrado en el _Torneo de los Tres Magos_ a pesar de tener solo 14 años!"- declaró sin poder dar crédito de la noticia.

Daphne no contesto y solo siguió observando cómo el chico era conducido hacia el salón de armas después de la insistencia de _Hermione Granger_ y desapareció por la puerta donde se habían dirigido anteriormente los otros campeones - _'¿así que tenemos a la superestrella, a la princesa Veela, al niño bonito y al Chico de Oro?'_ \- pensó con diversión -"esto será muy divertido, sobre todo teniendo a Potter ahí, él es una fuente de entretenimiento muy creativa según han afirmado esos rumores que siempre lo están rodeando"- dijo recordando todos los rumores que habían llenado la leyenda del chico de _**Gryffindor**_ en _**Hogwarts**_ , sobre sus aventuras y las de su grupo de amigos.

"Veo que disfrutas todo esto Greengrass"- dijo la voz divertida de _Blaise Zabini_ un chico alto de color que estaba enfrente de ella.

"¿Que te puedo decir Zabini?"- contesto simple Daphne -"Potter hace todo muy interesante aquí en _**Hogwarts**_ "- dijo con sorna.

"Oh, creo que nuestra muy amada _Reina del Hielo_ ha caído bajo el encanto de el infame _Niño-Que-Vivió_ "- dijo un chico delgado de mirada astuta llamado _Theodore Nott_ uniéndose a la conversación después de escuchar lo que había dicho la chica Greengrass -"¿Ya tienes planes para tratar de llevarlo a un armario de escoba o a una de las mazmorras olvidadas?"- pregunto con burla.

"Claro Nott, no puedo aguantar los escalofríos que recorren mi cuerpo cada que pienso en lo que haré con Potter"- dijo con sarcasmo -"solo observalo, es el sueño de toda chica hecho realidad"- se burlo.

"Palabras fuertes viniendo de ti Greengrass"- dijo con desprecio _Draco Malfoy_ un chico de cabello rubio platinado -"es imposible creer que alguien sin corazón como tú pueda sentir algo, y peor aún si es sobre ese sucio mestizo como Potter"- le reprochó a la chica que muchas veces había despreciado sus avances.

Todos alrededor pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver la densidad del chico Malfoy, Daphne que por dentro se reía de la estupidez del hurón se volteó a verlo y le dirigió una de sus características miradas heladas.

"Puede que no lo sepas Malfoy pero hay algo que se llama sarcasmo; cuando hablaba de Potter con Nott estaba diciendolo con ironía"- contestó haciendo sentir estupido al rubio -"probablemente deberías hablar con tu padre y pedirle que contraté un tutor para que te enseñe esos conceptos básicos en vez de que pases horas con tu peluquero personal"- se burló.

"Mucho cuidado Greengrass"- gruño Draco con las mejillas rojas de la humillación -"más te vale que me des el honor que merece mi nombre, porque hasta el día de hoy la casa de los Malfoy son una familia de respeto perteneciente a los Sagrados Veintiocho como tú misma familia"- le recordó.

Daphne sonrió con sarcasmo -"si al igual que los Weasley por lo que recuerdo"- aclaró.

Draco se puso de pie y entrecerró los ojos -"¿me estás comparando a esos asquerosos traidores a la sangre?"- dijo con un susurro peligroso.

"Nadie está diciendo eso Malfoy"- dijo Daphne como si fuera cualquier cosa la ira del chico rubio y viendo su plato de comida sin prestarle atención -"solo te aclaro que los Sagrados Veintiocho son solo nombres de familia sangre pura, simple y llanamente, pero"- y le dio una mirada aún más helada que la primera que le había dado -"a diferencia de tu simple noble familia, los Greengrass somos parte de las Casas Antiguas y Nobles, algo que el dinero de tu padre no puede comprar, así que te pido que nunca vuelvas a compararme contigo nuevamente, no estamos al mismo nivel"- le dijo con un lenguaje tranquilo pero que prometía represalias si volvía a tocar el tema.

Draco simplemente resoplo ofendido y se fue a sentar lejos de ellos, instantes después Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Pansy Parkinson lo siguieron mientras que está última le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Daphne que gustosa le devolvió.

"Hoy ha sido un buen día, tenemos un campeón que representará Hogwarts de forma digna con el Playboy de Diggory"- empezó a decir Theo divertido -"vimos a Potter volver a hacer de las suyas y acabamos de presenciar a nuestra querida Reina del Hielo hacer gala de sus talentos en su deporte favorito, humillar a Malfoy"- dijo con sarcasmo -"vamos chicos esto sucede una vez en la vida, hay que pedir un deseo"-.

"Muy gracioso Theo"- dijo Tracey -"pero a diferencia de ti, Blaise y yo no somos parte de las Casas Antiguas y Nobles, es más, no somos parte ni de los Sagrados Veintiocho"-.

"Si, sería un suicidio burlarnos de Malfoy sin nada que nos respalde"- agrego Blaise -"ustedes pueden porque saben que son intocables, ¿pero nosotros?"-.

"Descuida mi Lady"- dijo Theo dirigiéndose a Tracey -"que yo seré tu caballero de armadura brillante y te protegeré de cualquier represalia del sucio hurón"- dándole una sonrisa coqueta.

"Si claro, solo dices eso para poder entrar en las bragas de Tracey, Nott"- le dijo heladamente Daphne -"o acaso no es que los rumores apuntan que le dijiste lo mismo a las gemelas Carrow en la fiesta de bienvenida"-.

"Esos rumores son falsos y realmente me ofende que mis amigos duden de mi integridad"- dijo Theo con un voz de dolor fingida -"todos saben que mis ojos solo son exclusivos para nuestra bella señorita Davis"- dijo tomando la mano de Tracey que la retiró de su agarre casi de inmediato.

"Bueno después de escuchar las tonterías de Nott, debo regresar al tema"- dijo Daphne -"Malfoy solo es un bufón, no le deben tener miedo y si quieren burlarse de él, háganlo"- dijo como si fuera algo sencillo de entender.

"Es fácil para ustedes decirlo"- dijo nuevamente Blaise -"mi madre me mataría si traigo más atención a nuestra familia de la que ella genera"- dijo pensando en la infame fama de su madre como viuda negra.

"Potter lo hace, al igual que Weasley"- les recordó Theo -"y siguen vivos y felices... o bueno... tan feliz como un traidor a la sangre pueda vivir"- se burlo.

"Weasley hace las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias"- dijo Tracey -"además que no creo que puedan caer más bajo aún si los Malfoy están en su contra"- recordó.

"Además de que los Potter puede que ya no están entre los Sagrados Veintiocho"- agrego Blaise -"pero no han perdido su estatus de Casa Antigua y Noble, aún si ha habido ciertos casos especiales entre su genealogía, siguen teniendo esa protección"- explico.

"Pero a Potter no le importan esas cosas de la nobleza"- dijo Nott evaluando al chico de Gryffindor -"si no, no andaría luciendo esos trapos simples o estuviera ignorando sus deberes como miembro de una casa noble y juntandose con la gente inadecuada"- murmuro.

"Sabes"- dijo Daphne interesada en este tema -"sospecho que Potter desconoce sobre esa información"-.

"No puede ser posible"- dijo Blaise sin poder creerlo -"su guardián mágico debió haberle llenado de esa información en cuanto tuvo 8 años"-.

"¿Pero y si su guardián mágico no lo hizo?"- los cuestionó y al ver sus caras que no daban crédito a esta teoría continuó -"mírenlo desde este punto de vista, Potter no tiene familia, su único pariente es Black y bueno él no lo ha de querer mucho que digamos"- explico -"entonces si no hay un miembro de sangre pura que le expliqué, puede que llegara a Hogwarts siendo ignorante"-.

"Pero vuelvo a lo mismo"- dijo Blaise -"si Black está descartado, de seguro alguien más debió explicarle todo eso, digo vamos es el Niño-Que-Vivió"-.

"No, si es alguien que no le importe esas cosas o quiere evitar que el se enteré"- murmuró Theo analizando la teoría de Daphne.

"¿Cómo quién?"- dijo Blaise sin creer que Potter no tuviera la orientación de un sangre pura.

"Cómo Dumbledore"- dijo Daphne astutamente.

"Cierto Dumbledore es una persona que es muy fácilmente el ejemplo de cómo se desprecian las tradiciones de nuestra gente, ademas que tiene una agenda propia"- concordó Theo entendiendola idea -"debo admitir que Greengrass tiene un punto, Blaise"- le dijo a su amigo.

"Exacto y eso explicaria el comportamiento de Potter hacía sus deberes como miembro de una casa noble"- recalcó Daphne.

"Tal vez solo es un engreído como dice Malfoy"- opino Blaise tratando de exponer su punto y no queriendo darle el beneficio de la duda al chico de oro.

"Eso no es cierto"- defendió Tracey simplemente y al ver que todos la miraban extrañados -"me refiero a que si ves como actúa Potter, veras que es una persona sencilla que trata de no molestar a nadie"- aclaro -"es más creíble lo que sugiere Daphne, que Potter desconoce su lugar a que él esté actuando... bueno... como Malfoy"-.

"Bueno hay van todas mis opciones para refutar esta teoría"- dijo Blaise derrotado y aceptando la opinión de sus amigos sobre el chico de Gryffindor -"entonces ahora todos creemos que Potter no conoce su estación como miembro noble de la sociedad, pero la pregunta es ¿Que nos afecta el saber esto?"-.

"Nos afecta por la forma en que podemos aprovecharnos de esto"- dijo Daphne con una sonrisa astuta -"somos Slytherin's, debemos buscar el mayor beneficio cuando vemos una utilidad en alguna información"-.

"¿Dices que usemos a Potter?"- pregunto Tracey extrañada.

"¿Cómo?"- agrego Theo que no veía como podían aprovecharse de alguien como Harry Potter.

"Aún no sé, pero será buenos estar preparados"- dijo Daphne -"las aguas están a punto de sacudirse y Potter nuevamente estará atrapado en el centro de todo"-.

"No quiero romper el encanto de el creciente interés de Greengrass con el chico de oro"- dijo Blaise mientras observaba alrededor -"pero la gente se está dirigiendo a las salas comunes y será mejor no levantar sospechas"-.

Todos levantaron la cabeza y vieron que efectivamente el Gran Salón se estaba vaciando, se habían perdido el término del banquete y las últimas palabras de Dumbledore con su discusión sobre Malfoy y también sobre Potter.

"Tienes razón, solo hay que esperar a ver qué sucede con el nombramiento de Potter como campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos y en que podemos beneficiarnos de ello"- dijo Daphne mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las mazmorras, seguida de sus amigos que seguían pensando en el nombre de Harry Potter..

 **...**

 _ **Esa misma noche, en el dormitorio de las chicas del cuarto año de Slytherin.**_

"¿Sigues pensando que es una buena idea conseguir manipular a Potter?"- pregunto Tracey mientras estaba sentada sobre la cama de Daphne con los pies flexionados.

Habían regresado del Gran Salón con la multitud después del fin del banquete y de los acontecimientos sobre el nombramiento de Harry Potter como cuarto campeón del torneo. El grupo de amigos no habían vuelto a hablar del tema mientras se dirigían a las mazmorras y cuando entraron a la sala común se despidieron para descansar sin haber tocado el tema nuevamente.

Pero ahora en la habitación de las niñas del cuarto grado de Slytherin la conversación había continuado cuando Pansy y Millicent Bulstrode se habían ido a dormir, Tracey cruzó el dosel de su cama y ante la negativa de dejar el tema para después, Daphne puso un encanto de silencio a las cortinas y se dispuso a hablar con la impaciente de su amiga.

"Si, aún considero hacerlo"- dijo Daphne.

"¿Porque el reciente interés en Potter?"- la cuestionó la castaña -"en todos estos años y después de las muchas cosas que ha hecho nunca había llamado tu atención, y ahora inexplicablemente sientes un repentino deseo de aprovecharte de él ¿porque?"- pregunto.

"Es algo que no tiene explicación Trace, es como una sensación"- trato de explicar Daphne, era verdad no sabía lo que la motivaba a querer acercarse a Potter para manipularlo, pero, sabía que no había nada en el mundo que haría que desista hasta que ella lo logre -"además es una oportunidad de oro, vamos es el Niño-Que-Vivió, el heredero de una Casa Antigua y Noble, debe haber algo que pueda conseguir de él, y más en este momento donde puede estar vulnerable"- dijo con resolución.

"A mí se me hace que solo te enamoraste de él"- dijo en modo de broma Tracey, pero luego esa idea no le pareció tan descabellada como se escuchaba -"¡Daph! ¡¿no me digas que realmente te enamoraste de Potter?!"- preguntó con prontitud como si realmente fuera verdad.

"¡Por favor Trace!"- resopló Daphne -"ni siquiera conozco a Potter, y lo poco que eh visto de él no es muy atrayente que digamos"-.

"Si tienes razón"- estuvo de acuerdo la otra chica -"¿entonces qué harás?"- le pregunto interesada.

"Aún no se"- contesto sinceramente, aún no sabía cuál era sus planes con el chico de Gryffindor y sobre todo que esperaba obtener de él -"esperaré un par de días para ver qué sucede en la escuela y luego decidiré que hacer y cómo acercarme a él"-.

"¿Y crees que Potter esté interesado en tener una sociedad con una serpiente viscosa como una Slytherin?"- le dijo con sorna.

"Bueno no creo que se niegue a un cuerpo como el mío"- contesto simplemente.

"Espera"- dijo Tracey asombrada sin creer lo que acababa de oír -"¿estás diciendo que usarías tu cuerpo para atrapar a Potter?"- agogo un grito incrédula -"¿piensas acostarte con él?"-.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos Daphne contestó resuelta -"no diría que es mi primera opción"- dijo simple -"pero si es necesario, no estaría en contra, al final mi padre me venderá como ganado a un mediocre sangre pura para servir como trofeo, si puedo sacar provecho antes de que eso ocurra, pues suena bien para mi"-.

"¿Aún si es Malfoy?"- pregunto Tracey asombrada de la perspectiva fría de su amiga.

"Malfoy es un bufón"- dijo con veneno -"prefiero perder mi magia y vivir como una asquerosa y despreciable muggle a que ese perdedor ponga un solo dedo sobre mi"- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, pero luego los abrió de repente cuando una idea empezó a formarse en su mente -"además creo que ya eh encontrado la primera utilidad para Potter con esta conversación"-.

Los ojos de Tracey también se abrieron en comprensión después de esta frase -"¿así que estamos haciendo todo esto para ser Lady Potter ahora?"- dijo con picardía la chica castaña al darse cuenta de lo que se refería Daphne.

"Oh Tracey es tan bueno hablar contigo"- dijo Daphne sonriendo con arrogancia -"me has dado un objetivo, teniendo a Potter comiendo de la palma de mi mano, me librare de cualquier estúpido contrato al que mi padre quiera involucrarme"- dijo pensando en las posibilidades -"Lady Daphne Isabella Potter, regente de la Casa más Antigua y Noble de los Potter"- dijo con presunción como si el nombre fuera lo más importante del mundo y luego se dio cuenta de algo más -"teniendo a Potter de mi lado podré anular a mi padre y reclamar la regencia Greengrass cuando cumpla 18"- pensó con malicia -"no habrá quien pueda igualarme, seré la esposa del Niño-Que-Vivió, de una celebridad influyente, un poco de persuasión y podré convertirlo en mi mejor carta de triunfo en lo que quiera lograr, tanto en Hogwarts como fuera de ella"- dijo con ensoñación para luego ver a Tracey con una sonrisa fría -"tal vez estás viendo a la futura Primera Dama del Reino Unido Mágico"- dijo para luego reír.

"Oh Daphy, me encanta ese lado tuyo"- dijo Tracey mientras pensaba en lo mucho que podía conseguir siendo la mejor amiga de la esposa del Ministro de Magia -"es perfecto, tu plan es perfecto, con Potter de tu lado podrías gobernar Slytherin y mandar al diablo a Malfoy"- dijo con una sonrisa -"o mejor aún, al Triunvirato"- agregó refiriéndose a las tres personas que regían las leyes de la cámara de Slytherin -"no habría nada que te detenga para conseguir lo que quieres"- dijo para luego gritar con emoción como si el dominar todo fuera el sueño de cualquier chica.

"Exacto y necesitaré tu ayuda Trace"- dijo Daphne -"si quiero a Potter de mi lado debo tener gente que pueda ayudarme a mantenerlo de este lado de la balanza, será fácil atraerlo hacia mí, un poco de persuasión femenina y listo, pero para eso debo alejarlo de la sangre sucia y del traidor a la sangre"- dijo sería -"y sobre todo de la sombra de Dumbledore, debemos hacer creer a Potter que somos sus amigos, debemos hacerlo creer que de nuestro lado está la felicidad, y que sería muy estúpido quedarse con los perdedores con los que está ahora ¿me entiendes?"-.

"Cuenta con ello"- prometió Tracey -"y sé que puedes contar con Nott y Blaise, sé que estarán gustosos de ayudar cuando entiendan que pueden llevarse una rebanada de ese pastel"- dijo con malicia -"el único problema sería Malfoy, si nos acusa con el Triunvirato estaremos viendo difícil actuar libremente"- murmuro preocupada.

"Descuida, yo me encargaré del hurón"- dijo pensando en la mejor forma de deshacerse del estorbo llamado Draco Malfoy.

"Solo no lo mates o Astoria podría sufrir y enojarse contigo"- se burló su amiga.

"Astoria es una estúpida que cree que el sol sale de los pantalones de Malfoy"- dijo amargamente pensando en la obsesión de su hermana por el heredero Malfoy -"ella sueña con que papá pueda establecerla en un matrimonio con el idiota y ser la feliz Lady Malfoy"- dijo con voz de burla y asco -"no me importa si rompo sus sueños y ambiciones personales con tal de conseguir mis metas, ella, padre y madre solo son un estorbo para mí, siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán"- gruño.

"Eres el claro ejemplo del amor familiar"- dijo en broma Tracey.

"Ellos no me importan, son solo nombres a los cuales olvidaré algún día, sus estúpidas costumbres neutrales han llevado a la casa Greengrass por un declive"- dijo molesta -'además que mi estúpido abuelo logró que nos maldijeran y ahora no sé cuánto tiempo me quede de vida'- pensó recordando la maldición que afectaba la sangre de su familia y que ya había cobrado las vidas de muchos miembros de su familia a una temprana edad -"de cualquier forma estoy agradecida de haber nacido como una Greengrass, soy parte de la realeza y la disfrutaré, en algún momento buscaré como deshacerme de mis padres y mi hermana que no me sirven para nada"-.

"Wow no quiero estar en tu lado malo nunca Daphne"- dijo Tracey de forma bromista pero con un ligero temor por estar en el lado contrario de la venganza de alguien tan sádico y mezquino como Daphne Greengrass.

"No debes preocuparte querida Tracey"- dijo Daphne tratando de transmitirle calma a la chica, no quería que le tuviera miedo, ella quería una compañera digna y fuerte, no una simple ayudante que solo la seguía para salvar su pellejo -"tú eres mi hermana, mi verdadera familia, cuando llegue a la cima junto con Potter te quiero a mi lado"- le tomo de la mano y le dio una sonrisa -"a diferencia de Nott o Zabini, que son herramientas, tú eres mi igual, y bien sabes que nunca me ha importado tu estatus social, quiero a mi hermana cerca de mi cuando tomemos todo este maldito mundo mágico para nosotras"-.

"Wow eso es muy lindo"- dijo Tracey casi con un susurro, pero no sería Tracey Davis si no buscará una forma de arruinar el momento dulce con su sentido del humor -"tal vez deberíamos besarnos"- le insinuó moviendo las cejas.

"Jajaja"- se rio Daphne, por eso adoraba a Tracey, no era una niña cualquiera que caía por momentos cursis, mientras que Daphne podía ser catalogada como una perra malvada, ruin y ligeramente sádica, Tracey Davis era una persona con un sentido del humor muy voluble, podía algunas veces ser tranquila y bromear de un tema común como cualquiera persona, pero otras veces podía excederse con sus acciones y deleitarse en causar daño o dolor a quien no puede defenderse, principalmente los Hufflepuff y algunos de los Gryffindor, todo esto gracias a la protección de su mejor amiga, una heredera de una de las Casas Antiguas y Nobles -"tal vez te tome la palabra algún día"- le dijo de forma seductora Daphne.

"Admite que me amas Greengrass, pero no pienso arruinar mi camino a la fama como la mejor amiga de la novia del chico de oro"- dijo mientras se estiraba lista para salir -"aunque quien dice que no podamos compartir, dudo que a Potter le importe, es más seria un sueño hecho realidad que dos chicas ardientes quieran participar en actividades algo pecaminosas con él"- finalizó con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Ya vete de aquí que mañana es una buena día para trabajar en este plan, además que debemos hablar con Nott y Zabini"- le dijo Daphne con una sonrisa.

"Cómo usted ordene Lady Potter"- dijo la chica dando una reverencia fingida y se levantaba de la cama -"solo soy una humilde sirviente de sus designios"-.

"Que descanse concubina Davis"- le dijo en burla mientras quitaba los encantos de su dosel.

"Me agrada como suena eso"- dijo la chica alegre.

 **...**

 _ **Al dia siguiente.**_

La mañana del domingo todo iba de forma tranquila, el caos del día anterior seguía en las mentes de todos y de alguna forma creían que con la incorporación de Potter al torneo nada más sería sorprendente, pero estaban equivocados.

"¿Escuchaste los rumores?"- dijo una voz cualquiera entre los pasillos cercanos al _Gran Salón_ -"¡expulsaron a Potter de Gryffindor!"-.

"¿Que?"- respondió otra voz -"¿de los dormitorios o de su sala común?"-.

"De todo"- contesto esa voz -"me refiero a que los rumores apuntan que ayer hubo una especie de asamblea entre todos los Gryffindor y decidieron que era una deshonra que Potter haya entrada de forma ilegal al torneo, así que decidieron que no querían esa mancha en el legado de su casa y expulsaron a Potter bajo el juicio del león"-.

"¿El juicio del León?"- repitió confundido.

"Si, según me contaron fue una ley que instauró en su casa Godric Gryffindor en caso de que alguien de alguna forma ultrajara los valores que caracteriza a Gryffindor, se supone que el que cae en esa ley, debe hacer un acto de valor asombroso para poder regresar y recuperar su honor"- explicó la voz.

"Wow es muy duro, incluso para Potter"- murmuró el otro

"Bueno eso no fue lo duro"- dijo -"lo difícil fue que fue el mismo Weasley el que solicitó el juicio, y fue secundado por McLaggen y Johnson"-.

"Rayos, su mejor amigo y su compañera de equipo"- dijo sorprendido.

"Si McLaggen y Johnson lo hicieron porque estaban molestos con Potter por robarles su oportunidad de brillar para Gryffindor, pero Weasley lo hizo por celos"- aclaro -"pero pues ¿no sé qué busca Weasley?, es un hecho que sin Potter no es nada"- diji despectivamente.

"¿Y Granger o Longbottom no dijeron o hicieron nada?"- pregunto recordando la otra miembro del trío de oro y su miembro honorario.

"No que yo sepa, aunque escuché que ambos tenían sus dudas y bueno pues existen rumores de que Granger está atraída por Weasley"- murmuro.

"¿Enserio?"- pregunto confundido -"que le puede ver a Weasley cuando tienes a Potter a lado, digo vamos Potter es un renacuajo, pero tiene una casa prestigiosa que lo respalde y la fama del que venció A-Quien-Tú-Sabes"- agrego -"¿acaso Granger tiene algún problema de autoestima y crea que se merece una poca cosa como Weasley?"- finalizo sin entender la actitud de la ratón de biblioteca de Gryffindor.

"Pues quien sabe, al final de cuentas ¿a quien le importa lo que Granger piense?"- dijo mientras entraba al Gran Salón.

Susan Bones salió de una columna de repente con el ceño fruncido, ella había escuchado cada parte de toda esa conversación y sentía que algo no andaba bien -"¿así que Potter fue expulsado de su casa?"- se preguntó.

Ella se sentía confundida, por una parte estaba molesta con el chico por querer robarle la gloria a Cedric y por ende a Hufflepuff, algo que casi nunca habían recibido.

Pero también estaba sorprendida de la actitud de sus supuestos amigos, ella era una tejón hasta la médula y si algo caracterizaba a los Hufflepuff era que nunca abandonan a sus amigos, no importa que hubiera ocurrido.

"Además está la situación de la alianza de los Potter, los Bones y los Longbottom"- recordó. Aún si Potter no se había acercado a ella para hablar de la renovación de esa alianza de más de 80 años de antigüedad, ella sabía que debía mantenerla hasta que Potter se dignara a romperla o a continuarla -"debo hablar con Neville, algo extraño sucede con Potter, y si mis sospechas son correctas Neville Longbottom me debe una gran explicación"- murmuró mientras se dirigía al Gran Salón con la resolución de mantenerse neutral en el tema de Potter y el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

 **...**

 _ **Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor.**_

"Así que supongo han escuchado los rumores"- dijo Daphne mientras se sentaba a lado de Tracey y frente a Theo y Blaise -"díganme qué esto no es una señal del cielo para poder trabajar en mi plan"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cierto tú plan, el de entrar en los pantalones de Potter"- murmuró Zabini mientras observaba la tabla de Slytherin buscando alguna persona que los estuviera escuchando, pero siento satisfacción al ver que el Gran Comedor estaba prácticamente vacío, solo algunos miembros en algunas mesas -"jamás espere que la reina del hielo estuviera tan desesperada por el calor humano, principalmente alguien del sexo opuesto"-.

"¿Celoso Zabini?"- contestó Daphne con una sonrisa arrogante -"el que haya escogido a Potter sobre ti, te mata por dentro ¿cierto?"-.

"Si claro, no sé cómo podré continuar con mi vida si ya no estás disponible en el mercado"- contesto con sarcasmo el chico de color.

"Si bueno después de esta entretenida comedia de amor adolescente"- interrumpió Theo -"Tracey hablo de que necesitas que nos convirtamos en los mejores amigos de Potter, y hacerlo sentir en casa"- dijo recordando la explicación que les había dado Tracey esa mañana cuando llegaron a la mesa de Slytherin del Gran Comedor -"no estoy en contra de ayudarte Greengrass, pero debemos tener algunas cosas que nos motiven, tu sabes, beneficios de ser amigos de la futura pareja más poderosa de Hogwarts"-.

"Pff"- resopló Daphne -"sabía que dirían eso"-.

"No seríamos Slytherin si no hiciéramos las cosas motivados por un interés propio"- murmuró Blaise dándole una sonrisa -"¿entonces qué dices Greengrass?"-.

"¿Bien, que es lo que quieren?"- preguntó Daphne dándoles una mirada helada.

Theo le dio una mirada a Blaise como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente, después de unos segundo hubo un entendimiento y Theo contesto -"un puesto de poder en donde sea que tú y Potter gobiernen"-.

"Y ayuda de su parte en los planes que podamos tener, Theo, Tracey y yo fuera de tu plan principal, tu sabes algo más de acuerdo a nuestras propias casas y ambiciones"-.

"Eso es bueno, me gustaría deshacerme de mi hermano mayor y ser el heredero Nott"- dijo Theo con una sonrisa satisfecha ante lo agregado por su amigo.

"Bueno no suena mal"- dijo Daphne -"pensaba ayudar a Tracey de todas formas, pero no sería molestia ayudarlos de alguna forma, pero..."- dijo y luego entrecerró sus ojos -"espero puedan hacer un buen trabajo, si no consigo que Potter adore el piso que camino, no hay trato ¿entendido?"- les dijo con un gruñido.

"Entendido nuestra amada reina del hielo"- dijo Nott con un arco.

"Y bueno ahora volvamos a nuestros asuntos"- dijo Daphne -"la gente está rumoreando que Potter fue expulsado de Gryffindor, si eso es verdad es una gran ventaja para nosotros"-.

"Si sobre todo porque fue Weasley el que solicitó ese juicio, obviamente lo hace por celos pero si lo que eh escuchado es verdad, nadie defendió a Potter"- dijo Blaise -"ni siquiera Granger o Longbottom, ósea que está solo en estos momentos"-.

"Si queremos hacer algo, este es el mejor momento para actuar, podemos acercarnos a Potter y hablar con él sobre la situación que está enfrentando, tenderle la mano en son de paz como nuevos amigos"- opino Theo.

"Y será mejor hacerlo rápido, antes que la sangre sucia y el squib se arrepientan de no haberlo apoyado"- murmuró Tracey mientras se unía a la conversación y empezaba a desayunar pan francés -"hay que poner a Potter en contra de ellos principalmente, podemos usar la excusa de la falta de confianza hacia el"- señaló.

"¿Pero crees que Potter quiera hablar con nosotros?"- pregunto Theo mientras observaba la mesa de Gryffindor que por una extraña razón estaba vacía -"no es difícil creer que sea reacio a relacionarse con unas serpientes, después de todo lo que ha vivido con Malfoy y sus idiotas"- agregó mordiendo un pedazo de pan.

"Pues la verdad nosotros no somos como ellos"- contesto Blaise para luego recibir la mirada confundida de todos -"vamos, nosotros nunca hemos molestado a Potter y a los suyos, bueno tal vez Trace ha sido un poco cruel con Granger en Runas Antiguas de vez en cuando"-.

"Es que ella me exaspera"- se justificó la bruja castaña -"se cree que sabe todo y que los muggles son superiores a nosotros con sus estúpidas invenciones y su sociedad más liberal"- explicó -"¡la detesto!, me repugna tanto que solo quiero echarle la maldición imperius y dejarla justo enfrente del Sauce Boxeador, valdría la pena la cadena perpetua en Azkaban por deshacerme de ella, ¿porque no pudo quedarse petrificada hace 2 años? o mejor aún, ¿se hubiera muerto?"- declaró con odio total.

"Que tierna eres Tracey"- dijo de broma Theo -"pero como sea, Greengrass deberías tu encargarte del asunto de Potter, podrías acercarte a él con el pretexto de formar una alianza con otro miembro de una Casa Antigua y Noble, a diferencia de mí, tu padre y tú familia no tienen conexiones con los mortífagos, así sería más fácil que Potter confíe en ti que si lo intento yo"- explicó el chico.

"Y si pone resistencia puedes usar tus encantos"- le dijo Tracey de modo de broma olvidando su reciente lapsus de odio hacia Hermione -"además podrías decirle que si está interesado en 2x1, no muerdo"-.

"Vaya este plan me está gustando menos a cada momento"- dijo Theo -"¿al parecer le entregaremos a Potter nuestras mujeres en bandeja de plata?, maldito bastardo suertudo"- agrego fingiendo limpiarse una lágrima falsa del ojo.

"Lo sé amigo, pero recuerda todo sea por el poder y el prestigio de ser amigos de Potter"- explicó Zabini -"además quien no dice que no podamos encontrar algunas chicas ardientes siendo parte del círculo de una celebridad"-.

"Me gusta cómo piensa Señor Zabini"- dijo Theo con una sonrisa pensando en las posibilidades.

"Si ya terminaron con su charla lasciva"- dijo Daphne interrumpiéndolo -"necesitamos ponernos en marcha, debemos buscar a Potter, así que sean discretos, cuando lo encuentren mándenme un mensaje y yo misma hablaré con él"-.

"Bueno a trabajar se ha dicho"- dijo Theo levantándose -"que el paraíso no se encuentra solo, andando Blaise, empecemos con el campo de Quidditch"- le dijo a su amigo mientras se dirigía a las grandes puertas seguido de Blaise.

"Bien Trace, nosotras busquemos cercas de la torre de Gryffindor"- dijo Daphne que se había levantado pero no había dado ni un paso cuando.

"¡Daphne quiero hablar contigo!"- fue la voz llena de exigencia de una refinada chica.

Daphne resopló molesta al oír esa voz -'¿porque ahora?'- pensó molesta -"¿que rayos quieres Astoria?"-.

"Quiero hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante"- dijo pomposamente y luego le dirigió una mirada de desagrado a Tracey -"a solas"-.

Tracey levantó las manos divertida y agarró un pedazo de pan y lo puso en su boca -"me iré adelantando, diviértete con la princesita"- se burló mientras le daba una mirada de arriba a abajo a Astoria.

"Ashh"- murmuró irritada la menor Greengrass mientras observaba a Tracey partir -"la detesto"-.

"¿Y bien que es de lo que quieres hablar conmigo Tori?"- dijo Daphne con veneno al pronunciar el apodo de su hermana -"¿qué es lo que necesitas que hace malgastar mi tiempo estando parada aquí contigo?"-.

A diferencia de Daphne que había heredado el pelo negro de su padre y los ojos azules claros de su abuela materna, Astoria Greengrass era la viva imagen de su madre, pelo castaño rubio y ojos cafés claro. De igual forma, las personalidades eran muy marcadas entre ambas hermanas, mientras Daphne era fría y mezquina como lo fue en su tiempo su Bisabuelo Eustass, su hermana menor era una esnob como cualquier mujer sangre pura de esta época, era malcriada y egocéntrica, y en opinión de Daphne, una estúpida inútil.

"No seas tan hostil conmigo"- le recrimino su hermana -"por actos así, esa poca cosa de Davis cree que puede menospreciarme en frente de todos"-.

"Pero si tú eres poca cosa Astoria"- le dijo su hermana con burla -"¿crees que por pertenecer a la familia Greengrass te da un nombre?, ¿recuerdas quién es la heredera?; tú solo formas parte de la familia hasta que padre te encuentre un uso como moneda de cambio para un "sangre pura distinguido" en matrimonio"- le dijo haciendo las comillas con su dedos -"después nos desharemos de ti"-.

"Solo dices eso porque sabes que soy la favorita de mis padres"- contestó la chica con las mejillas rojas de ira -"madre tiene una buena relación conmigo y me ha revelado que desharía que tú fueras más como yo"-.

"Oh a ella le encantaría eso"- respondió Daphne arrastrando las palabras -"ella amaría tener otra muñeca hueca a la que decir que hacer y qué decir, pero tengo mejores planes que ser la copia de alguien tan patética como Elizabeth"- le dijo.

"¡Daphne!"- gimió alterada Astoria -"¡es tu madre de la que estás hablando! ¡merece tu respeto!"-.

"Jajaja"- soltó una risa de burla Daphne -"¿ella merecer mi respeto?; por favor, si es solo un trofeo como cualquier estúpida esnob a las que tanto admiras, como esa pobre excusa de Black llamada Narcisa Malfoy"-.

"Pues sería bueno que aprendieras a admirarlas igual, porque es lo que te espera"- le dijo Astoria con veneno.

"No si puedo hacer algo al respecto"- entrecerró los ojos -"bien basta de charla, ¿que es lo que rayos quieres?"- espeto.

Astoria estaba echando humo pero trato de calmarse, había venido con un propósito y no debía ceder a sus impulsos, aún si su hermana mayor era exasperante en su opinión -"quiero que dejes de molestar a Draco"- le exigió.

"¿Disculpa?"- dijo Daphne sin entender lo que decía la otra chica.

"Me oíste"- dijo su hermana -"sé muy bien que ayer menospreciaste su posición como miembro de la alta sociedad enfrente de todos, los Malfoy son una casa de prestigio y merecen respeto, mucho más que cualquiera de tus amistades"-.

"¿Ósea que vienes a defender al hurón?"- pregunto Daphne para luego empezar a reír -"o por Dios esto es hilarante, ese perdedor tiene que ser defendido por alguien como tú ya que él no tiene las pelotas para hablar por sí mismo"- dijo entre risas.

"No te burles"- dijo enojada la chica -"estoy hablando enserio, quiero que termine tus comentarios groseros hacia él y que lo empieces a tratar con más respeto"-.

"Tú no puedes decirme que hacer Astoria"- dijo la chica mientras dejaba de reír.

"Claro que sí, soy Astoria Elizabeth Greengrass y..."- pero lo que tenía que decir murió en su boca cuando sintió la punta de la varita de su hermana en su vientre.

"Escucha maldita peste"- dijo Daphne con una voz gélida -"estoy cansada de que te des de importante a costa de mi apellido, recuerda que yo seré la encargada de la casa algún día, tu solo eres una herramienta para hacer influyente a los Greengrass, pero hasta ese entonces no eres nada si yo quiero que sea así"-.

"¿Que tratas de hacer?"- dijo Astoria con miedo -"estamos en el Gran Comedor"-.

"El cual si no te has dado cuenta está vacío"- respondió con malicia Daphne -"más te vale que dejes de creer que tus opiniones me importan Tori, yo humillare a Malfoy hasta el cansancio si es lo que se me antoja hacer, si quiero convertirlo en el paria de la casa lo haré y ni tú y nadie puede detenerme"- le dijo y luego se acercó a su oído -"así que si vuelves a intentar levantarme la voz o decirme que hacer, bueno que tanto te encantaría que usará el hechizo de esterilidad de la familia en ti"- le susurro con odio.

El color desapareció del rostro de Astoria -"no... no... te atreverías"- tartamudeo de miedo la chica.

"Pruébame"- le dijo fríamente -"solo unas palabras y no tendrás utilidad para la familia, y obviamente serás repudiada y no tendrías mejor estatus que una sangre sucia"- amenazó.

"Se lo diré a padre"- gimió Astoria que empezó a llorar.

"Suerte con eso, ya lo has intentado y nunca te ha funcionado"- dijo Daphne arrogante -"puede que no tenga las mejores actitudes pero Padre sabe que no hay mejor heredera que yo y no importa lo que haga, siempre me pondrá primero que a ti"- sonrió malignamente.

Astoria no pudo más y salió huyendo del Gran Comedor entre lágrimas.

Daphne solo la miró partir con una satisfacción enfermiza -"bien eso fue muy divertido, pero es tiempo de regresar a lo mío"- dijo rumbo a las torres para poder encontrarse con Tracey.

 **...**

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Después de reunirse con Tracey la búsqueda de Potter comenzó, aunque no sabían cómo lo lograrían ya que no conocían lo suficiente al chico como para saber cuáles serían los lugares que él frecuentaba.

Decidieron iniciar rondando por los pasillos que llevaban a la torre de Gryffindor, ya que siendo Slytherin no creían que sería muy bueno acercarse más de la cuenta al dominio de los leones, escuchando las conversaciones aleatorias que se escuchaban por los pasillos dedujeron que desde su expulsión, Potter no había regresado a la torre y que lo mejor sería buscarlo en otro lugar.

Después de dar un paseo por la torre de astronomía, la aula de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y la enfermería no hubo ningún tipo de resultado, así que decidieron salir y buscar en los terrenos del colegio, más específicamente en la cabaña de Hagrid, que según tenían entendido, era un amigo cercano de Potter.

Cuando llegaron inspeccionaron las ventanas y vieron que estaba vacía, frustradas decidieron regresar a la escuela cuando se encontraron con Blaise y Theo.

"¿También ustedes decidieron venir aquí?"- preguntó Theo.

"Si creíamos que podía estar con el único amigo que le quedaba"- contento Tracey con un resoplido -"pero también fue un fracaso, ¿supongo que tampoco tuvieron buena suerte?"- les pregunto.

"No, creíamos que Potter iría al campo de Quidditch"- dijo Blaise frustrado -"ya saben, lo ayudaría a relajarse después de todo lo que ha estado viviendo, pero ni una señal de él"- explicó.

"Nosotras tampoco, ir a la torre de Gryffindor fue un error a medias, aprendimos que Potter no la ha pisado en todo este tiempo, eso dice que las cosas siguen mal con su casa y nos da tiempo"- murmuró Tracey -"¿dónde demonios estará ese chico?, digo es domingo, debería estar afuera disfrutando el día o que se yo"-.

"Bueno Trace, en estos momentos Potter no es muy apreciado por la escuela"- explicó Nott -"su propia casa lo desprecia, no dudo que Hufflepuff tenga algo es su contra y pues Slytherin es natural también, si yo fuera él no saldría hasta las clases"- dijo.

"Pienso igual"- dijo Daphne -"y eso hace que nuestra búsqueda sea más difícil"- dijo con molestia tratando de pensar en un lugar donde encontrar a Potter.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?"- preguntó Blaise -"¿nos tomamos un descanso y continuamos después?"-.

"Si, supongo que sí"- suspiro Daphne -'no gano nada con buscarlo sin saber exactamente dónde buscar'- pensó con pesar -"vayamos a la sala común y pensemos que vamos a hacer"- les dijo.

El buscar a Harry les había tomado un par de horas pero al ver el pobre resultado decidieron que lo mejor sería posponer la búsqueda, así que los derrotados Slytherin regresaron al castillo, mientras tanto Daphne seguía pensando -'¿dónde podría estar?'- se preguntó -'no estaba en el castillo, no es posible que abandonara Hogwarts ¿o sí?'- se cuestionó, pero le resultaba difícil creer que Potter hubiera huido, además de que según las reglas del torneo debía competir -'pero entonces dónde está, no pudo tragárselo la tierra'- grito internamente -'piensa Daphne, ¿si tú estuvieras en el lugar de Potter donde irías?'- se preguntó y entonces sus ojos se abrieron -'iría en búsqueda de información de lo que me estaré enfrentando'- pensó repentinamente con resolución -"¡la biblioteca!, no hemos buscado ahí"- dijo sintiendose estúpida por no haber pensado en eso antes.

"Cierto, sería una posible opción"- reconoció Theo -"¿entonces nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca?"- pregunto esperando el próximo plan de acción.

"No, iré sola"- respondió Daphne -"ustedes vayan a la sala común, existe la posibilidad que tampoco esté en la biblioteca, así que piensen en donde podría estar Potter mientras yo reviso"-.

"Está bien pero no tardes Daph, si no lo encuentras regresa pronto"- dijo Tracey mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras seguida de Blaise y Theo.

Con paso decidido Daphne se dirigió hacia la biblioteca -"debe estar ahí"- murmuró -"no puede haber otro lugar donde puedan estar"- se dijo decidida.

Cuando Daphne cruzó la entrada de la biblioteca se llevó una desilusión, estaba vacío, aun así decidió dar una vuelta y buscar si había una señal de Potter en algún lado, pero todo fue en vano, tampoco había algo que mostrará el paradero del chico.

"¿Demonios dónde estarás maldito Potter?"- siseó molesta y salió de la biblioteca decepcionada con rumbo a la sala común.

Pero justo cuando dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo una varita apareció frente a su rostro, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar o ver el rostro de su atacante cuando todo se volvió negro para ella.

 **...**

Daphne lentamente empezó a despertar, realmente estaba desorientada -'¿qué pasó?'- pregunto tratando de recordar.

"Es verdad"- dijo de repente cuando los eventos después de su visita a la biblioteca aparecieron en su mente -"alguien me aturdió"- dijo indignada -"y alguien pagará"-.

Trato de incorporarse pero no podía moverse, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba atada en una silla -"¿qué demonios?"- dijo molesta tratando de zafarse pero el amarre no cedía -"¿quién me hizo esto?"-.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren lo que atrape"- dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras -"una linda serpiente"-.

"Te exijo que te reveles y me sueltes"- dijo Daphne rabiosa -"no sabes con quién te has metido"- amenazó.

"Oh querida Daphne"- dijo la voz que de un momento a otro salió de las sombras -"eres tú quien no sabe con quién se ha metido"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Daphne abrió la boca sorprendida, ni en sus sueños más locos esperaba estar atrapada por ni más y menos con el chico que había estado buscando todo el día.

"Bien Greengrass, creo que vamos a hablar de porque tú y tus amigos me han estado buscando todo este día"- dijo la voz peligrosa de Harry Potter -"y espero que sea bueno"- agregó mientras sus ojos verdes brillaron intensamente sobre una sonrisa sombria.

 **...**

 **°/ CONTINUARA \°**

 **…**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **El Heredero Potter**_

 _ **Parte I**_

 **...**

 _"Harry Potter ha tomado cautiva a la fría Daphne Greengrass después de todo un día de búsqueda para encontrarlo, ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Qué es lo que planea Harry?"_

 ** _…_**

 _ **Aqui termina el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero sea de su agrado, para aclarar algunos puntos, esta historia será un**_ _Dark Harry/Daphne_ _ **, los personajes tendrán un ligero cambio de lo que han visto comúnmente en el Fanfiction, como por ejemplo Tracey será una sangré pura total, a diferencia que en otras historias la retratan como mestiza, Daphne tiene un profundo desagrado hacia su familia y en especial con Astoria y su madre, entre otras.**_

 _ **Me presento soy**_ NorthernLights91 **esta es mi tercera historia y la primera del mundo de Harry Potter, las anteriores son de Naruto, una es pausa y la otra esperando la actualización del capítulo 15, desde hace tiempo eh querido hacer una historia Haphne y espero hacerlo bien, la trama ya está hecha totalmente y creo que sera de su agrado.**

 _ **Esta historia en su mayoría viene de la inspiración de haber leido "Paid in blood" de**_ zaterra02 _ **, un gran fic que si no han leido, les recomiendo hacerlo.**_

 _ **Por último mandarle un saludo a**_ Nortia2 _ **, sus traducciones son muy buenas y les recomiendo que le den una visita**_.

 _ **Sin más que añadir me despido y nos estamos viendo, realmente espero sus reviews para saber que opinan de esta nueva historia.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


	2. El Heredero Potter I

_**Basado en la obra de J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Harry Potter:**_

 _ **Una Oscuridad Ascendente**_

 _ **-Capítulo 2-**_

 _ **El Heredero Potter:**_

 _ **Parte I.**_

 **...**

"¡Potter te exijo que me liberes en este instante si sabes lo que te conviene!"- demandó Daphne desde la silla donde Harry la tenía amarrada -"no sabes en el lío que te acabas de meter"- siseo.

"Vamos Daphne querida, creo que no estás en posición de exigir"- declaró Harry con una sonrisa de lado -"la verdad no me importa con quién me estoy metiendo, pero tengo una curiosidad"- murmuró acercándose a ella -"¿porque tú y tus amigos serpientes se desvivieron por buscarme?"- pregunto tranquilo.

"No tengo porque decirte nada Potter"- escupió Daphne tratando de moverse - _'si pudiera desatarme te haría pagar por esto asqueroso mestizo'_ \- pensó con rabia y humillación por la posición en la que se encontraba -"¡por si lo desconoces estás reteniendo en contra de su voluntad a una _**heredera**_ de una _**Casa Noble y Antigua**_ , te veré enjuiciado por el _**Wizengamot**_ y recluido en _**Azkaban**_ esto Potter!"- lo amenazó.

"¿Enserio?"- dijo Harry de repente nervioso -"l-lo lamento, n-no sé qué me p-pasó"- tartamudeo.

"Ves, entonces sabes en los problemas que puedes estar metido, así que se razonable Potter"- hablo lentamente Daphne -"si me liberas ahora, no presentare ningún cargo en tu contra"- le dijo - _'pero eso no quita que haré tu vida un infierno de ahora en adelante, empezando con maldecirte con cada una de las maldiciones más oscuras que conozca'_ \- pensó con veneno dentro de ella.

"¿Me lo prometes?"- dijo Harry con una voz esperanzada.

"Claro, no es que quisieras hacer algo malo ¿o sí?, solo no conoces nuestras tradiciones o como se maneja nuestro mundo, pero nada malo te pasará"- le dijo Daphne con una voz mortalmente dulce - _'ni creas que olvidaré esto sucio mestizo, te haré pagar por esta humillación hasta que pidas piedad de rodillas'_ \- fue el pensamiento malicioso de Daphne -"pero debes saber que puede haber consecuencias de molestar a una _**heredera**_ de una _**Casa Antigua y Noble**_ , así que libérame antes que decida que mi buena fe se terminó"-.

"Cierto"- dijo Potter distante mientras levantaba al vista y veía a la nada -"una _**heredera**_ de una _**Casa Noble y Antigua**_ "- murmuró hueco y luego miro a Daphne con una sonrisa oscura y unos ojos brillantes -"¿al igual que yo no? El _**heredero**_ de la _**Antigua y Noble Casa de los Potter**_ "- sonrió.

"¿Pero cómo?"- dijo Daphne lentamente sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del chico en unos pocos segundos - _'¿no será que?'_ \- pensó Daphne -"maldito estás jugando conmigo ¿verdad?"- dijo furiosa y luego sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante -"desde un principio has sabido sobre tu condición y los privilegios que manejas"-.

"Pues claro Greengrass"- se rio Harry de repente alegre -"¿crees que no estoy al tanto de lo que puedo o no puedo hacer? Sobre todo cuando tomo de rehén a una _**heredera**_ , debía saber si me metería en problemas, algo que por suerte no sucederá ya que mi nombre tiene más peso que todo tu clan"- dijo con descaro como si estuviera presumiendo -"tus tontas amenazas no me asustan _Daphy_ , ¿crees que soy como el idiota de Malfoy que puede abstenerse por lo que le dices con el miedo de represalias?"- recalcó -"claro que no, yo también soy miembro de una de las _**Casas Nobles y Antiguas**_ , pero a diferencia de ti mi linda serpiente, tengo una mejor oportunidad de salir bien parado de esta situación"- dijo mientras le mostraba su mano donde reposaban _2_ _anillos_.

Daphne abrió los ojos enormemente - _'¿esos son?'_ \- pensó con la mente al mil por hora, esos anillos eran los emblemas de los _**herederos**_ , ella misma tenía el anillo de _**heredera Greengrass**_ en su mano izquierda en ese momento y podía reconocerlos fácilmente.

Con la garganta seca la mente de Daphne Greengrass trataba de descifrar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ella, primero pensó que era una trampa y que Potter solo estaba mintiendo para salir del lío que se había metido, pero entonces ¿porque los anillos se sienten reales?.

Años de tener el _anillo Greengrass_ le habían dado el conocimiento de saber que un _anillo de heredero_ tenía _**magia antigua**_ que validaba su condición, simplemente no podías falsificar un anillo de ese tipo de ninguna manera, ya que la magia podía ser muy caprichosa con la gente que trataba de fingir algo que realmente no era y castigar al que trataba de usurpar un puesto así de importante.

Así que resolviendo la veracidad de los anillos decidió enfocarse en lo más importante - _'¿cómo es posible que él lo tenga?'_ \- pensó sin poder entenderlo. Reconocía esas insignias, todo niño sangre pura heredero debía conocerlas al crecer, ya que si querían ser dignos jefes de casa algún día, debían saber la historia de la gente con la que harían conexiones y alianzas, enemigos y aliados. Su padre había sido inflexible en más de tres años de educación política para que ella pudiera reconocer los símbolos de la _**casa Potter**_ y la _**casa Black**_.

"E-El... el _anillo Black_ "- dijo con un tartamudeo Daphne -"¿cómo lo conseguiste?"- pregunto mirándolo sorprendida y con un dejo de nerviosismo - _'el anillo Potter es comprensible, él es el último descendiente de esa casa y era su derecho al cumplir los 11 años, pero...'_ \- lo que no podía creer es como Potter logró tener el _anillo Black_ también, él no era un Black ¿o sí?.

"No es tu incumbencia o si, ¿Greengrass?"- dijo Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

"No me salgas con tonterías Potter"- exigió Daphne recuperando su temperamento -"es imposible que tú lo tengas, no eres un Black, ese anillo debería ser algún día de..."-.

"¿Malfoy?"- la interrumpió Harry -"si, probablemente debió haber sido así, o eso esperaba el hurón y su padre, pero bueno, pude hacer algo al respecto, sobre todo viendo como Draco hubiera sido una desgracia para la _**casa Black**_ "-.

"¿Cometiste _robo de línea_?"- preguntó Daphne al ver la única posibilidad de que Harry Potter fuera el nuevo heredero de la _**Casa Antigua y Noble de los Black**_.

"¿Y ahora quien dice tonterías?"- se burló Harry -"sabes muy bien que no puedes robar la herencia de las _**Casas Antiguas y Nobles**_ , a diferencia de los idiotas de las simples _**Casas Nobles**_ donde pueden robar sus títulos a diestra y siniestra sin ningún reparo y castigo"- señaló despectivamente -"nosotros tenemos privilegios que evitan que eso suceda, y si tengo esto en mi mano"- dijo Harry levantando su mano y mostrando sus anillos -"es porque los merezco más que nadie"-.

"Si claro, un _mestizo_ como tú dándosela de importante"- se burló Daphne -"no importa cuántos títulos tengas, nada borrará que vienes de una asquerosa _sangre sucia_ "- escupió con veneno.

Y entonces Daphne palideció cuando se dió cuenta del gravísimo error que había cometido cuando examinó sus últimas palabras y sintió como todo el ambiente se congelo.

La mirada de Harry Potter se endurecio y brillo hasta ser de un verde capaz de transmitir el poder de la maldición asesina - _'eh hablado con Tracey y ella me ha explicado cómo es estar en presencia de mi mirada helada, y estoy completamente segura que no se compara a todo el sufrimiento que prometen los ojos de Potter'_ \- pensó nerviosa sin saber lo que haría el otro chico, y eso la hacía sentirse ansiosa, el no saber ¿qué esperar?, claramente Harry Potter no era lo que ella había creído todos estos años.

"Eres demasiado grosera Greengrass y la gente grosera me molesta"- por fin hablo Harry con una voz helada que mandó escalofríos al cuerpo de Daphne -"y cuando algo me molesta, _Hela_ se molesta"- sentenció.

 _'Hela'_ \- pensó Daphne que estaba a punto de preguntar ¿quién o qué era _Hela_? cuando el movimiento de una mole se escuchó detrás de ella junto a un fuerte siseo que cubrió todo el lugar.

"Por tu mirada te estarás preguntando"- murmuró tranquilamente el chico -"¿qué hay detrás de mí cierto?"- pregunto -"bueno detrás de ti esta _Hela_ "- señalo oscuramente -"pero tú puedes conocerla como el monstruo de la _**Cámara de los Secretos**_ y solo para aclararlo ella es un _basilisco_ , así que te recomendaría no voltear hacia atrás"- finalizó con una sonrisa sádica.

 _'¡UN BASILISCO!'_ \- gritó Daphne en su mente - _'¡¿un maldito basilisco está detrás de mí?! ¡¿pero cómo?!'_ \- preguntó frenéticamente pero la respuesta era tan simple que le helo la sangre - _'¡Potter es un_ _ **hablante parsel**_ _! ¡maldita sea, acabo de molestar a un tipo que puede hablar con una bestia gigantesca que puede matar con la mirada o peor aún, puede devorarme viva! ¡¿qué tan estúpida puedo ser?!'_ \- se dijo mientras se reprendió por haber dejado que su enojo la llevará a esta situación - _'mi vida está en las manos de Potter de todas las personas'_ \- pensó impotente mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos por sentir que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

"E-Escucha Potter, antes de que hagas algo..."- empezó Daphne esperando que rogar por su vida la salvará de alguna forma.

"Daphne, Daphne, ¿crees que una simple disculpa me hará olvidar el insulto a mi madre?"- dijo lentamente y con veneno mientras acercaba su rostro a Daphne -"por supuesto que no, debería obligarte a besar mis pies y pedir de rodillas misericordia"- murmuró el pelinegro con una sonrisa separándose de ella, como si hablara con un niño pequeño -"pero eso solo haría enfurecerme más, detesto a los seres patéticos que se inclinan a otros por miedo y no por respeto"- siseo oscuramente cambiando nuevamente de estado de ánimo.

"¿E-Entonces que quieres de mí?"- le recriminó Daphne sintiéndose acorralada -"lo único que quiero es vivir por un día más, así que haré lo que sea para que me dejes ir viva"- dijo desesperada.

"No quiero una maldita disculpa"- le recriminó Harry -"sé muy bien lo que tú y tu gente opina de mí y mi madre y no me importa"- señaló -"si yo lo deseara todos ustedes terminarán postrados ante mí, lo prometo"- declaró mirando maniáticamente hacia la nada para luego enfocarse en Daphne y nuevamente acercar su rostro al de ella -"lo que quiero es que respondas mi maldita pregunta ¿qué es lo que tú y tus _**Slytherin**_ quieren conmigo"- dijo con un susurro peligroso.

Daphne tragó saliva, decidió que deseaba estar en el lado bueno de Potter esta vez, sobre todo si tenía una maldita serpiente gigantesca detrás de ella que solo esperaba la orden de su maestro para devorarla -"l-la verdad es que te estaba b-buscando para poder hacer un trato contigo"- confesó entrecortadamente.

"¿Un trato?"- repitió Potter con un semblante genuinamente confundido -"¿porque y para qué?"- cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

"Bueno veras, cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que te estaba pasando, creí que sería oportuno brindarte la mano y así poder llegar a un tipo de acuerdo que beneficiará a ambos"- contesto la chica de _**Slytherin**_.

"¿Un acuerdo que beneficiará a ambos?"- repitió Harry en burla -"una forma linda de decir que pensabas en manipularme"-.

"Si bueno, soy _**Slytherin**_ y debo buscar los beneficios cuando los veo"- se defendió con un rubor, hablar con Potter la estaba volviendo vulnerable como nunca antes, y no le gustaba esa sensación, pero no podía replicar o provocaría a Potter y a su peligrosa mascota.

"Como sea, lo que no entiendo es que ganas con tratar de manipularme"- dijo Harry para sí mismo mirando al suelo y tomando su barbilla, para después mirar fijamente a la chica -"así que contesta de una maldita vez Greengrass y más vale que seas honesta ¿qué esperabas ganar conmigo?"-.

Daphne se atragantó, había llegado a un punto donde tenía cual sería la reacción de su captor, pasando saliva y con un pesar respondió -"p-pensaba usarte para ganar poder en mi casa, en H- _ **Hogwarts**_ y con mi familia"- dijo lentamente -"al convencerte de hacerme tu prometida"- declaró cerrando los ojos esperando lo peor.

"¿Mi prometida?"- dijo Harry sorprendido con expresión de jamás haber esperado esto.

"Si, teniendo de mi lado el nombre y poder de los Potter podría ganar posición en mi casa"- dijo la chica refiriéndose a _**Slytherin**_ -"y con mi ayuda y mi persuasión te convertirías en alguien influyente que podría conseguirme una vida de lujos y prestigio, además que tú me..."- confesó deteniéndose cuando iba a llegar a la parte de su familia pero decidió que si iba a ser honesta lo sería en todo -"me ayudarías a eliminar a mi padre como _cabeza de casa_ y tomar el liderazgo de los Greengrass mucho antes de lo esperado, de esa forma seríamos la pareja más poderosa de _Gran Bretaña Mágica_ "- confesó esperando que Harry no tuviera reparos en sus planes con su padre - _'lo peor que necesito es que Potter tenga una vena moral y se ofenda por esos deseos'_ \- pensó con cierto nerviosismo.

"Ya veo"- dijo Harry pensativo mientras miraba a un punto muerto del lugar, probablemente pensando en lo que había escuchado -"¿y tus amigos en que pintan aquí o que?"- dijo después de unos segundos.

"Bueno ellos decidieron apoyar mis planes con la promesa de beneficios y ventajas de ser parte del círculo de una pareja tan influyente"- dijo esperando que no me molestará que más gente quisiera aprovecharse de el -"te habíamos estado buscando, con la intención de acercarnos y brindarte la información de tu herencia que probablemente te habían negado, lo que no esperaba..."-.

"Era que ya supiera de ello ¿verdad?"- contesto Harry por ella -"aunque no estás alejada de la realidad, nadie me habría dicho nada nunca, ese era el deseo de ese viejo idiota de Dumbledore, pero por suerte, eh aprendido mi lugar desde antes del primer año"-.

"¿Entonces?"- cuestionó Daphne.

"¿Entonces porque me veo y actuó como un ignorante _sangre sucia_?"- declaró Harry leyendo el pensamiento de la chica -"bueno veras hay una historia de por medio aquí, y creo que ya que estamos confesando y que no tienes a donde ir hasta que decida qué haré contigo, tendré que contarte desde el principio"- dijo el chico sonriente conjurando una silla y sentándose enfrente de Daphne.

"Veras querida Daphne, todo comenzó un día soleado"- empezó Harry con una sonrisa y una mirada soñadora como si hablara con un viejo amigo que no había visto en años.

 **...**

 _ **24 de Julio de 1991.**_

"Trae la correspondencia, Dudley"- dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.

"Que vaya Harry"- replicó Dudley.

"Trae las cartas, Harry"- volvió a decir Vernon sin despegar la vista de su lectura.

"Que lo haga Dudley"- se quejó Harry, no quería ser nuevamente el mandadero, quería que su primo lo hiciera por una vez.

"Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley"- ánimo el mayor Dursley poniendo final a la discusión.

Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para él.

Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él.

¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamarán la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.

 _ **Señor H. Potter**_

 _ **Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

 _ **Privet Drive, 4**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.

Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

 _ **'Hogwarts'**_ \- vino una voz infantil dentro de su mente y un destello de una conversación.

 _ **~ "Hogwarts es una escuela para personas con habilidades especiales"**_

 _ **"¡No estoy loco!"**_

 _ **"Ya sé que no estás loco. Hogwarts no es un colegio para locos, es un colegio de magia" ~**_

 _'¿Qué fue eso?'_ \- pensó Harry confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, claramente había escuchado a un niño y probablemente a un hombre adulto hablar en su cabeza.

"¡Date prisa, chico!"- exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina -"¿qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba?"- y rio de su propio chiste.

Harry miró hacia a la cocina, todavía sosteniendo su carta, con dudas dentro de él decidió que lo más sabio era no mostrarle la carta a sus tíos, si era una broma o algo parecido lo averiguaría más tarde.

 **...**

 _ **Esa noche en la alacena bajo la escalera.**_

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

 _ **Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

 _ **Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

 _ **Jefe Supremo, Confederación**_

 _ **Internacional de Magos).**_

 _ **Querido señor Potter:**_

 _ **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

 _ **Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

 _ **Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Directora adjunta.**_

"¿Magia?"- murmuró Harry confundido -"pero la magia no existe"- repitió lo que millones de veces sus tíos le habían inculcado.

Pero debía admitir que era una explicación lógica de todos y cada uno de los eventos extraños que habían ocurrido -"el pelo que creció, la aparición en el techo de la escuela, el vidrio que desapareció, la conversación con la serpiente"- se dijo repasando las acciones inexplicables -"pero si eso es verdad entonces yo sería un mago ¿no?"- pregunto a nadie -"no creo, si no ya hubiera hecho algo con el maltrato a mi familia"- cuestiono.

 _ **~ "En Hogwarts, enseñamos no sólo a usar magia, sino también a controlarla" ~**_

De nuevo las voces en sus cabezas se empezaron a escuchar, algo con este _**Hogwarts**_ hacía que su mente tuviera extrañas conversaciones, lo curioso es que no era recuerdos ya que ninguna de esas voces era la suya, estaba seguro que una era un niño de su edad y la otra era un anciano o un hombre ya maduro, pero no conocía a alguien con quien relacionar esa voz, pero de cualquier forma, ahora estaba más intrigado con esta escuela de magia de la que estaba escuchando.

"Al parecer esto podría ser cierto"- murmuró Harry con un sentimiento de excitación naciendo en su pecho, si esto era verdad entonces él era especial, no un fenómeno como tantas veces lo habían llamado, con una sonrisa se dejó caer en la cama e imagino yendo a esta _**Hogwarts**_ , le enseñarían hechizos complicados, y podría por fin salir de casa de sus tíos, alejarse de ellos -"o mejor aún, poder tomar revancha de mis tíos, también de Dudley y su pandilla"- dijo con amargura.

Entonces un segundo papel se desprendió de la parte de atrás de la primera carta, curioso Harry lo tomo y lo leyó.

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

 _ **UNIFORME**_

 _ **Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**_

— _**Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**_

— _**Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**_

— _**Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**_

— _**Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**_

 _ **(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**_

 _ **LIBROS**_

 _ **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**_

— _**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**_

— _**Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**_

— _**Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**_

— _**Guía de transformación para principiantes Emeric Switch.**_

— _**Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**_

— _**Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**_

— _**Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**_

— _**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**_

 _ **RESTO DEL EQUIPO**_

 _ **1 varita.**_

 _ **1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**_

 _ **1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**_

 _ **1 telescopio.**_

 _ **1 balanza de latón.**_

 _ **Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**_

 _ **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIA.**_

"Wow, para ser una broma sí que está elaborada"- murmuró Harry con ironía aún si ya no creía del todo que fuera una broma -"la cuestión ahora"- continuo -"¿dónde conseguiré estas cosas?"- pensó tratando de encontrar una solución y buscando entre las hojas un indicio de a dónde ir -"y lo peor es, ¿con qué dinero pagará esto?"- agrego sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

 _ **~ "¿Dónde compra usted los libros escolares?"**_

 _ **"En el callejón Diagon" ~**_

" _ **Callejón Diagon**_ "- repitió Harry -"ese nombre me suena familiar, ahora si fueras tan amable de decirme dónde encontrar ese _**callejón Diagon**_ "- murmuró divertido a su mente esperando uno de esas conversaciones que tanta ayuda le estaba brindando ahora, y no fue decepcionado.

 _ **~ "Si estás seguro de ir tú mismo se encuentra en la calle Charing Cross, en Londres, debes buscar un bar llamado El Caldero Chorreante. Tú lo podrás ver, aunque los Muggles alrededor de ti -las personas no-mágicas- no lo harán. Pregunta por Tom, el tabernero..." ~**_

"Ok, esto es de mucha ayuda, de donde sea que venga"- se dijo Harry impresionado, esas voces estaban revelando muchas verdades necesarias para el -"aunque había algunas cosas que necesito saber cómo que en el mundo es la palabra _muggle_ "- se preguntó -"la voz anciana menciono que eran las personas no-mágicas"- recordó.

 _ **~ "¡Asquerosos muggles! solo infectan el mundo con su presencia, como me gustaría que desaparecieran y dejarán de dañar a nosotros los seres superiores" ~**_

"Bueno al parecer las voces no tienen un buen concepto a esos muggles"- se dijo pensando en la actitud de odio que contenían las palabras en su mente, pero decidiendo que era un tema para otro día decidió ir a dormir y terminar este día lleno de tantas revelaciones.

…

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

"Chico"- llamo su atención tío Vernon en el desayuno -"hemos decidido tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones de una semana y visitar a Marge"- explico desde atrás de su periódico -"obviamente no te llevaremos después del incidente del zoológico y ya que la _vieja Figg_ sigue en cama tendrás que quedarte en la casa"- y bajando el papel le dio una mirada entrecerrada -"te lo advierto, quiero la casa en perfecto estado cuando vuelva"-.

"Ok, tío Vernon"- murmuró Harry sin levantar la vista de su desayuno -"¿dejarán comida supongo?"- pregunto.

"No me hables en ese tono, muchacho"- gruño Vernon -"obviamente te dejaremos comida, será la necesaria para esta semana que estaremos fuera, no más, así que ni se te ocurra robar algo más del refrigerador o la alacena"-.

"Sí tío"- contesto monótonamente Harry, sabía que cuando su tío hablaba de la comida necesaria, se refería a una miseria, aunque no era de sorprenderse, la comida que él tenía era una mínima cantidad a la de su primo o tío, no es que lo matarán de hambre, pero nunca lo dejaban satisfecho.

 _'Espera'_ \- dijo de repente cuando su tren de pensamiento llegó a un punto importante - _'si ellos no están, podré ir a Londres, a ese_ _ **callejón Diagon**_ _y averiguar si la carta y la magia es verdad o no'_ \- resolvió sintiéndose tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

"Cuando se van"- pregunto inocentemente Harry tratando de no llamar la atención o revelar su ansiedad por saber la respuesta.

"Hoy al medio día"- murmuró su tío detrás de su periódico -"así que termina tu desayuno y desaparece hasta entonces"-.

"Claro tío"- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza, para que ninguno de los miembros de aquella mesa supieran que era para ocultar su sonrisa de júbilo.

 **...**

 _ **Más tarde.**_

"Bien esta calle es _**Charing Cross**_ , solo es cuestión de encontrar ese bar el _"granero danzante"_ o algo así"- murmuró Harry mientras veía a la gente pasar de prisa sin prestar atención a un niño de 10 años solo.

Después de que sus tíos había cargado el carro y le habían dado la última advertencia de cuidar la casa y hacer sus labores del hogar, Harry regreso apresuradamente a su alacena, tomo la carta de _**Hogwarts**_ y releyó todo para no omitir un detalle, tomo una vieja mochila de Dudley y metió un refrigerio y agua para el camino, además del poco dinero que tenía para el transporte y la carta, aún debía descubrir cómo mandar su respuesta, pero probablemente alguien le explicaría ahí si todo era verdad.

Con todo listo salió media hora después, había decidido usar una gorra de lana, una corazonada de que tenía que ocultarse para no llamar la atención, aunque no sabía si en ese _**callejón Diagon**_ la gente viera extraño a un niño deambular solo, no quería que sus tíos se enteraran que había escapado de sus labores para ir a hacer algo relacionado con lo que ellos más despreciaban: la magia.

Después de caminar un poco y tomar el metro de _**Londres**_ , se bajó en la estación de _**Charing Cross**_ y camino por toda la calle que las voces habían mencionado -"la voz anciana dijo que el local solo lo vería yo, y está escondido para los muggles"- murmuró viendo todos los edificios. Cuando ya estaba pensando que todo había sido un error y con ganas de rendirse la vio, un local todo destartalado con pinta de abandonado y un letrero que anunciaba _**Caldero Chorreante**_.

"¡Es aquí!"- ahogo un grito el chico, muy dentro del temía que fuera una cruel broma, y todo el asunto de las voces había sido provocado por su mente que solo quería aceptar algo más de su gris realidad, pero ahora el asunto se volvía más real a cada momento -"es verdad la gente pasa sin prestarle atención, como si no estuviera ahí"- con nuevos bríos se encaminó a la entrada para descubrir lo que el mundo de la magia tenía para él.

"Bienvenido amiguito"- escuchó segundos después entrar al local, Harry miro hacia donde procedía la voz y encontró a un tabernero anciano desdentado sonriéndole -"¿vienes por tu equipo de _**Hogwarts**_?"- pregunto amable.

"Si... solo que no sé cómo llegar al lugar"- contesto acercándose con cautela -"si fuera tan amable de mostrarme"- pregunto tímidamente.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto"- dijo alegré el anciano mientras salía de la barra y se dirigía hacia atrás del local seguido por Harry -"soy Tom por cierto"- murmuró el tabernero.

 _'Era verdad entonces'_ \- pensó asombrado - _'él se llamaba Tom, el anciano en mi cabeza tenía razón'_ \- pero su pensamiento se rompió cuando Tom esperaba su nombre -"James"- respondió -"James Evans"- dando su segundo nombre, que venía siendo el nombre de su padre, además del apellido de soltera de su tía, obviamente el de su madre.

"Bien joven James Evans"- le sonrió Tom detrás de esa pared se encuentra el _**callejón Diagon**_ , solo necesitas una varita, pero la conseguirás allí adelante y golpear estos tres ladrillos"- indico golpeando tres ladrillos horizontales y 2 verticales -"y solo esperas"- murmuró mientras el muro empezó a moverse y a revelar que había detrás de él.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido mientras sus ojos parecían salir de su lugar, donde antes estaba una pared de ladrillos ahora se encontraba una calle llena de tiendas y establecimientos con cientos de personas con disfraces chistosos alrededor.

"Bienvenido al _**callejón Diagon**_ "- sonrió Tom -"si necesitas de mi puedes buscarme en el bar nuevamente, suerte con tu búsqueda del material James"- se despidió el hombre pero se detuvo y dio la vuelta -"quizás deberías ir primero al Banco _**Gringotts**_ , es el edificio que está hacia el fondo"- señaló con su dedo donde se veía la parte de una estructura blanca.

"Gracias Tom"- agradeció feliz Harry y se adentró en la calle - _'¡era verdad!, ¡era verdad!'- pensó emocionado -'la magia es real, ¡lo sabía!, ¡soy un mago!'_ \- agrego alegre. Harry puso su mirada en cada uno de los establecimientos que veía, una heladería, una tienda de ropa, una tienda de deportes con escobas reales, una tienda de lechuzas - _'¡cierto!, no debo olvidar mandar mi lechuza para confirmar mi asistencia'_ \- se recordó.

"Bien vamos a ese _**Gringotts**_ "- decidió y con eso en mente se dirigió hacia el edificio enorme blanco que se veía hasta el final con una corazonada mientras su mente tenía una cuestión -"¿me preguntó qué será lo que me espera?"-.

 **...**

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Había llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había un ser una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, barba puntiaguda, además de dedos y pies muy largos.

"¿Que son esos seres?"- murmuró Harry para no ser escuchado.

 _ **~ "Te lo digo Riddle, esos duendes son una peste, zánganos avariciosos que no nos dan el respeto que merecemos, deberíamos nosotros los magos deshacernos de ellos y tomar el control de Gringotts como fue antes"-.**_

 _ **"Toda criatura tiene un propósito Abraxas, los duendes pueden cumplir con su función, solo necesitan saber quién está a cargo y listo" ~**_

Escuchó en su mente, esta vez dos nuevas voces habían aparecido, una sonaba como la voz del niño pero ahora un adolescente y la otra era desconocida, pero alcanzo a reconocer algo - _'¿quién es Abraxas? ¿y quién será Riddle y porque su nombre me suena tan familiar?'_ \- pensó mientras le daba un asentimiento al duende y cruzaba las puertas del banco.

Detrás de estas encontró otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

 _ **Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

"Interesante"- murmuró Harry con aprehensión -"estos tipos se toman las amenazas muy enserio"- agrego mientras dos duendes lo hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas. Allí se encontró con en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol, en él había un centenar de duendes estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Con cautela Harry se acercaron al mostrador.

"Buenos días"- saludo tímidamente Harry.

"Puedo ayudarte en algo mago"- preguntó formalmente el duende observándolo de pies a cabeza.

"Este... bueno me gustaría un poco de información"- pregunto sintiéndose estúpido, tal vez debió preguntarle a Tom sobre lo que debía hacer -"es mi primera vez en el mundo mágico, fui criado por estos... _muggles_ "- recordó la frase de su memoria -"entraré a _**Hogwarts**_ y debo comprar mi equipo de trabajo"- informo.

El duende le dio una mirada para luego suspirar y entregarle una especie de informativo -"lee esto, aquí viene información de la tasa de cambio de nuestra moneda con la moneda que usan los muggles, requerimientos para solicitar una llave, entre otros detalles"- explicó -"lee detenidamente y después vuelve al mostrador con tu solicitud"- finalizó.

"Gracias"- respondió agradecido Harry mientras tomaba el panfleto y se dirigía a una banca a leerlo.

Después de dar una leída profunda descubrió que el dinero del mundo mágico consistía en 3 monedas: _Galeón_ , _Sickle_ y _Knut_. Un galeón era la moneda más grande en valor monetario y equivalía a _17 sickles_ y a _493 knuts_ -"aunque no sé cuánto cuesten las cosas aquí, sería genial tener muchos galeones para subsistir"- murmuró. También había encontrado información de las monedas en América: el _Dragot_ y el _Sprink_ , y su tasa de cambio con el dinero de _**Gran Bretaña Mágica**_ , pero eso no le interesaba ahora mismo, lo que si le llamaba su atención era la tasa de cambio con el dinero _Muggle_ -"así que un _galeón_ equivale a _£4,93_ en libras esterlinas, si tengo _£75_ ahorita y descontando probablemente lo que ocuparé para regresar a casa ¿eso sería?"- dijo tratando de pensar en convertir las cantidades -"como a _8 galeones_ y _11 knuts_ aproximadamente ¿no?"- se cuestionó para luego pensar sombríamente -"dudo que pueda comprar gran cosa con eso, eso sin contar la taza de _5 Galeones_ por abrir una cuenta en el banco"- suspiro -"y pedirle a mis tíos está fuera de la cuestión "-.

Aún con el aspecto sombrío decidió seguir leyendo y llego a un apartado que le atención -"Servicios para miembros de _**Casas Nobles**_ "- leyó interesado.

 _ **Un miembro de Casa Noble puede tener un trato directo con un cajero para poder hacer sus negocios sin tener que esperar en la fila, solo necesita su llave para identificarse.**_

 _ **Un miembro de una Casa Antigua y Noble dispone de un duende para manejar las cuentas de su casa, así que el solicitante puede pedir una reunión a cualquier momento con su gerente de cuenta.**_

 _'Interesante'_ \- dijo Harry intrigado. Al parecer en el mundo mágico también había privilegios para gente de clase más elevada -"me gustaría tenerlos"- suspiro para luego empezar a pensar - _'espera... yo no conozco a mi familia, a los Potter, tal vez hay una posibilidad'_ \- pensó con el corazón acelerándose mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al duende con el que había hablado.

"Leíste la información mago"- preguntó el duende al verlo enfrente de él.

"Sí y hay un apartado que me interesa"- murmuró señalándolo en el papel -"¿hay forma de saber si yo pertenezco a una _**Casa Noble**_ o algo así?"- pregunto tímidamente -"no conozco mucho de mi familia"-.

El duende le dio una sonrisa divertida por la pregunta que había hecho -"¿y cuál sería tu nombre?"- pregunto con un ligero toque de ironía

"Harry James Potter, señor"- contesto el chico.

Los ojos del duende se abrieron ligeramente y miraron detenidamente al chico -"pruébalo"- dijo sin diversión ahora.

Harry no sabía cómo probarse que era así mismo, sacó su carnet de la escuela y se lo entrego -"este es mi identificación de la escuela, es lo único que tengo"- dijo nerviosamente mientras el duende lo veía detenidamente levantando unas gafas de aumento.

"Esto no es prueba suficiente"- contesto simple entregando el carnet.

"Lo siento pero no tengo algo más"- dijo frustrado Harry.

El duende lo miro detenidamente nuevamente -"muéstrame tu frente"- dijo rotundamente.

"¡Cierto la cicatriz!"- dijo Harry realizado quitándose el sombrero de lana - _'¿pero cómo el duende sabía de eso?'_ \- se preguntó intrigado mientras se levantaba el flequillo.

El duende acercó su mirada hacia la frente del chico, específicamente a su cicatriz en forma de rayo -"ya veo, esto podría ser una prueba, pero aun así no es del todo suficiente, gente antes a venido con niños fingiendo ser Harry Potter incluida la cicatriz, la avaricia puede hacer que la gente marque a sus propios hijos por un poco de oro, aunque nunca han conseguido nada más que castigó"- dijo con una sonrisa salvaje -"pero algo en ti me dice que puedes ser el que dices ser, pero hay una forma de saberlo"- y dirigiéndose hacia atrás anuncio -"¡ _Griphook_! ¡lleva a este mago ante la presencia de _Silverclaw_!"- dijo el duende hacia otro.

Harry sorprendido y ligeramente temeroso pregunto -"¿disculpe, a dónde voy?"- preguntó con cautela, no quería que las amenazas del letrero se cumplieran en él, mejor vería otra forma de conseguir el dinero que necesitaba para su material escolar.

"Veras al gerente de cuenta de la familia Potter, el verificara si eres quien dices ser"- contesto el duende -"como te dije, mucha gente ha venido con mentiras diciendo ser Harry Potter"-.

"¿Pero porque hacen eso?"- pregunto sin entender Harry, no veía porque la gente diría que es el, un niño simple de _**Surrey**_ -"es algo absurdo"-.

"La avaricia por tener el dinero Potter y el legado del _Niño-Que-Vivió_ "- dijo simplemente.

"El _Niño-Que-Vivió_ "- dijo confundido -"¿qué es...?"- iba a preguntar Harry pero fue interrumpido por el otro duende llamado Griphook.

"Andando mago"- apuro Griphook.

"Todas tus dudas serán aclaradas por Silverclaw, así que ve y que tú dinero siempre fluya"- dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias"- dijo Harry y se dirigió en dirección hacia Griphook.

Siguiendo al duende hacia una puerta enorme custodiada por dos duendes de aspecto fiero Harry cruzó junto a Griphook las puertas y llego a un largo pasillo rodeado de muchas puertas con inscripciones de oro de nombre que el suponía familias.

" _Bones_ , _Greengrass_ , _Longbottom_..."- leyó Harry mientras caminaba.

"No te quedes atrás mago"- señaló Griphook parado enfrente de una puerta de roble con la inscripción Potter en ella. Harry apresuró su paso y cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta, el duende la abrió para él.

"Silverclaw, eh traído a este mago, alega ser Harry James Potter y solicito una audiencia contigo"- indico formalmente Griphook.

 _'Yo no solicite nada'_ \- pensó Harry con aprehensión, jamás espero haber traído ante la presencia de alguien que parecía importante.

"Yo me encargo Griphook, gracias"- indico el otro duende, aunque tenía la apariencia similar de los demás este era claramente más viejo ya que tenía una barba larga y blanca -"puedes marcharte"- despidió.

"Entendido"- dijo Griphook -"adelante mago toma asiento"- señaló Griphook apurando a Harry, este entro y después las puertas detrás de él se cerraron.

Con cautela se acercó al escritorio, estaba en una habitación blanca, detrás del duende había un mueble lleno de documentos que suponía era de contabilidad, pero lo que llamo su atención era un escudo de armas, una varita y una espada cruzadas, sobre el escudo se encontraba el nombre Potter y la inscripción _"natus vincere"_ debajo de todo.

"Nacidos para conquistar"- murmuró sin saber cómo sabía esto, como si fuera un impulso el que lo obligó a decirlo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el duende que sonrió como si hubiera esperado esto.

"Dices ser el joven Potter, y aunque tú apariencia es igual a la del joven James a tu edad, aún podría ser un truco"- murmuró para chasquear los dedos, en eso un pergamino y una daga plateada flotaran hacia el escritorio -"pero esto resolverá cualquier duda"-.

"¿Que necesita de mí?"- pregunto Harry con aprehensión sin perder la vista de la daga, parecía antigua pero afilada, vio que en el recazo se encontraba la palabra _"reveals essentia tua"_ como inscripción - _'debe ser latín_ '- supuso.

"Necesitaré que me prestes tu mano, te haré un pequeño corte y tomaré un poco de tu sangre, eso revelará tu identidad"- dijo el anciano duende pero al ver el miedo en la cara del niño dijo -"descuida no dolerá mucho"- tranquilizó.

Aún con las palabras del duende Harry con temor extendió su mano dispuesto a acabar con esto de una vez. Silverclaw tomo la mano del niño y corto la palma de la mano de Harry que solo se sacudió un poco por el dolor, después el duende dejó caer unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el pergamino y chasqueo los dedos mientras esperaba que algo ocurriera.

La herida de Harry se cerró y quedó limpia como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Harry quedó sorprendido por una muestra de magia mientras también dirigía su mirada al pergamino que empezaba a revelar palabras.

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Heredero de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Potter.**_

 _ **Hijo de James Potter y Lily Potter (de soltera Evans)**_

 _ **Sangre Mestiza**_

 _ **Heredero primario de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black.**_

 _ **Ahijado de Sirius Orion Black**_

"Bueno entonces es verdad, tu eres el pequeño Harry Potter"- dijo con una sonrisa amable el duende anciano.

La cabeza de Harry estaba a mil por hora "¿soy miembro de una _**Casa Antigua y Noble**_?"- murmuro casi inaudible -"¿eso me hace importante?"- pregunto ansioso al duende mientras en su mente había otra cuestión - _'¿quién rayo era Sirius Orion Black y porque nunca había escuchado de él antes?'_ -.

"Por lo que veo desconoces lo importante que eres en el mundo mágico"- dijo Silverclaw con diversión -"bien joven Harry hay mucho de lo que hay que hablar"- indico con una sonrisa.

 **...**

 **°/ CONTINUARA \°**

 **…**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **El Heredero Potter**_

 _ **Parte II**_

 _ **...**_

 _"El misterioso Heredero Potter está contando su historia ¿Que abra pasado con el joven Harry en su primera visita al mundo mágico? "De dónde vienen esas memorias"._

 **...**

 _ **Y un nuevo capítulo, me gustaría agradecerles por la recepción que está teniendo está historia, la verdad tengo mucha expectativa en ella, espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Tenemos la llegada del protagonista de la historia, un Harry Potter diferente al que estamos acostumbrados, su personalidad inestable es evidente, ¿que esconde el chico Potter? ¿y cual es la historia detras de su primera aventura en el mundo mágico?.**_

…

 _ **Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me dejaron.**_

 _Soul Of Demon_ _ **: Gracias espero que te guste esta historia también, te agradezco por leer tanto está como la de Naruto, quiero crear un Harry algo diferente, si te has dado cuenta su personalidad es errante, más adelante descubriremos que es lo que tiene preparado el Niño-Que-Vivió.**_

 _ **Espero te haya gustado este capítulo nos vemos pronto.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _Lord Frederick_ _ **: Un saludo, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, también me gustan ese tipo de historias, la verdad quería hacer algo diferente con Tracey, la mayoría de fics es una chica mestiza alegre en contraste con Daphne, hasta parece una Hufflepuff, la Trace que trato de hacer es una chica inteligente y astuta, le gusta meterse con la gente que no se puede defender y sabe que puede salir impune la mayoría de veces gracias a Daphne, su víctima favorita es Hermione y una chica de Hufflepuff que le causó mucho daño, pronto lo averiguaras.**_

 _Cristine Malfoy_ _ **: Gracias! ¡Espero te haya gustado este también!**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _Guest_ _ **: merci!**_

 _marcosasepulveda_ _ **: Gracias aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, espero también te haya gustado, y si falta poco para ver qué pasará con la gente alrededor de Harry.**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 **…**

 _ **Sin más nos vemos la próxima semana para la historia de Naruto y próximamente en esta historia, prometo que antes de medio mes subiré otro capítulo.**_


	3. El Heredero Potter II

_**Basado en la obra de J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Harry Potter:**_

 _ **Una Oscuridad Ascendente**_

 _ **-Capítulo 3-**_

 _ **EL Heredero Potter:**_

 _ **Parte II**_

 **...**

"¿Me está diciendo que en el mundo mágico yo soy famoso?"- pregunto incrédulo Harry lentamente. Después de una hora donde Silverclaw había llenado al joven niño de 10 años de información sobre el mito de el _Niño-Que-Vivió_ , la caída de _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ y su desaparición del mundo mágico; el heredero Potter estaba tan confundido como nunca antes en su vida lo había estado.

"Efectivamente joven Harry, tu fama fue creciendo al ser el vencedor del Mago Oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort"- explicó el anciano duende mientras revisaba el cajón de su escritorio.

"¿Pero cómo es posible que yo no supiera esto?"- cuestionó Harry -"no es cualquier cosa, soy como una especie de héroe de su mundo"- agrego.

"Ciertamente lo eres"- dijo sin mirarlo, aun buscando algo en su escritorio -"aunque me preguntó, ¿Cómo es que desconoces está información y tú estación en la sociedad?"- cuestionó mientras sacaba una carta y se la entregan a Harry -"cuando llevamos más de 2 años recibiendo cartas de ti afirmando que eras consciente"- soltó.

"¿QUE?"- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de repente y arrebata la carta para leerla.

 _ **"Para el Gerente de Cuentas Potter.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias Maestro Silverclaw por sus servicios, me eh alegrado mucho al saber que mis finanzas han ido conforme al acuerdo que discutí en mi anterior carta, sé que la fortuna de los Potter debería estar siendo invertida para su crecimiento pero creo que es mejor emplearlas en ayudar a las víctimas del Señor Oscuro, además que serán de mejor provecho para el combate de la oscuridad por parte del profesor Dumbledore, así que como solicite, quiero transferir más del 15% a las arcas de la Orden del Fénix, ¡todo sea por el triunfo de la luz!.**_

 _ **Siga trabajando maravillosamente**_

 _ **Harry James Potter. Heredero de la Casa Antigua y Noble de los Potter."**_

"Y-yo jamás escribí esto"- tartamudeo Harry sin saber cómo sentirse.

"Ya veo, siempre me cuestione como un niño Potter estaba malgastando su dinero de forma tan tonta en apoyar una causa política"- murmuró -"pensaba que la influencia de ese viejo te había llegado con el crecimiento y entrenamiento que se te dio"- suspiro cansado el viejo duende -"me temo que hemos sido engañados por ese anciano doble cara"-.

"¿Quien?"- pregunto interesado Harry -"tiene que ver con este _Profesor Dumbledore_ ¿Verdad?"- haciendo la conexión.

"Exacto este... Dumbledore es un sujeto sumamente camaleónico, y un peligro para tus finanzas al parecer"- dijo Silverclaw con un dejo de molestia en su voz al hablar de este hombre.

"Hábleme de él y cuál es mi relación con ese hombre"- demandó serio Harry -"y cómo es posible que él pueda ser un peligro para mis finanzas como mencionó"-.

Silverclaw suspiro -"Albus Dumbledore, es una figura influyente en el mundo mágico, actualmente tiene el cargo de _**Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos**_ , _**Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot**_ y _**Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_ "- explicó el duende -"esto incluyendo el haber vencido al _**Mago Oscuro**_ _, Gellert Grindewald_ y ser el único capaz de mantener a raya al infame Lord Voldemort, le han dado el poder de influir en la política del _**Mundo Mágico**_ "- declaró sombríamente -"además que actualmente es tu _**Guardián Mágico**_ "-.

"¿Mi qué?"- pregunto Harry.

"Tu _**Guardián Mágico**_ "- contestó Silverclaw -"él puede tener voz y voto en tu persona ya que al ser menor de edad y no tener a tus padres con vida necesitas alguien que vea por tus intereses"- dijo mientras tomaba la carta falsa -"aunque creo que sus intereses son los únicos que él está viendo por el momento"-.

"Pero... pero"- trato de decir Harry -"pero nunca lo he visto, no sé quién es, ¿Como es posible que él sea mi _**Guardián Mágico**_?"-.

"Bueno es curioso que lo menciones, ya que el mundo mágico tiene entendido que has pasado estos casi 11 años de vida a su cuidado en un lugar seguro y siendo entrenado por el"- declaró Silverclaw sorprendiendo más a Harry -"él ha declarado abiertamente que estás a salvó en un lugar que el escogió para tu cuidado y crecimiento"-.

"Eso es mentira"- grito Harry molesto, los Dursley jamás le habían dado un lugar donde estuviera a salvó, como se atrevía este Dumbledore a afirmar cosas así, jamás lo había visto, jamás había entrenado con él, solo había sufrimiento en su vida. Entonces Harry cayó en la cuenta de algo -"él me puso ahí"- susurro mientras su temperamento empezaba a subir -"el me dejó con esos monstruos"- volvió a susurrar.

"¿Que dices?"- pregunto curioso Silverclaw

"El"- tembló de ira Harry mientras los objetos de la habitación empezaban a temblar -" _ **EL FUE**_ "- grito mientras su magia se manifestaba explotando a su alrededor y cubriéndolo.

Silverclaw solo miro asombrado antes de ser enviado lejos de su asiento hacia la pared trasera por las potentes ráfagas de fuerza del poder del joven Potter - _'¡qué increíble poder!'_ \- pensó anonadado mientras veía como una energía verde que Harry Potter irradiaba empezaba a cubrirlo de manera protectora - _'¿Que es este chico?'_ -.

" _ **Ese hombre es el responsable de que mi vida fuera un infierno**_ "- grito Harry mientras otra emisión de poder se volvía a desprender de él y la energía a su alrededor empezaba a crecer.

 **...**

Todo es _**Gringotts**_ estaban teniendo un momento tranquilo cuando el banco empezó a temblar violentamente de repente -"¿Qué pasa?"- grito asustado Griphook a otro duende que estaba en las barras

"No sé"- gimió el duende mientras se agarraba fuertemente de la barra -"viene de adentro"-.

 **...**

"¡Harry debes calmarte!"- grito Silverclaw esperando que el chico escuchara algo complicado porque el poder de la energía hacia que casi ningún sonido se percibiera -"¡trata de relajarte!"-.

"¡ _ **RELAJARME**_!"- rugió Harry molesto -" _ **¡¿CÓMO PUEDO ESTAR RELAJADO CUANDO ESE HOMBRE ME CONDENÓ A UN INFIERNO?!"**_ \- gruño expulsando otra onda de poder -"¡ _ **NO, NO QUIERO**_!"- dijo mientras la forma de magia tomaba una figura.

 _'No puede ser verdad'_ \- pensó el Duende con ligero temor y admiración. Pero decidió dejarlo para otro día -"¡Harry aún hay algo que podemos hacer, no todo está perdido, puedes vengarte de los que te dañaron si trabajamos juntos!"- grito esperando que sus palabras pudieran llegar al niño, de lo contrario todo el banco podría estar en peligro.

Harry con dificultad empezó a respirar pesadamente tratando de calmarse, el odio que sentía por Albus Dumbledore era inmenso, él vivió un infierno por culpa de ese hombre y no quería nada más en el mundo que hacerlo pagar, pero el duende tenía razón, aún debe haber algo que hacer para acabar con Dumbledore, así que decidió ceder y buscar la solución que le ofrecía Silverclaw.

Complacido por ver al niño bajar su rabia, el duende se levantó y se sentó enfrente de su escritorio, ya llamaría a alguien que venga a limpiar, tenía asuntos que tratar - _'ese poder... Peverell'_ \- pensó con un escalofrió -"bueno..."-.

Lo que tenía que decir Silverclaw fue cortado por la entrada de un duende a la oficina -"todo bien se..."- se quedó en silencio al ver el desastre de la oficina.

"Todo es está bien _Urgnuk_ "- dijo el viejo duende -"puedes retirarte"- despidió.

"No sería mejor traer unos guardias"- dijo sin quitarle la vista al joven Mago que aun seguía tratando de calmarse -"tal vez por precaución"-.

"Dije que puedes retirarte"- amenazó con voz helada.

El duende con prontitud entendió el mensaje y cerró la puerta, mientras tanto Harry ya había logrado estar tranquilo y lentamente levantó una silla y se sentó -"lamento eso"- murmuró sin mirar a los ojos al duende.

"Descuida joven Harry"- indico Silverclaw -"es entendible tu reacción, pero como te prometí es momento de ver tus opciones para poder cobrarte este ataque a tu familia"- dijo con una sonrisa depredadora.

"Lo escucho"- respondió el chico fríamente.

 **...**

 _ **2 Horas después.**_

"Bienvenido a _**Flourish y Blotts**_ "- anuncio el dependiente -"¿Supongo que vienes por tu equipo de _**Hogwarts**_?"- pregunto.

"Gracias"- dijo Harry sin darle una mirada, después de hablar con Silverclaw sobre que se podía hacer y sobre todo el asunto más serio que descubrió, decidió que antes que nada debía aprender un poco más del mundo al cual entraría así que con consejo del duende se dirigió a la librería por más información -"no, vendré en otra ocasión por mi material para el colegio"- respondió la sugerencia de no levantar sospechas por ahora -"necesito información sobre magos famosos, magos de este siglo y política si fuera tan amable"- pregunto mientras veía alrededor.

"Sí claro"- dijo el dependiente -"sígueme"- indico mientras caminaba por las filas de libros con Harry detrás de él -"aquí tienes, _Hechiceros del Siglo XX_ "- dijo mientras tomaba un libro azul grande y se lo entregaba al chico. Algunos pasos después tomo otros dos libro -"y aquí están, _Leyendas de la Magia_ y _Casas e Historia: Una Guía para el mago político_ "- y se los dio -"una interesante lectura la que llevas ahí"-.

"Nunca está de más saber lo que puedes aprender del mundo mágico"- contesto simple el chico mientras un estante llamo su atención.

"Eso es correcto, muchos nacidos muggles deberían aprender de ti"- respondió con honestidad -"sería más práctico para ellos descubrir lo que les depara en este nuevo mundo al que están entrando"- hablo sin darse cuenta que Harry llevaba rato ignorándolo.

Harry estaba mirando de arriba a abajo una serie de libros sin saber si debía sentirse ofendido, furioso o reír de los que veía. Ante él estaba la colección de aventuras de Harry Potter, entre ellos títulos como _Harry Potter y la brujita dispareja_ , o _Harry Potter y el caldero de los deseos_.

"Que en el nombre de la reina de Inglaterra son estas cosas"- murmuró Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Oh te diste cuenta, son los libros del _Niño-Que-Vivió_ "- dijo con una sonrisa -"nuestra serie infantil más vendida que relatan las aventuras del joven Harry después de su victoria contra _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ , y están en auge ahora que el famoso Harry Potter llegará a _**Hogwarts**_ , mira esté es el libro más reciente"- reveló mientras le mostraba un libro titulado _Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore contra los malos hechiceros_ -"todo niño lo quiere"- dijo con una risita cariñosa.

 _'Cada momento más detesto este mundo'_ \- pensó Harry con náuseas, no deseaba saber que sarta de mentiras decía ese libro extraño y preferiría nunca averiguarlo - _'tendré que hablar con Silverclaw sobre que podremos hacer para sacar de circulación está abominación'_ \- se quejó.

"Bueno me llevo esto"- llamó la atención Harry del dependiente esperando salir lo más rápido de aquí.

"Oh pensé que también te llevarías un libro de Harry Potter"- murmuró con una especie de puchero.

"Esta vez paso"- susurro Harry fríamente sin darle una mirada.

"Bueno como sea"- dijo el dependiente -"serán _21 Galeones_ por todo"-.

"Aquí tienes"- entrego Harry sacando el dinero de la bolsa que le había entregado Silverclaw - _'debo averiguar quién tiene mi llave, aunque la sugerencia de no levantar sospechas al crear una nueva por el momento no me gustó, es entendible, pero no quiero que ese Dumbledore siga gastando mi dinero en tonterías'_ \- pensó.

 _ **~ "Estúpido Dumbledore, ese anciano sabe que fui yo el que abrió la cámara pero no puede comprobarlo, ahora no podré seguir con el labor sagrado que en encomendó mi antepasado... lo detesto" ~**_

 _'Yo también Tom, yo también'_ \- pensó estando de acuerdo con la memoria de Riddle, algo que recordó que debía eliminar cuando Silverclaw le explico de dónde provenían - _'aunque admito que me has ayudado mucho, no puedo permitir que sigas ahí dentro Riddle'_ \- dijo con resolución, esperando que el plan del viejo duende diera resultados.

"Aquí tienes joven"- entrego el dependiente sacándolo de sus pensamientos -"vuelve pronto"-.

"Gracias"- dijo Harry y salió de la librería -"bien es tiempo de regresar a Privet Drive antes de que anochecía"- murmuró dirigiéndose a la taberna por donde había entrado al Callejón Diagon.

 **...**

 _ **31 de Julio de 1991.**_

"Déjame entender esto"- murmuró lentamente una mujer de apariencia sería, de mandíbula cuadrada con pelo corto gris y monóculo -"de entre todas las personas posibles, Dumbledore decidió enviarte a ti Hagrid, a recoger a Harry Potter y llevarlo por su material escolar"- gruño peligrosamente mientras detrás de ella un grupo de _Obliviadores_ borraban la memoria de los residentes de _**Privet Drive**_ que acaban de ser testigos de cómo un Gigante había llegado al Número 4 y entrado para que a los minutos, sonidos de terror se escucharán -"explica esto ahora"- ordeno _Madam Bones_.

"Bueno... vera..."- empezó _Rubeus Hagrid_ que jamás se había esperado está situación, cuando él le pregunto al profesor Dumbledore cuando podría ver a Harry nunca paso por su cabeza que sería enviado a recogerlo y llevarlo a comprar su equipo, ciertamente él hubiera esperado que la _Profesora McGonagall_ o el _Profesor Flitwick_ fueran los indicados, pero ante tal emoción de ver nuevamente al pequeño hijo de James y Lilly Potter no se negó y salió rumbo al hogar que había visitado casi 10 años cuando lo trajo en la moto del traidor de Black -"bueno él quería que alguien que ya conocía Harry pudiera verlo, sería más fácil para el adaptarse"- recordando la explicación que le había dado el Director del porque lo enviaba a él.

"¿Enserio?"- pregunto irónica la directora del _**Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica**_ -"¿Alguien que ya conocía el joven Potter?, Si no estoy mal enterada la última vez que tú viste al niño fue cuando tenía 1 año, dudo que te recuerde"- le indico golpeando un dedo sobre el abultado vientre del semigigante -"date cuenta del lío que acabas de ocasionar, el estatus del secreto roto"-.

"Pero trate de no llamar la atención"- se defendió Hagrid sudando nerviosamente -"no use magia para llegar y saludé a la gente como cualquier otro Muggle"-.

Amelia Bones se quería agarrar el cabello de lo estresante de la situación, sabía que Hagrid tenía buenas intenciones, pero su absoluta torpeza y falta de tacto para muchas cosas la frustraba -"y no pensaste que ellos no estarían acostumbrados a ver hombres de más de tres metros caminar por la calle como si nada"- gruño.

"Bueno... no creí que eso fuera un problema"- susurro apenado mirando para otro lado.

"¡¿Cómo es posible que esto haya ocurrido?!"- grito _Petunia Dursley_ histérica -"¡mi estilo de vida, que dirá la gente!"- lloro -"¡ese hombre nos prometió que no ocurrirían eventos extraños mientras tuviéramos al chico con nosotros!"- se quejó mirando alrededor esperando ver los ojos juiciosos y las habladurías de sus vecinos.

"Tranquilícese señora Dursley"- trato de calmar Amelia -"nos encargaremos de que este suceso quede olvidado, sus vecinos no recordarán nada de lo que vieron"-.

"¡ESO NO ES UNA EXCUSA!"- grito Vernon Dursley mientras se acercaba rabioso con Dudley Dursley detrás de él -"¡YA HAN CAUSADO MUCHO DAÑOS A NOSOTROS QUE SOMOS GENTE DECENTE!"- escupió con el rostro morado por la furia.

"Como dije"- dijo fríamente Madam Bones levantando la mano -"esto quedará solucionado"- escupió molesta por la reacción de los parientes de Harry Potter, algo le decía que estaban ocultando algo y ella lo averiguaría si se dirigía a la fuente de todo este lío, Albus Dumbledore -"si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer"- y se movió del lugar dirigiéndose a su equipo no sin antes darse la vuelta y ver a Hagrid.

"Dumbledore y yo tendremos una plática de porque ocasionó todo estos problemas, pero ya que estás aquí lleva al joven Harry por lo que se supone vienes a hacer y trata de no llamar la atención"- dijo molesta sabiendo que Hagrid haría todo lo contrario, estaba en su naturaleza causar problemas.

"Sí... claro"- tartamudeo Hagrid -"andando Harry"- indico mientras se movía con el chico pelinegro siguiéndolo que no despegó la mirada de la _**Directora del DALM**_.

"Vernon el chico"- susurro Petunia mientras se aferraba al brazo de su esposa.

"No podemos hacer nada Tuny querida"- gruño furioso el hombre, hace unas horas todo era perfecto en su vida, pero todo se arruinó cuando ese monstruo apareció y trajo su aberrante mundo a su vida contándole la verdad de su anomalía a su sobrino -"solo nos queda aceptar que el chico es igual que sus padres y buscar la forma de deshacernos de el de una vez por todas"-.

"Pero ese Dumbledore no nos dejara"- gimió Petunia -"él quiere al chico aquí para su seguridad"- replicó.

"Pues la verdad no vale la pena todo el dinero que nos está dando por mantenerlo aquí"- se quejó el hombre mientras decidía que lo mejor era regresar a su hogar, ya arreglaría asuntos con su sobrino por lo que acababa de pasar -"vamos querida, volvamos a la casa"- indico mientras veía como Dudley había regresado con temor.

"Supongo que estamos listos para partir"- gruño Amelia mientras veía a su equipo -" _Peasegood_ "- ordenó la mujer con autoridad mientras un mago algo desalineado se acercaba -"quiero que también borres este suceso de la mente de los familiares de Harry Potter"-.

"Pero señora ellos conocen la magia"- dijo el hombre confundido por la petición de sus superior -"no necesitan olvidar lo que paso"-.

"¡Solo hazlo y ya!"- ordeno molesta haciendo correr al hombre rumbo al Número 4 -"los demás sigan de cerca a Hagrid y arreglen cualquier lio que ocasione"- dio instrucciones al resto del equipo que desapareció -"tengo un asunto que tratar con un viejo idiota pero antes necesito una poción para la migraña"- murmuró mientras también desaparecía de _**Privet Drive**_.

 **...**

 _ **Horas después.**_

"Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme"- dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia _Madame Malkin_ , túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Habían regresado de un viaje de _**Gringotts**_ que para el Semigigante había durado muchísimo, sobre todo cuando un duende tomo a Harry y lo llevo a hablar con su _Gerente de Cuenta_.

Una hora después donde tuvo que esperar en el vestíbulo Harry había regresado con una expresión distinta en su rostro que atribuyó a lo que había escuchado, pero según el chico, solo era para conocer al _**Gerente de Cuenta Potter**_ -'tal vez lo mejor sea que el Profesor Dumbledore no se entera de esto, al fin y al cabo, no quiero que piense que deje a Harry solo sin supervisión'- pensó decidido a no mencionar el suceso de Gringotts cuando regresará a _**Hogwarts**_ -"oye, Harry; ¿Te importa que me dé una vuelta por el _**Caldero Chorreante**_?, detesto los carros de _**Gringotts**_ "- pregunto con mareo, esperando que una bebida logrará bajarlo de sus sistema.

"Si está bien"- murmuró Harry con una sonrisa y entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

"¿ _ **Hogwarts**_ , guapo?" - dijo una bruja sonriente y regordeta -"tengo muchos aquí... en realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora"-.

En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un banquillo al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.

"Hola" - dijo el muchacho -"¿También _**Hogwarts**_?"- pregunto.

"Sí"- respondió simplemente Harry.

"Padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y Madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas"- dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras -"luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas"- murmuró casual -"no sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia"- se quejó -"creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera"- declaró.

 _'Así que un niño de papi'_ \- pensó con sarcasmo Harry, después de lo que había sucedido hace una hora en _**Gringotts**_ el chico había cambiado, sus pensamientos ahora eran distintos; lo suficiente como para reconocer que el chico parado a lado suyo lo desagradaba de sobremanera.

"¿Tú tienes escoba propia?"- continuó el muchacho.

"No"- murmuró Harry.

"¿Juegas al menos al _Quidditch_?"- volvió a preguntar.

"No"- dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba a este chico para que quisiera tener una conversación con el cuándo claramente él no tenía deseos.

"Yo sí"- dijo orgulloso -"Padre dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo"- agregó arrogante -"¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?"-.

"No"- dijo Harry sintiéndose cada vez más tonto al hablar con alguien tan estúpido - _'es obvio que nadie lo sabe aún idiota, tienes que ser seleccionado'_ \- pensó - _'tal vez tu padre no te ha dicho que es un crimen ser tan idiota'_ \- dijo con veneno en su mente.

"Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de _**Slytherin**_ , porque toda mi familia fue de allí ¿Te imaginas estar en _**Hufflepuff**_? yo creo que me iría, ¿No te parece?"- pregunto.

"Mmm"- contestó Harry - _'probablemente estemos de acuerdo en eso'_ \- pensó con diversión sobre la casa menos favorita de _**Hogwarts**_.

"¡Oye, mira a ese hombre!"- dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.

"Ése es Hagrid"- contesto Harry como si fuera cualquier cosa -"trabaja en _**Hogwarts**_ "- explicó.

"Oh"- dijo el muchacho -"he oído hablar de él"- murmuró -"es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?"-.

"Es el guardabosques"- corrigió - _'aunque si, es el perro de Dumbledore'_ -.

"Sí, claro"- desestimó el chico -"he oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha"- reveló lo que sus amigos le habían contado del guardabosques -"trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama"-.

"Yo creo que es estupendo"- dijo Harry con frialdad - _'aunque es un aberrante híbrido es más soportable que tú'_ \- dijo con desprecio.

"¿Eso crees?"- preguntó el chico en tono burlón -"¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?"- pregunto.

"Están muertos"- respondió en pocas palabras harto de hablar con él.

"Oh, lo siento"- dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara -"pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿No?"- pregunto mirándolo intensamente.

"Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres"- contesto simplemente - _'así que tenemos a un fanático de la sangre aquí'_ \- pensó divertido - _'¿Quién será? ¿Malfoy? ¿Nott? ¿Parkinson?'_ \- se cuestionó - _'como sea te aseguro que la sangre sucia de mi madre valdría más que cualquiera de los miembros de tu familia'_ -.

"Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿No te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres"- reveló con disgustó demostrando su opinión sobre el estatus de la sangre -"algunos nunca habían oído hablar de _**Hogwarts**_ hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás"- murmuró dándole una mirada -"yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos"- dijo sin ningún tapujo y viéndolo nuevamente con intensidad -"y a propósito, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?"-.

Pero sin darle tiempo de inventar una excusa para no dar su nombre, Madame Malkin interrumpió -"ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo"-.

Y Harry, sin lamentar poder salir lo más pronto posible y dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del banquillo.

"Bien, te veré en _**Hogwarts**_ , supongo"- dijo el muchacho.

 _'Realmente desearía que no'_ \- pensó Harry con odio.

Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle mientras veía como la gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes y la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry - _'estúpido Dumbledore'_ \- murmuró Harry sabiendo que si un profesor de _**Hogwarts**_ hubiera venido, no tendría que pasar por estas cosas, ya hubiera regresado a casa mediante la aparición.

"Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren"- dijo Hagrid sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Mientras comía una hamburguesa, Harry miró a su alrededor. Este día había cambiado todo lo que alguna vez había sido, sabía que con el ritual ahora estaba listo para muchas grandes cosas, su pensamiento de la vida había cambiado, ya no se sentía el mismo chico de la mañana, no... ahora era alguien muy diferente y con gusto acepto que había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

"¿Estás bien, Harry?"- pregunto Hagrid al verlo muy pensativo -"te veo muy silencioso"- agregó.

"Todos creen que soy especial"- mintió sabiendo que no quería levantar sospechas y alertar a Dumbledore de que su peón había cambiado -"toda esa gente del _Caldero Chorreante_ , el _profesor Quirrell_ , el _señor Ollivander_... pero yo no sé nada sobre magia ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas?, soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso"- dijo, había decidido que su mejor curso de acción era fingir que era un chico temeroso e ignorante, eso lo hará estar fuera del radar de Dumbledore y de Riddle -"no sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron"- finalizó.

Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa -"no te preocupes, Harry"- dijo -"aprenderás muy rápido, todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en _**Hogwarts**_ "- rio -"vas a estar muy bien, sencillamente sé tú mismo... sé que es difícil, has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro"- dijo viendo hacia la nada -"pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en _**Hogwarts**_ , yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso"- termino.

Con esto Harry sonrió internamente, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, sin quejas acepto la ayuda de Hagrid a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley, antes de partir el hombre le entregó un sobre.

"Tu billete para _**Hogwarts**_ "- dijo -"es el uno de septiembre, en _**Kings Cross**_ , está todo en el billete"- explicó -"cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme..."- sonrió -"te veré pronto, Harry"-.

"Oh lo harás Hagrid"- murmuró el chico mientras veía como el Semigigante desaparecía con el movimiento del tren -"tú y todo el mundo mágico lo harán muy pronto"- dijo deseoso de regresar a casa. Tenía ciertos encantos de la mente que debía intentar con su familia y feliz que el rastro de Ministerio no sería capaz de detectarlos.

 **...**

 _ **Tiempo Presente.**_

"Así que así fue como fueron las cosas, llegue a este mundo sabiendo cosas que se suponía no debía saber, y créeme ha sido la mejor decisión, ya que eh podido hacer planes y cambiar lo que ese maniático anciano tenía planeado para mi"- respondió el chico Potter mientras observaba a la cautiva Daphne Greengrass.

"¿Pero, todo lo que has pasado en la escuela?"- pregunto Daphne sin poder creer lo que Potter le había dicho, algo le decía que no había contado todo lo que había pasado dejándola con muchas interrogantes.

"Han sido parte de mi plan, sobre el incidente con Quirrell, fui completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cuando lo mate"- murmuró recordando su encuentro con el _Señor Oscuro Voldemort_ haciendo temblar a Daphne de la facilidad del chico de hablar sobre asesinato -"la cámara no sucedió como se lo conté a Dumbledore, realmente no mate a el _basilisco_ , solo lo tome bajo mi control, y sobre _Sirius Black_ , bueno digamos que tengo planes para mi querido padrino en un futuro"- agrego con una sonrisa siniestra mientras observaba el anillo de heredero Black.

"Pero porque haces creer a las personas que eres un ignorante"- volvió a cuestionar la chica sin poder entender el pensamiento de Potter.

"Es sencillo"- murmuró Harry -"cuando el zoquete de Hagrid me informo que Voldemort probablemente estaba vivo"- explicó mientras se burlaba internamente por el ligero estremecimiento de Daphne por el nombre del _**Mago Tenebroso**_ -"sabía que estaba en un peligro si el decidía regresar, así que decidí actuar fuera del radar, piénsalo, toda la gente cree que no conozco mi estación, que soy un mago regular sin ningún talento especial, al ocultar mis habilidades y mi conocimiento podría pasar desapercibido por Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro y los seguidores de ambos, ser un neutral"- explicó -"mi plan era seguir así hasta que terminara la escuela, y luego desaparecer, con todo el dinero que tenía podría darme una vida de lujos en el mundo muggle, no es que disfrutara estar cerca de esas basuras, pero era mejor a ser cazado por un genocida y su grupo de amigos felices"- murmuró refiriéndose a los mortífagos para después dar una mirada helada -"pero este estúpido torneo vino a arruinar todo, ahora mi vida está en peligro y si quiero sobrevivir debo revelar mi verdadera cara, así que maldigo a Dumbledore y el estúpido _**Ministerio de Magia**_ por arruinar el plan que por 3 años eh estado preparando"- gruño molesto mientras un aura verde lo cubría -"estar cerca de la sangre sucia y el perdedor de Weasley, fingir que eran mis amigos, que me importaban, ¡TODO ESO PARA NADA!"- rugió maniáticamente mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color verde intenso -"dime Daphy, dime si no te dan ganas de quemar con todo este maldito lugar por haberme hecho perder mi tiempo de esa manera"-.

 _'Este chico está loco'_ \- pensó asustada Daphne por el lapsus de furia, pero reconociendo que Potter tenía algo que demostraba poder, algo... atrayente -"¿Entonces ahora que harás?"- pregunto Daphne tratando de cambiar el tema y calmar un poco al chico.

Harry respiro mientras el aura desaparecía y tomando su tiempo para decidir; observó detenidamente a la chica por segundos hasta que después de un suspiro se dirigió hacia atrás de ella y siseo en parsel _**~"apártate Hela, hablaré a solas con ella, te convocaré si te necesito"~**_.

La chica que no entendió nada, tembló al sentir que la serpiente se movió, Daphne creyó que Potter había ordenado su muerte y cerró los ojos esperando el dolor. Pero después de 1 minuto sin que nada pasará decidió abrirlos y vio la sonrisa burlesca de Potter.

"Descuida no te mataré"- declaró el chico mientras movía su varita mágica y liberaba las ataduras de Daphne -"eh decidido aceptar tu proposición, realmente veo que nos beneficiaría a ambos tener un compromiso, además que eh de admitir que tú apariencia es de cierta ayuda para darte puntos Greengrass"-.

"Gracias por el cumplido"- contesto con evidente sarcasmo la chica levantándose y sobándose las manos donde las marcas de ataduras permanecían -"eh de admitir que mi idea de tener un acuerdo matrimonial no incluía salvar mi vida de no ser asesinada por una serpiente milenaria"- agrego con una mirada helada en dirección al chico -"eres todo un Casanova Potter, nunca cambies"- siseo con veneno.

"Oh Daphy, Daphy, que es la vida sin estos momentos de adrenalina"- se burló el chico -"pero si quieres podemos regresar a como estábamos hace unos minutos, a ti rogando por tu vida mientras yo disfruto de verte hacerlo"- agrego con malicia.

"Así estamos bien"- murmuró con un ligero temor -"mejor dime ¿Cuál es tu plan al aceptar mi propuesta?"- cambio de tema Daphne con prontitud, no quería tentar a la suerte, Potter era un desquiciado total y era mejor estar en su lado bueno -"¿Y qué planeas hacer de ahora en adelante... querido?"- agrego con un susurro provocativo.

"Me gusta cómo suena eso" murmuró Harry con una sonrisa engreída -"veras ahora que el torneo está aquí debo cambiar todos mis planes, usaré está oportunidad para salir de una vez del control de Dumbledore y de los insufribles Gryffindor, tal vez ya lo sepas pero fui expulsado de esa casa de idiotas, debo reconocer que eso se convirtió en una bendición disfrazada de traición, ahora tendré la oportunidad de moverme libremente y no tuve que matar a nadie o algo"- empezó a divagar un poco pero luego volvió su vista a Daphne -"como sea, lo primero es pasar la primera prueba, tendré que averiguar de qué trata y que hacer, investigar un poco sobre antiguos eventos y encontrar si hay un patrón, aprovechare la oportunidad de salir de aquí en algún momento e ir a _**Gringotts**_ , veras este torneo tiene algo positivo, al ser solo para mayores de 17 años, ante el ministerio me vuelve un mayor de edad, eso y mi condición de único Potter me da la oportunidad de exigir el Título Potter, de esa forma me emancipare y podré decir adiós a esos sucios muggles con los que eh crecido, adiós a esos veranos en casa de esos traidores a la sangre miserables y adiós a que otros dicten mi vida"- agrego con una sonrisa maniática -"ahora yo estaré a cargo y al parecer tendré un beneficio en forma de prometida"- dándole una mirada de arriba a abajo que de cierta manera le gustó a Daphne, si podía mantener a Potter atraído podría encontrar la forma de poner la balanza a su favor y lograr que este demente fuera su principal fuente de poder.

"Bien Greengrass"- dijo Potter interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Daphne -"este es el trato, seré tu prometido, creo que no hay motivo para negar que eres atrayente, así que creo que podremos tener un agradable matrimonio"- dijo con una sonrisa descarada -"te ayudaré con el asunto de tu padre, realmente no me importa si le estoy haciendo un mal a un buen hombre, y de hecho si fuera así, sería sumamente divertido, pero si tú deseo es deshacerte de él, bueno quien soy para negarle un capricho a mi dulce prometida"- finalizó tomando su rostro y acariciándolo -"pero te lo advierto, si llegas a revelar algo o de alguna forma traicionarme, morir devorada por un basilisco será la forma más dulce en la que te pudieras ir de este mundo"- susurro con maldad.

Daphne tembló ante la amenaza, algo le decía que Potter no estaba jugando -"si quieres puedo hacer un _**Juramento Inquebrantable**_ , al fin y al cabo no tengo intenciones de arruinar mi oportunidad de tener todo lo que quiero en la vida"- murmuro.

"No, Daphne querida"- contesto Harry mientras tomaba un mechón de su oscuro cabello y jugaba con el -"quiero que me demuestres tu lealtad sabiendo que no hay magia involucrada que te obligue"- empezó y acerco su rostro al oído de la chica -"porque si alguien en algún momento te ofrece algo para que me des la espalda, quiero que decidas mantenerte firme sabiendo que si me traicionas no habrá nada que te proteja de mi"- susurro mientras le daba un beso en su oreja, algo que mandó escalofríos a la chica por miedo... y algo más -"pero por otro lado si te mantienes a mi lado, te aseguro que nada podrá tocarte estando bajo mi protección, te daré todo lo que tú quieras, me encargaré de deshacerme de las personas que indiques así como cualquier persona que se oponga a nosotros"- dijo mientras regresaba su rostro hacia atrás y miraba a la chica de frente con sus ojos brillando nuevamente de color verde -"haré que _**Slytherin**_ esté bajo tus pies y además lograremos que _**Hogwarts**_ sea nuestro; y todo esto si te mantienes fiel a mí, así que, ¿Qué dices Daphne? ¿Estás lista para tomar todo los que siempre deseaste en tus manos?"- sonrió oscuramente mirándola con intensidad.

"Suena tentador Potter"- susurro provocativamente la chica Greengrass, las palabras del chico de _**Gryffindor**_ eran tan ambiciosas que no parecían ser solo delirios, no había algo más que ella quería descubrir -"¿Estás seguro de lograrlo? ya que suenas muy confiado"- dijo con ironía -"¿Qué es lo que hace al gran Harry Potter estar tan seguro de ser capaz de tomar el control de todo?"-.

Harry sonrió como un niño sin decir nada, como si supiera algo que Daphne no y se moría por contar.

De repente, una gran energía de color verde empezó a rodearlo encerrándolos en un círculo. Daphne instintivamente abrazo al chico nerviosa observando alrededor -" _ **te lo aseguro cariño, soy muy capaz de lograr lo que me propongo**_ "- dijo Harry y sonrió mientras la energía crecía y tomaba forma cubriendo a ambos.

 _'Eso es...'_ \- pensó maravillada la chica, mientras observaba alrededor la extraña energía que los rodeaba -'este poder, es increíble... y viene de él'- se dijo mientras enfocaba su mirada en Harry. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo igual, era intoxicante y de alguna forma le hacía anhelar más -"supongo que es una buena carta de presentación, no tengo dudas que serás alguien poderoso Harry Potter y quiero estar presente para tomar todo junto a ti"- dijo decidida -"mientras me enseñas más de tu poder y me muestres como puedo conseguir algo de eso para mí misma, te seguiré siempre"- juro -"tus enemigos serán mis enemigos, tus planes serán mis metas y tus designios serán mis comandos, enséñame más"- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza -"quiero ser temida, quiero que cuando escuchen el nombre de Daphne Potter tiemblen, quiero poder para acabar con mis obstáculos y proteger nuestros intereses, quiero que me conviertas en una bruja poderosa, y a cambio te daré todo de mí, así que si acepto Harry, acepto seguirte y serte fiel"- susurro con convicción, sin saber porque dijo ese discurso pero sintiendo que fue la mejor decisión de su vida, el poder de Potter era embriagador y ella quería obtener algo similar, y sabía que estando con él, lo lograría, su familia, el _**Triunvirato**_ y todo _**Slytherin**_ , estarían de rodillas a sus pies.

Si se mantenía siendo fiel a Harry obtendría cosas inimaginables. Ahora sabía bien que su decisión de buscarlo fue la mejor; había encontrado las llaves del paraíso y lo mejor, era totalmente suyo, al fin y al cabo, el sería su marido,

"Jo"- río Harry mientras se separaba lentamente de la chica -"al parecer la Reina del Hielo se acaba de derretir por este mortal"- dijo con sorna -"pero me gustó mucho esas palabras, estoy convencido de que estamos en la misma sintonía Greengrass, así que es momento de entrar a los negocios importantes mi dulce flor oscura"- indico mientras tronaba los dedos y un número mayor de antorchas se encendían de una fuego verde.

"¿Dónde estamos?"- murmuró la chica viendo a su alrededor.

"En la mítica _**Cámara de los Secretos**_ "- contesto mientras caminaba un poco -"aquí eh aprendido _**Magia Antigua**_ , magia en verdad poderosa que me ha dado un mejor sentido de lo que quiero y puedo hacer"- indico mientras levantaba los brazos y giraba observando el lugar -"me da tristeza pensar que pude haber desperdiciado todo esto por temor a esa sucio terrorista de Riddle; me repugno de haber pensado en esconderme entre esos sucios animales como los muggles"- gruño mientras veía a la nada -"aún si debo confesar que eh empezado a apreciar lo que ellos llaman música, a diferencia de lo simple que son los músicos mágicos con sus letras sobre calderos y varitas, los músicos muggles hablan de poder, de libertad"- sonrió como un niño -"ahh, el rock es tan bello, que me inspira a ser un mejor Harry"- río como niño pequeño -"pero en fin, ahora con el asunto del torneo tomaré está oportunidad para por fin tomar las cosas en mis manos"- indico dándose la vuelta y enfrentando a Daphne.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- dijo la chica viéndolo de forma intensa.

" _ **Hogwarts**_ se ha vuelto una caricatura de lo que los ilustres fundadores esperaban"- explicó mientras caminaba alrededor -"aún con sus diferencias, los 4 tenían grandes planes para convertir este colegio en la cúspide de la enseñanza mágica, pero gracias a Dumbledore y sus inútiles docentes, con sus estúpidas reglas y relajada disciplina han dejado a nuestro bello colegio mermado y siendo el hazme reír de Europa y el mundo"- dijo furioso.

"¿Y cuál es la solución?"- pregunto Daphne caminando hacia Harry y acomodándole el cuello -"será muy difícil hacer algo mientras el viejo este a cargo"- indico mirándolo a los ojos -"es muy influyente y poderoso"-.

"Lo sé, el viejo será un obstáculo"- susurro Harry -"él no es tonto, si en este momento lo enfrentamos, seremos aplastados"- indico mientras tomaba el rostro de Daphne -"así que para eso debemos empezar a tener seguidores, gente que apoye nuestra agenda, de las 4 casas, y sobre todo, debemos hacer esto sin que Dumbledore o los _**Jefes de Casa**_ se enteren"-.

"Pues mis amigos están más que dispuestos a seguirnos"- contesto Daphne de alguna forma deleitándose de las caricias de Potter a su rostro -"tenemos a los _**Herederos de la Casa Davis y Zabini**_ , además de un miembro de la _Casa Antigua y Noble de los Nott_ "-.

"Es una buena forma de empezar"- sonrió Harry -"tal vez si de alguna forma pudiéramos lograr que Theodore llegue a ser heredero principal pudiéramos tener mejor rango de poder"- dijo pensativo mirando a la nada.

"A Nott le agradaría eso"- murmuró Daphne mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y permitía que el la abrazara -"ciertamente el y su hermano _Thomas_ no son muy unidos, además que esa casa ya ha tenido historia de deshacerse entre ellos por el poder"- agrego recordando las lecciones que le dio su padre de las demás casas.

"Pensaré en algo, hablaré con Theodore en su momento e idearemos algo"- menciono Harry dejando para otro día ese asunto -"aunque debemos ser cuidadosos, _Tiberius Nott_ es un hombre peligroso y no quiero ponerlo en mi contra si de alguna forma se entera que tenemos planeado deshacernos de su heredero"- agrego sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones de tener de enemigo a alguien como el _**Jefe de la Casa Antigua y Noble de los Nott**_.

"Volviendo al asunto de los seguidores"- hablo Daphne tratando de saber más de los planes de su futuro prometido -"¿cómo planeas conseguir miembros de las demás casas?"- cuestiono -"recuerda que no eres el más popular de Hogwarts en este momento"- sonrió con ironía mientras hacia el ademán de quitarle una pelusa a su túnica.

"Tengo planeado acercarme a _Longbottom_ y _Bones_ "- dijo con una sonrisa -"nuestras familias tienen una alianza de siglos de antigüedad, de Ravenclaw no tengo idea aún, pero creo que mi mejor opción es hacer un buen trabajo en el torneo, de esa forma demostrar que soy digno de ser campeón, así me será más fácil acercarme a las personas; lograré poner de mi lado a Bones y un Ravenclaw de una buena posición, tal vez Patil o Boot, sobre el squib, será fácil presionar a Longbottom para que haga lo que yo quiero, un poco de culpabilidad por darme la espalda a mí y hará todo lo que se le ordené... pensándolo mejor este torneo será de mucha ayuda, me abrirá muchas puertas si juego muy bien mis cartas"- reconoció.

"Así que supongo que nuestros planes dependen de cómo termine el torneo"- dijo Daphne entendiendo hacia donde quería llegar Harry -"probablemente en nuestro 5 año estaremos listos para lograr nuestros objetivos"-.

"Exacto"- elogio Harry, estaba muy complacido al ver que Daphne no solo era bella, también era intuitiva e inteligente -"empecemos con tus _**Slytherin**_ por el momento, y dependiendo el panorama veremos qué más podemos lograr"- agrego mientras se volvía a separar de la chica -"si logro ser el ganador del torneo y poner de mi lado a la gente adecuada, en el próximo año estaremos siendo capaces de traer los cambios que Hogwarts necesita, y sobre todo, obteniendo nuestro ascenso hacia el poder"- dijo con una sonrisa depredadora.

"Por cierto Harry"- empezó Daphne, tenía una duda que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza desde hace algunos minutos -"¿pusiste tu nombre en el Cáliz y entraste al torneo por voluntad propia?"-.

Harry se dio la vuelta y la observó detenidamente serio, este hecho mando escalofríos por el cuerpo de la chica con temor de haber molestado a su compañero, pero suspiro cuando el chico sonrió divertido -"no, no fui yo, y no entre por voluntad propia, no estaban en mis planes"- contesto -"aunque descubrí quien fue el que lo hizo, pero no tengo alguna idea de porque"- reveló.

"¿Quien?"- pregunto interesada la chica.

"No, no, no Daphne, aún es muy pronto para revelarte cosas"- dijo el chico acercándose a la pelinegra -"puede que te haya aceptado, pero aún debes demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti, tengo algunos secretos que te revelaré, y además está el poder que tanto quieres ¿te interesa? demuéstrame que me serás fiel y de utilidad y todo eso será tuyo"-.

"Supongo que es un trato justo"- suspiro la chica, era muy _**Slytherin**_ de él no confiar en ella tan pronto y sabía que si fuera al contrario ella hubiera hecho lo mismo -"tendré que esforzarme en mostrarte que soy sincera con lo que quiero"-.

"No es tan complicado Daphy, solo dame buenas impresiones"- dijo Harry -"no niego que vas por buen camino, el tener a tus amigos de casas nobles de nuestro lado es un buen comienzo"-.

"Por cierto Harry, Tracey me ha comentado que tiene deseos de tener una relación estrecha contigo"- sonrió con malicia.

"Jo, eres buena Greengrass, ni 1 minuto ha pasado y ya me ofreces a tu mejor amiga cómo obsequio"- dijo el chico Potter divertido -"me agradas"-.

"Lo que sea por complacer a mi prometido"- susurro provocativamente poniendo sus manos en el torso de Harry -"además ahora que tienes la _**casa Black**_ de tu lado, necesitas una prometida digna ¿No crees? te aseguro que Tracey Davis es la persona indicada para ese puesto"- agrego mientras movía hacia círculos en su pecho.

"Ya veo, no sé si lo haces por mí o por ella"- dijo Harry con un susurro divertido -"pero no importa, hablaré con Davis y veré qué se puede hacer, pero dime, ¿No estarás celosa de que alguien más se lleve mi atención? ¿O es que eres una serpiente con gustos amplios?"- sonrió socarronamente.

"No diré que no estoy en contra o soy indiferente"- río Daphne -"la conozco desde que éramos niñas y tenemos una historia detrás, tal vez algún día te la cuente"- susurro en su oído.

"Me encantaría"- dijo Harry -"pero es momento de terminar esta reunión, ha sido muy beneficiosa para ambos y nos ha dado cierta claridad de hacia dónde dirigirnos, pero es tiempo de regresarte a tu casa o puede que levantemos sospechas, además que tus amigos estarán preocupados"- susurro mientras se separaba de la chica por última vez.

"Es verdad"- recordó Daphne, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado aquí pero lo más probable es que Tracey y los demás estuvieran con la incertidumbre de lo que paso con ella -"una última cosa Harry querido, ¿qué harás con el _traidor a la sangre_ y la _sangre sucia_?"-.

Harry camino unos pasos y se detuvo -"por el momento no tengo planes para ellos, pero te lo aseguro Daphne"- dijo mientras giraba y sonría perversamente -"Weasley deseará no haberse cruzado con Harry Potter cuando acabe con el"- sentenció mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar y anunciaban malos presagios en el futuro de cierto pelirrojo.

 **...**

 **°/ CONTINUARA \°**

 **…**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **Alianzas Peligrosas**_

 _ **...**_

 _"Harry Potter ha formado una alianza con su futura prometida Daphne Greengrass, que ha aceptado seguirlo en todo ¿El Mundo Mágico estará listo para la era oscura que se avecina con esta unión tan prometedora?"_

 **...**

 _ **Un nuevo capítulo, la pregunta del millón de dólares es ¿que oculta Harry? sabemos que no ha sido del todo honesto con Daphne, falta que revele que paso en sus primeros 3 años, ¿qué pasó con la memorias de Riddle? ¿que fue hablo con Silverclaw? ¿que fue ese ritual? eso y más próximamente.**_

 _ **Sé que solo di pequeños destellos de lo que pasó antes de Hogwarts, pero no quería alargar el capítulo con cosas innecesarias como la varita o Hedwig, solo cosas que son importantes.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo a la historia, lo valoro mucho, espero podamos seguir siendo de su agrado.**_

 _ **Quiero informar que el siguiente capítulo tardará un poco en escribirse, si son lectores de mi historia principal de Naruto sabrán que hoy mismo seré internado para una cirugía de trasplante, y por esa razón no podré continuar con mis historias regularmente, pero espero tener la oportunidad de poder seguir escribiendo pronto y traerles más capítulos y descubrir que le depara a Harry, Daphne y Tracey próximamente.**_

…

 _alexander cross_ _ **: ¡Gracias! Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, la verdad no eh podido actualizar por 2 razones, la primera porque tengo otra historia, sobre Naruto que también escribo y la segunda, hoy me interno para una cirugía de trasplante, así que eh estado arreglando muchas cosas, lamentablemente tardaré un poco más en volver a escribir el siguiente capítulo porque estaré internado y en recuperación, pero prometo que aprovechare el tiempo para preparar los nuevos capítulos.**_

 _ **Oficialmente Tracey Davis será Lady Black en un futuro y ps hoy aprendiste un poco de porque Harry cambio, pero aún faltan muchas cosas que revelar.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _Guest_ _ **: Espero te haya gustado este capítulo también**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _Shadow Jocker_ _ **: Ey Jōkā, sé que dije que no iba a actualizar esta historia, pero me vino la inspiración de último minuto y dije, terminemos las cosas bien**_

 _ **Este Harry es perverso, no es el simple Harry que es Dark, pero es bueno con sus amigos y se preocupa y quiere buscar un mundo mejor, no este chico es un maníaco psicópata que no le importa ver el mundo arder si le resulta divertido, tiene planes y acepta que Daphne será su compañera, no porque la ame, si no porque le resulta atrayente y entretenida.**_

 _ **No son errores, están pensados con un propósito (menos el de Tracey, ahí si me equivoque) Daphne es morena porque quiero hacer una diferencia con la Daphne que presentaré en la próxima historia que estoy preparando (que te mencioné) y Tracey, no hay dato oficial de apariencia, lo único que se sabe es que es Sangre Pura (muchos la retratan como mestiza) aunque en un principio mencione que su pelo es castaño rojizo, por error escribí pelirroja en otra línea, sobre los 18 años, hablaba que se casaría después de acabar Hogwarts y preparar su boda como toda una sangre Pura, todo elegante y digno; obviamente tendría 18 años para ese entonces.**_

 _ **Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tu apoyo Jōkā, espero regresar pronto con ambas historias, gracias por las buenas vibras y aunque comentaste que llevas 3 años sin que te dijeran así, eres mi amigo y sería un gusto decirte de esa forma.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _Mar91_ _ **: espero esté también te haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _carlos29_ _ **: espero te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tu comentario.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _ **Guest: Merci!**_

 _marcos-a-sepulveda_ _ **: Exacto, Riddle influyó en Harry de cierta forma, aún falta saber qué pasó y que fue ese ritual del que hablo Harry.**_

 _ **Además que Harry no le contó todo lo que paso en los 3 primeros años, solo lo murmuró superficialmente, en algún punto lo mencionaré.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _Spetsnaz-Genesis:_ _ **¡Gracias! Me gusta ser bueno con la ortografía y redacción (no puedo estar en paz si veo un error, lo corrijo en ese instante)**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _Soul Of Demon_ _ **: Exacto en gusta tu razonamiento, y si tendrá 2x1**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _Satsujin Boken_ _ **: Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho escuchar que mis historias son del agrado de la gente, trato de hacer cosas buenas para los lectores, como si yo mismo los leyera.**_

 _ **Espero esté capitulo te haya agradado**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _Viuda negra V_ _ **: Gracias por darme la oportunidad, lo valoro mucho, espero esté nuevo capítulo con un Harry y Daphne uniendo fuerzas, no por amor, si no por deseo y avaricia te haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _Lord Frederick_ _ **: A ti por comentar, es un gusto leer comentarios de los lectores, me gusta hacerlo y responder personalmente, tengo planes para Luna y Hermione, ¿serán buenos o malos? eso queda por ver.**_

 _ **Espero la lectura se ha de tu agrado.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _Elpadre2112_ _ **: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que esté nuevo capítulo te haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

 _albus potter-greengrass_ _ **: Gracias por tu comentario, aunque Tracey será agregada te invito a que sigas leyendo la historia, además que próximamente subiré una historia solo Haphne, para que puedas leerla.**_

 _ **¡Saludos!**_

…

 _ **Sin más que decir les agradezco, y estamos leyendo próximamente.**_


	4. Alianzas Peligrosas

_**Basado en la obra de J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Harry Potter:**_

 _ **Una Oscuridad Ascendente**_

 _ **\- Capítulo 4 -**_

 _ **Alianzas Peligrosas**_

 **…**

"¿Déjame entender esto claramente?"- empezó a decir Tracey Davis lentamente mientras le daba una mirada molesta a su amiga.

Daphne había regresado de su _"experiencia reveladora"_ con Harry Potter cuando fue abordada por Tracey, Theo y Blaise al instante que puso un pie dentro de la entrada de la _Sala Común_ de _**Slytherin**_.

Después de mucho tiempo y gran parte de su paciencia explicando ciertos detalles y una visión muy reducida de lo que había sucedido desde su desaparición cuando se dirigió a la _Biblioteca_ hasta cuando cruzó el umbral de la _Sala Común_ , Daphne tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza, solo esperaba que sus compañeros se conformaran con eso mientras iban a un lugar menos peligroso para ser oídos por gente que no tenía que saber nada, y hablaban de lo que realmente paso… pero sería mucho pedir para alguien como Tracey Davis.

"Fuiste a la Biblioteca, buscaste por todos lados a Potter y no lo encontraste, ni rastro de él; saliste con dirección a la _Sala Común_ cuando una varita apareció frente a ti, oscuridad de repente, probablemente un _**encantamiento aturdidor**_ "- dijo la castaña mientras empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro con una mano a la barbilla, poniendo de nervios a Daphne -"despertaste amarrada a una silla en una habitación oscura, desorientada, todo esto por el chico que los cuatro estuvimos buscando por todo este día, ósea Harry James Potter"- terminó parándose sería enfrente de Daphne, con sus manos en sus caderas y una mirada penetrante.

"Esto es divertido"- murmuró Theo a Blaise sin que las chicas lo escucharan, el otro chico asintió sin saber cómo reaccionar.

"Si Trace, eso es lo que paso"- murmuro con cansancio Daphne -"pero como ya te dije a ti, a Nott y Zabini; aun no les eh contado el final de las cosas, si pudiéramos ir a la habita…"-.

"¡Olvida eso Daphne, olvida el maldito final!"- interrumpió histérica Tracey agarrándose la cabeza -"¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué demonios estamos aquí y no en dirección a la oficina de Snape, o de Dumbledore o del mismísimo Ministro de Magia, _Cornelius Fudge_ y acusar a ese malnacido de Potter por secuestro y violación con una miembro de una _**Casa Noble y Antigua**_?"- finalizó.

"Dudo que Potter intentara algo con la fría _Reina del Hielo_ "- dijo Blaise tomando compostura y uniéndose a la conversación -"vamos un _Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos_ necesita que sus testículos estén intactos para poder soñar con competir ¿No?"- se burló.

"¡Oh, tal vez!"- interrumpió de repente Theo con una sonrisa acercándose a las chicas -"a nuestra amada reina no le importo"- dijo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba -"recapitulemos. La apariencia desalineada, esa aura de satisfacción cuando te vimos, tu completa falta de odio hacia el mundo que comúnmente te caracteriza, el que hayas regresado directamente a la _Sala Común_ después de tu experiencia con el _Niño de Oro_ "- enumero con sus dedos -"dime Greengrass ¿Acaso Potter logra descongelar tu interior frío y estéril para hacerte parte del encantador grupo de personas que disfrutan los placeres carnales"- susurro con sorna.

"¡PUEDEN GUARDAR SILENCIO PAR DE IDIOTAS!"- gritó Tracey haciendo que la poca gente que se encontraba dentro de la _Sala Común_ volteara a verlos con curiosidad.

Daphne molesta como hace tiempo no lo estaba la tomó de la mano de forma brusca y la arrastró fuera de la _Sala Común_ , con Theo y Blaise detrás de ellas. Minutos después encontraron una habitación vacía, donde la pelinegra empujo dentro de forma violenta a Tracey y espero a que Theo y Blaise también entrarán.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron dentro, Daphne uso _**hechizos de protección**_ para evitar ser escuchados e interrumpidos, satisfecha se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su amiga con una mirada fría.

"Podrías callarte de una maldita vez Tracey"- gruño enojada Daphne -"toda la maldita _Sala Común_ nos estaba observando, ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!"-.

"¿Qué, que me pasa?"- la enfrentó histérica Tracey -"¿Qué te pasa a ti?, Daphne fuiste secuestrada por Potter, por horas, es obvio que abusó de ti y tal vez te obligo a hacer cosas desagradables para su enfermo disfrute"- comenzó de nueva cuenta a caminar de una lado a otro mientras hablaba -"de igual forma te hizo algo para que no estuvieras histérica como yo, tal vez un _**encanto de memoria**_ o _**encantamiento confundus**_ , ¡LO QUE SEA!, ¡lo que importa aquí es recordar los _**hechizos anticonceptivos**_!"- murmuró para sí misma para después detenerse y enfrentarse a los chicos -"Blaise ve con Dumbledore y asegúrate que Potter sea expulsado y enfrente cargos de violación y secuestro, lo suficiente para pasar el resto de su miserable vida en _**Azkaban**_ "- dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

"Espera… ¿Qué?"- dijo el chico Zabini tomado por sorpresa, pero su alegato fue ignorado por la chica que puso su mirada en Theo.

"Nott después de 30 min, Snape entrara a la _Sala Común_ a investigar sobre la posible implicación de un _**Slytherin**_ en un ataque a un estudiante de otra casa"- dijo mientras veía a la nada -"haz una coartada, di que eh estado contigo todo este tiempo estudiando para nuestro reporte de _**Pociones**_ "-.

"¿Eh?"- murmuró simplemente el chico confundido.

"Yo iré a buscar a ese cerdo, lo castrare de la forma más dolorosa posible y haré lo que el _Señor Oscuro_ trato de hacer sin conseguir éxito, ¡ACABARÉ CON LA DESCENDENCIA DE LA FAMILIA POTTER DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!"- rugió furiosa mientras tomaba su varita que echaba chispas -"¡héroe del mundo mágico o no, nadie se mete con mi amiga!"- agregó mientras deshacía los _**hechizos protectores**_ dispuesta a salir a encontrar al chico Potter y hacerlo pagar.

Pero cuando el último hechizo fue deshecho un _**encantamiento cortante**_ paso por su lado sorprendiéndola, lentamente se dio la vuelta y fue testigo de algo que jamás en su vida había esperado, a su amiga Daphne Greengrass apuntándole con la varita -"tú no saldrás de aquí y harás algo estúpido Davis"- siseó peligrosamente la chica pelinegra -"si sabes lo que te conviene tiraras al suelo esa maldita varita, te alejaras de esa maldita puerta, te mantendrás callada mientras termino toda mi maldita explicación"- dijo mientras su varita brillaba de forma amenazante.

"¿D-Daph?"- tartamudeo temerosa Tracey. Jamás había estado en esta posición, siendo la presa de la despiadada _Reina del Hielo_ , la heredera Greengrass -"pero… pero"- trato de decir.

"¡Cállate y haz lo que te dije!"- gruño Daphne.

Tracey lentamente y con pavor hizo lo que le ordenaron, se alejó de la puerta mientras soltaba su varita.

"Esto no me lo esperaba para nada"- susurro de lado Theo a Blaise sorprendido, este último movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, pero los dos temblaron cuando la mirada de Daphne Greengrass se fijó en ellos exigiendo silencio completo. Ambos decidieron que el mejor curso de acción era acercarse a Tracey lejos de la puerta.

Después de que sus tres compañeros _**Slytherin**_ se alejaron de la puerta, Daphne se dirigió con paso decidido y volvió a poner los _**encantos de protección**_ , terminando dio un suspiro pesado y comenzó a hablar -"cuando llegue a la _Sala Común_ trate de darles un historia corta del porqué de las cosas, ¡obviamente no podía contarles todo porque era un maldito secreto!"- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta molesta, no le gustaba estar en una posición donde sus emociones fueran volátiles, ella era Daphne Greengrass, fría, despiadada, sin emociones.

Ella odiaba que su enojo fuera mostrado ante los demás, la hacía ser una mujer como el resto -"si hubieras guardado silencio Tracey, habríamos hablado como gente civilizada y hubiera podido contarles el final de la historia de mi reunión con Potter, pero tu maldita histeria estaba arruinando todo y nos expusiste a las miradas de toda la maldita _Sala Común_ "-.

"Pero Daph..."- trato de decir la castaña.

"SILENCIO"- gruñó con exigencia y autoridad la chica mientras les daba la mirada más letal que había hecho en su vida -"no estoy de humor para palabrerías, ya he maldecido más de lo que una persona normal debería hacerlo en su vida y estoy cansada de juegos; así que cualquiera que se mueva, haga o diga algo, me las pagara caro" amenazó apuntándole con su varita -"de una buena vez tomen asiento porque no saldremos de aquí hasta que les de mi maldita explicación de una maldita vez por todas"- finalizó.

 **...**

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Sala de los Menesteres.**_

Harry se encontraba sentado observando a la nada mientras sin fin de pensamientos recorrían su mente, debía admitir que su encuentro con Daphne Greengrass lo había sacudido lo suficiente duro, casi tanto como el evento de hace 2 años.

"Tienes que amar está habitación"- murmuró Harry distraído, el poder de cumplir cualquier requerimiento que se le solicitará era algo que hizo que el chico Potter tomará este lugar como base, sobre todo cuando comprobó que la habitación podía proporcionar un reproductor de audio portátil de casete, no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad de escuchar toda su música que tanta falta le hacía -"este álbum es buenísimo, aghh porque los aparatos eléctricos no funcionan fuera de esta habitación, sería maravilloso estar cargando mis propios álbumes y escucharlos cuando se me dé la gana"- gimió mientras escuchaba un casete de Metallica -"¿Tal vez debería encontrar una forma de lograrlo?"- agregó pensativo.

La verdad es que la mayoría de los pensamientos que tenía el chico Potter desde que entró en la habitación eran vagos y distraídos, seguía pensando en cómo las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, cuando se levantó este domingo jamás espero que tuviera una futura prometida, tal vez dos; además de lo más importante es que ya se había deshecho de su idea de seguir en la oscuridad ante los demás, esto era lo que lo tenía con los pensamientos arremolinados, el tener que dejar un plan que probablemente lo mantendría alejado de problemas, pero ahora, no solo saldría a luz pública sus habilidades, sino que también tenía planes para tomar más poder tanto en _**Hogwarts**_ como en el resto del mundo mágico.

"Sonaba tan convencido cuando hable con Greengrass, tal vez quise alardear como si fuera el macho alfa ante ella o algo"- murmuró mientras seguía escuchando música -"pero sigo teniendo ese pensamiento de que tal vez me estoy precipitando, el tonto Oscuro está ahí afuera buscando regresar, Dumbledore es una peste que quiere controlar mi vida, _Crouch Jr._ me da mala espina, ¿Cuál es su plan al meterme a este torneo?"- examinó cada uno de los aspectos que lo tenían confundido -"además que el _traidor_ y la _sangre sucia_ en algún momento tendrán que venir pidiendo perdón, ¿Realmente estaré listo para hacer lo que le dije a Greengrass qué haría?, digo tener el control no estaría mal y tendría más libertad de la que ahora tengo"- debatió.

En estos momentos Harry sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien, pero la pregunta era ¿Quién? Nadie era de su confianza en este momento, sus antiguos amigos solo eran una carga que él llevaba para ocultarse, recordaba que tuvo que revelarles algo de su vida para mantenerlos contentos, pero lo cierto era que nunca les había dado la confianza de hablar de sus verdaderos planes, para él, solo eran unas idiotas marionetas que manejaba a su antojo.

¿ _Sirius_ o _Remus_?, más de lo mismo. Aunque estaba agradecido de que los asquerosos Muggles de los Dursley no fueran sus únicos familiares, su padrino y _"tío honorario"_ no eran más que otros a que tenía engañados con su fachada de niño ingenuo. Ambos eran fieles a Dumbledore y la supuesta _luz_ hasta la médula, algo irónico porque uno es una bestia oscura y el otro un convicto de una casa oscura.

Remus idolatraba al viejo porque le tiró un hueso cuando nadie más lo había hecho en su vida, algo que debería ser nada del otro mundo sabiendo el poder que tiene el Director - _'vamos pudo haberle dado más que un simple empleo de un año, ¿Tal vez un empleo estable y sus pociones mata lobos cada mes no suena descabellado para alguien como el_ _ **Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos**_ _,_ _ **Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot**_ _y_ _ **Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería**_ _'_ \- pensó cuestionando la casi nula ayuda de Dumbledore para _Lunático_ - _'al parecer a ese viejo le gusta tener a sus mascotas con la correa dura, tal vez por eso ese idiota de Snape siempre está a sus pies, ¿El salvarlo de_ _ **Azkaban**_ _es buen motivo para ser la marioneta de ese viejo manipulador?'_ \- agregó con sorna.

Por otro lado su padrino Sirius Black, era el que más lo frustraba. Que la cabeza de una de las _**Casas Nobles y Antiguas**_ más prestigiosas y llena de una rica historia oscura fuera otro peón más de las fuerzas de la _luz_ y de las manipulaciones de la vieja cabra, realmente era molesto.

Tenía que decirlo pero Sirius era demasiado inmaduro para darse cuenta el poder que tenía, siendo cabeza de una casa tan importante hubiera conseguido un juicio justo, pero parecía que el haber hecho que sus padres murieran era suficiente influencia como para actuar tan estúpidamente.

Sabía que Sirius se seguía culpando sobre el fracaso del _guardián secreto_ y de esa forma había asumido una forma deplorable de perro sumiso que hacía las cosas más simple para Dumbledore, él ciertamente no culpaba a su padrino por la muerte de sus padres, de hecho a este punto ya no le importaba pensar en ellos, solo fueron dos grandes magos que fueron demasiados estúpidos para poner su confianza en un hombre tan retorcido como Dumbledore, todo por una estúpida profecía -"tuvieron lo que se merecieron por ser unos idiotas adoradores de la _luz_ , y si no he hecho algo con Sirius y su condición de fugitivo es porque terminaría dándole más poder a Dumbledore para controlarme, tiene a Sirius lamiendo sus pies y haría cualquier cosa que ese viejo le dijera que es buena para mí"- gruño para luego observar su _anillo de heredero_ -"mejor que las cosas sigan así, al final lograre quedarme con la _**Casa Black**_ , podré traer la gloria de antaño, y gracias a Greengrass puede que sea más pronto de lo necesario"- sonrió para luego volver a poner una expresión de desconcierto ya que volvía al punto de antes, ¿Con quién hablar?.

Pero ni un segundo había pasado cuando sus ojos se abrieron de repente -"¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?"- se reprendió pensando que aún le quedaba alguien que le sería leal no importa lo que pase, el ser que le había mostrado esta habitación y le había dado uno de los mejores regalos de su vida hace 2 años -"¡Dobby!"-.

En ese instante una pequeña explosión se escuchó y dentro de la _Sala de los Menesteres_ apareció un ser diminuto y nervioso -"¿Mandó llamar _Harry Potter señor_?"- mencionó nerviosamente Dobby mientras se inclinaba.

"Si Dobby"- contestó Harry mientras se quitaba los auriculares y observaba al elfo -"veras necesito hablar con alguien, y ya que eres mi elfo personal decidí hablarlo contigo"- dijo simplemente -"sabes me eh dado cuenta que no te agradecido apropiadamente por el final del segundo año"- sonrió.

"No tiene que hacerlo _Harry Potter señor_ "- apresuró el elfo -"Dobby es honrado de haber tenido el honor de proporcionar sus servicios al gran _Harry Potter señor_ "- agregó mientras se inclinaba.

"Vamos no seas modesto"- río divertido Harry, Dobby era gracioso en su opinión, era un ser que imaginaba que la vida misma tenía sentido porque él era Harry Potter - _'tienes que amar ese sentimiento de sumisión en las demás personas, tal vez por eso a Dumbledore y Riddle les gusta tener sus pequeños secuaces alrededor'_ \- pensó con una mueca -"aunque si tus advertencias hubieran sido más específicas tal vez no hubiera sufrido tantos daños en el segundo año, digo yo sabía quién era Riddle desde antes de conocerte, pero como sea, todo valió la pena, ya que gracias a todo lo que sucedió he obtenido uno de los mejores regalos del mundo"- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras levantaba una mano y la observaba, en ella un energía de color verde empezaba a emanar.

" _ **Tan adictivo**_ "- murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa para luego hacer desaparecer el poder -"aunque no fuiste el principal motivo por el que obtuve esto, tienes algo de importancia en la ecuación y con el regalo que me hiciste de este asombroso lugar"- dijo mientras se levantaba y giraba con las manos estiradas como si fuera un pequeño niño -"por eso y tus servicios te estoy muy agradecido"- y se inclinó de forma dramática.

"No sé incline ante una poca cosa como yo _**Harry Potter señor**_ "- rogó Dobby con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry ignoró esto y después de 2 segundos se enderezó y volvió a hablar -"como sea, quiero saber tu opinión sobre ciertas cosas"- dijo mientras explicaba sus pensamientos.

 **...**

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

"¿Así que, como ves Dobby?"- pregunto el chico mientras observaba como el elfo lo veía como si fuera una deidad -"¿Crees que está nueva situación será una oportunidad para mí o solo un gran desastre aproximándose?, se honesto, como mi elfo debes ser capaz de tener una visión de que es lo mejor para mí"- dijo sabiendo que él esperaba que Dobby cumpliera con el papel de un siervo obediente y útil, no quería una carga más como lo fueron Weasley y Granger.

"Dobby cree que si _Harry Potter señor_ está más que indicado para estar a cargo de lo que él quiera"- murmuró el elfo -"Dobby ha visto el poder que _Harry Potter señor_ tiene en él, y Dobby sabe que no hay nadie más capaz que _Harry Potter señor_ para gobernar, las cosas que él haga serán justas y necesarias para que todo sea mejor, y con la participación de la futura _ama Daphne_ , el señor podrá tener acceso a cosas que mejoren su vida"- finalizó.

"Ha veces pienso que tú visión de mi es como los Muggles ven a ese ser que llaman _Dios_ , pero de cierta forma me agrada escucharlo"- dijo divertido el chico -"era lo que necesitaba escuchar, me siento estúpido de tener dudas, por el amor de _Morgana_ , soy el _"Maldito"_ Harry Potter, soy una jodida leyenda desde que tenía 1 año, es momento de que tome las cosas de mejor manera y me enfoque en conquistar y edificar mi legado"- dijo con una sonrisa y mirada maníaca y decidida.

"Por el momento sacaré mi frustración y sé cuál es la mejor manera de hacerlo"- murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y la habitación cambiaba de forma y se convertía en un cuarto de práctica de duelo -"listo… no espera… falta algo"- dijo con una mueca divertida mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, segundos después aparecía un tocadiscos y un montón de álbumes de disco vinilo -"perfección"- susurro para luego mirar al elfo -"estaré practicando algo de duelo, pero necesito algo de ti Dobby, trae a Daphne Greengrass y sus amigos lo más pronto posible"- ordenó con una sonrisa depredadora y ojos brillosos.

 **...**

 _ **Esa noche en la oficina del Director.**_

"¿Para qué nos llamaste Albus?"- fue la voz sería de _Minerva McGonagall_ al estar enfrente del escritorio del director de Hogwarts.

"Aún sigues enojada conmigo Minerva"- murmuró con calma el hombre -"sabes que no podía hacer nada más por Harry, el contrato era vinculante y estaba obligado a competir, puede que sea modestamente poderoso, pero hay límites para lo que puedo hacer e interferir con el cáliz de fuego es algo que no hubiera podido lograr"-.

"Pero no impide que has dejado que el chico pase por un martirio"- reclamo molesta la mujer, se sentía que le había fallado a su alumno de la peor manera, no podía ayudarlo con lo que se aproximaba a él y lo peor, los sucesos de esa misma noche en la torre, el despertar con la noticia que todo _**Gryffindor**_ había exiliado a Potter había hecho que perdiera como 3 años de vida.

Estaba furiosa y decepcionada de cada uno de sus leones, sobre todo de _Hermione Granger_ y _Neville Longbottom_ , las personas que hubiera esperado que permanecieran del lado del joven Harry, pero ellos también le dieron la espalda, puede que no fueran _**Hufflepuff**_ , pero eso no era motivo para la falta de lealtad a un miembro de su casa.

Ahora Harry Potter tenía que demostrar una gran muestra de valentía para poder optar por regresar a _**Gryffindor**_ , algo que esperaba logrará en el torneo al cual estaba obligado a competir, pero el miedo de que algo peligroso le sucediera a su alumno la volvía más nerviosa - _'perdón Lily y James, les eh fallado cada vez más cuando se trata del pequeño Harry, todo lo que debe estar pasando y yo no he podido ayudar'_ -.

Y eso era verdad, el chico estaba desaparecido desde su expulsión y por más que ella lo busco para poder hablar, no logro dar con él, hasta Dumbledore había tenido dificultad para encontrarlo, algo que era sorprendente y aterrador a la vez, si el _**Director de Hogwarts**_ que parecía que siempre estaba consciente de todo lo que ocurría en el colegio no podía localizar a Potter, nadie más lo lograría.

"Lo sé, jamás esperé lo que ocurrió en su _Sala Común_ , desde tiempos de los fundadores no había ocurrido otro juicio del León, no habría pensado que sus propios compañeros y amigos le darían la espalda de esa manera"- suspiro mientras un resoplido irónico salía de la boca del profesor de _**Pociones**_ -"de cualquier forma, Harry podrá demostrar su valía en el torneo, sé que lo hará, y de esa forma regresar y poder sanar los puentes con sus compañeros"-.

"Si, como es tan fácil perdonar la traición de sus amigos"- murmuró _Severus Snape_ con ironía -"aunque Potter es tan tonto que no dudaría que regresaría orgulloso de haber ganado su regreso con los que le dieron la espalda"-.

"Silencio Severus"- espetó la profesora de _**Transfiguración**_ -"que son mis alumnos de los que hablas"-.

"Y te has de sentir muy orgullosa de ellos ahora o no Minerva"- contestó nuevamente con ironía mientras veía como la mujer fruncía el ceño con las mejillas rojas.

"Suficiente los dos"- dijo cansado Albus -"no es momento de pelear por sucesos que ya ocurrieron"- ordenó para luego continuar -"el motivo para que los convoque es para poder hablar sobre si tienen alguna pieza de información que nos ayude a encontrar al joven Harry de donde sea que se esconda"-.

"Tsk"- dijo con desprecio Snape -"el chico está haciendo un berrinche después de hacer su acto de imprudencia de nueva cuenta, y ahora todo el mundo debe detenerse para saber dónde se encuentra, cada vez se parece más a su padre"-.

"Deja de ver a James en Harry"- despotrico Minerva -"el chico no es nada de lo que has dicho todos estos años, ese chico es tranquilo y no le gusta destacar, si pudieras salir un momento de tu odio hacia su padre te darías cuenta que es a Lily a la que Harry más se parece"-.

Esto había puesto una expresión agria en el rostro de Snape, el jamás admitiría que el engendro de Potter tenía algo de su Lily en él, como odiaba la verdad que él era el hijo de su amada y el hombre que más odio en el mundo, era el eterno recuerdo de su error, de como por su estupidez perdió a la mujer que tanto amó, él debió haber terminado con Lily y haber sido el padre de su hijo, no el maldito Potter que había hecho su vida un infierno.

"Eso no es importante ahora"- volvió a interrumpir molesto Dumbledore -"Harry ha estado ausente desde la _selección de Campeones_ y me temo que pudiera estar en algún lugar peligroso, el chico ciertamente tiene algún conocimiento de pasadizos y lugares secretos dentro y fuera de _**Hogwarts**_ , me temo que aunque he tratado de usar a _Fawkes_ para localizarlo, algo está impidiendo que el chico sea descubierto, no tengo idea de dónde pueda estar o si aún permanece en el colegio o en _**Hogsmeade**_ "- suspiro.

"¿Podría haber escapado?"- sugirió preocupada McGonagall, era entendible que un chico con semejante presión cediera al miedo y huyera teniendo por su vida.

"Podría ser posible"- murmuró el director -"pero sería peligroso para él, él debe competir si no quiere perder su magia, además que el huir de sus problemas no es algo que caracterice al joven Harry, no él estará presente en la competición, pero hasta ese entonces no tengo forma de saber dónde está y cómo se encuentra"-.

"¿Qué hay de sus amigos?"- dijo Snape con un gruñido -"¿Weasley, Granger, Longbottom o alguien que pudiera dar con su paradero?"- agregó.

"Creo que una brecha se ha abierto entre ellos por los sucesos del sábado, el joven Ronald en un ataque de celos fue el que propuso el destierro de Harry, además tanto Neville como la señorita Granger no respaldaron al chico, me temo que Harry se siente traicionado y será difícil perdonar a sus amigos, me temo que aparte de ellos, el chico no tiene más amigos, ni siquiera con miembros de otra casa"- murmuró pensativo, él recordaba que tanto James por su actitud de alborotador, como Lily por su naturaleza amable e inquisitiva tenían amistades en otras casas, algo que su hijo no compartía, era triste pero su decisión de llevar a Harry con los Dursley había pasado factura, el esperaba que el chico fuera amado como otro miembro más de la familia, jamás esperó que fuera menospreciado y victimizado por sus tíos y primo, se sentía culpable por haber hecho que el futuro salvador del mundo mágico fuera un chico desconfiado, cerrado, ignorante y sin motivaciones de mejorar.

El esperaba que con la ayuda del joven Weasley y la señorita Granger el chico se abriera y pudiera crecer, pero estaba equivocado, los chicos acaparaban la atención del joven Potter y rara vez le permitían abrirse a miembros de _**Gryffindor**_ , no se diga de las otras casas, esto le había dado una imagen de engreído a Harry, algo que él no había cambiado porque quería que el chico disfrutará su juventud el mayor tiempo posible, ya que su destino se acercaba cada vez más y él no podía evitarlo.

"Jamás me espere que sus amigos le dieran la espalda"- murmuró consternada Minerva, ella creía que la lealtad de sus amigos jamás debió haber cedido, pero los celos y el autoestima de Weasley, el miedo de Longbottom y el deseo de encajar de Granger fueron los factores para no apoyar a Potter, le extrañaba más de Hermione, el chico la había salvado en primer año del troll.

"Me temo que el joven Harry está en un momento difícil, él debe aprender a perdonar y dejar atrás está amarga situación, o podría crear grandes y malos cambios para él, el sentimiento de traición puede llevar a un hombre a el camino equivocado"- murmuró con preocupación, si Harry cedía al odio podría ser víctima del _**Horrocrux**_ de Tom, y sería una catástrofe para el mundo mágico si él era influenciado por el pedazo de alma de Lord Voldemort -"como sea, no podemos hacer nada por el momento y me temo que estamos lejos de encontrar donde se ubica Harry"- suspiro.

"¿Y dime Albus?"- dijo McGonagall -"¿Que hay con la investigación de cómo entró Harry al torneo?, ¿Ya han dado con el culpable?"-

"No, no tenía pistas de quién y porqué decidieron introducir el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz de Fuego"- susurró sintiéndose cada vez más viejo -"Alastor ha estado investigando pero lo único que tenemos son suposiciones de querer matar al niño, pero nada más"-.

"Ya veo"- dijo triste la profesora de _**Transfiguración**_.

"En todo caso sigan atentos a una señal de Potter, me temo que solo hasta mañana podremos dar con él en las clases, Minerva te pido que hables con él y puedas descubrir que pasa por su cabeza y dónde estuvo este día"- finalizó Dumbledore.

 **...**

 **Mientras tanto.**

"¿Entonces Potter es un demente con un increíble poder que tiene el plan de tomar _**Hogwarts**_ para ustedes?"- murmuró Nott lentamente, la historia de Greengrass había sido en un principio difícil de creer, hasta un punto que sonaba absurda, pero algo en la mirada de la chica pelinegra y en el hecho que la _Reina del Hielo_ no tenía sentido del humor para tales bromas le hacía sentir que la idea de un Potter como el que describe Greengrass no era tan descabellado -"¿además que ha estado fingiendo no conocer su estación y usando a los _traidores a la sangre_ y la _sangre sucia_ como tapadera para no llamar la atención de Dumbledore?"-.

"Es difícil de creer, pero no eres de hacer bromas Greengrass"- agregó Blaise teniendo los mismos pensamientos que Theo -"aunque me intriga ese poder que describes de Potter, es algo que no he visto ¿Será _**magia oscura**_?"- cuestionó.

"O _**magia familiar**_ "- sugirió Theo, él sabía que la magia de las _**Casas Antiguas y Nobles**_ tenían rasgos entre oscuro y gris, esto era que en épocas antiguas no estaba tan delimitado las líneas entre tipos de magia, además que la magia de sangre aún era permitida, sólo la _**Necromancia**_ era lo único prohibido y castigado por ser una abominación contra la vida misma -"los Potter son un tipo de familia con magia para la guerra y los combates, nacieron siendo _grises_ limitados a _oscuros_ , pero con el pasar de los años y en tiempos de paz empezaron a trasladarse hasta el lado de la _luz_ "-.

"No olviden que también es un Black"- dijo Tracey uniéndose a la conversación -"oye... Daph, sobre eso"- trato de decir, después de la amenaza de Daphne, Tracey se había retraído a sí misma, algo extraño ya que siempre había sido alguien que no podía mantener la boca cerrada sin decir algo cómico o fuera de lugar. Su miedo a provocar el enojo de Daphne la mantenía en el mayor silencio, pero tenía que hablar con la chica Greengrass, el hecho que la había propuesto como segunda prometida de Potter y ser _**Lady Black**_ era algo sorprendente, era su oportunidad de salir de entre las _**Casa Nobles**_ y tomar una posición privilegiada, ya no necesitaría depender de la protección de Daphne, ella ahora podría meterse con quién quisiera, incluido Malfoy y Astoria.

"Ahora no Tracey"- dijo tajante la chica del pelo oscuro, seguía molesta con su amiga por no haber guardado silencio y haberle provocado que sus emociones salieran a flote, ¡por Merlín!, ella era Daphne Greengrass, una chica de frío corazón que no permitía que nadie provocará ninguna reacción en ella, todos estaban por debajo de ella, bueno menos uno, su futuro prometido, que había demostrado que no podía doblegarlo ni con sus encantos y apariencia, lo mejor era ceder por primera vez en su vida, podía permitirse compartir el protagonismo con su nuevo compañero, sobre todo siendo tan poderoso como Potter estaba mostrando ser.

"Me sorprende lo de la _**casa Black**_ , yo hubiera apostado que Malfoy sería el heredero cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad"- murmuró Theo sorprendido, que Potter fuera el heredero Black cambiaba las cosas. Ahora Potter era la persona más influyente entre el alumnado, siendo el _Niño-Que-Vivió,_ además ahora tenía dos títulos que inclinaban la balanza a su favor.

Theo no era un idiota fanático como los demás hijos de _Mortífagos_ , él entendía los cambios de poder, aún si Potter era un mestizo no podían negar que ahora tendría el lado ganador en él, y si lograba ganar el torneo, no habría nadie que lo detuviera, le complacía que Potter no fuera un ignorante, aún si él hubiera deseado poder influir en el chico, sabía que ahora Potter tenía su propia agenda y cualquiera de su lado tendría parte de la nueva facción más poderosa en _**Hogwarts**_ -"supongo que no hay duda, estaremos del lado de Potter a partir de ahora"- sonrió.

"Me alegra que veas las cosas claramente Nott"- sonrió fríamente Daphne complacida, teniendo a Nott tendría otra de las _**Casas Nobles y Antiguas**_ ; no es que dudará que Nott los apoyaría. El maldito estaría del lado donde estuviera el mayor beneficio, a diferencia de su padre y su hermano, Nott era bastante listo y astuto, no cedía a esas tradiciones _sangre pura_ si encontraría un beneficio en otro lado, él podía vender su alma al diablo por poder y sobre todo si no tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio -"además te menciono que Harry tiene el interés de ayudarte con el asunto del heredero, ha visto el beneficio de que tú seas el primero en fila para ser _**Lord Nott**_ , así que espero estés agradecido y leal a la causa Nott, mi prometido te ayudará a realizar tu mayor anhelo"- agregó arrogante.

Theo abrió los ojos sorprendido, jamás espero que Potter mencionara esto, aunque era entendible, si tenía de su lado a los Nott, tendría una de las mayores, si no la mayor de las casas de la _facción Oscura_. Theo sonrió con satisfacción, al parecer estar de lado de Greengrass y Potter será la mejor decisión de su vida, con su hermano eliminado, solo faltaba deshacerse de su padre y tendría la vida que siempre soñó - _'debo admitir que el no escuchar a mi padre y ser amigo de ese inútil de Malfoy fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, juntarme con los neutrales como Greengrass me está trayendo grandes beneficios'_ \- sonrió con malicia.

"Teniendo a los Nott y Greengrass tendría a los dos mayores representantes de las _facciones Oscura_ y _Neutral_ , además de los Black una de las casa oscuras más prestigiosas"- murmuró sorprendido Blaise, él también veía el cambio de poder que estaba surgiendo, Potter tendría influencia en las dos facciones de oposición en el _**Wizengamot**_ , si jugaba bien sus cartas, él podría influir en el futuro de la política del mundo mágico.

A el realmente no le molestaba ser el único miembro de una simple _**Casa Noble**_ de su grupo, si era que Tracey se volvía la prometida de Potter para la _**casa Black**_ , a diferencia de sus 3 amigos, él no era tan ambicioso, sólo quería una vida cómoda y llena de lujos, algo que podía conseguir estando donde estaba, solo debía apoyar a Greengrass y Potter con lo que quisieran, mientras que Nott no se manchaba las manos, él era muy capaz de hacerlo si le traería beneficios, no por nada era el hijo de la _Viuda Negra_ de _Antonella Zabini_ , su madre le enseñó lo suficiente para abrirse paso por la vida sin importar de quien se deshiciera.

"Eso no es todo, Harry tiene pensando reactivar la alianza con Bones y Longbottom, teniéndolos de su lado tendríamos una parte importante de la facción de la _luz_ "- sonrió Daphne explicando las ideas de su prometido -"además que planeamos influir en las cuatro casas, hay muchos nombres de los cuales podemos disponer, pero principalmente trabajaremos nosotros mientras que Harry se encarga de Bones y el squib"-.

"Teniendo a Bones, tendrás a la jefa del _**Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica**_ de tu lado"- murmuró asombrada Tracey, lo que escuchaba era fabuloso, era como una fantasía, tanto poder y prestigio cerca de ellos, solo debía jugar bien las cartas, debía ponerse en paz con Daphne, ella sabía que la chica era la pieza principal de la motivación de Potter para sus planes, no quería quedar fuera de esto por no poder guardar silencio.

"Potter, Black, Greengrass, Nott, Bones, Longbottom"- murmuró Blaise con los ojos abiertos -"seis _**Casas Nobles y Antiguas**_ , más dos _**Casas Nobles**_ como Davis y Zabini, sin contar cuántas se sumen, estamos viendo la facción más poderosa que habrá existido en _**Hogwarts**_ , es obvio que nada podrá detener a Potter y a ti de hacer lo que quieran en la escuela, podrían hacer cambios teniendo a 3 de los _Gobernadores_ de su lado"- agregó recordando que los Greengrass, lo Bones y los Longbottom pertenecían a el grupo que manejaba los asuntos de _**Hogwarts**_.

"Exacto, chicos acabamos de abrir las puertas del paraíso, Harry es muy capaz de hacer lo que planea, tendremos a _**Hogwarts**_ a nuestros pies, solo debemos ser inteligentes y no levantar sospechas hasta que sea demasiado tarde para los que quisieran oponerse a nosotros"- declaró Daphne sonriente.

De un momento a otro la una pequeña explosión se escuchó y un elfo apareció frente a ellos, todos sacaron su varita y apuntaron al recién llegado.

"¿Quién eres elfo y como te atreves a aparecer sin ser llamado?"- exigió Daphne con molestia, odiaba que algo la sorprendiera y ver a un elfo doméstico aparecer sabiendo que sus encantos de protección no incluían magia elfica le irritaba.

"Lamento interrumpir _mi señora_ pero mi _amo_ Harry Potter solicita su presencia y la de sus amigos en este momento"- murmuró el pequeño elfo sumisamente.

"Oh"- murmuró Daphne apagando su enojo, jamás esperó que Harry quisiera hablar con ellos tan pronto, no sabía qué pensar de esta solicitud tan repentina, lo único que sabía era que no podía negarse -"bien elfo, guía el camino"- dijo con autoridad.

 **...**

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Los 4 chicos de _**Slytherin**_ habían llegado al séptimo piso, ahora se encontraban en un largo pasillo frente a dos puertas enormes que todos estaban seguros, no estaba ahí antes cuando ellos recorrían este lugar en otras ocasiones.

"¿Dónde estamos?"- pregunto Tracey -"este lugar no estaba aquí antes"- agregó viendo las puertas.

"Estamos en la habitación especial de _mi Señor_ "- contestó Dobby -"es conocida como la _Sala de los Menesteres_ "-.

"¿La habitación de _tu Señor_?"- preguntó Blaise.

"Eso no es importante ahora"- corto Daphne para después dirigir su mirada al elfo -"¿Tu _amo_ está adentro?"- preguntó.

"Si _mi señora_ , el _amo_ los espera dentro de la habitación"- afirmó el elfo con un arco de respeto.

"Bien, haz hecho un buen trabajo elfo, _tu maestro_ estará complacido"- declaró mientras se habría paso y entraba a la habitación seguida de Theo, Tracey y Blaise.

Al entrar los Slytherin se asombraron de lo que vieron, la habitación era espaciosa, era el lugar perfecto para practicar duelo, algunos muñecos de práctica estaban destrozados por doquier, mientras Harry Potter destruía de forma habilidosa y mortal algunos muñecos de práctica.

"¿Que es ese sonido?"- preguntó confundida Tracey.

"No sé, creo que es una canción, pero nunca antes la había escuchado, creo que habla de algo llamado _Soul Kitchen_ "- murmuró Theo -"suena a algo de _**magia oscura**_ pero que se yo"-.

"Silencio"- siseó Daphne a los chicos mientras observaba los movimientos de su futuro esposo, debía admitir que Harry no solo era fuerte, era talentoso, esos movimientos eran sublimes, sabía moverse de forma rápida que estaba segura que sería mortal en los duelos, o como deseaba que el próximo _Torneo de Duelo_ llegará, convencería a Harry de competir, el ganaría por supuesto, con el prestigio de ser un _Campeón de Duelos_ , además de ser el _Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos_ les abriría muchas puertas para ellos.

Harry terminó de eliminar el último muñeco de práctica y respiró hondo, luego volteo a ver a los recién llegados por vez primera -"me da gusto que vinieran, lamento no poder recibirlos de forma elegante"- murmuró con una sonrisa de lado -"pero no soy de esos que le importen las formalidades"-.

"Eso veo"- sonrió Daphne.

"Sorprendente"- dijo Blaise asombrado, el poder del chico Potter era impresionante -"todo ese talento lo has tenido muy bien escondido Potter"- agregó.

"Que te puedo decir"- dijo Harry usando su varita y eliminando todo rastro de sudor de su cuerpo, arreglando su ropa y eliminando cualquier suciedad o mal olor -"supongo que debes ser Blaise Zabini de la _**Casa Noble Zabini**_ "- saludo Harry levantando la mano.

"Así es, un gusto"- devolvió el chico de color estrechando su mano.

"Y tú debes ser Theodore Nott de la _**Casa Antigua y Noble de los Nott**_ "- dijo el chico poniendo su atención en el otro chico también tendió su mano la cual fue recibida por el chico.

"Así es _**Heredero Potter,**_ es un placer saludarle"- dijo formal el chico, estos saludos eran típicos entre miembros de las _**Casas Antiguas y Nobles**_.

Harry después puso su atención en Tracey y sonrió de lado -"y está bella chica debe ser Tracey Davis de la _**Casa Noble de los Davis**_ "- murmuró mientras tomaba su mano y ponía un beso en los nudillos -"es un gusto poder conocerte"- agregó con un susurro provocativo.

"Si… este… yo igual"- tartamudeo roja de la vergüenza la chica castaña, jamás había estado en esta posición y se sentía vulnerable.

"Tranquilízate querido"- murmuró Daphne sin ninguna malicia -"aún es muy pronto para coquetear con Tracey"- y dirigió una mirada dura a la castaña que tembló bajo ella.

"¡Oh _Daphy_ , no me quites la diversión!"- murmuró el chico fingiendo decepción.

Los tres chicos estaban ahora asustados, el haber escuchado el sobrenombre para la _Reina del Hielo_ solo augura una muerte dolorosa para Potter, nadie podía usar un apodo para Daphne Greengrass además de Tracey y no pagar las consecuencias. Pero lo que no esperaban fue la _no_ reacción violenta de la chica, si no el abrazo de la chica hacia el chico Potter.

"Yo te puedo ayudar con la diversión que quieras cariño"- dijo de forma sensual la chica haciendo que la boca de los tres chicos cayera.

"Ahora no querida, tenemos visita"- dijo Harry siguiendo el juego.

"Es oficial acabo de ver todo en la vida"- murmuró Theo sorprendido mientras los otros 2 chicos asintieron sin saber qué decir.

"Bien ahora vayamos al asunto, se hace tarde y el toque de queda se acerca, así que espero poder estar en la _Sala Común_ ante de eso o nos meteremos en problemas"- susurro la chica apartándose de Harry y dándole una mirada intensa -"¿Qué es lo que querías hablar con nosotros?"-.

Harry suspiro y camino un poco más al centro de la habitación, de la nada la habitación cambió hasta convertirse en una sala agradable con un chimenea ardiendo, también aparecieron 5 sillones donde Harry tomó asiento e invitó a los _**Slytherin**_ a sentarse igual que estaban con la boca abierta por el cambio de la habitación, jamás habían visto algo igual en todo _**Hogwarts**_ -"bien, como bien sabe Daphne eh decidido tomar un poco más de protagonismo en lo que respecta a la vida social y política de _**Hogwarts**_ , no sé qué les haya contado mi futura prometida de nuestro encuentro, pero el punto importante es que tenemos todo para triunfar y tomar _**Hogwarts**_ en nuestras manos"- explicó el chico mirándolos a los cuatro detenidamente que decidieron sentarse después de la impresión y enfocarse en lo que Harry hablaba -"los convoque aquí porque necesito saber si puedo contar con ustedes para mis planes o debería buscar a alguien más que quiera participar"-.

"Bueno Greengrass nos dio una breve explicación de lo que hablaron"- dijo Theo mientras veía a la chica y luego sonrió -"junto con una linda demostración de cómo una bella y fina señorita puede decir la palabra _"Maldito"_ más de cincuenta veces y de diferentes maneras en una conversación"- agregó.

"¿Oh, enserio?"- preguntó Harry divertido -"me hubiera encantado ver eso"- dijo mirando detenidamente a Daphne con una sonrisa.

"Pagarás por eso Nott"- siseo peligrosamente la chica.

"Oh no seas así Daph, estamos conociéndonos y tratando de formar lazos, ese era tu plan original ¿No?, el que tus amigos se hicieron mis amigos también"- replicó Harry divertido.

"Yo no diría que Nott es mi amigo"- se quejó la morena -"más bien es como la mascota del grupo"- agregó con malicia.

"Awww que tierna Greengrass, yo también te quiero"- dijo con ironía el chico Nott.

"Esto es divertido, pero debemos centrarnos en el tema de cuestión, no nos queda mucho tiempo antes del toque de queda"- interrumpió Blaise.

"Blaise tiene razón"- dijo Harry tosiendo y mirando a los cuatro -"la idea sobre el plan es mantener un perfil bajo en influir entre las personas, tengo planeado hablar con Longbottom y Susan Bones en algún momento de la semana próxima, revivir la vieja alianza que tenemos entre nuestras casas"- explicó mientras los chicos miraban contemplativos -"una de mis prioridades es pasar la primera prueba del torneo, si alguno encuentra información sobre ello estaría muy agradecido, después del 24 de noviembre y esperando haber dado una buena impresión en la prueba, me acercaré a los _**Ravenclaw**_ , me interesan los nombres de Patil, Boot para entablar una alianza pero puede ser debatido si encuentran mejores prospectos"- finalizó.

"Suena bien, casi no conozco a ningún _**Ravenclaw**_ , sólo a las molestas de _Chang_ y _Edgecombe_ "- murmuró Tracy distraída.

"¿Y _**Gryffindor**_ y _**Hufflepuff**_?"- preguntó Theo.

"Tanto uno como otro tienen algo en contra mío, no sé si las cosas cambien después de la primera prueba, pero espero contar con el _squib_ y Bones para que influyan poco a poco entre sus miembros, conozco a _Abbott_ , _McMillan_ y el _sangre sucia_ de _Finch-Fletchley_ , pero en este momento no puedo acercarme a ellos sin miradas hostiles"- respondió Harry.

"Y si los amenazas con tu bestia enorme"- murmuró Tracey recordando lo que pasó Daphne en la _**Cámara de los Secretos**_.

"¡Tracey por favor, contrólate!, ¡eso es exhibicionismo!, ¿Que diría Daphne al escuchar que su prometido anda mostrando sus partes por doquier?"- dijo Harry fingiendo escándalo -"pero gracias por el cumplido, aunque creo que aún no nos hemos conocido de esa forma tan íntima"- agregó con una sonrisa.

Tracey se ruborizó totalmente cuando entendió el doble sentido de lo que implicaba el comentario hacia Harry -"¡no, no… me refiero al basilisco… el de _**Slytherin**_!"- agregó con un tartamudeo mientras Theo y Blaise ahogaban una risa por la broma y Daphne resoplaba por lo infantil de la situación.

Harry rió por lo bajo antes de contestar -"bueno ahorita _Hela_ está indispuesta, en el segundo año el pajarraco de Dumbledore la dejó ciega"- contestó el chico pelinegro con un tono triste.

"¡Espera!, ¿entonces me amenazaste con una bestia ciega que no podía matarme con la mirada?"- se quejó Daphne de repente, ella se había sentido poca cosa sentada en esa silla mientras el basilisco se encontraba detrás de ella, de haber sabido que no podía morir o quedar petrificada por su mirada, se hubiera atrevido a mirar hacia atrás.

"Bueno fue divertido hacerte creer que morirías si mirabas a _Hela_ , además que no olvides que tiene dos colmillos ultra venenosos y que podía tragarte de un bocado si se me antojaba"- dijo Harry sonriente.

"Si bueno, eso no hubiera estado bien"- dijo molesta Daphne.

"Cómo sea, necesito mantener las apariencias hasta esa prueba, ese día me expondré completamente que no habrá vuelta atrás, necesito que busquen la forma de cómo entablar una relación con _**Ravenclaw**_ , alianzas, deudas, extorsión lo que sea, necesitamos un agente dentro de la casa"- explicó Potter.

"¿Pero porque necesitas tener alguien de cada casa?"- preguntó Blaise confundido.

Harry suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se tomaba un tiempo para contestar. Los 4 chicos miraban atentamente al chico de _**Gryffindor**_ esperando una respuesta, segundo después Harry abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa perversa comenzó -"en su momento haremos un golpe de estado en _**Hogwarts**_ "-.

"Espera, ¿Qué?"- dijo Theo sorprendido -"¿Un golpe de estado?"-

"Exacto"- dijo el Harry poniéndose de pie y caminando -"usaremos una vieja ley de _**Hogwarts**_ que abre la posibilidad de instaurar un _consejo estudiantil_ cuando se cree que el miembro docente no está cumpliendo con las expectativas del colegio"-.

"¿Un _consejo estudiantil_?"- dijo Tracey que no esperaba esto -"¿pero cómo lo haremos?"-.

"Me alegra que lo preguntes Tracey, para que el _consejo estudiantil_ tenga posibilidad de instaurarse se necesita 3 cosas, la _primera_ : un motivo por el cual la dirección de _**Hogwarts**_ no sea la adecuada, _segundo_ : que existan miembros de las cuatro casas y _tercero_ : la aprobación de la mayoría de los _gobernadores_ de _**Hogwarts**_ "- indico el chico mientras seguía de pie -"la primera es fácil, en estos 3 años hemos tenido acontecimientos donde fácilmente podríamos ver el mal juicio de Dumbledore para dirigir el colegio y la nula acción de los maestros para ayudar; un maestro muerto y un trol en el primer año, la apertura de la _**Cámara de los Secretos**_ y sus consecuencias en el segundo año; y por último la entrada de Black al colegio sin olvidar de mencionar a los dementores apunto de matarme en el tercer año"- explicó el chico.

"El segundo requerimiento es por el cual he estado planeando que nos acerquemos a miembros de otras casas, teniendo a gente que está bajo nuestra agenda será más fácil apoyar la idea del _consejo_ , y lo mejor será que usaremos a esa gente para formar parte de él, controlaremos lo que sucederá en _**Hogwarts**_ cuando nos plazca e instalaremos los cambios necesarios para que el colegio crezca, pero sobre todo para que el beneficio nos llegue sin hacer mucho esfuerzo"-.

"¿Y sobre los _Gobernadores_?"- preguntó Blaise cada vez más convencido de la idea.

"Cómo espero sepan, muchos de los _Gobernadores_ tienen un familiar estudiando ahora mismo en _**Hogwarts**_ , solo es cuestión de acercarnos a ellos e influir en sus decisiones, usar a nuestros agentes internos para convencerlos de apoyar nuestras propuestas, es por eso que evaluemos a quien nos acercaremos, sería muy beneficioso si usamos gente que esté alrededor de los parientes de los _gobernadores_ , o si es fácil manipular a los parientes directamente y no necesitaríamos usar a terceros"- finalizó el chico.

Daphne escuchaba esto y se sentía extasiada, era un gran plan, aunque requería esfuerzo de ellos y de las relaciones políticas que cada uno pudiera tener, la idea de abrirse paso entre las casas y conseguir instaurar el _consejo_ no era tan descabellado.

Sería una gran oportunidad de tener poder, de hacerse un nombre para un futuro prometedor, ¡Oh cómo empezaba a adorar a su futuro prometido!, el chico tenía algo que era atrayente, a la vez inspiraba respeto y atención - _'tendré que mandarle la carta a mi Padre esta noche para que inicie la elaboración de un contrato de compromiso entre Harry y yo, y espero el idiota de Cyrus no cuestione nada sobre esto, si es inteligente lo hará lo más rápido posible'_ \- pensó esperando poder ser oficialmente la prometida Potter cuanto antes.

"Entonces... ¿Qué les parece?"- dijo Harry viendo a cada uno esperando una respuesta.

"Suena bien"- dijo Theo poniéndose de pie y viendo al chico Potter a los ojos -"cuenta conmigo para tus planes"- declaró.

"Igual yo, este pastel suena prometedor y quiero un gran pedazo de él"- dijo Blaise también de pie -"puedes confiar en que te ayudaré en lo que sea requerido para lograr el éxito y los beneficios"-.

"Yo estoy dentro"- se unió Tracey.

"Bien chicos, sabía decisión, ¡Dobby!"- ordenó Harry mientras el elfo aparecía y les entregaba cada uno un vaso con líquido dentro -"que les parece un brindis"-.

"Jamás había probado está cosa"- murmuró Blaise viendo su vaso con interés.

"Oh te has perdido de mucho mi amigo"- dijo Theo oliendo el vaso -"me sorprendes Potter, el tener una de las mejores reservas de _whisky añejado de Ogden_ es impresionante, mi padre mataría por una botella de esto"-.

"Disfruta mi estimado Theo, estos lujos serán muy comunes cuando tengamos esta escuela bajo nuestros pies"- sonrió el chico mientras acercaba su vaso a los _**Slytherin**_ -"quiero proponer un brindis por esta nueva sociedad y próxima amistad, el mundo mágico acaba de ver el nacimiento de la mayor facción desde la creación del _**Wizengamot**_ , ahora chicos ¿están listos para volverse asquerosamente poderosos?"-.

Daphne se acercó a Harry pasando una mano por su cintura, mientras juntaba su vaso con el de él -"lo que sea que venga lo dominaremos juntos, a partir de ahora somos un equipo, juntos tomaremos el lugar que nos corresponde como líderes"-.

"¿Líderes?, ¡seremos reyes!"- dijo Theo sonriente siguiendo a ambos chicos -"es momento de que los _sangre sucias_ , _mestizos_ y _pura sangre_ de _**Hogwarts**_ aprendan que su estúpidas ideologías no son lo importante aquí, sino lo que nosotros dictamos, los que nacimos para gobernar desde las sombras hasta la cima, nosotros tomaremos todo para nosotros mismos"-.

"Deshacernos de los estorbos y molestias, nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino, creo que hablo por todos al decir que estamos dispuestos a todo por conseguir el tesoro máximo, no importa cuántas cabezas tengamos que cortar"- agregó Blaise con malicia.

"Eso será lo divertido, demostrarles quien está a cargo, destruir reputaciones, degradar personas, hacerlos sentir el infierno en vida"- dijo Tracey con una sonrisa sádica -"¡oh, no puedo esperar!"- agregó extasiada.

"A partir de ahora nace la _facción Potter-Greengrass_ que será la clave para dominar _**Hogwarts**_ y después de tener todo los que deseamos de este colegio, el _**Wizengamot**_ y el resto del mundo mágico estará en nuestras miras"- declaró Harry -"¡Salud!"-.

"¡Salud!"- dijeron los otros 4 chicos mientras tomaban la bebida.

"Ahhh amo esto"- dijo Theo después de saborear su whisky.

"Una nueva experiencia"- estuvo de acuerdo Blaise al probar su vaso -"por cierto Potter, no es que dude de ti o de Greengrass, pero ¿Como estás seguro de lograr todo esto?, primero que nada tienes que hacer una buena impresión en el torneo, ¿No crees que estás asumiendo las cosas muy pronto?"-.

Un silencio tenso se cimbró en toda la _Sala de los Menesteres_ , los demás chicos de _**Slytherin**_ observaban expectantes al chico Potter, tanto Theo como Tracey esperaban que Blaise no haya logrado molestar a el _**Gryffindor**_ , mientras que Daphne sonreía expectante por lo que Harry haría.

Harry bajó su vaso con una mirada serena en el rostro, sin decir más caminó algunos pasos lejos del grupo. Blaise estaba algo nervioso, tal vez había dicho algo fuera de lugar y ya estaba a punto de murmurar una disculpa cuando el chico pelinegro habló sin darse la vuelta.

"No te preocupes Blaise, tengo la completa capacidad de lograr estos planes"- murmuró Harry de espaldas mientras su pelo empezó a moverse y una especie de energía empezó a emanar de él -"cómo Daphne es testigo, ten _ **go el poder suficiente para cumplir mis metas**_ "-.

La energía empezó a crecer más y más mientras de ella corrientes de aire surgían -" _ **venceré este torneo y acabaré con quien sea que se interponga en mi camino**_ "- y se dio la vuelta.

Los chicos miraron asombrados como sobre Harry Potter la energía empezaba a tomar forma, un par de brazos surgieron y se posicionaron enfrente del chico, un rostro anciano con barba y pelo largo apareció mientras los observaba con unos ojos sin vida.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"- dijo Tracey asombrada. No podía respirar, la presión de la energía de Potter era impresionante, esa energía la mantenía estática en su lugar con nerviosismo y de alguna manera la tenía en un estado de expectación y éxtasis - _'tan poderoso, tan atrayente'_ -.

Ambos chicos observaban el poder de Potter con respeto, aunque estaban intimidados también sabían que ese poder era una clara muestra de que tan capaz era el chico para cumplir lo que decía.

' _Esto es_ _ **magia Antigua**_ _, de alguna forma esta magia no solo protege a Harry, si no que también influye en las personas para aceptar de forma subliminal sus designios'_ \- dijo Daphne entendiendo el poder de su futuro prometido y dándose cuenta que gracias a ese poder fue que pudo abrirse a Harry con tanta facilidad.

Lejos de molestarse que el chico la controlará o haya influido en ella, se maravilló del poder que él tenía, con esto ellos podrían construir un mundo perfecto para ambos, tendrían todo a la mano. Ella debía encontrar la forma en cómo poseer una fuerza igual o similar a esa, ella quería tener el poder de darse a respetar y ser considerada la bruja más poderosa de _**Hogwarts**_.

Tenía que ganarse la confianza de Harry para que él le revelará cómo consiguió tanto poder, y como ella obtendría el suyo, no importa el costo que tuviera que pagar, aún si debía vender su alma a la _oscuridad_ y a la _**magia tenebrosa**_ lo haría con gusto, este poder era intoxicante y atrayente -"Harry querido, ¿qué o quién es eso que te cuida?"- pregunto la chica mirando el cuerpo verde que resguardaba a su futuro prometido.

Harry sonrió ante la pregunta -" _ **verán, esto no es sólo**_ _ **magia Antigua**_ _ **, esto de aquí es**_ _ **magia familiar**_ _ **, este es el guardián de mi familia, el me protege y puede destruir a mis enemigos al mismo tiempo**_ "- murmuró el chico -" _ **este espectro de energía tiene la peculiaridad de tener la apariencia un hombre que le enseñó a sus tres hijos todo lo que sabía de magia y que ni siquiera con sus regalos juntos se comparaban al poder que este hombre desbordó en su época, el líder de una de las Antiguas Casas Ancestrales y Nobles**_ "- agregó provocando que los cuatro chicos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos por lo que esto implicaba. Las _**Casas Ancestrales y Nobles**_ habían desaparecido hace siglos, se desconocía casi todo de ellas y de su historia que se perdió en el tiempo, solo las cuatro casas de los Fundadores se rumoraba que pertenecieron a ese grupo, pero jamás se supo más allá de los hechos comunes.

No se sabía nada de ellas, ni su poder o influencia de su época, con ligero temor los chicos bajaron la mirada para ver a Harry Potter observándonos mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y sus ojos brillaban -" _ **este hombre es mi ancestro, el padre de Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus, les presento a Desmond Peverell**_ "-.

 **...**

 **°/ CONTINUARA \°**

 **…**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **Normalidad Cambiada**_

 _ **…**_

" _La alianza se ha fromado, ¿que le deparara a estos 5 adolescentes en su camino a la grandeza y el poder? ademas ¿que se oculta detras del poder de Harry y de Desmond Peverell?_

 **...**

 _ **Después de mucho tiempo regreso con otro capítulo ¿Porque? Porque es mi cumpleaños! Y quiero compartirlo con ustedes y celebrarlo dándoles un poco más de esta historia.**_

 _ **Harry es un desquiciado, inestable y manipulador, así que acaba de encontrar a el grupo perfecto para realizar sus planes.**_

 _ **Muchos fics que eh visto retratan a Daphne como fría para evitar ser acosada por hombres y solo Tracey y su familia la conocen como es realmente… bueno aquí Daphne es una perra totalmente y con todos (menos con Harry xq sabe que el la haría pedazos) no titubea si alguien hace algo en contra de sus deseos, es por eso que no dudó en amenazar a su mejor amiga en favor de evitar líos.**_

 _ **Tracey es lista, no será la "chica burbujeante" que probablemente hayan leído antes, ella es muy cruel con las personas por diversión, acosa a demás personas todo bajo la protección de Daphne que la cuida con el peso de su casa. Pero el verse en la mira de la Reina del Hielo la ha aterrorizado, ella conoce mucho del carácter de Daphne como para sentir miedo y buscará arreglar las cosas, además que también la mueve su ambición por ser Lady Black, aquí no hay nadie con buenas intenciones, todos tienen su agenda propia.**_

 _ **Más adelante en la historia daré detalles de cada personaje para que vayan conociendo sus caracteres y parte de su pasado.**_

 _ **Sobre Sirius y Remus, bueno Harry no confía en ellos, y es poco probable que el busque "reclutarlos" si no le presenta un beneficio. En el próximo capítulo empezarán a salir más personajes, principalmente los 2 restantes del Trío de Oro.**_

 _ **No sé lo pierdan**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **sebastiantutu:**_ _Muchas gracias, espero el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado._

 _ **Elfrei:**_ _La seguiré actualizando solo que tardaré un poco más entre capítulo._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Jajaja ok, espero el nuevo capítulo también te guste._

 _ **lucasmichelini2005:**_ _Hoy, espero te haya gustado._

 _ **xXm3ch3Xx:**_ _Gracias, espero esté nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado, pues sobre tus interrogantes solo te comento que en su momento Harry logrará sorprenderte._

 _ **me encantan todas tus historias son muy buenas y tienes mucha imaginación siempre me sorprendes con cosas que no esperaba para nada**_

 _ **daniel2610994:**_ _Y hoy le gustó más, además que ese poder de Harry es atrayente para la gente ambiciosa._

 _ **Soul Of Demon:**_ _Gracias todo va bien, espero esté capítulo te haya gustado mucho._

 _ **Shadow Jocker:**_ _Mi buen Jōkā, espero esté capítulo te haya gustado igual que el anterior, sobre el regreso del Kitsune, bueno lo estoy editando, le perdí sentido a la historia que había creado y debo comenzar desde cero, quiero hacer algo bueno, por eso tardaré en actualizarla._

 _Cuídate y Saludos_

 _ **JAIMOL:**_ _Gracias espero esto te guste cada vez más._

 _ **Guest2:**_ _Gracias!_

 _ **narukyubi**_ _: Gracias! Espero te guste._

 _ **albus potter-greengrass**_ _: Ginny quedó con Harry por JK se aferro al Ron y Hermione, si no hubiera quedado Hermione y Harry (no lo digo yo, lo dijo ella XD)_

 _ **marcos_a_sepulveda**_ _: Nada bueno y más con un Harry tan desquiciado como el, además que se e ven vistazos de cada uno de los personajes, sus personalidades y caracteres._

 _ **Cristine Malfoy**_ _: Gracias, espero te haya gustado este capítulo también._

 **...**

 _ **Sin más que agregar, nos vemos en la próxima, saludos.**_


	5. Normalidad Cambiada

_**Basado en la obra de J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Una Oscuridad Ascendente**_

 _ **\- Capítulo 5 -**_

 _ **Normalidad Cambiada**_

 **…**

Era el lunes que mucha gente esperaba, el día que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts regresaban a clases después de los eventos que habían tenido lugar el día de Halloween. No solo habían sido nombrados los campeones de los tres colegios, sino que de alguna forma inexplicable, Harry Potter se había nuevamente involucrado en eventos donde se suponía no debía estar.

En el _**Gran Comedor**_ la mayoría de los alumnos tomaban sus desayunos antes de regresar a sus respectivas clases, pero el gran ausente no era otro que el mismísimo chico Potter que volvía a hacer gala de su falta de presencia, aumentando los rumores sobre él y su paradero.

"¿Pensé que él estaría aquí?"- murmuró Tracey mientras comía, claramente hablando de Harry -"¿Dijo que iba a dar cara o algo así, no?"-.

"Que atención pones Trace, el menciono que iba seguir manteniendo el perfil bajo hasta la primera prueba"- susurro Blaise divertido.

"Bueno lo lamento, después de todo lo que aprendimos y planeamos puede que quedara algo confundida"- replicó molesta mirando a otro lado.

"¿Solo por eso?"- se burló el chico de color.

"¿Que estas insinuado?"- siseo Tracey entrecerrando los ojos.

"Nada, nada"- tranquilizó con una sonrisa divertida Blaise para luego enfocar su vista en la mesa de _**Gryffindor**_ , específicamente a dos miembros de ella.

 **...**

 _Ron Weasley_ estaba silencioso como nunca antes en todos sus años en _**Hogwarts**_ , este fin de semana le había ayudado a reflexionar un poco sobre sus acciones y debía admitir que se había equivocado. En un arranque de celos había apuñalado a su mejor amigo por la espalda y no solo eso, contribuyó a que el resto de _**Gryffindor**_ lo expulsara de la casa - _'¿Porque, porque tuve que dejar que lo peor de mi saliera en ese momento, no es como si Harry quisiera ser el centro de atención o sí?'_ \- pensó deprimido mientras su cuchara daba vueltas por su desayuno, el cual no había probado un solo bocado.

Otra que se sentía de esa misma manera era _Hermione Granger_ que se encontraba mirando un libro desde su asiento, pero su mente estaba en tratar de resolver donde estaba Harry en estos momentos - _'tal vez necesita hablar con alguien'_ \- pensó preocupada - _'aunque no es como si pudiera hablar con él, no después de lo que sucedió'_ \- gimió deprimida tratando de controlar las lágrimas.

 **...**

"¿Algo interesante en _**Gryffindor**_?"- pregunto Theo sentándose a lado de Blaise -"¡Ha que rico, tenía hambre!"- murmuró complacido el chico sirviéndose tocino.

"Nada más que dos parásitos deprimidos"- murmuró el chico de color volviendo su atención a su comida -"por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?"-.

"¿Dónde crees?"- contestó con un bufido Daphne -"debajo de unas bragas"- escupió.

"Es ofensivo y un error lo que dices Greengrass, no estaba bajo unas bragas"- se quejó Theo -"esas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, con el resto de su ropa"- contestó el chico con diversión.

"¡Por favor Nott, estamos comiendo!"- se quejó Tracey asqueada -"ahórrate tus comentarios sobre tu promiscua vida sexual"-.

"Oh bueno, ella pregunto"- dijo el chico Nott señalando a Daphne con un tenedor -"como sea, veo que nuestro nuevo socio no está presente, así que tendremos que ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas en clases"- declaró.

"Efectivamente, el solo hará su aparición en clases, recuerden que no podemos aparentar familiaridad con el día que llegue la primera prueba"- murmuró Daphne mientras lanzaba un hechizo para ocultar su conversación -"así que buscaremos formas de cómo fingir nuestro primer acercamiento"- agregó tomando de su bebida.

Mientras el desayuno seguía su curso cientos de lechuzas arribaron desde las ventanas y entregaron correspondencia a algunos alumnos del colegio. Una majestuosa lechuza marrón se paró frente a Daphne y estiró una pata con un sobre atado.

"Esa no es la lechuza de tu familia"- pregunto curiosa Tracey al reconocer a _Imperion_ , la lechuza principal de la _**Mansión Greengrass**_.

"Ayer le envié un mensaje a mi padre con _Claudette_ mi lechuza, explicando sobre el asunto del compromiso con Harry y como había logrado _seducirlo_ "- murmuró tomando la carta y entregando un resto de tocino a la lechuza que al devorarlo partió hacia la lechuceria a descansar un poco -"pero jamás espere que contestará tan pronto"- y se dispuso a leer.

Un minuto después los labios de Daphne se torcieron en una mueca satisfecha -"oh, esto es interesante"- río la pelinegra con unos ojos brillantes.

"¿Qué dice?"- pregunto curioso Blaise viendo la reacción de su compañera de casa.

"Al parecer a mi padre le interesa hablar del asunto de Harry urgentemente"- contestó ahogando una risa. Todo iba perfecto, Cyrus podía ser muchas cosas pero un estúpido no era, cuando veía una oportunidad de oro la aprovecharía, lástima que Daphne ya tenía planes propios y uno de ellos era deshacerse del _**Señor de la Casa Greengrass**_ - _'el desea escuchar de primera mano lo que pasó con Harry y yo, y formular planes para poder manipularlo, ¡Viejo estúpido!'_ \- se burló la heredera Greengrass - _'dejemos que crea lo que quiera por el momento, al fin y al cabo, al final tú serás otra víctima más en nuestros planes querido Padre'_ -.

"Wow eso fue rápido"- murmuró Theo, pero entendiendo que al ver esta oportunidad, alguien como Cyrus Greengrass no lo dejaría escapar.

"Efectivamente"- sonrió Daphne y levantó la vista buscando a su hermana y dando con ellas a 10 acentos de distancia con su grupo de amigos de 3° año -"¡Astoria!"- la llamó después de cancelar el hechizo -"¡Padre ha solicitado nuestra presencia en casa después del desayuno!"-.

"¡¿Que?!"- replicó la chica sin entender -"¡Pero tengo clases, además ya tenía planes!"- murmuró recordando cómo se había ofrecido a ayudar a Draco con su proyecto para humillar a Potter.

"¿Te pedí que me dieras tu itinerario?"- se burló la hermana mayor -"harás lo que se te dice, ¿o quieres volver a sufrir las consecuencias de desobedecer a tu jefe de casa?"- pregunto con una sonrisa malvada Daphne recordando ese evento tan satisfactorio para ella.

Astoria palideció al recordar como su padre la había castigado de forma tan viciosa en el pasado, lo peor es que ella no había cometido ningún error y fue inculpada por Daphne, algo que alego pero sin recibir resultados más que otra dosis de castigo -"¡Está bien!"- gruño la chica y volvió su vista al plato tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de su rostro.

"Es gratificante cuando humillas así a tu hermana frente a los demás"- murmuró la chica con cinismo volviendo su atención a sus amigos.

"¿Entonces tú y Astoria se irán en unos minutos?"- pregunto Tracey -"se perderán las clases"-

"Sí, pero mi padre envío una solicitud a Dumbledore, así que todo estará bien, solo guárdenme los apuntes de lo que vieron hoy, y si alguien se toma la molestia de ir con la _profesora Vector_ y entregarle mi proyecto de _**Aritmancia**_ estaría muy agradecida"- dijo sacando su proyecto.

"Yo lo haré"- dijo Tracey alargando la mano y tomándolo. Después de una plática extenuante, ambas chicas habían logrado dejar atrás el suceso de la _**Sala Común**_ y ahora tenían su mente enfocadas en los planes de su nueva alianza; aunque dentro de sí misma Tracey sabía que tenía que ser más cuidadosa, ponerse en contra de Daphne era quedar fuera de todo este asunto.

Por alguna extraña razón Potter había dejado 3 años de mentiras y apariencias irse como si nada con solo pasar un par de horas con la chica del pelo azabache. No sabía porque pero algo en Daphne trajo está oportunidad para todos, su mejor amiga fue el impulso y Potter era el eje principal, sea lo que sea, estar en buenos términos con ambos chicos era su prioridad.

"Mientras estoy fuera aprovechen para acercarse a _**Ravenclaw**_ "- susurro la chica mientras terminaba su desayuno -"tal vez puedas aprovechar tu asquerosa reputación de seductor para algo productivo Nott"- exclamó la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

"Mmm"- contestó el chico tomando su barbilla -"el año pasado tuve algo con _Mandy Brocklehurst_ , pero termino mal cuando descubrió que mientras ella disfrutaba de mi apreciable compañía, su mejor amiga _Lisa Turpin_ recibía un trato igual, desde ese entonces dejaron de ser amigas y los rumores afirman que su sala común quedó hecha un desastre después de su pelea"- recordó fingiendo inocencia.

"Eres un cerdo"- siseo Tracey aunque estaba divertida sobre el resultado - _'de seguro ambas sufrieron por la traición, hubiera pagado por ver sus reacciones cuando se enteraron que entre ellas estaban puliendo la misma varita'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa al imaginarse como se destrozaron una a la otra en su sala común.

"Cómo sea, no creo que pueda acercarme a las chicas del cuarto año, tendré que ver en otros años a ver si algo cae"- murmuró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

"Haces un gran honor al termino caballero, Nott"- señaló despectivamente Daphne -"como sea, si pueden acercarse a alguien de _**Ravenclaw**_ no duden en contactarme o a él"- indico mientras se ponía de pie -"¡andando Astoria!"- ordenó mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

"¡Pero aún no termino!"- se quejó la menor Greengrass.

"No te pregunté"- contestó ahogando una sonrisa satisfecha.

 **...**

Mientras tanto el chico de pelo azabache que era tan mencionado en el _**Gran Comedor**_ caminaba con la cabeza baja, y con pensamientos de cómo conseguir que un aparato reproductor de música pueda escucharse en Hogwarts. .

Harry Potter iba abriéndose paso entre el mar de alumnos ignorando el insulto y la burla ocasional que era dirigida a él, algo que ya sentía común después de haber vuelto a la realidad de este colegio y aparecer después de más de un día desaparecido.

" _¡Hey Potter!, ¿Porque tan solo?"-._

" _¿Sí, dónde están tus dos lacayos, que pasó con Granger y Weasley?"-._

" _¡Es cierto ambos te abandonaron cuando se dieron cuenta el asqueroso tramposo que eres!"-._

Harry ignoro sus palabras, eran gente sin importancia, seres inferiores que muy pronto vendrían a adularlo esperando congraciarse con él.

"Potter"- fue la voz de _Ernie Macmillan_ poniéndose enfrente de él e interponiéndose en su camino, detrás de él _Hannah Abbott_ con una cara engreída apareció acompañándolo.

"Ernie, Hannah"- reconoció Harry con un movimiento de cabeza.

"¡No nos hables con tanta confianza Potter!"- escupió Hannah -"¡Un tramposo traicionero como tú no merece esto!"-.

Harry suspiro, otro par de idiotas de _**Hufflepuff**_ vienen a encararlo por querer robarle la gloria a su amado _Diggory_ , ya había ignorado a otros dos grupos de patéticos defensores del niño bonito, pero estos eran las personas con las que más contacto había tenido… aunque era de esperarse su actitud, en el segundo año Macmillan ya había hablado mal de él por el asunto del _**Heredero de Slytherin**_ y la _**Cámara de los Secretos**_ -"yo no metí mi nombre en ese _cáliz_ , no tengo ningún interés en robarle la gloria a Cedric, él es el verdadero _**Campeón de Hogwarts**_ "- recitó con molestia interna.

"¡Cómo si te creyera!"- replicó Ernie con un bufido -"sé muy bien que tus amigos te dieron la espalda por qué no te creyeron, dime ¿Porque lo haría yo?"-.

"La verdad no me importa si tú o alguien no me cree, yo estoy seguro de mi inocencia"- contestó Harry cansado de tantas estupideces, tenía una clase de Transfiguración a la que asistir -"así que apártense de mi camino por favor"-.

"No hasta que terminemos de decirte unas cuantas cosas"- dijo altanera Hannah.

"En especial lo mucho que espero ver cómo te va en las pruebas del torneo, dime ¿Cuánto crees que dures?"- se burló Ernie.

Harry sonrió con burla después de esto -"tal vez te sorprenda Macmillan, pero creo que deberías dejar de pensar en mí y enfocarte en qué tan bien tu campeón pueda lograrlo, dicen que muchos mueren en este torneo y en lo personal yo no me preocupo, no importa lo que pase, siempre sobrevivo"- dijo señalando su cicatriz -"¿Pero me preguntó si Cedric pueda contar con esa suerte?"- siseo mientras empujaba a ambos chicos con los hombros y se abría paso.

"¡Tú maldito…!"- rugió Ernie mientras sacaba la varita.

"¡Ernie, Hannah deténganse!"- dijo la voz molesta y autoritaria de Susan Bones apareciendo detrás de ellos -"¡Déjenlo en paz de una vez!"-.

Harry se dio la vuelta con una ceja levantada ante el sorprendente cambio de acontecimientos, él ya había sacado su varita al saber que los dos idiotas pensaban atacar - _'y yo que pensaba que iba a sacar un poco de frustración con estas basuras, oh bueno, esto se volvió interesante'_ \- pensó mientras miraba detenidamente a Susan y guardaba su varita.

"Susan pero…"- trato de decir Ernie, el solo quería sacarle un escarmiento a Potter, para que supiera que un tramposo siempre debe pagar las consecuencias.

"¡Silencio!"- siseó la chica molesta, ella no estaba acostumbrada a actuar de esta manera, su naturaleza amable era su rasgo más distintivo, es por eso que la mirada de sus dos compañeros se volvió de total sorpresa. Alejando su mirada de los Hufflepuff enfoco sus ojos en el otro chico presente -"Potter"- murmuró.

"Bones"- contestó el chico ahogando una risa divertida y aparentando confusión. Era obvio que la chica tenía algo que decirle pero se estaba conteniendo por un motivo - _'tal vez debamos darle un empujoncito'_ \- pensó divertido -"¿Quieres decirme algo Susan?"- pregunto con voz inocente el chico.

Susan apretó los puños, sabía que está era su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con el de una vez por todas, pero a la vez sería un grave error acusarlo de algo sin conocer toda la historia, además que aún tenía que hablar con Neville y averiguar si su sospechas eran cierta.

"Sí, pero primero debo hablar con Longbottom sobre un asunto que ha estado cruzando por mi mente"- contestó formal la chica -"así que en un futuro te buscaré para hablar Potter"- indico la chica dándose la vuelta.

 _'Oh con que es sobre la alianza, pero porque no hablar conmigo ahora que está frente a mí, y porque hablar antes con el squib?'_ \- se preguntó confundido - _'bien como sea, le pediré a Dobby que los espié, es mejor estar enterado de que hablan ese par, son piezas importantes en mi plan'_ \- pensó mientras también se daba la vuelta -"como quieras Susan"- murmuró caminando pero después de un par de detuvo -"tal vez deberías hablar con tus amigos y aconsejarles que dejen de molestarme, o me veré en la penosa necesidad de demostrarles porque soy capaz de competir en este patético torneo"- y sin más siguió su camino.

"Suzie..."- trato de decir Hannah ante la situación, no entendía porque su mejor amiga los detuvo y mucho menos por qué debía hablar con él.

"Quiero dejar algo muy claro"- dijo Susan viéndolo a los dos muy intensamente -"no se acerquen a Potter, sería muy peligroso para ustedes si vuelven a antagonizarlo"-.

"¿Pero de qué hablas Susan?"- pregunto confundido Ernie, el no veía nada peligroso en Potter -"vamos es solo un tramposo que se ha quedado solo, no hay nada malo en molestarlo un poco, además debiste haber oído lo que dijo de Cedric"- gruño mientras Hannah movía la cabeza enérgicamente estando de acuerdo.

"¡Basta Ernie!"- replicó molesta la chica. Susan había visto como Potter había sacado sutilmente su varita cuando Ernie se había dado la vuelta para atacarlo, haber crecido con la _**Directora del DALM**_ le había enseñado un par de cosas y entre ellas detectar un hábil combatiente, era más que obvio que el ex-chico de _**Gryffindor**_ tenía talento para los duelos, sus movimientos casi imperceptibles, su postura lista para atacar, su tranquilidad bajo amenaza, todo eso eran prueba de ello, si no hubiera intervenido no sabía que hubiera sucedido con sus amigos -"hay cosas que ustedes no toman en cuenta y eso es el peso político, molestar a Potter es ponerse en la mira de una de las más fuertes _**Casas Antiguas y Nobles**_ "- les dijo mirándolos molesta -"además que no solo atraen la ira de los Potter, sino que también acarrearán enemigos como los Longbottom y… los Bones"- susurro.

"¿QUE?"- grito Ernie sorprendido, esto era casi una declaración de Susan de que ella estaría del lado de Potter si ellos causaban que Potter los marcará como enemigos.

"¡No puedes hablar enserio Suzie!"- dijo Hannah incrédula, jamás creyó verse amenazada por la que al día de hoy era su mejor amiga -"¡Somos tus amigos, somos de _**Hufflepuff**_ , no puedes darnos la espalda!"- se quejó.

"Y es porque soy _**Hufflepuff**_ que se los advierto"- dijo Susan con una mirada dura que no se comparaba al dolor que sentía dentro de ella, ellos eran sus mejores amigos, ella jamás hubiera deseado llegar a este punto; pero ella recordaba que tenía un deber y es por eso que era mejor avisarles antes de que ocurriera algo de lo que se arrepintiera -"la lealtad de los _**Hufflepuff**_ se me ha inculcado desde niña, como el hecho de que tengo un deber hacia mi familia, los quiero chicos, pero el nombre de mi familia es algo muy valioso para mí, soy la _**Heredera de los Bones**_ y debo actuar como tal, no me hagan tenerlos como enemigos, porque hasta el día de hoy, los Bones, los Longbottom y los Potter son una alianza que protegemos con celo"- declaró la chica y se alejó de ellos.

Hannah y Ernie quedaron incrédulos y dolidos, jamás en sus sueños más locos hubieran esperado que su mejor amiga les revelara que se pondría en su contra en favor de alguien y más el chico que les estaba robando el momento de brillar a toda su casa; mientras que Susan seguía su camino con lágrimas en los ojos y ahogando sollozos por la difícil situación en la que se encontraba.

…

"Bien chicos"- dijo _Séptima Vector_ , la profesora de _**Aritmancia**_ cuando todos los alumnos estaban listos para salir -"para terminar dejen sus redacciones numerológicas del último ejercicio de la semana pasada"-.

Hermione Granger camino hacia el frente y entregó su trabajo, mientras salía sin decir con un cuerpo que seguía su camino en piloto automático.

Habían pasado más de 24 horas desde los acontecimientos de la selección de campeones y los sucesos que habían ocurrido en la _**Sala Común**_ de _**Gryffindor**_ , el ver sano a Harry en clase de _**Transfiguración**_ le había dado paz, angustia y a la vez confusión, el chico la había superado totalmente en esa clase, contestando antes que ella y logrando el encantamiento mucho antes de lo que ella lo logro, esto era algo imposible que puso un poco de celos en su mente, pero no era tiempo para pensar en ello, tenía que pensar en Harry, no sabía si se encontraba deprimido por lo que pasó con ellos - _'probablemente nos odie'_ \- pensó melancólica pensando en ella y Ron.

El porqué de no creer en el aún se lo cuestionaba, conocía a Harry y sabía que no hubiera puesto su nombre, el no deseaba la atención - _'entonces porque le di la espalda'_ \- suspiro pero sabiendo cual fue su mayor motivante para no apoyar a Harry.

Desde antes del comienzo del año, había visto a Ron con otros ojos, su corto tiempo sin Harry en la _**Madriguera**_ lo hizo darse cuenta de lo encantador que podría ser en ocasiones, además de cómo él estuvo con ella después de huir de esos locos en las finales del _**Campeonato de Quidditch**_ y la defendió ante Malfoy, todo eso había hecho que su atracción hacia su amigo pelirrojo comenzará a crecer - _'por querer que me note es que no pude confiar en la palabra de Harry'_ \- se reveló con pesar -"¿Porque después de tantas peleas se me ocurre enamorarme de alguien como Ron Weasley?"- se quejó mientras caminaba por los pasillos con dirección hacia las mazmorras.

"No lo sé, ¿Tal vez porque una basura como tú solo puede aspirar a estar con una poca cosa como el?"- dijo una voz divertida mientras la abrazaba de lado.

Hermione respingo del susto y vergüenza ante ser escuchada y ser tomada por un abrazo, pero cuando vio quien era la que ahora la tenía entre sus brazos gruño -"¡Davis!"- siseo -"¡Suéltame!"- y se apartó de ella.

"No seas así Granger, me puse esta vieja bata para poder tocarte"- dijo Tracey de forma divertida mientras caminaba a su lado -"aunque tendré que quemarla en cuanto llegue a la Sala Común, tú sabes, evitar cualquier enfermedad contagiosa que los de tu clase puedan esparcir"-.

"¡Si tanto asco te doy porque me estás siguiendo!"- replicó molesta la chica.

Desde el inicio del tercer año, Tracey Davis la ahora chica de cuarto año de _**Slytherin**_ había tomado un placer malvado en molestarla en cada oportunidad. A diferencia de personas molestas como Pansy Parkinson o Draco Malfoy, Davis era una persona demasiada entusiasta en antagonizar a los demás, lo peor era que lograba salirse con la suya debido a la protección de su mejor amiga, la infame _Reina del Hielo_ Daphne Greengrass - _'malditos sangre pura'_ \- pensó ante lo injusto que era que ellos hicieran cosas desagradables y no pagarán por ello.

"Pues ambas compartimos la siguiente clase, ¿Porque no dirigirnos juntas y ponernos al día?"- dijo la chica divertida mientras caminaba -"hace tiempo que no hablamos, además escuché un rumor que me gustaría confirmar, ¿Es cierto que le diste la espalda a Potter?"- pregunto con malicia.

Hermione apretó los puños, era un martirio que todo Hogwarts se hubiera enterado de ese suceso en la torre de Gryffindor, ahora ella tendría que vivir con la estigma de haber traicionado a su mejor amigo por el resto del año y tal vez de lo que quedaba de su educación en Hogwarts -"¡No es asunto tuyo!"- siseo con odio mientras bajaba la última escalera que las separaba del laboratorio de Pociones.

"Vamos Hermione"- se quejó infantil la chica castaña -"ahora que ya no eres amiga de Potter, podemos ser amigas, te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho, podremos pasar tiempo jugando y también hablar de chicos, es más te podré ayudar a conquistar a Weasley"- dijo resuelta, como si la idea fuera maravillosa -"si le compro comida de perro para él y su familia como para un mes podrá estar muy feliz de poder llevar algo que comer a su inmundo chiquero, podrás decir que es de tu parte y así lograremos que se fije en ti, porque enserio necesitas ayuda para que alguien se fije en ti"- se burló.

"¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME DAVIS!"- explotó la chica molesta, odiaba como no solo la ofendía a ella, sino que ahora se metía con la familia de Ron, personas que solo habían hecho hacerla sentir bienvenida desde el primer momento que se cruzaron en su vida.

Más de un año soportando el acoso incesante de esta vil chica la tenía al borde, habría estado dispuesta a darle una lección con su varita pero sabía que meterse con alguien de una _**Casa Noble**_ y más una persona bajo la protección de alguien como Greengrass sería un suicidio. Jamás había hablado con Harry o Ron sobre estos asuntos pidiendo ayuda, creía que podía solucionarlo por si misma al no darle importancia a otra matón, pero ella estaba culminando con su paciencia hoy más que nunca, probablemente por el asunto de Harry -"¡No te quiero cerca y sé que tu no me quieres cerca de ti, así que porque no me dejas en paz de una buena vez!"-.

La mirada de Tracey se oscureció ante el arrebato de la hija de muggles, con una sonrisa de lado se acercó a ella -"esa actitud odiosa algún día te acarreará problemas Granger, ten mucho cuidado"- susurro.

"¿Eso es una amenaza?"- replicó la castaña del pelo espeso mientras la veía desafiante.

"Es más un aviso"- murmuró Tracey para luego volver a sonreír radiante -"mira ya llegamos, cómo se va el tiempo cuando te diviertes con una amiga, ¿Qué dices si nos sentamos juntas y continuamos con nuestra plática de chicas?"- pregunto inocentemente.

"Lo lamento pero ya tengo compañeros"- siseo Hermione ante la desfachatez de la otra castaña de creer que quería más tiempo cerca de ella, mientras entraba al salón y dejaba a la chica parada fuera.

Tracey bufo divertida ante haber logrado entrar en la piel de Granger, era divertido y más ahora que Harry ya no estaba ahí para cuidarla con su sombra política - _'y hablando de Merlín'_ \- pensó al verlo sentado solo. Sabía que Daphne había pedido permiso para faltar a esta clase para tratar asuntos importantes de su familia, en otras palabras, hablar con su padre sobre el contrato de matrimonio, así que ahora que no tenía compañera porque no acercarse hacia su futuro prometido.

"¿Está vacío?"- dijo la chica sentándose a lado del azabache.

Harry levantó la vista con una ceja levantada, había escuchado que Davis era atrevida, pero tanto como acercarse a él un día después de formar la alianza era algo inesperado - _'¿Me pregunto porque estaba tan callada anoche?'_ \- se preguntó curioso -"siéntete libre"- murmuró Harry.

"Te ves muy tranquilo para estar muy solo Potter"- dijo burlesca Tracey.

"Es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado"- respondió sin muchas emociones Harry.

"Es un buen dicho"- río la chica divertida -"pero te ves algo decaído, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"- pregunto inocentemente.

"Si puedes encontrar una solución para que un aparato eléctrico funcione en Hogwarts estaré muy agradecido"- respondió simple el chico tratando de hacer una conversación casual.

"No sé qué sean esas cosas obviamente, pero para que lo necesitas"- cuestionó realmente curiosa.

Harry suspiro - _'malditos sangre pura y su ignorancia sobre el mundo muggle'_ \- pensó aunque podía entenderlos, los muggles eran seres sin chiste y patéticos, aunque tenían cosas buenas como la comida, la música y el cine -"para escuchar música"-.

"Oh, interesante, creo haber escuchado sobre algo llamado _Soul Kitchen_ antes, tú sabes algo sobre ello"- dijo con un puchero la chica

Harry no puedo ahogar una sonrisa - _'esta chica me agrada'_ \- pensó al entender cómo Tracey podía ser amiga de Daphne, era divertida de una forma peculiar -"oh sí, _Soul Kitchen_ , una canción de _The Doors_ "- contestó con un brillo de ojos.

"Suena encantador"- murmuró Tracey con una sonrisa de lado -"sería bueno escucharlo pronto, tal vez podría ayudarte, un poco de _**runas**_ pueda ser la solución"-.

"No creo que…"- empezó Harry para luego abrir los ojos ante una realización - _'pero que estúpido soy, era más que obvio que usar_ _ **runas**_ _era la respuesta, solo necesito un reproductor portátil de pilas, unos casette y alguien que me ayude'_ \- pensó al recordar como las _**runas**_ podían hacer maravillas - _'lástima que no pude quedarme con las habilidades de Riddle, él era bueno con ellas, tendré que aceptar la ayuda de Davis, ah bueno, esta chica va encaminada a ganarse mi afecto si logra hacerlo'_ \- declaró pensando en cómo el haber absorbido el alma de Riddle solo le había dado poder a su _**Guardián**_ , pero no había logrado quedarse con más que un poco de información de los recuerdos de Voldemort -"sería un encanto de tu parte si lo hicieras por mi"- contestó con una sonrisa encantadora el chico.

Tracey sonrió - _'¡Bingo!'_ \- pensó al ver como se habría una posibilidad de acercarse y ganar puntos con Potter.

"Potter por muy solitario que estés, deja de hablar y atrasar a los demás, 50 puntos menos para _**Gryffindor**_ por interrumpir mi clase"- la voz de Severus Snape se escuchó frente a él e hizo que ambos chicos salieran de su plática y mirarán al profesor -"señorita Davis, tenga en cuenta que su actual compañero tiene una reputación de malograr su trabajo, así que sea cuidadosa con su poción, además que no deje que el trate de convencerla de su dudosa inocencia"- murmuró amargamente el profesor.

"No sé preocupe Señor, no por nada soy la mejor en _**Pociones**_ de su clase, tal vez le enseñé un par de cosas a Potter en este tiempo"- declaró sonriente la chica.

"Sería un milagro si lo logrará"- añadió con veneno mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba a los chicos solos.

 **...**

 _ **Una hora después.**_

"Bien que lo diría Señorita Davis, ha logrado que el considerado fracaso en _**Pociones**_ logré un trabajo decente, esto es un _Aceptable_ Potter"- dijo desdeñosamente Snape mirando la botella de poción de Harry -"50 puntos para _**Slytherin**_ por un trabajo excepcional y casi milagroso"-.

"No tiene que agradecer señor, es un gusto ayudar a los menos favorecidos"- río Tracey con suficiencia -"tal vez debería dejar que Potter sea mi compañero de equipo junto con Daphne de ahora en adelante, así convertiré a este insensato desastre en un fabricante de _**Pociones**_ medio decente"-.

Harry bufo y giro los ojos ante la conversación de la Slytherin y su jefe de casa - _'podía crear la poción más jodidamente perfecta y el grasiento murciélago jamás me daría crédito'_ \- pensó con algo de rencor por el duro golpe que daba en sus calificaciones tener a un profesor tan sesgado - _'aunque tener a Tracey de compañera no pinta nada mal, por lo menos hará que Snape me dé una calificación aprobatoria'_ \- pensó con sorna.

"Lo considerare"- murmuró el profesor de _**Pociones**_ -"bien, pueden irse"- ordenó el hombre.

Harry se dirigió a su asiento y tomo su bolso, con paso decidido se dirigió a la puerta cuando.

"¡Harry espera!"- dijo la voz de Hermione tratando de llamar su atención.

Sin presentar alguna reacción Harry siguió su camino sin darse la vuelta.

Hermione bajó la mirada tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, sabía que esto pasaría, él no le dirigiría la palabra después de cómo sucedieron las cosas. Deseosa de seguirlo y rogarle que hablaran tuvo que reconsiderar que lo mejor era darle un poco de espacio por este día.

"¡Adiós compañero!"- grito Tracey desde su asiento con una sonrisa.

Harry levantó una mano en forma de saludo sin darse la vuelta y salió del laboratorio de Pociones con dirección desconocida para el resto de alumnos.

Hermione miro a la chico con odio, ¿cómo era posible que Tracey haya generado una reacción en su amigo a diferencia de ella?. La chica castaña le sonrió con malicia a la _**Gryffindor**_ sabiendo que ella había conseguido algo que ella anhelaba más que nunca ahora.

Con un bufido molesto Hermione se levantó -"¡Vamos Ron!"- ordenó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida.

"¿A dónde vamos?"- pregunto quejoso el chico.

"¡Tú y yo debemos hablar!"- indico mientras ambos salían del salón.

"Muy sutil Trace"- murmuró Theo acercándose a su compañera -"aprovechando que Daphne no está y ya estás tomando la delantera sobre el sujeto"- susurro con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Sí bueno, esto no es una competencia, ambas tendremos el premio gordo para compartir"- dijo mientras veía sus uñas.

"Cómo sea, ahora que terminaron las clases por hoy quiero ir por un bocadillo, tengo que agradecer a nuestro nuevo socio por el detalle de contarnos dónde están las cocinas"- murmuró Blaise con una sonrisa.

"Adelántense, tengo un asunto pendiente que debo tratar antes"- dijo Tracey con una sonrisa divertida y tomando su bolso.

…

 _ **2 Horas después.**_

Luna Lovegood caminaba empapada y en ropa interior por los pasillos de Hogwarts ignorando las burlas de cuánto alumno se encontraba en su camino. Había estado toda la tarde tratando de encontrar una pista de los famosos _**Plimpys de agua dulce**_ , todo gracias a la ayuda de ese chico de _**Hufflepuff**_ sonriente que le menciono haberlos vistos en el lago del colegio.

Después de haber dado vueltas por la orilla y haber nadado por algún par de horas, era tiempo de aceptar que tal vez le habían vuelto a mentir y tuvo que salir decepcionada del agua. Pero sus problemas comenzaron cuando su bata, zapatos y varita habían desaparecido de las orillas donde los había dejado.

' _¿Habrán sido nuevamente los Nargles?'_ \- pensó curiosa mientras seguía su camino en dirección a la Torre de _**Ravenclaw**_.

"¡Hey _Lunática_!"- escuchó una voz delante de ella. Luna levantó la vista y vio a dos de sus compañeros de _**Ravenclaw**_ bloqueando el camino.

"Hola"- dijo simplemente la rubia con su voz soñadora.

"¿Dónde estabas, eh Luna?"- pregunto un chico acercándose a ella -"no has estado para nada en la _**Sala Común**_ en todo el día"-.

"Estuve haciendo una investigación sobre _**criaturas mágicas**_ "- dijo la chica con una sonrisa pasiva.

"Oh pero claro, Robertson de _**Hufflepuff**_ te dijo que los había visto en el lago ¿Verdad?"- agrego el primer chico -"¿No me digas que estuviste nadando por el lago buscando esos Pimpis de agua sucia?"- se burló el chico.

"Son _**Plimpys de agua dulce**_ "- corrigió simplemente la chica deseosa de poder llegar a la _**Sala Común**_ y poder tomar un baño.

"Estás demente _Lunática_ "- escupió el otro chico sin poder contener la risa -"pero como sea, tenemos algo que quizás te interese"- y saco una varita, una bata y un par de zapatos desde su propia bata de Hogwarts.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron con sorpresa, ella jamás espero encontrar tan rápido sus cosas, por lo general tardaba meses en ser devueltas, ella alargó sus brazos dispuesta a tomar sus pertenencias cuando el chico las alejó de ella.

"No tan rápido _Lunática_ "- dijo su compañero con una sonrisa cruel -"hay ciertas cosas que podrías hacer para divertirnos antes de que te las devolvamos"-.

Luna bajo la mirada y suspiro, siempre era lo mismo, sus compañeros la humillaban y ridiculizaban casi desde que entró al colegio. Ella no tenía otra opción más que callar y obedecer, no era tan malo cuando la hacían hacer cosas simples como bailar ridículamente o tirarse en el lodo.

Además aprendió que si se oponía, los castigos serían más crueles, principalmente los que _Cho Chang_ y _Marietta Edgecombe_ llegaron a propinarle, con esto en mente estaba lista para preguntar qué querían que hiciera está vez cuando algo ocurrió.

"Creo que ustedes son un par muy desagradable al molestar a una pequeña dama indefensa"- una voz detrás de ellos interrumpió la interacción de los _**Ravenclaw**_.

Con una mirada sería y presuntuosa, Theodore Nott se abrió paso y se puso delante de los chicos -"si sabes lo que les conviene le entregaran sus pertenencias a la señorita y le ofrecerán una disculpa"- amenazó con ojos fríos.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí Nott?"- espeto uno de los _**Ravenclaw**_ encarándolo -"esto no tienen nada que ver contigo o algún otro _**Slytherin**_ , ¡así que piérdete!"-.

"No te pedí que preguntarás si tiene que ver conmigo o no"- respondió con desprecio el chico -"te pedí que devolvieras sus cosas y una disculpa ahora mismo, y eso va para ambos"- agrego viendo al otro chico que lo miraba molesto.

"¿A sí?"- dijo el otro chico dando un paso hacia el poniendo su rostro cerca del chico de _**Slytherin**_ -"¿Y si no lo hago, que harás?"- se burló.

Lejos de molestarse Theo sonrió de forma divertida -"me alegra que lo preguntes _DeWitt_ "- mientras el chico lo miraba sorprendido por conocerlo, Theo empezó a caminar a su alrededor -"o si se de tu apellido, tu padre Pollux lleva más de 30 años trabajando con mucho orgullo en la compañía de _**Pociones**_ más prestigiosa del _**Reino Unido**_ ¿No?, una que curiosamente controla mi familia, ha hecho un grandioso desempeño casi entregando su alma en ese oficio que tanto ama, de seguro algún día será merecedor de una digna jubilación"- explicó como si hablara cualquier cosa, pero luego se detuvo y dio una sonrisa depredadora -"me preguntó cómo se tomará tu padre cuando sea despedido sin justificación, eh oído que su salud no es la adecuada en estos momentos, sería muy poco oportuno que su salud empeore al ser apartado del trabajo que tanto significa para él"-.

"Maldito"- gruño DeWitt apretando los puños y empezando a sudar.

"Tal vez lo sea, pero antes que nada soy Theodore Nott, miembro de la _**Casa Antigua y Noble de los Nott**_ , no soy cualquier campesino como tú o tu amigo aquí presente"- dijo despectivamente -"así que… ¿Creo que nos debes una disculpa y unos objetos no es así DeWitt?"- arrastró las palabras con deleite Theo.

El chico gruño internamente, sabía que esa asquerosa serpiente era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza, jamás se perdonaría si por su culpa su padre sufría o empeoraba su salud. Con odio se dio la vuelta y le entrego las cosas a la pequeña rubia.

"Lo lamento mucho Luna"- siseo el chico con odio.

Theo puso su vista en el otro chico y el suspiro con molestia, el _**Slytherin**_ no lo había amenazado a él, pero era mejor ceder, nunca se sabía que eran capaces esas asquerosas serpientes.

"Sí Lovegood, lo sentimos"- murmuró el chico sin mirarla.

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a su _**Sala Común**_ pasando por medio de Theo, humillados juraron que harían pagar a la Lunática en cuanto pisará la torre de Ravenclaw.

"Esperen"- los detuvo Theo de repente sin darse la vuelta y viendo a Luna con una sonrisa. Ambos chicos detuvieron su andar pero no sé dieron la vuelta para ver lo que quería el _**Slytherin**_ -"a partir de este momento está chica está bajo mi protección, si alguien se atreve a volver a molestarla tendrá que lidiar conmigo y con el peso de mi familia, así que hagan correr la voz, o las consecuencias serán grandes lo prometo"- amenazó.

Los _**Ravenclaw**_ abrieron los ojos con incredulidad, ¿Cómo era posible que un _**Slytherin**_ se atreviera a proteger a esa loca?, ¡Era inconcebible!. Pero sabían que jugar con los Nott era peligroso, no por nada era los mayores representantes de la facción oscura, con un gruñido se alejaron sin decir más.

Theo miro de reojo con una sonrisa engreída la espalda de los chicos al partir. Como amaba cuando la gente se inclinaba ante el por el peso de su nombre aún sin ser el heredero, y ahora que estaba del lado de Potter sabía que más satisfacciones podrían llegar en un futuro próximo.

"G-Gracias"- dijo la chica en voz baja sin saber qué más decir y bajando la mirada -"¿Pero porque lo hiciste?, no somos amigos, además que yo soy de _**Ravenclaw**_ y tú de _**Slytherin**_ "- preguntó la chica confundida.

"Es mi deber como un caballero, el ser de diferentes casas es algo sin importancia cuando una linda dama necesita ser rescatada"- dijo Theo con una sonrisa encantadora mirándola intensamente -"si alguien más osa meterse con usted no dude en pedir mi ayuda"- y tomando su mano plantó un beso en sus nudillos -"estaré para lo que necesite _mi Lady_ "- y se alejó dejando a la chica con un ligero rubor.

"¿Qué fue eso?"- interrumpió Blaise esperándolo en una esquina -"¿Porque la ayudaste?"- preguntó mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos.

"Recuerda lo que nos dijo Potter"- respondió el chico como si fuera cualquier cosa mirando hacia el frente -"necesitamos gente importante de _**Ravenclaw**_ "-.

"¿Pero _Lunática_ _Lovegood_?"- dijo incrédulo el chico, el no veía nada de beneficio en la loca de Ravenclaw -"su padre no es _**Gobernador**_ y ella no es amiga de uno de los familiares, de hecho no creo que tenga ningún amigo"- dijo con desprecio

"Sé que el plan de Potter y Greengrass es tomar control de _**Hogwarts**_ con los _**Gobernadores**_ y su idea del consejo"- dijo Theo deteniéndose y mirando intensamente a Blaise -"pero es bueno también pensar que hay más formas de conseguir buenas cosas"-.

"¿Buenas cosas?"- dijo confundido el chico de color -"¿Vamos Theo, a dónde quieres llegar con esto? es más que obvio que _Lunática Lovegood_ no puede traernos ningún beneficio"-.

"Blaise, Blaise, Blaise"- dijo el chico Nott divertido -"no es lo que ella puede darnos, si no lo que la gente cercana a ella nos dé"-.

"¿Es enserio?, ¿Ese chiflado de su padre?"- dijo con ironía Blaise -"¿Qué puede darnos ese ridículo editor de esa patética revista sensacionalista, que nos beneficie?"- pregunto.

"Hay amigo, te falta mucho por conocer sobre el mundo mágico, específicamente sobre el lado oscuro de nuestra sociedad"- dijo Theo con una sonrisa divertida y ojos astutos -"pero es entendible solo pocas personas conocen de ese lado tan tenebroso, pero bueno, déjame hacerte el favor y contarte un poco sobre algo llamado el _**Inframundo Mágico**_ "-.

 **...**

"Ron esto es serio debemos decirle a Harry sobre la primera prueba, su vida está en peligro"- fue lo primero que dijo Hermione cuando el chico Weasley termino de contar su relato, ella había tomado a Ron después de la clase de _**Pociones**_ para hablar de que harían con Harry, pero jamás espero enterarse que su amigo tenía cierta información que involucraba al _torneo_ -"son _**Dragones**_ , son las bestias más mortales que pueden existir"- agrego.

"Lo sé Hermione, no soy estúpido"- respondió molesto el chico -"cuando Charlie me contó que nos veríamos muy pronto empecé a sospechar y además lo oí hablar con Bill sobre el hospedaje de su equipo, es obvio que ellos traerán _**Dragones**_ para la prueba, no sé si para la primera prueba o para después, pero es casi seguro que Harry enfrentará a uno de alguna forma"-.

"Bueno que estamos esperando"- dijo la chica enérgica poniéndose de pie -"hay que buscar a Harry donde sea que se encuentre, tal vez ayudarlo nos permita poder sanar los puentes entre nosotros"- dijo decidida, está era su oportunidad de volver a estar en buenos términos con su mejor amigo después de darle la espalda el día de _**Halloween**_.

"No es tan fácil Hermione"- suspiro Ron sintiéndose miserable y encogiéndose donde estaba sentado.

"¿De qué hablas?"- dijo la chica desesperada sin entender el poco entusiasmo del pelirrojo -"¿Acaso no quieres arreglar las cosas con Harry?"- le espeto.

"¡P-Por supuesto que sí!"- dijo el chico molesto desviando la mirada.

"Entonces, no veo cuál sea el problema que nos impida ir donde Harry y advertirle sobre la amenaza que se aproxima"- espeto.

"¡Por Merlín Hermione!"- explotó el chico apretando los puños y mirándola con una expresión dolida -"no es como si pueda ir frente a él y decirle _"hola compañero ¿Cómo estás?, lo jodi en grande, lo siento"_ ¿Verdad?"-.

"¿Porque no? solo debemos ir a buscarlo, así podremos disculparnos"- dijo la chica tratando de que todo esto se resolviera rápido, tenía la necesidad de poder estar en buenos términos con el chico Potter cuanto antes -"vamos Ron, es Harry, el podrá entender y darnos una nueva oportunidad, solo es cuestión de ir ahora mismo"-.

"No puedo"- suspiro volviendo a desviar la mirada.

Hermione ahogo un grito de desesperación por la actitud de su otro amigo, era inexplicable como él no podía acercarse a Harry y decir lo siento, ¿Qué era lo sé lo impedía?.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión y encaró al chico con una mirada molesta -"Ron, ¿Dime qué no es verdad que no quieres ir con Harry porque no quieres disculparte?"- dijo lentamente mientras su temperamento aumentaba.

Ron desvío aún más la mirada mientras sus orejas se ponían coloradas, esto confirmo las sospechas de la chica Granger.

"¡Por Merlín Ronald Weasley, como es posible que sea más importante tu orgullo que la vida de tu mejor amigo!"- lo enfrentó furiosa, no podía creer que Ron fuera tan egoísta.

"¡Tú no entiendes Hermione!"- respondió enojado y avergonzado el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie.

"¡Claro que no entiendo, es inconcebible lo poco que te importa Harry!"- dijo Hermione.

"¡No digas eso, el si me importa, es mi mejor amigo!"- se quejó Ron.

"¡Pues no lo demuestras!"- contrataco.

"¿Y qué puedo hacer?, Lo traicione y puse a todo _**Gryffindor**_ en contra de él, lo exilie de la casa, eso no hacen los amigos"- bajo la cabeza el chico con lágrimas en los ojos amenazando por caer -"no tengo cara para ir a disculparme, y lo peor es que me da miedo enfrentarlo después de todo el mal que le eh hecho"- agregó con un susurro casi inaudible dejándose caer en el suelo tapándose el rostro.

Hermione suspiro y bajo la mirada para ver al chico deprimido, tal vez debía ponerse en el lugar de Ron y tratar de entenderlo, siempre opacado por sus hermanos y mejor amigo lo había vuelto muy inseguro y orgulloso, lo mejor era no presionarlo y hacer que entendiera la importancia de buscar a Harry y advertirle.

"Ron"- dijo calmadamente la chica arrodillándose y poniendo su rostro cerca del de él -"estos 3 años hemos tenido muchas situaciones peligrosas de vida o muerte, y todas las hemos logrado superar porque los tres estuvimos unidos"- trato de explicar -"pero ahora Harry está solo contra este maldito _torneo_ , sé muy bien que tú no crees que él puso su nombre en el _Cáliz_ , así que no importa el pasado, él nos necesita, necesita que lo ayudemos con lo que sea que venga contra nosotros"- y tomo una de sus manos.

"Pero..."- trato de discutir el chico triste.

"Por favor Ron"- suplico Hermione -"hazlo por mí, te lo pido con todo mi corazón, necesitamos ayudar a nuestro mejor amigo en esta prueba, su vida está nuevamente en peligro"-.

Ron puso su mirada en la chica y luego en sus manos agarradas, con una poca de resistencia pero al final cediendo asintió y apretó un poco el agarre de la mano para confirmar su respuesta.

Hermione sonrió, estaba feliz, no solo ahora podrían arreglar las cosas con Harry, sino que Ron había cedido a algo por petición de ella, esto había hecho que su corazón latiera y sus sentimientos nacientes hacia el chico enfrente de ella empezarán a crecer poco a poco más.

Pero era tanto su ensoñación por la momentánea felicidad que las siguientes palabras que escucho la tomaron por sorpresa y no pudo hacer nada.

" _ **Desmaius**_ "- se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Un haz de luz roja golpeó en el rostro a Ron y lo mandó hacia atrás con fuerza, la chica estupefacta quedó en shock, algo que aprovechó su atacante.

" _ **Incarcerous**_ "- y unas gruesas cuerdas aparecieron y la tomaron presa arrojándola al suelo con violencia.

"Oh qué lindo, acabo de atrapar a dos cachorritos enamorados"- una voz femenina maliciosa se escuchó desde las sombras.

"¡TÚ!"- dijo asombrada Hermione al reconocer la voz, esa voz que hace unas horas la había atormentado como otra veces en el pasado -"¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí"-.

"Para la próxima tengan la decencia de cerciorarse de que si van a hablar de algo, no lo grites en plena clase de _**Pociones**_ y menos si es algo que suena muy importante"- se burló Tracey Davis saliendo de la oscuridad y encarando a su presa -"¿Quién diría que me sacaría la lotería al seguirlos, tortolitos?"-.

"¡Davis, suéltame!"- exigió la chica con odio y temor -"¡O te juro que…!"-.

"¿Que?"- dijo Tracey agachándose y tomando el rostro de Hermione -"¿Qué me puede hacer una poca cosa como tú Granger?"- se burló en su rostro para luego chasquear la lengua de molestia -"sabes detesto el cambio que te hiciste, esos dientes eran tan lindos, debiste quedártelos y así podría conservarte como mi castor mascota, pero ahora perdiste el chiste"- se quejó la chica soltándola con desprecio.

"¿Qué quieres Davis?"- cuestionó la chica de Gryffindor -"¿Porque nos atacas?"- pregunto haciendo tiempo, tal vez alguien vendría a ayudarlos, si en estos momentos Harry veía el _**Mapa del Merodeador**_ el vendría a su rescate sin dudarlo, ella quería creer eso.

"Bueno lo hice porque era divertido"- dijo Tracey como si fuera cualquier cosa con una sonrisa oscura -"además que era una gran oportunidad para poder hacer esto"- y la pateo en el estómago con fuerza

Hermione tosió al perder el aire y sintiendo un gran dolor por el golpe. Con un nuevo sentimiento de pánico la chica miró incrédula a Tracey, nunca antes la _**Slytherin**_ le había puesto un dedo encima, solo se limitaba palabras despectivas y humillaciones, pero nunca nada físico.

"¡Estoy cansada de tu actitud de insufrible sabelotodo!"- despotrico la castaña mientras nuevamente volvía a patearla -"¡Con tus estúpidas creencias muggles intentando parecer superior a nosotros!"- otra patada con más fuerza -"¿Te crees mejor que mi, eh maldita? ¡PUES NO OLVIDES QUE SOLO ERES UNA BASURA COMPARADA CONMIGO ESTUPIDA _SANGRE SUCIA_!"- y le escupió en el rostro furiosa como nunca antes.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Hermione solo ahogo un gemido, no quería darle la satisfacción a la chica de verla sufrir -"alguien vendrá a ayudarnos y lo lamentaras Davis"- gimió.

"¿Enserio eso crees querida Hermione?"- dijo Tracey maliciosamente -"porque la última vez que me deshice de una basura sangre sucia nadie nunca se importó por ella"- murmuró con voz infantil -"¿Cuál era su nombre, Sandy, Samy?… oh cierto... era Sally"- dijo con una mirada depredadora.

La mirada de Hermione se volvió de puro terror, ella había escuchado el rumor sobre el suicidio de _Sally-Anne Perks_ de _**Hufflepuff**_ en las vacaciones navideñas del primer año. A ella la golpeó mucho ese suceso ya que si no hubiera sido por Harry y Ron tal vez ella hubiera ido por ese camino ante lo mal que la pasaba en Hogwarts en ese tiempo -"t-tu..."- trato de decir.

"Oh mi primera víctima"- dijo emocionada recordando -"fue divertido, lástima que no duró mucho, la muy zorra no pudo soportar la presión de ser mi juguete y me cortó la diversión casi cuando apenas estábamos conociéndonos"- se quejó Tracey como una niña que había perdido una muñeca -"tuve que conformarme con algunos _**Hufflepuff**_ y _**Gryffindor**_ hasta que la bendición de _Morgana_ te trajo a mi castorcito"- sonrió tomando uno de sus cachetes y pellizcándolos -"pero tenías a Potter de tu lado protegiéndote, así que me limité a solo palabrerías, pero ahora, que estúpidamente despreciaste a Potter me da muchas oportunidades para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido"- dijo sonriente acariciando su mentón.

"¡Aléjate de mí!"- grito asustada Hermione -"¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!"- pidió auxilio.

"Tranquila Hermie, dudo que alguien venga a salvarte, a nadie le interesas, no olvides que lanzaste de tu lado a tu mayor carta de protección, sin Potter no eres nada; además es inútil el pedir ayuda, este cuarto está lleno de encantos anti ruido, así que estás a mi completa disposición"- sonrió diabólicamente.

La chica de _**Gryffindor**_ llorosa miro a su compañero inconsciente, cómo es que todo había terminado de esta forma, estaban a punto de ir con Harry y volver a ser amigos y ahora se encontraba en las garras de la despreciable Tracey Davis, la chica que desde hace más de un año intentaba hacer su vida un infierno.

Tracey se lamió los labios ante la emoción de ver a su víctima tan vulnerable, la sensación de poder y control la tenían en un estado de satisfacción pura, la patética _sangre sucia_ y su idiota amigo estaban a su merced, ella podía disponer de ellos cuando y como quisiera. Con una enfermiza satisfacción tomo a Hermione del pelo y la levantó -"tú y tu patético noviecito son unos inútiles, pero debo reconocer que me acaban de dar un gran regalo, con la información sobre los _**Dragones**_ podré ganarme la confianza de Potter"- dijo con una voz que denotaba euforia.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante esas palabras -"¡NO TE ACERQUES A HARRY O LO LAMENTA…!"- despotrico la chica, pero Tracey molesta por el atrevimiento de enfrentarla le dio una cachetada con odio puro.

"NO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ PERRA ESTUPIDA, ENTIENDE TU LUGAR COMO UN SER INFERIOR DEBAJO DE NOSOTROS LOS _SANGRE PURA_ Y GUARDA SILENCIO"- dijo con odio jalando más su pelo y causando más dolor y lágrimas a Hermione.

Hermione guardo silencio con temor de lo que Davis podía hacerle a ella y Ron si seguía provocándola, esta chica era una completa desquiciada y peligrosa, temía que les hiciera algo temible y si era verdad que ella estuvo implicada en la muerte de Sally, era mejor tener cuidado con ella.

"En fin"- dijo Tracey soltando el cabello de la chica con asco y limpiando su mano con la túnica del inconsciente Weasley, después de sentirse satisfecha se sentó sobre el cuerpo de Ron usándolo como asiento -"como dije usaré esa información, para causar una buena impresión en Potter y así ganarme su confianza, pero ahora lo más importante es saber ¿Qué haré con ustedes?"-.

Hermione palideció cuando la chica murmuró sus intenciones - _'¿No puede hacernos daño verdad? ¿El Director Dumbledore jamás lo permitiría?'_ \- pensó con una creciente angustia. El sabía casi todo de Hogwarts, de alguna forma el los salvaría.

"Aunque me gustaría matarlos sería peligroso porque podrían dar conmigo fácilmente"- dijo la chica Davis sacando de sus pensamientos a Hermione, mientras cruzaba los pies y ponía un dedo en la barbilla -"¿Torturarlos hasta la locura como los _padres_ de Longbottom? No, también sería un error, las _**maldiciones imperdonables**_ son fáciles de detectar, solo con decir las palabras tendríamos Dumbledore y McGonagall detrás de mí en un segundo"- suspiro molesta por no ocurrírsele nada cuando sus ojos se abrieron y luego una mirada diabólica se fijó en ellos -"ya sé lo que haré con ustedes tortolitos"- poniéndose de pie.

Hermione solo miro fijamente como la chica sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Ron -"¡¿DETENTE, QUE PIENSAS HACERLE A RON?!"- grito temerosa.

"Tal vez no lo sepas"- dijo mientras una luz cubría la cabeza se Ron. Esa luz duro solo pocos segundos y luego desaparecido dejando al chico pelirrojo sin ningún cambio -"pero mi padre es un _Obliviador_ y él me ha enseñado un par de cosas muy interesantes en cuanto a los _**encantos de memoria**_ "- dijo apuntando con la varita a Hermione.

La chica de pelo tupido trato de arrastrarse lejos, pero fue algo imposible ya que los amarres la mantenían cautiva y sin casi poder moverse.

"No puedo permitir que tú y ese miserable _traidor a la sangre_ interfieran en mis planes con Potter, así que los mantendré ocupados alejados de él"- dijo mientras su varita brillaba -"pero no te preocupes castorcito, haré que sea algo que te encante, al fin y al cabo, ¿No deseas a ese pedazo de basura Weasley para ti solita?"- se burló con voz infantil.

"¿Que vas a hacernos?"- gimió con terror la chica mirando la cara de cruel satisfacción de la Slytherin.

"Nada malo querida Hermione, cómo te dije, lo disfrutarás lo prometo, sé que al final del día, no podrás pensar en otra cosa que no sea Ron Weasley"- dijo divertida mientras se acercaba más -"así que despídete de tus deseos de arreglar las cosas con el pobre de Harry, y ya que estás en eso, aprovecha para que hoy le digas adiós a tu virginal inocencia"- dijo con unos ojos y sonrisa desquiciada antes de que una luz la cubriera y Hermione olvidará todo lo que había sucedido.

 **...**

"¿Quería verme Señor?"- preguntó Harry atravesando la puerta del despacho del Director -"la profesora McGonagall me informo de ello"-.

"Ah, Harry me da gusto verte, pasa"- indico Dumbledore desde su silla -"déjame decirte que nos has tenido preocupados al desaparecer de esa forma"- menciono con un ligero tono de reproche.

"¿Enserio?"- contestó el chico con un tono condescendiente mientras se sentaba enfrente del director y tomaba un dulce de la repisa -"es extraño, dudo que el personal docente este enterado de dónde y cómo se encuentren todos los alumnos del colegio ¿O sí?, suena extraño que siempre nos tengan vigilados y no tener esa autonomía"- dijo Harry como si nada mientras abría el envoltorio de su dulce y lo ponía en su boca.

"Es cierto, rara vez sabemos lo que los alumnos hacen en Hogwarts, pero..."- contestó calmado el hombre para luego darle una mirada intensa detrás de sus anteojos -"tu caso puede considerarse como una excepción especial a la regla"-.

"Porque soy un _**campeón del torneo**_ o porque soy Harry Potter"- replicó divertido el chico -"por esa clase de privilegios, Snape cree que soy un arrogante presumido"- dijo mientras hacía comillas con los dedos ante la palabra privilegios -"pero bueno, ante todo esto ¿Dónde se encuentra _**Fawkes**_?"- pregunto curioso.

"Es _profesor Snape_ "- corrigió calmadamente el Director -"y _**Fawkes**_ salió a estirar un poco las plumas, casi está a punto de volver a renacer así que se pone un poco inquieto ante ello"- explicó el anciano al ver el interés de Harry por el fénix.

"Interesantes criaturas"- murmuró el chico desde su asiento mientras seguía saboreando su dulce -"por cierto, nunca eh escuchado la historia de cómo lo conoció"- pregunto interesado.

Dumbledore sonrió con nostalgia ante esa pregunta -"regresaba de una terrible experiencia en el _Sur de Europa_ , al parecer mi pesar atrajo de cierta manera a _**Fawkes**_ ya que sin darme cuenta su canto se escuchó por todo el lugar donde me encontraba, fue algo que calentó mi corazón en el momento donde más lo necesite"- murmuró mientras el dolor de recordar ese momento se cimbro nuevamente en su corazón -"después de buscar por todas partes el origen de esa bella música di con un hermoso _**fénix**_ color carmesí, me acerque con cautela para no ahuyentarlo y le ofrecí unos bocadillos que tenía conmigo"- indico mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la percha de _**Fawkes**_ -"fue en ese instante que sentí un lazo hacia él, como si la magia nos hubiera juntado de por vida, a partir de ese momento, _**Fawkes**_ como decidí llamarlo posteriormente, me acompaño de regreso a _**Escocia**_ y se ha mantenido a mi lado desde entonces"- concluyó.

"Eso es muy interesante"- dijo sinceramente el chico pelinegro - _'así que el_ _ **Sur de Europa**_ _¿Eh? Quizás algo más cercano a la_ _ **Península de los Balcanes**_ _'_ \- pensó recordando cómo Riddle guardaba esa información creyendo que algún día sería importante -"pocas veces se oyen historias de cómo un hechicero se une a una _**criatura mágica**_ como su _**familiar mágico**_ "-.

"Es muy raro la verdad"- murmuró el hombre viendo hacia el horizonte -"pocas personas lo han logrado"-.

"¿Y cómo es _**Fawkes**_?, además de lo que menciono hace dos años"- pregunto Harry.

El hombre suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia el Potter con una sonrisa -"muchos creen que los _**fénix**_ están ligados a la bondad y la magia blanca, pero eso es un error de percepción, ha habido hechiceros oscuros con _**fénix**_ como _**familiar**_ , lo que realmente sucede es que los _**fénix**_ son atraídos por el poder y el liderazgo, modestia aparte comparto algo de ambos"- explicó mientras regresaba a su asiento -"pero en fin, déjame decirte que fue un intento muy hábil el distraerme con un tema tan fascinante Harry, pero eso no te librara de darme una explicación de dónde has estado las anteriores 24 horas"- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry suspiro -"creí que ya había logrado que lo olvidará"- gimió teatralmente -"¿No hay una ley que prohíba que divulgue esa información?, eso es invasión de la privacidad"- se quejó -"¿Puedo tomar otro?"- pregunto señalando los dulces.

"Adelante"- dijo amable Dumbledore invitándolo a tomar más dulces -"puede que te sientas así, pero mi deber como tú Director es velar por tu seguridad"- explicó.

"Bueno que se le hace, es mejor no alargar esto"- suspiro dramáticamente el chico mientras introducía otro dulce y lo saboreaba -"estuve en el _**Callejón Diagon**_ , específicamente en el _**Caldero Chorreante**_ y _**Gringotts**_ "- dijo con una mirada intensa hacia el director.

"Veo"- murmuró el hombre con los ojos centelleantes. Severus ya había mencionado haber visto eso cuando inspecciono su mente, y él había hecho un ligero reconocimiento por ella de igual forma mientras hablaba con el chico que confirmaba esa historia.

"Por su silencio creo que sospecha lo que eh aprendido ¿verdad?"- indico Harry con una sonrisa. Sabía que esa memoria falsa era lo suficientemente real como para engañar a Snape, pero tenía sus dudas con el viejo director, pero al parecer todo iba muy bien -"si no llegue hecho furia y alegando un robo es porque me eh enterado que ha estado devolviendo todo lo que tomo desde el invierno del 91, pero eso no quita que me debe una explicación director"-.

Dumbledore bajo la vista y suspiro para luego ver a Harry con sinceridad -"lamento que te enterarás así, _**Heredero Potter**_ "- empezó sabiendo que el chico ya debía estar enterado de cuál era su condición en el mundo mágico -"debido a que había usado gran parte de mis recursos para ayudar al mundo mágico en las secuelas del mundo mágico, tuve la penosa necesidad de usar parte de tu capital para poder concluir la ayuda"- indico mientras se quitaba las gafas y las ponía en el escritorio -"aunque tenía cierta libertad como tú _**Guardián Mágico**_ , eso no demerita el pesar que sentí al tomar algo que legalmente te pertenecía, cuando pude recuperar un poco con el sueldo de Director eh empezado a devolvértelo como creo te han confirmado los duendes"-.

"El dinero va y viene"- murmuró el chico moviendo la mano de forma despectiva -"lo que importa es cuando me iba a decir sobre el asunto del _**heredero**_ y la _**Casa Potte**_ r"-.

"La verdad de ser sincero esperaba no hacerlo hasta que cumplieras 15 años"- confesó sinceramente el director mirando a Harry -"quería que disfrutarás tus primeros años de _**Hogwarts**_ antes de que introducirte a las responsabilidades de la política del mundo mágico"- explicó -"además que no quería causar fricción entre tú y tus amigos"-.

"Esos"- gruño Harry entendiendo el punto de Dumbledore, Weasley estaría celoso y Granger se ofendería sobre que aún existieran los Lores y los privilegios que manejan. Sorprendido Harry debía admitir que Dumbledore estaba siendo franco con sus confesiones, era algo que no esperaba pero el viejo manipulador no parecía ser un mal tipo después de todo, casi le daba pena lo que estaba planeando - _'casi'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa interna.

"Sé que las cosas son complicadas con ellos pero…"- empezó Dumbledore.

"Señor no me diga nada sobre perdón"- contestó serio el chico -"usted sabe lo muy importante que es para mí la amistad y lealtad, vea el caso de mis padres, siendo traicionados por uno de sus mejores amigos, la verdad es que no estoy molesto con ellos, me siento decepcionado y dudo que nuestra amistad pueda recuperarse, ellos me abandonaron y me pusieron en un predicamento muy difícil como creo está enterado"- dijo Harry entrecerrando los ojos -"no han tenido la decencia de acercarse a mí en lo que va del día y ofrecer una disculpa; así que no tengo ningún deseo de tener una amistad con ellos nuevamente, tal vez en un futuro podamos tener un relación cordial como compañeros de grupo, pero por el momento no puedo tenerlos cerca"- declaró formalmente - _'además quien lo quisiera, por fin me deshice de ellos'_ \- pensó oscuramente.

"Veo"- suspiro Dumbledore, el esperaba que la amistad de Harry con el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger pudiera ser reparada, pero también podía entender su posición, el chico había sido testigo de cómo la traición de un amigo podía destruir vidas, específicamente la de su familia -"en todo caso, espero puedas mantener una actitud cordial a ellos y el resto de los _**Gryffindor**_ "-.

"No veo porque no pueda"- contestó condescendiente el chico -"mientras ellos mantengan sus comentarios nocivos lejos de mí, no tengo ningún interés en antagonizarlos, además que creo que es tiempo que pueda abrir mi radio de amistad a otras casas, supongo que ese será mi deber como _**heredero**_ , y sin Ron y Hermione no debo preocuparme por causar conflictos con sus actitudes"- indico con una sonrisa.

"Sí creo que si"- murmuró el director.

"Bueno si no hay nada más de lo que tengamos que discutir creo que me retiro, debo ir a las cocinas para buscar algo que comer, así me evito las malas miradas y cumplo con su indicación de ser cordial"- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie -"director"- se despidió el chico mientras tomaba un puñado de dulces y los guardaba en sus bolsillos.

"Antes que te vayas, quiero indicarte tu castigo Señor Potter"- dijo el director con una sonrisa.

"¿Castigo?"- repitió Harry con una mueca.

"Así es, aún si estabas pasando por un momento difícil, el haber dejado los terrenos del colegio fue una grave falta que debe ser penalizada"- indicó el director mientras se ponía nuevamente las gafas -"lo que queda de esta semana pasaras las noches con el _Profesor Flitwick_ ayudándolo en lo que el necesite"-.

Harry suspiro, hay va su tiempo para pasarlo con Greengrass y los demás _**Slytherin**_ -"supongo que me lo merezco, como sea es mejor que estar con Snape lavando calderos y escuchando su parloteo de cómo mi padre era un monstruo y él una blanca paloma"- murmuró el chico burlesco -"bien nos vemos pronto director"- y tomo otro dulce -"para el camino"- sonrió el chico mostrando el dulce y dándose la vuelta.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la actitud de Harry, le recordaba a su padre y padrino, aunque también a alguien más -"¿Qué opinan?"- pregunto cuando el chico Potter ya había salido del despacho.

"Es muy distinto a cómo era hace unos días"- dijo la profesora McGonagall apareciendo a un costado de Dumbledore.

"Es una aberrante fusión entre su padre y Black"- gruño el profesor Snape mirando la puerta por donde había salido el chiquillo -"y ahora que sabe sobre su herencia lo hará más arrogante"-.

"¿Albus crees que es sabio no intervenir?"- murmuró Minerva ignorando la diatriba del maestro de _**Pociones**_ -"tú lo escuchaste, no está dolido de decirle adiós a la amistad con el señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger, ¿Crees que lo mejor es dejarlo apartarse de ellos?"-.

"Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con su decisión, no puedo obligarlo a querer sanar los lazos con sus amigos"- indico Dumbledore con un suspiro -"ambos chicos hicieron sus camas y ahora deben dormir en ella, además que eh de admitir que ambos chicos hubieran tenido conflicto con la nueva posición de Harry"- señaló.

"Pero..."- trato de decir la mujer, ella no quería creer que la amistad de Harry con Hermione Granger tendría que terminar, ella era su alumna preferida y esperaba que fuera buena influencia para el chico como él lo fuera para ella.

"Él tiene razón"- interrumpió Snape con una mueca -"Weasley es un celoso que solo estaría reprochándole a Potter su condición, mientras que Granger estaría recalcando a cada rato lo injusto de los beneficios que tienen los _**herederos**_ y obligando a Potter a apoyar su ridículas causas como la _libertad de los elfos domésticos_ "-.

"No es ridícula"- se quejó Minerva con un gruñido -"la chica tiene buenas intenciones"-.

"De buenas intenciones está empedrado el infierno"- se burló el maestro de _**Pociones**_ -"esa chica desconoce los procedimientos del _**mundo mágico**_ e impone sus opiniones ante los demás creyendo que su visión o mejor dicho, la visión de los muggles es mejor"- contrataco.

"En todo caso"- interrumpió elevando la voz Dumbledore sabiendo que se acercaba otra discusión entre ambos maestros -"¿Cuáles fueron sus impresiones del chico en sus clases?"-.

"Bueno Harry mostró una actitud diferente, más enfocado, fue el primero en responder y en realizar el hechizo"- indico McGonagall que aún seguía sorprendida del repentino aumento y dedicación del chico -"dejo en segundo lugar a la señorita Granger, algo que nunca antes había pasado"-.

"Hizo un trabajo decente"- murmuró Snape sin querer reconocer que el mocoso había hecho uno de los trabajos más perfectos de toda la clase, sólo superado por Tracey Davis, Granger y Theodore Nott.

"Bien creo que el Señor Potter va a empezar a mostrar cambios en el transcurso del año, no sé si sea por lo que se enteró o no, pero creo que el chico empezará a tomar enserio sus asignaturas"- murmuró el hombre poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana que daba al lago.

"¿Crees que el chico se retenía?"- pregunto incrédula la profesora de _**Transfiguración**_.

"Efectivamente y supongo que lo hacía para no hacer sentir inferior al señor Weasley y superar a la señorita Granger, pero ahora que su amistad se terminó, no tiene ningún motivo para guardar las apariencias"- murmuró el hombre aun viendo el anochecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts -"en todo caso, sigan atentos, hablaré con _Filius_ para que también observé cualquier cosa en su actitud"- despidió el hombre sin darse la vuelta.

Mientras ambos profesores salían del despacho, Albus Dumbledore seguía en sus pensamientos -"¿Quién eres realmente Harry Potter?"- murmuró.

Puede que Severus se haya comprado la veracidad de esa memoria pero él no era Albus Dumbledore por nada, sabía que ese recuerdo no era del todo genuino, un ojo crítico sabría detectar que partes de esos recuerdos eran retazos del suceso anterior al tercer año, donde Harry paso el resto del verano en el _**Caldero Chorreante**_ -"¿Qué estás ocultando Harry?"- se preguntó.

El también detecto que las últimas palabras del chico antes de irse, referentes a Severus eran porque el chico sabía que ambos profesores se encontraban presentes bajo un _**encantamiento desilusionador**_ , este Harry Potter era alguien nuevo, alguien con una capacidad mágica muy distinta al chico que conocía y esa era lo que lo tenía contemplativo - _'el cambio que muestra es apenas ahora o siempre ha sido así y lo ha estado ocultando'_ \- se cuestionó.

En fin sabiendo que no podría resolverlo ahora se prometió mantenerlo vigilado y si era necesario mantener reuniones frecuentes con el -"tendré que conseguir más dulces"- murmuró con diversión.

 **…**

 **°/ CONTINUARA \°**

 **…**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **Sueños y Voces**_

…

 _"Las clases regresaron y el heredero Potter y sus aliados han sacudido las cosas, ¿Que consecuencias traerá los actos de Harry, Nott y Tracey para el futuro de la Alianza Potter-Greengrass? ¿Y que es el Inframundo Mágico?"_

 **…**

 _ **Y un nuevo capítulo, primero que nada gracias por sus felicitaciones, lo aprecio mucho, son importantes para mi.**_

 _ **Ahora hoy tuvimos un poco más de esta peculiar historias, nuevos personajes, declaraciones y sobre todo mucha maldad.**_

 _ **Cómo se han dado cuenta, Ron, Hermione y Dumbledore son gente buena, los dos primeros tienen remordimientos por su traición mientras que el último, sin dejar de ser un manipulador, se preocupa por Harry y le duele el tener que abusar de su confianza.**_

 _ **Muchos fics que donde Harry es Dark, los Weasley y Hermione son personas avaras, mentirosas que sólo están con Harry por dinero, además que Dumbledore parece ser el villano por x razón… bueno aquí los que realmente son los villanos son Harry y sus compañeros, ellos mienten y se aprovechan de la gente.**_

 _ **Sí no me creen vean lo que hizo Tracey, solo por diversión y por "ganar puntos" con Harry, Harry es un inestable, manipulador y mentiroso, Daphne es una perra fría y vengativa… pero Tracey está enferma, le gusta ver sufrir a la gente y no tiene límites o moralidad, esta involucrada en un suicidio y en otras cosas que harían que cualquier Mortífago (excepto los del círculo interno, esos tipos están dementes) parezca novato.**_

 _ **También un poco de Nott, un Gigolo que por alguna razón tiene éxito en su ligues, y ahora ha puesto su mirada en la pobre de Luna, ¿Cuál es su plan? ¿Y que tiene que ver Luna y su padre con el Inframundo Mágico?**_

 _ **Probablemente algunos ya quieran ver la primera prueba, pero quiero primero dejar las bases de los personajes de esta alianza antes de que se desaten las cosas, pero ya casi estamos cerca de ello, lo prometo.**_

 **…**

 **Y ahora los comentarios:**

 _ **Mar91**_ : De hecho no, siempre había visto como Daphne molestaba a los demás pero ella nunca había sido la víctima, la asustó que hasta callada la dejó.

 _ **LightStarAngelical**_ : Gracias un gran abrazo.

 _ **Guest1**_ : Muchas gracias por la felicitación, espero esté capítulo te haya gustado.

 _ **Shadow Jocker**_ : Muchas gracias Jōkā, lo aprecio mucho.

Muy buena historia la del Orden Natural de las Cosas aunque no me acuerdo cómo acaba XD … pero no, Cyrus he visto que lo usan mucho en los fics en inglés y se me hizo bueno usarlo aquí.

Puede que sí, muy poco se ha mostrado de los demás personajes, por lo general se centraba en Harry y Daphne, hoy paso más a Tracey, Theo, Ron y Hermione, así que por eso no eh avanzado tan rápido a la primera prueba, porque ahí es cuando todo el plan de Harry inicia y es mejor tener una idea de cómo son cada uno.

También hay dos puntos que mencioné en el capítulo que van muy bien con tus preguntas, Tracey lo dijo aquí y Harry lo menciono en el anterior, hay algo en Daphne que lo hizo cambiar su gran plan de 3 años, no te diré nada más porque sería contarte un rollo que prefiero que leas después. Sobre Harry mostrando su poder… Harry tiene poder, pero no tiene la misma astucia que los 4 Slytherin que han sido moldeados desde niños para ser ambiciosos, además que lo único que obtuvo de Riddle son recuerdos y poder para su Guardián, no tiene ni el carisma ni las habilidades de Riddle, el podía convencer a quien sea, pero Harry solo tiene 3 años siendo astuto y manipulador, estaba en desventaja contra ellos en esa área.

Después de este rollo viene la pregunta, como ganarse no solo la lealtad si no hacerles saber que tiene la capacidad de hacerlos pedazos si los traicionan, si no puedes convencerlos, amenazalos con tu poder, es por eso que hizo lo mismo con Daphne en el capítulo 3, mostrando que tan fuerte es, ellos se la piensan en tradicionarlo, si no lo hubiera hecho así, los 4 eran muy capaces de venderlo si veían algo que más los beneficiara. Así los tiene controlados además que les da seguridad que si están de su lado el puede protegerlos.

PD: Kitsune? no recuerdo que tenga una historia así… tal vez deberías darte una vuelta por mis historias y verificar (mueve las cejas de arriba a abajo).

Espero leerte pronto, cuidate amigo.

 **Nos leemos el viernes en Crónicas mi amigo.**

 _ **Lord Frederick:**_ Muy buena historia la de Caminos Torcidos, de hecho parte de lo que quiero tratar de hacer viene de algunas cosas que me inspiraron de ahí (cof cof el Inframundo) aunque siendo sinceros como que me saco de onda cuando dejaron el colegio, ya después fue lo del Reino, las reinas, guerras, y todo eso que le perdí el hilo, aparte que tardaba en actualizar (se muerde la lengua XD) y ya no se en que va, pero lo de la guerra entre Harry vs Sofía fue muy bueno.

Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

 _ **Naruto otsutsuki**_ : Muchas gracias un abrazo!

 _ **love it**_ : Thanks!

 _ **Mar91**_ : Muchas gracias!

 _ **Guest2**_ : Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones.

 _ **8xXm3ch3Xx**_ : Me dió mucho gusto que te gustara el capítulo anterior, no creo que Hannah y Ernie estén muy contentos de formar una alianza con Harry después de lo que pasó, y pues aún falta conocer al familiar del gobernador de Ravenclaw (Susan es la de Hufflepuff) pero Nott planea algo con Luna y ya usado su encanto para acercarse a ella.

No planeo una esposa para los Peverrel, de hecho esa es una cuestión importante que tratará en la segunda parte de la historia, pero… ¿Porque casi nadie conoce a los Peverell?... Usaré eso para traerla a la trama como una de las Casas Ancestrales y Nobles (Diferentes a las Casas Antiguas y Nobles, el rango más largo en este presente)

Saludos y espero esté capítulo te haya gustado...

 _ **Soul Of Demon**_ : Pues haber cómo quedaste después de lo que hizo Tracey a Hermione y Ron XD

Saludos.

 _ **Cristine Malfoy**_ : Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto, Saludos!.

 _ **sebastiantutu**_ : Ese Harry es un lokillo, y si Tracey lo ayuda para poder escuchar su música, ese chico las trae locas XD

 _ **alexander cross**_ : Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, y no me pegues :'( si yo tampoco lo había escuchado, así que quise implementarlo, más adelante explicaré que realmente es el Guardian y cuál es su funcionamiento.

 _ **albus potter-greengrass**_ : no aqui estamos, pero si se me dificultaria subir capítulos a la semana por mis demás actividades, trataré de tenerlos lo más pronto posible.

Saludos!

 _ **Viuda negra V**_ : Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, no solo Harry y Daphne son maquiavélicos, Tracey demuestra que no está alejada de hacer cosas dañinas y está orgullosa de ello, así que aquí todos pueden hacer daño por donde sea y es mejor que se cuiden los enemigos del heredero… diga de la facción.

Saludos.

 **...**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo sabremos cuales fueron las consecuencias de lo que hizo Tracey con Hermione y Ron, el tiempo de Harry con Flitwick, el regreso de Daphne, un poco de Malfoy, Neville, Susan y el debut de un enfadoso escarabajo… no se lo pierdan..._**


	6. Sueños y Voces

_**Basado en la obra de J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Una Oscuridad Ascendente**_

 _ **\- Capítulo 6 -**_

 _ **Sueños y Voces.**_

 **...**

"Tracey Davis"- dijo una voz estoica femenina haciendo que se detuviera en el alféizar de la puerta cuando se disponía a salir rumbo al desayuno. Con molestia por reconocer la voz y esperando que sucediera tarde o temprano se dió la vuelta y entrecerró los ojos ante la vista de _Tabitha Corsica_ , _Sofía Tudor_ y _Alisteir Spencer_ , los alumnos de quinto año y actuales miembros y líderes del _**Triunvirato**_ de _**Slytherin**_.

"¿Si?"- pregunto Tracey con voz molesta.

"Tracey Viviane Davis, se nos ha presentado un informe algo interesante"- comenzó con voz arrogante Sofía, una chica alta y esbelta de pelo rubio pálido.

"Ayer en la clase de _**Pociones**_ de cuarto año se te ha visto confraternizar con un miembro de nuestra casa rival, y no solo cualquier persona, Harry Potter de entre todas las personas"- dijo Alisteir un chico alto de pelo oscuro y de ojos color café, él era el actual líder del _**Triunvirato**_ y el que tenía la última decisión.

"¿Y eso a ustedes en que les afecta?"- se quejó la chica mirándole desafiante.

"Qué estás deshonrando las tradiciones de nuestra gran casa con tus acciones Davis"- se abrió paso Draco Malfoy con un sonrisa petulante seguido de su séquito.

"Ahora entiendo quien fue con el chisme"- siseo la chica castaña mirando con ojos de muerte al recién llegado -"¿Usando al _**Triunvirato**_ que te compro tu papito, eh Malfoy?"- enfrentó Tracey.

Desde el inicio de este año y ante la falta de miembros nobles en el quinto grado, los tres actuales miembros del _**Triunvirato**_ eran chicos sin ningún poder real en la casa, así que por miedo a ser destituidos y para poder hacer crecer su ambición y su prestigio tuvieron que asociarse con algunos miembros nobles como Malfoy, Parkinson y Bulstrode, de esta forma Draco se vanagloriaba que ya controlaba la casa a su antojo.

"Cuida mucho como te diriges hacia mí Davis, puede que creas que Greengrass te protegerá siempre, pero como te has dado cuenta ella no está aquí para cubrirte, así que aprende que un miembro de los _**Sagrados Veintiocho**_ como yo está por encima de ti"- recalco con rencor el chico al ser desafiado por una vil casa _**Noble**_ fuera de los _**Sagrados Veintiocho**_.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Draco"- sonrió amablemente Tabitha, una chica alta, muy atractiva, con cabello negro ondulado y ojos grandes y brillante. Luego su vista se enfoco en Tracey y con una mirada engreída hablo -"bien Davis, debemos hablar sobre tu falta a uno de los estatutos de nuestra casa y planear de forma meticulosa tu castigo"-.

"¿Castigo?"- dijo una voz divertida apareciendo detrás de ellos -"no veo porque debía haber una clase de castigo"-.

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini se abrieron paso entre la gente que se encontraba en la _Sala Común_ y se pusieron delante de Tracey enfrentando al _**Triunvirato**_

"¿Nott que haces aquí? Esto no te incumbe"- siseó Draco ofuscado al ver que su plan no iba como lo tenía previsto.

Theo lo miró con una sonrisa divertida pero no le dijo nada y prefirió enfocarse en los tres Slytherin de quinto año.

"Veo que el _**Triunvirato**_ no es lo que era antes"- dijo despectivamente mirando a cada uno de ellos. A diferencia de otros años donde un miembro del _**Triunvirato**_ pertenecía a una de las _**Casas Antiguas y Nobles**_ , este año con solo miembros nobles le daba la oportunidad a Theo de desafiarlos, por mucho que ellos fueran la autoridad en la casa, el por ser miembro de la _**Casa Nott**_ estaba por delante de ellos -"si mi hermano _Terrance_ , el anterior líder del _**Triunvirato**_ viera en la desgracia que ha caído al mando de _**Slytherin**_ , lloraría"- dijo dramático.

"Theodore Nott no veo porque…"- empezó Tabitha.

"Tabitha… mi querida Tabitha"- río el chico -"puede que seas una dulzura y una cara bonita, pero no creo que te diera el permiso de hablar conmigo de manera tan familiar, es Theodore Nott de la _**Casa Antigua y Noble de los Nott**_ si no es mucha molestia"- indicó de forma superior.

Corsica apretó los puños con rencor, pero aún así desconcertada. Qué el gigolo residente de _**Slytherin**_ , Theodore Nott, hiciera su aparición era algo con lo que no contaba, él jamás se había involucrado en disputas que sucedían en la cámara desde que entró a _**Hogwarts**_.

Él y Daphne Greengrass siempre se mantenía al margen a pesar de ser los únicos miembros de _**Casas Antiguas y Nobles**_ que actualmente pertenecían a Slytherin -"Theodore Nott de la _**Casa Antigua y Noble de los Nott**_ , si me permites decirlo, no veo porque debas intervenir en un juicio sobre otro miembro de la casa"- trato de hablar.

"Bueno no es obvio, están molestando a mi querida amiga Tracey con una injusta acusación"- dijo el chico como si fuera lo más obvio con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Injusta?"- intervino Draco -"¿A quien tratas de engañar Nott?, esa traidora se asoció con ese vil _mestizo_ de Potter"- despotrico el rubio.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, guarda silencio y deja que los adultos arreglemos esto, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar a ser importante a otro lado con tus lamebotas que están detrás de ti?"- desestimó el castaño como si hablara con un niño

"¿Cómo te atreves?"- dijo ofendido Draco con las mejillas rojas -"cuando mi padre se…"- empezó

"Sí, sí, tu padre se entere de esto"- interrumpió Nott suspirando dramáticamente -"tu cantaleta de siempre, que cansancio. Puede que tu padre y el mío hayan sido compañeritos de trabajo hace tiempo, pero que no se te olvide quien es el hijo del líder de la _**Facción de Oposición**_ en el _**Wizengamot**_ y uno de los pocos miembros de una _**Casa Antigua y Noble**_ que reside en _**Hogwarts**_ "- dijo moviendo un dedo de un lado a otro -"y es curioso, escuché bien como le dijiste a Tracey que estabas por encima de ella"- recordó el chico poniendo el dedo en su barbilla -"bueno se puede decir que el mismo concepto vendrías ocupando tu Malfoy, no me hables como si fuéramos igual, no tienes ese derecho"- siseo.

"¡No le puedes hablar así a Draco!"- chillo Pansy Parkinson escandalizada.

"Silencio perra, nadie te habla a ti"- dijo despectivamente Theo mirándola como si fuera poca cosa y haciéndola retroceder esperando que Draco saliera a su rescate.

"Vamos, vamos"- trato de calmar Alisteir, se suponía que las cosas no serian así. Draco les había mandado a que le dieran un escarmiento a Davis ahora que Greengrass no estaba y él podía cobrarse su humillación de hace unos días, pero no esperaba que Theodore Nott interviniera en favor de su amiga, aunque hubiera sido lógico el haberlo asumido -"porque no nos explicas, joven Nott, tu hipótesis de que Davis no infringe una norma"-.

Theo apartó su vista de Malfoy y su grupo y se dirigió de nueva cuenta al _**Triunvirato**_ -"bien, aunque no es una hipótesis, es la verdad absoluta, Tracey actúa de forma _**Slytherin**_ , más allá que cualquiera de algunos aquí se le hubiera ocurrido"- dijo dando una mirada a la Sala Común.

"¿Y porque eso?"- preguntó Tabitha.

"Tengo que explicarlo"- gimió molesto Theo -"Tracey vio a Potter solo, creo que todos conocemos lo que sucedió en la casa de _**Gryffindor**_ el sábado, entonces nuestra dulce chica Davis vio su oportunidad en acercarse a él de forma amistosa en la clase de _**Pociones**_ y tomar ventaja"-.

"No entiendo"- se quejó Sofía hablando nuevamente.

"¿Acaso eres estúpida Tudor?"- dijo una nueva voz desde la entrada de la Sala Común.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a una recién llegada Daphne Greengrass mirarlos con superioridad, detrás de ella una sumisa hermana Astoria Greengrass miraba al suelo sin poder levantar la vista y tomándose un brazo.

"Greengrass"- siseo molesta Sofía por la ofensa. Sofía odiaba a Daphne desde que se enteró que ella estuvo muy cerca de haber sido la heredera Greengrass, ya que su madre estuvo por años en una relación con Cyrus Greengrass, pero cuando Marie Tudor creyó tener la posibilidad de sacar a su familia del estigma que cargaban desde hace años, Elizabeth Sayre hizo su aparición y siendo la mujer hermosa y hueca que todo _sangre pura_ deseaba hizo que Cyrus abandonará a su madre y se casara con esa mujer.

Con el tiempo Marie Tudor tuvo que casarse con un simple noble el cual no tenía nombre ni prestigio y pasó a ser parte de la familia Tudor como otro miembro que no aporto nada más que engendrar un hijo; mientras tanto los Greengrass tuvieron una heredera que al día de hoy era la perra fría y ruin que se sentía superior a todos.

" _ **Heredera Greengrass**_ , Tudor"- corrigió despectivamente la chica azabache acercándose al grupo con Astoria detrás de ella -"que no se te olvide ese detalle, no porque tu familia no tenga orgullo _sangre pura_ voy a permitir que menosprecien mi estatus al no darme mi lugar como tú superior"-.

"¡Mi familia tiene orgullo!"- despotricó Sofía furiosa, por más que fuera la heredera de una _**Casa Antigua y Noble**_ no iba a dejar que esa perra dudará del prestigio de su familia que poco a poco había conseguido.

"¿Oh, enserio?"- sonrió malévolamente Daphne dando un paso a Sofía -"puede que creas que nadie aquí sabría sobre ello, pero creo que eres una insulsa ilusa al creer que alguien como yo no sé enteraría del secreto de tu familia"- susurro.

"No sé de qué hablas"- tembló nerviosa la chica castaña.

"Por favor Tudor, ten decencia y dilo enfrente de todos"- señaló Daphne con arrogancia al ver como la chica empezaba a sudar sin querer hablar -"bien yo lo diré, nuestra actual miembro del _**Triunvirato**_ viene de una familia que ha intentado por décadas ser considerada una _**casa Noble**_ , pero al no poder lograrlo, tuvieron que recurrir a medidas desesperadas"- empezó a relatar.

"Por favor, no sigas"- rogó Sofía con miedo, temía que si la chica Greengrass el pasado de su familia perdería el poco prestigio que había empezado a obtener.

Daphne sonrió depredadoramente ante la desesperación de la alumna de quinto año -"la familia Tudor decidió que si no podía volverse noble en el _**mundo mágico**_ , lo intentaría en el _**mundo muggle**_ "- reveló mientras muchos abrían la boca sorprendidos y Sofía se tapaba el rostro -"convirtiéndose en monarcas entre los muggles, algo patético a mi parecer, resignarse a ser reyes en tierra de tontos"- se burló.

Sofía con vergüenza miro al resto de _Sala Común_ y vio rostros de asombro, burla y… asco, sin saber que hacer solo pudo huir lejos de la _Sala Común_ rumbo a su habitación sabiendo que no podía hacer frente a la humillación en este momento, lo peor era que no había forma en cómo cobrarse esta humillación, Greengrass era muy poderosa, más que cualquier otro en la casa además de Nott.

"Bien y para continuar con lo que esa idiota pregunto"- dijo Daphne haciendo que todos volvieran a poner su atención en ella -"es bastante sencillo que Tracey busca acercarse a Potter para lograr manipularlo, un plan astuto a mi parecer"- sonrió mirando a su amiga que no pudo ocultar su sonrisa igual.

"¿Y qué ganaría con manipular a ese _mestizo_?"- se burló Draco nuevamente interrumpiendo.

"Ese _mestizo_ como tú lo llamas es un heredero de una _**Casa Antigua y Noble**_ a diferencia de ti Malfoy"- señaló Daphne mirándolo con desprecio -"sabes creo que ya ves momento que alguien te lo diga; puedes controlar a estos imbéciles"- dijo despectivamente señalando al resto del _**Triunvirato**_ -"pero eso no te hace el pez gordo que intentas hacerte creer Malfoy, eres solo un pequeño mocoso mimado que cree que su padre es lo más grande que ha existido en el mundo, pero te digo algo, tu padre solo es una marioneta que nosotros las _**Casas Nobles y Antiguas**_ dejan hacer lo que quiera porque a nosotros nos beneficia, mientras él siga gastando su dinero en búsqueda de prestigio, nosotros obtenemos beneficios y sin desembolsar ni un solo Knut"- se río Daphne mirando a Draco como si fuera poca cosa.

"Los Malfoy son solo los lacayos que dejamos creer que son grandes, ya que ellos hacen los gastos y nosotros recibimos los regalos"- agregó Theo dando un paso al frente con una sonrisa burlesca -"puedes alardear todo lo que tú quieras Malfoy, pero hasta Potter tiene mayor prestigio que tú, y realmente espero que el se cobre cada una de las que le has hecho, lo más seguro es que no quede nada de ti para que tú zorra que tienes detrás de ti disfrute algo"- agregó con veneno.

"¡¿Vas a dejar que el me hable así?!"- chillo Parkinson a Draco sin entender la situación. Desde que entró a _**Hogwarts**_ ella creía que Draco era el verdadero dueño en la casa, el _**príncipe**_ _**Slytherin**_ que tanto alardeó y por eso estaba constante complaciendolo buscando que la convirtiera en su _princesa_ y juntos gobernar la casa de _Slytherin_.

Tristemente para _Pyus Parkinson,_ todos esos años donde intentó darle una educación política a su hija no sirvieron de nada, ella decidió ignorar todo y se enfocó en Draco ya que para ella, solo él era el mejor y su boleto hacia la felicidad.

"¿Sí Draco dejaras que hablemos mal de esa perra estúpida?, ¿Permitirás que nos burlemos de tu prostituta personal?"- se burló Daphne provocando a Draco.

"¿Qué piensas hacer, eh Malfoy?"- dijo de la mismo forma Theo -"¿Te enfrentarás a nosotros por devolver el honor a la zorra?"-.

Draco apretó los puños, él no era estúpido, sabía que contra Greengrass o Nott no podía hacer nada en estos momentos, ellos tenían un nombre que él no podía conseguir por ahora - _'juro que me vengaré cuando sea Lord Black'_ \- pensó vengativo mientras se daba la vuelta y abandonaba la sala común seguido de sus dos guardaespaldas y una dolida Pansy.

"Cómo sea"- dijo Daphne y miro a los líderes de quinto año -"ustedes salen sobrando, así que esfumence"- ordenó.

Tanto Alisteir Spencer como Tabitha Corsica gruñeron y se dieron la vuelta, no podía hacer nada más que eso, aún siendo los principales ejecutores de _**Slytherin**_ , jamás podrían con alguien como Greengrass con todo el peso político de ser una heredera.

"¡Oh, gracias por la defensa tan amable de su parte!"- dijo con ironía Tracey aunque por dentro estaba feliz de que sucediera, sin Nott y Daphne hubiera tenido un problema grave el lidiar con el trío de idiotas personales de Malfoy - _'como deseo ver sus rostros cuando se enteren que me convertiré en la prometida Black, solo espero que Potter quede convencido de mi, tal vez necesite la ayuda de Daphne para esto'_ \- pensó planificando su irónicamente brillante futuro siendo _**Lady Black**_.

"Creo que nos estamos saliendo muy rápido del redil ¿No?"- cuestionó Blaise con una mueca al acercarse al grupo.

Daphne miró alrededor y vio como toda la _Sala Común_ los veía con caras de confusión, incredulidad e interés -"Astoria llevas mi cosa a mi habitación"- ordenó de forma autoritaria.

"Si hermana"- contestó dócilmente la rubia castaña tomando el equipaje.

"Andando"- siseo la pelinegra a su grupo y puso rumbo hacia la salida.

 **...**

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

Los _**Slytherin**_ descansaban en la _Sala de los Menesteres_ aprovechando su tiempo libre sin clases después del desayuno. Gracias a la buena voluntad de Harry el grupo de Daphne pudo disfrutar de los beneficios que conllevaba la sala especial.

"Se han dado cuenta que Potter está ofreciendo muchas cosas de forma fácil"- cuestionó divertido Blaise sentado en un cómodo sillón -"la clave para llegar a las cocinas, la verdad sobre sus planes y ahora su base secreta"-.

"Potter no está acostumbrado a ser tan astuto como un _**Slytherin**_ , puede ser un maldito maniaco manipulador, pero en cuanto a qué guardar y qué reservar no tiene una idea clara de que hacer"- respondió Theo mientras leía un libro de _**Pociones**_ , era fascinante el tema y aunque no tenía el talento natural de Tracey podría darle una pelea a la sangre sucia en cuanto a quien era el segundo mejor.

"Pero no te confíes Zabini, lo que le falta a Harry en astucia, lo compensa con poder y peligrosidad, dale una razón para creer que afectarás sus planes y te aplastará como una mosca"- amenazó con una mueca divertida.

"Lo sé, solo quería mencionarlo"- contestó el chico de color algo nervioso.

"Bien como sea, tengo una _**Ravenclaw**_ a cuál vigilar"- dijo Theo levantándose se su sillón y estirándose perezosamente -"andando Blaise"- indicó su amigo.

"No quiero ir"- se quejó el chico -"seguirla es aburrido, de seguro hará cosas extrañas"- agregó.

"Me la debes por la información que te di"- indicó Theo dándole una sonrisa astuta -"además creo que Greengrass y Trace tienen mucho que discutir, démosle privacidad"- dijo mirando a las chicas.

"¿Espera, estás siguiendo a una _**Ravenclaw**_?"- pregunto interesada Tracey -"es extraño viniendo de ti, por lo general te lanzas y consigues tu premio con ese asqueroso y perturbador don tuyo para el ligue"- señaló divertida.

"Búrlate lo que quieras Davis, pero te aseguro que algún día estarás agradecido de lo que estoy haciendo"- indicó sin ofenderse el chico que se dirigió a la salida -"¿Y el por qué seguirla?, Bueno se puede decir que es un caso algo peculiar"- dijo dándose la vuelta desde el marco de la puerta.

"No le crean, se empeña en hacerlo ver algo misterioso e importante pero en mi opinión es una pérdida de tiempo"- contradijo Blaise poniéndose de pie resignado, sabía que Theo no lo dejaría en paz hasta cumplir su misión.

"¿Qué estás jugando Nott?"- preguntó Daphne entrecerrado los ojos.

"Pronto lo averiguaras"- sonrió divertido el chico y salió seguido de Blaise.

"¿Qué tramará?"- pregunto Tracey pensativa.

"¿Quién sabe, solo queda esperar?"- contestó Daphne mirando hacia la puerta pero luego su mirada se fijó en Tracey -"bien cuéntame ¿Qué es eso de que estuviste con Harry?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

…

"No sé si reírme o vomitar por lo que obligaste a hacer a esa sangre sucia"- dijo divertida Daphne después de casi 30 minutos donde ella le explicó sobre su visita a casa y los planes de su padre, Tracey le dió un resumen sobre su unión con Potter en _**Pociones**_ y sobre los sucesos en la reunión de los idiotas de _**Gryffindor**_.

"Lo sé, no es lindo"- dijo infantil la chica.

"¿Pero el por qué hacerlos feliz, simplemente porque no les ordenante alejarse de Harry? O mejor, ¿Por qué no unirse al ataque que recibe de _**Hufflepuff**_ y _**Gryffindor**_?"- pregunto intrigada Daphne. Tracey a pesar de venir de una _**Casa Noble**_ era una bruja muy talentosa, tenía una arrasadora habilidad en _**Pociones**_ y _**Artes Mentales**_ , que debía admitir muy superior a lo que ella aspiraría, además de rivalizar con ella en el área de _**Runas**_ , pero lejos de sentirse amenazada o celosa, Daphne veía el potencial de su mejor amiga y buscaba hacerlo crecer. Para el beneficio de ambas obviamente.

"Si pude haber hecho eso, pero dónde está lo divertido"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa cruel -"además cambiar drásticamente el comportamiento de un sujeto puede lograr que el hechizo no funcione de forma adecuada, debes hacerlo sutil, por eso, los temas emocionales como odio y amor los hace más susceptibles a los encantos"- reveló -"¿sobre el porqué hacerlos felices?, Está lejos de ser así. Tu y yo sabemos que la castidad es un asunto serio, puede derribar alianzas y condenar a una casa a la extinción si no sabes cuidarla, pero para los _sangre sucia_ es más que eso, ellos añoran entregarse a la persona indicada, anhelan que sea un momento mágico"- empezó a explicar mientras Daphne entendía a donde quería llegar y le dió una sonrisa divertida -"le quite a esa perra su elección, con el tiempo el sello mágico se romperá y ella recordara todo, como deseo ver su rostro cuando vea que su relación con el _traidor a la sangre_ fue solo un encanto. ¡Imagínate si tienen un hijo!, Cada vez que vea al pequeño bastardito recordará como no es más que producto de mi hechizo, ¿crees que lo abandone o hasta se deshaga de él?, Quiero verla caer en la desesperación hasta que dude que es real en su vida"- finalizó con una mirada y sonrisa perversa.

"Oh eres muy cruel Davis"- río Daphne encantada, este lado de la chica le gustaba mucho. Sabía que está era la real Tracey Davis, una mujer cruel y retorcida que disfrutaba hacer un infierno la vida de los demás todo para saciar esa lujuria malsana que siempre ha tenido guardada.

"Creo que más bien soy algo traviesa"- dijo la chica con voz dulce e inocente.

"Si, si, algo traviesa"- contestó con ironía la pelinegra -"oye tengo una duda, ¿por qué contarme sobre los _**Dragones**_?, con esto podrías congraciarte con Harry y tomar un lugar más adelante que yo"- pregunto directamente mirándola a los ojos.

La sonrisa de Tracy menguó pero no desapareció, viendo hacia la nada suspiro antes de responder -"sabes, cuándo llegue a Hogwarts todo era nuevo para mi, en casa nunca tuve amigos, nosotros vivimos en una sección pequeña en Londres, no había niños con los que jugar, así que me aburría inmensamente"- sonrió con añoranza -"tiempo después mi papá consiguió una pasantía en el _**Departamento de Seguridad Mágica**_ , deseaba ser un _**Obliviador**_ y para lograrlo decidió que lo mejor era mudarnos a una pequeña comunidad con muggles para que él pudiera entender un poco más de ellos y le sirviera para su trabajo soñado"- recordó con voz despectiva.

Recordar esos días le traía un sentimiento de molestia -"yo estaba aburrida, siendo la hija de un futuro _**Obliviador**_ y una **Maestra de Pociones** , era el poco tiempo que podían dedicar a mi. Sola, poco a poco empecé a buscar que poder hacer en ese lugar tan patético"- explicó apretando el puño -"y luego conocí a los niños muggles de ahí, pequeñas pestes repulsivas, intentarón intimidarme por ser la hija del loco que los vigilaba"- dijo con odio para luego tener una mirada perdida y tomarse de la cabeza y sonreír de forma retorcida -"no sé por qué lo hice, pero solo sentía deseos de castigarlos, de verlos llorar desesperadamente, uno a uno fui jugando con ellos, hasta que el rumor que la hija de los Davis era peligrosa recorrió todo el condado"- río graciosamente -"mis padres tuvieron que mudarse antes que el _**Ministerio**_ se enterara. Ellos estaban preocupados, temieron que terminará convirtiéndome en una _bruja oscura_ , una segunda encarnación de _Bellatrix Lestrange_ , intentaron de todo, internados, psicólogos, hasta un convento muggle, pero nada funcionaba, yo siempre encontraba la forma de hacer sufrir a los demás"- dijo con una mirada fría y sádica -"decidieron tomar un enfoque distinto y mantenerme entretenida, me enseñaron el arte de _**Pociones**_ y la _**Mente**_ , creían que si encontraba la fascinación por esas asignaturas dejaría mis crueles prácticas y me enfocaría en ser una ciudadana promedio con un empleo promedio"- se quejó con un bufido.

Daphne estaba en silencio escuchando la plática de su amiga, era interesante conocer el pasado de Tracey, ella jamás habló de sus días antes de Hogwarts, aunque dentro de ella se preguntaba a qué venía todo esto con el tema de los _**Dragones**_.

"Cuando llegue a Hogwarts todo fue como un sueño, muchos chicos y chicas con los cuales jugar"- recordó mientras sus manos apretaban sus piernas y sacaba la lengua -"pero debía ser cuidadosa, primero que nada no quería que mis padres sospecharan que jamás había dejado esa parte de mi que tanto se empeñaron en eliminar, ademas que aqui siempre había ojos vigilantes que trataban de evitar mis juegos, pero eso lo hacía excitante"- dijo lamiéndose los labios -"luego escogí a Perks como mi juguete personal y me divertí con ella hasta que ella decidió que no quería más jugar conmigo y se quitó la vida, yo estaba molesta pero tenía que resignarme, al fin y al cabo habría más juguetes, pero lo que no contaba era con algo, contigo"- reveló Tracey mirando a Daphne.

"Hablas de cuando nos conocimos ¿Cierto?"- pregunto la azabache recordando -"cuando te dije que sabía lo que habías hecho con la _sangre sucia_ "- agregó.

"Exacto"- afirmó Tracey mirando nuevamente a la pared -"por primera vez en mi vida tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer o cómo actuar, no podía hacer nada para silenciarte, sería un suicidio meterse con un heredero de una _**Casa Antigua y Noble**_ "- explicó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma -"pero lejos de delatarme o chantajearme me brindaste tu mano en señal de amistad, dijiste que lo que hacía té divertía y que querías estar cerca para disfrutarlo"- le recordó.

"Si recuerdo eso"- dijo Daphne con una pequeña sonrisa -"recuerdo como te vigilaba mientras jugabas con Perks, como la hiciste hacer humillación tras humillación con tu varita, creí que terminaría con la mente derretida de tanto hechizo de memoria, de hecho fue muy inspirador, quería estar cerca de ti para aprender de ello"- reconoció tímidamente.

Tracey sonrió -"tenía mis sospechas de que fuera una trampa y tus intenciones no fueran sinceras, pero acepté, decidí que esperaría hasta que hicieras tú jugada y demostraras que querías conmigo; mientras tanto me aprovecharía de ser tu amiga para tener tu protección, podría seguir con mis juegos sabiendo que nadie vendría por mí si tú estabas ahí para defenderme"- confesó Tracey -"pero con el pasar del tiempo empecé a creer que no tenías planes para mí, solo querías tenerme cerca, y empecé a desear lo mismo"-.

"Tracey… yo"- trato de decir avergonzada Daphne, ella odiaba a su hermana y familia, pero de la mismas forma añoraba tener a alguien con quien hablar, reír, compartir; y Tracey era la persona con la que se sentía con más cosas en común.

"Era extraño para mí, tú estabas cerca de mi, eras mi amiga y en ningún momento desee dañarte como lo había hecho con todas las personas que hice mis amigos y luego terminé convirtiéndolos en mis juguetes, con todos a mi alrededor"- dijo Tracey pasando una mano por su cabello -"lejos de querer dañarte, te quería proteger; quería hacerte sentir orgullosa de mi, que me quisieras más y más, que no dudaras de estar cerca de mi, por eso estalle contra Harry cuando pensé que te había lastimado, y ahora entiendo, si no me hubieras amenazado ahora estaría muerta, Harry me hubiera hecho pedazos"- río divertida la chica.

"Si creo que el miedo a perderte y todo lo que había aprendido me hizo reaccionar de esa forma"- dijo Daphne con una risa -"por lo que cabe, lo siento"-.

"Descuida"- desestimó la castaña -"a lo que quiero llegar es que te amo Daphne"- reveló impactando a la azabache -"no sé si de forma romántica o fraternal, nunca antes he amado, solo he sentido placer pero nunca algún sentimiento de protección y necesidad tan fuerte como el que siento por ti, y por extraño que parezca poco a poco me siento de la misma forma hacia Potter, hay algo que me atrae hacia él como mosca a una luz, no quiero competir por algo que las dos podemos tener, no quiero que lo que tú y yo tenemos perezca por poner ambiciones sin sentido, podemos ser reinas complaciendo a un mismo rey juntas"- dijo la chica u miró a Daphne con ojos brillantes -"es por eso que te conté sobre los _**Dragones**_ , no necesito tomar una ventaja cuando lo que deseo es hacer esto contigo, quiero disfrutarlo todo contigo"- finalizó sonriente.

"Tracey… yo no sé qué decir... tú sabes que no soy de cosas emocionales"- dijo Daphne mirándola a los ojos, dentro de ella una paz se cimbraba, saber que tenía a su amiga tan arraigada le daba tranquilidad y a la vez un deseo, como si algo estuviera siguiendo su curso.

"Pero bueno, creo que ya nos pusimos cursis, tengo que irme antes de que no pueda resistir más, te arranque esa ropa y te haga mía"- dijo bromeando haciendo reír a carcajadas a Daphne.

"Algún día te tomaré la palabra Davis, así que espero no estés solo alardeando"- bromeó la _Reina del Hielo_.

"Oh, nuestro amado prometido se va a beneficiar de la chispa que hay entre nosotras"- agregó divertida poniéndose de pie -"nos vemos después Daphne ,tengo que ir a la lechucería para preguntarle a mi padre si hay algún indicio sobre _**Dragones**_ que pueda decirme"- indicó.

"Yo iré a la Biblioteca"- reveló Daphne.

"Te veré en la _Sala Común_ "- dijo la castaña en forma de despedida.

Mientras Tracey se dirigía hacia la lechucería, la mente de Daphne se posiciono en un evento que no le contó a su mejor amiga.

Un sueño que vivió la noche anterior.

 **...**

 _ **En el sueño de Daphne.**_

 _«Daphne caminaba de forma inconsciente por un tétrico y oscuro bosque, algo la llamaba hacia lo más profundo del bosque, una especie de voz que con susurros intangibles la convocaba hacia el centro de ese misterioso bosque._

 _Mientras daba pasos por el sendero y sabiendo que estaba en un sueño, su mirada vagaba de un lugar a otro tratando de comprender el sitio donde se encontraba, poco a poco el bosque se volvió más retorcido, una neblina espesa empezó a cubrir todo a su alrededor, con la poca visión que le quedaba alcanzo a ver cómo con cada paso los árboles empezaron a presentar rostros humanos de angustia y malsano júbilo, desconcertada trato de enfocar más su vista hacia los costados que en un descuido chocó con una dura figura siendo derribada._

 _En el suelo la chica frustrada por toda esta locura trato de ver con que había chocado, a tientas empezó a tocar a alrededor, cuando sus dedos chocaron con algo duro con nerviosismo se incorporo y tuvo que ahogar un grito_

 _Un rostro de terror le devolvía la mirada, asustada dio un paso hacia atrás asustada, casi cayéndose nuevamente. Como por arte de magia la neblina poco a poco empezó a dispersarse, permitiéndole ver completamente la figura delante de ella; un anciano de barba larga y sin cabello con ropajes desgarrados como si hubiera sido atacado -"está petrificado, lo convirtieron en una estatua"- susurro Daphne tocando el brazo y sintiendo la dura roca de la cual estaba hecho._

 _Con cautela pero curiosidad se acercó hacia la figura. Viéndolo más de cerca pudo notar como por su cuerpo había grietas, como si aún fuera castigado después de haber sido convertido en esto; su mirada se enfocó en su rostro, un rostro lleno de angustia, dolor y terror. Por la forma en que estaba posicionado parecía como si estuviera huyendo, su mano alargada como si buscara alcanzar algo, tal vez su libertad -"trataba de escapar de lo que sea que lo convirtió en esto, pero… siento que lo he visto antes"- murmuró para luego sentir que había más de cosas a su alrededor._

 _Decenas de otras estatuas se encontraban rodeando el lugar, todas presentando el mismo estado en su rostro, terror absoluto._

 _Daphne estaba tan atrapada por el ambiente que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió algo detrás de ella, alguien había pasado por el sendero justo a sus espaldas. Con miedo lentamente giró su cabeza y miro como una figura encapuchada seguía el sendero sin detenerse, cuando estuvo casi oculta por la neblina, la figura levantó un brazo debajo de su ropaje y envío un_ _ **pulso de magia**_ _dispersando la neblina en su totalidad y revelando que había más adelante._

 _Un cristalino y pequeño lago se abría paso en un claro del bosque, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era lo que se encontraba en la orilla del mismo._

 _Una hermosa fuente de agua brillosa estaba justo donde se abría el claro y en una de las orillas del lago. Estaba adornada con figuras de mujeres desnudas que posaban de forma grácil y elegante y desde ellas chorros de agua llenaban la fuente. Gemas preciosas cubrían la parte superior donde un símbolo de color dorado en forma de algún tipo de flor acuática adornaba el muro._

 _En la parte inferior de la fuente había escritos en un lenguaje extraño, ella que era buena en_ _ **Runas**_ _sabía que esa letra extraña era algo nunca antes visto_

" _ **Te he encontrado**_ _"- dijo la voz encapuchada sacando a Daphne de sus pensamientos y su mirada pasó de la fuente hacia la figura, reconoció esa voz como femenina, sonaba como alguien no tan mayor, como una mujer joven -"_ _ **vuestro bosque es un laberinto bien logrado, estuve a punto de perder el rumbo y terminar convertida en otro vil árbol custodiando vuestro claro como cientos que tenéis alrededor, bien sabía que obligarías a regresar a quien osara buscarte o si no pagar con su vida para la eternidad. Era de esperarse después de que ese ruin anciano te hizo**_ _"- comentó._

 _De repente las aguas de la fuente empezaron a moverse de forma constante y brillando con más intensidad, algo dentro de ella se estaba agitando de forma furiosa._

" _ **No vengo a burlarme**_ _"- contestó la figura como si hubiera entendido lo que las aguas habían dicho -"_ _ **mi intención en venir es busca de vuestra ayuda, sé muy bien que sabes quién soy, entonces sabes que busco vuestro apoyo para mí y mi amado, queremos venganza contra ese maldito reino y el bufón que tienen como rey**_ _"- dijo la encapuchada despectivamente_

 _La fuente empezó a brillar con menor intensidad y sus aguas poco a poco empezaron a calmarse._

" _¿_ _ **Porque ayudadme**_ _?"- contestó la mujer debajo de la capa -"_ _ **porque ese maldito rey es el culpable de vuestro sufrimiento, decidme, ya que has acabado con el anciano, ¿Crees que vuestra venganza está completa? ¿Vos quién crees que le ordenó que les pusiera esa maldición a vuestra casta?**_ _"- señaló con odio._

 _Sin decir más la fuente explotó lanzando una columna de agua hacia el cielo, Daphne sorprendida pudo observar que dentro de esa columna poco a poco se formaba una figura cubierta entre sombras haciendo incapaz de mostrar algún rasgo que la identificará -"_ _ **¡**_ _ **hablad ahora mismo, o pagar con vuestra vida, hechicera**_ _ **!**_ _"- ordenó una voz femenina y mística que retumbó furiosa en el bosque y haciendo que Daphne temblará._

 _Sin inmutarse la encapuchada se enfrentó hacia la columna -"_ _ **debes intuir ya que aquel maldito que os ha causado vuestro sufrimiento al cazar como perros a vosotros, es el culpable, ustedes miembros de los**_ _ **Antiquísimos**_ _ **han sido víctimas de su codicia y retorcida moral. Aquel que ha pasado cambiar la nobleza e introducir su nuevo gobierno y obligandonos a renunciar a nuestros privilegios o ser desaparecidos; aquel que ha puesto a mi amado en la mira de sus propios hijos en un guerra de ambición**_ _"- señaló la mujer levantando cada vez más la voz con odio y apretando sus puños -"_ _ **aquel que viene del seno de esa vil traidora, aquel que deshonró a mi hermana mayor y condenó su descendencia sabiendo que era prohibido**_ _"- rugió._

 _Daphne estaba tan absorta oyendo cada palabra en ese claro, podía sentir como el odio de esas figuras crecía y la sofocaba, lentamente todo empezaba a volverse borroso anunciando su inminente despertar, sabiendo que su sueño terminaría en cualquier momento trato de dar un paso al frente para poder escuchar algo más que le revelará que estaba pasando._

" _ **Quiero que os unáis a nosotros para vengarnos del hombre que ese insulso anciano convirtió en rey y el cual ordenó convertir a vuestros hijos en esas criaturas viles por la eternidad**_ _"- escucho mientras la voz se volvía lejana y entrecortada -"_ _ **ayudadme... a cobrar venganza... de ese maldito… Pendragon**_ _"- fue lo último que escucho.»_

Daphne empapada de sudor se levantó casi de un salto y miró alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación en la _Mansión Greengrass_ , tomándose la cabeza trato de entender qué significaba ese sueño, era tan real, como si ella misma hubiera estado en ese lugar y sintiera el odio de esa encapuchada.

 **...**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

"¿Que habrá significado ese sueño?"- murmuró la chica viendo hacia la nada sin saber qué pensar, aunque si quería descubrirlo, debía investigar a ese Pendragon y ya tenía una idea de quién era el sujeto; pero era imposible, jamás había escuchado algo asi -"creo que hay algo debajo de ese mito antiguo"- susurro confundida dirigiéndose a la biblioteca para buscar algo sobre dragones y… algo más.

 **...**

 _ **Días después.**_

Harry llamó a la puerta y entró.

Era un aula bastante pequeña donde habían retirado hacia atrás casi todos los pupitres para dejar un espacio amplio en el medio, donde habían juntado tres pupitres delante de la pizarra, y los habían cubierto con terciopelo. Detrás de los pupitres se encontraba ya la _gigante_ , _Karkarov_ , _Crouch_ , Dumbledore, _Ollivander_ y _Bagman_ , este último se hallaba sentado hablando con una bruja de una túnica de color fucsia.

 _'Así que ella es Skeeter'_ \- Harry dedujo. Daphne le había dado una descripción de la bruja y no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ella; peinado el cabello en unos rizos muy elaborados, fuerte mandíbula, gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas y uñas de varios centímetros de longitud pintadas de colores - _'si que es particular'_ \- pensó divertido.

Como de costumbre, _Viktor Krum_ estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban. Un hombre gordo con una enorme cámara de fotos negra que echaba un poco de humo observaba a Fleur por el rabillo del ojo - _'que disimulado'_ \- pensó Harry con ironía. 

Bagman vio de pronto a Harry, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó con felicidad.

"¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El campeón número cuatro!"- dijo Bagman acercándose a él y tomándolo por el hombro en un abrazo -"pensamos que no vendrías"- dijo con un reproche fingido.

"Me disculpo estaba en clases de _**Pociones**_ cuando me llamaron y no creerán que tan difícil es escapar de las garras de Snape"- dijo dramáticamente acercándose a una silla. Cedric no pudo dejar de sonreír ante tal afirmación sabiendo que era verdad, y más cuando se trataba de Potter y Snape.

"¿Damos inicio?"- preguntó Harry aburrido.

"Si, si claro, tenemos que comprobar que sus varitas se hallan en perfectas condiciones y no den ningún problema"- comenzó Bagman -"como saben, son las herramientas más importantes con que van a contar en las pruebas que tienen por delante"- explicó -"el señor Ollivander nos hará el favor de revisar sus varitas, después de esta ceremonia habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica les presento a Rita Skeeter"- añadió, señalando con un gesto a la bruja de la túnica de color fucsi -"ella va a escribir para _El Profeta_ un pequeño artículo sobre el _**Torneo**_ "-.

"A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo"- indicó Rita Skeeter mirando a Harry. Este tembló internamente sin poder evitarlo - _'por alguna extraña razón siento que mi inocencia está en peligro'_ \- gimió.

"Bien Garrick puedes dar inicio"- gruñó serio Crouch indicando al anciano fabricante que comenzará con la comprobación.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿Le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar?"- dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula.

Fleur Delacour fue a su encuentro y le entregó su varita. Como si fuera una batuta, el anciano la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acercó a los ojos y la examinó detenidamente.

"Sí"- murmuró -"veinticinco centímetros... rígida... palisandro... y contiene… ¡Por Merlín!"- gimió sorprendido.

"Un pelo de la cabeza de una veela"- dijo orgullosa Fleur -"una de mis abuelas"-.

' _De forma que Fleur tenía realmente algo de veela'_ \- pensó interesado Harry - _'¡Demonios! le debo 10 Galeones a Nott, ese maldito tiene un don con las mujeres, hasta para saber su ascendencia'_ \- se quejó divertido.

"Sí"- confirmó el señor Ollivander -"nunca he usado pelo de veela, me  
parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales"- luego murmuró -" _ **Orchideous**_ "-.

De la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores - _'tengo que aprender eso, de seguro a Daphne y Tracey le gustará'_ \- pensó para luego reflexionar que no sabía realmente si les gustaba las flores o que era lo que les gustaba en realidad.

"Señor Diggory, ahora usted"- indico Ollivander. Fleur se volvió a su asiento, sonriendo a Cedric cuando se cruzaron.

 _'Interesante'_ \- pensó Harry observando la interacción reciente.

"¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad?"- dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho más entusiasmo, cuando Cedric le entregó la suya -"sí, la recuerdo bien, contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho, el bribón casi me clava el cuerno cuando le corté la cola... treinta centímetros y medio... madera de fresno... agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones... ¿La trata usted con regularidad?"- pregunto.

"Le di brillo anoche"- repuso Cedric con una sonrisa. El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de humo plateado, y se declaró satisfecho. Instantes después dijo -"Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad"-.

Viktor Krum se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivander con la cabeza gacha y un paso torpe. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. 

"Mmm"- dijo el señor Ollivander -"ésta es una manufactura _Gregorovitch_ , si no me equivoco"- murmuró -"un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo… Sin embargo"- levantó la varita para examinar minuciosamente, sin parar de darle vueltas ante los ojos -"¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón?"- le preguntó a Krum, que asintió con la cabeza -"bastante más gruesa de lo usual… bastante rígida... veintiséis centímetros… _**Avis**_ "- conjuró

La varita de carpe produjo un estallido semejante a un disparo, y un montón de pajarillos salieron piando de la punta y se fueron por la ventana abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol. 

"Bien"- dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum -"ahora queda... el señor Potter"- indicó viendo al chico con una sonrisa.

Harry se levantó y fue hasta el señor Ollivander cruzándose con Krum. Le entregó su varita. 

-"¡Aaaah, sí!"- exclamó el señor Ollivander con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo -"Sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfectamente"- murmuró mirándola detenidamente, instantes después si semblante cambio de entusiasmo a confusión y después a incredulidad, dándole una mirada intensa a Harry.

"¿Algún problema?"- pregunto el azabache levantando una ceja.

Las palabras sacaron de sus pensamientos al fabricante que parpadeo y luego convocó un chorro de vino para después entregársela a Harry sin decir más.

"Gracias a todos"- dijo Dumbledore, levantándose, sus pensamientos concentrados en el suceso que acababa de suceder, por alguna razón algo en la varita de Harry hizo que Garrick tuviera un cambio en su estado -"ya pueden regresar a  
clase, o tal vez sería más práctico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen"- señaló.

Harry se levantó para irse, esperaba ir con tiempo de sobra a la cena y buscar a Daphne. Pero su suerte cambió cuando el hombre de la cámara de fotos negra se levantó de un salto y se aclaró la garganta.

"¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos!"- gritó Bagman recordando -"todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal ¿Qué te parece,Rita?"-.

"Eh... sí, ésas primero" dijo Rita Skeeter, poniendo los ojos de nuevo en Harry haciéndolo sentir incómodo -"y luego tal vez podríamos sacar unas individuales"-.

Las fotografías llevaron bastante tiempo. Donde quiera que se colocara, Madame Maxime le quitaba la luz a todo el mundo, y el fotógrafo no podía retroceder lo suficiente para que ella cupiera. Por último se tuvo que sentar mientras los demás se quedaban  
de pie a su alrededor. Karkarov se empeñaba en enroscar la perilla con el dedo para que quedara más curvada. Krum, a quien Harry suponía acostumbrado a aquel tipo de cosas, se escondió al fondo para quedar medio oculto. El fotógrafo parecía querer que Fleur se pusiera delante, pero Rita se acercó y tiró de Harry para hacerlo destacar. Luego insistió en que se tomaran fotos individuales de los campeones, tras lo cual por fin pudieron irse.

"Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito contigo Harry antes de que empiece la cena"- le dijo la mujer sin apartar los ojos de él -"ya sabes, el más joven de los campeones, sería algo que podría darle un poco de gracia a la cosa"- agrego con un sonrisa.

Harry gimió internamente, estaba tentado en decir que no, pero Daphne le había recomendado que empezará a buscar buena publicidad, sería parte fundamental para su plan que vieran un lado de Harry Potter que no fuera el _Niño Que Vivió_ "

"Supongo"- murmuró simple el chico Potter.

Fleur resopló ante esto, sabía lo que pensaba, _el niñito quería atención_. Harry se dió la vuelta para verla y le dió un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa con descaro haciendo que la chica gruñera y se diera la vuelta altaneramente.

"Por lo que veo eres bueno con las chicas, ¿eh Harry?"- dijo Rita con diversión

Sin perder un instante, sus dedos como garras tomaron a Harry por el brazo con sorprendente fuerza, lo volvieron a sacar del aula y abrieron una puerta cercana. 

"Es mejor no quedarse ahí con todo ese ruido"- explicó -"Veamos... ¡Ah, sí, este sitio es bonito y acogedor!"- dijo señalando un armario de la limpieza -"entra cielo, está divinamente"- repitió Rita Skeeter sentándose a duras penas en un cubo vuelto boca abajo.

Harry la miró y solo pudo pensar - _'por Freddy Mercury, voy a terminar violado'_ \- se dijo con pavor y entró al armario.

"¿No te importa que use una pluma a vuelapluma, Harry? Me dejará más libre para hablar contigo"- preguntó.

"Siéntete libre"- murmuró Harry.

Rita Skeeter sonrió más pronunciadamente y volvió a coger el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó de él una pluma de color verde amarillento y un rollo de pergamino que extendió entre ellos.

"Probando: mi nombre es Rita Skeeter, periodista de El Profeta"- empezó a hablar.

Harry bajó de inmediato la vista a la pluma. En cuanto Rita Skeeter empezó a hablar, la pluma se puso a escribir, deslizándose por la superficie del pergamino: 

_La atractiva rubia Rita Skeeter, de cuarenta y tres años, cuya despiadada  
pluma ha pinchado tantas reputaciones demasiado infladas._

 _'¿Cuarenta y tres años?'_ \- leyó Harry sin saber qué pensar de ello.

Harry estaba listo para una sesión de preguntas y respuestas cuando algo ocurrió.

 _ **«Ambición de fama propia»**_

Harry parpadeó confundido, creía haber escuchado algo, miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar lo que originó ese sonido.

"¿Estás bien Harry querido?"- preguntó Rita.

"Si, solo me distraje"- murmuró dejando atrás lo que pasó - _'tal vez lo imaginé'_ \- pensó sintiéndose como tonto.

"Divinamente"- dijo Skeeter una vez más.

Rasgó la parte superior del pergamino, la estrujó y se la metió en el bolso. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa Harry se adelantó.

"Eh escuchado mucho de ti, Señorita Skeeter, siendo una de las mejores letras que hay, no solo en Gran Bretaña, diría del mundo"- comenzó Harry usando lo que Daphne le había contado de la mujer -"sé qué tienes un interés en hacer una crónica de cómo el _Niño Que Vivió_ entró a este peligroso torneo, pero quiero proponerte una historia aún más jugosa"-.

Los ojos de Rita Skeeter se entrecierran y su cuerpo se tenso expectante -"suena tentador Harry cielo, pero ¿Qué será eso que afirmas?"-.

Harry sonrió de lado, sabía que la tenía en su bolsa a partir de ahora -"te aseguro que tendrás una primera página que venderá mucho"- señaló arrogante.

 **...**

Después de una extenuante entrevista y con un ligero dolor de cabeza Harry iba en dirección hacia la cena -"tal vez alcance algo, aunque podría esperar un poco e ir directo a las cocinas"- murmuró pensativo mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Casi llegando a una esquina una voz se escuchó deteniendo -"¡Te dije que te lo lleves, Mari!"- dijo con palabras molestas una voz acercándose

"¡Si no lo querías, para que lo pediste!"- respondió otra voz.

Intuyendo que podría ser interesante además que no tenía nada más que hacer, Harry decidió escuchar y se escondió detrás de una armadura justo a tiempo para ver cómo _Cho Chang_ y su amiga daban vuelta en la esquina del pasillo. Cho traía una especie de insignia en sus manos y trataba de entregárselo a su amiga, la cual portaba la misma en su pecho.

"Si lo quiero, pero no puedo tenerlo hasta que Cedric acepté salir conmigo"- contesto Cho.

"¿Y eso porque?"- se quejó la chica.

"Porque si Diggory no acepta salir conmigo, aún queda Potter y si llevo esto antes de tiempo arruinare mi oportunidad"- confesó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

"¿Potter?"- se burló su amiga -"¿Porque quisieras salir con ese perdedor?"-.

"Sea como fuera, es alguien famoso y tiene prestigio, si logro tenerlo colgado de mi dedo podré tener una vida de lujos"- respondió fríamente.

"¿Y Diggory?"- pregunto.

"Sabes que él me gusta desde el primer año, aunque no tenga el poder de Potter, lo compensa con su físico, solo es cuestión de ayudarlo a sobresalir y podrá darme una vida cómoda"- volvió a explicar -"como sea, debo tener a los dos abiertos, si Cedric no acepta, me acercaré a Potter, un par de pestañeos y sonrisas como el año pasado y lo tendrás comiendo de la palma de mi mano, por otro lado si Diggory se rinde a mi, lo apoyaré completamente sabiendo que será el que gane el torneo y me pondré la bendita insignia para demostrarlo"- confesó -"ahora por favor, conservarla hasta que pase alguna de las dos"-.

"Está bien, aunque creo que es una estupidez querer acercarse a Potter, ni por todo el dinero de la cámara Potter deberías desear estar cerca de ese idiota"- gruñó la otra chica tomando la insignia y guardandola en su bolso.

"¡Gracias!"- dijo con un falso sonido de agradecimiento Cho y siguieron su camino.

"¿Que aquí todas las mujeres son manipuladoras?"- se quejó Harry saliendo de entre las armaduras -"¿Y qué demonios eran esas insignias, y que tenían que ver conmigo?"- se preguntó en dirección hacia las cocinas.

Mientras acortaba el camino por uno de los patios internos de Hogwarts una voz que arrastraba las palabras se puso enfrente de él.

"¡Ah, mira quién tenemos aquí, es el campeón!"- Draco, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron cortándole el camino -"¿Debí traer mi libro de autógrafos? Ni modo perdí mi oportunidad, será en otra vida porque no creo que dure mucho: la mitad de los campeones han muerto durante el Torneo. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a durar, Potter? Mi apuesta es que  
diez minutos de la primera prueba"- se burló.

Harry parpadeó mientras le daba una mirada a cada persona delante de él. El cuarteto fastidioso de _**Slytherin**_ tenía que hacer su aparición en el momento menos oportuno, pensaba ignorarlos y seguir su camino cuando notó que ellos traían las mismas insignias que Chang y su amiga.

Apoya a **CEDRIC DIGGORY** :  
¡el **AUTÉNTICO** campeón de **Hogwarts**!

"¿Te gustan, Potter?"- preguntó Malfoy en voz muy alta, cuando noto que Harry las había visto. Su casi grito al parecer atrajo la atención de los alumnos que regresaban a sus _Salas Comunes_ o paseaban por el lugar, algunos de ellos también cargaban consigo insignias con la misma leyenda -"y eso no es todo, ¡Mira!"- dijo haciendo que Harry volviera a poner su atención en el.

Apretó la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapareció para ser reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplandor verde:

 **POTTER** APESTA

Los de _**Slytherin**_ chillaron de risa. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que el mensaje **POTTER** APESTA brilló intensamente por todos lados. Harry notó que algunos alumnos de otras casas hicieron lo mismo.

"¿Que piensas, eh Potter?"- preguntó Draco con sorna.

El pelinegro lo miró detenidamente por algunos segundos hasta que suspiró y metió su mano en un bolsillo, poniendo en alerta a Draco y su pandilla que sacaron sus varitas.

"Muy bonito, creo que es material de alguien de 8 años, pero es muy ambicioso para alguien con tu capacidad mental, te felicito Draco, ya eres niño grande"- murmuró Harry sin mostrar emoción alguna y sacó un Sickle de plata -"toma, por tu esfuerzo"- y se la arrojó golpeándolo en el pecho y siguió su camino.

Draco miró la moneda que ahora yacía en el suelo, estaba lívido, no sólo no había conseguido sacar de sus casillas a Potter, si no que ese malnacido _mestizo_ se había atrevido a humillarlo y hacerlo parecer como un estúpido.

"¿Quién te has creído asqueroso producto de _sangre sucia_?"- rugió con las mejillas rojas el rubio.

"Puede que mi madre tuviera la _sangre sucia_ , pero por lo menos a diferencia de la tuya no parece como si estuviera oliendo mierda a cada momento, aunque no la culpo, es el efecto de tenerte cerca"- murmuró divertido mientras se daba la vuelta.

El pálido rostro de Malfoy se puso aún más rojo

"No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter"- siseó con odio.

"Yo puedo insultar a quien me dé la gana, y sobre todo a cualquier miembro de tu deplorable familia"- contestó Harry acercándose a él con una mirada seria -"estoy cansado de ti jueguito de antagonizarme como si tu vida solo tuviera sentido al despotricar contra mi, ¿Y porque? ¿Porque me negué a darte la mano en el viaje a _**Hogwarts**_ en nuestro primer año?"- le preguntó irónico -"pues la verdad ¿Quien desearía darle la mano al engendro de esa patética familia que no pudo crecer como Noble en Francia y ahora tiene que buscar suerte tan desesperadamente en Reino Unido?"- indicó con veneno trayendo algunos jadeos a su alrededor.

"Cállate, maldito _mestizo_ , no hables así de mi familia"- rugió Malfoy mientras su varita soltaba chispas.

" _Mestizo_ pero aún así superior a ti Draco"- señaló apuntando con un dedo -"puede que creas que eres gran cosa, y probablemente lo seas cuando a tu alrededor solo hay pestes"- siseo mirando al resto de su pandilla que gruñeron o entrecerrarón los ojos -"o algunos que también están aquí"- agregó mirando a su alrededor, específicamente a la gente con insignias -"pero ya me cansé de jugar este estúpido juego de enemigos contigo, fue divertido, lo admito; pero ya perdiste mi interés así que esfúmate y mantente alejado de mi vida o lo lamentarás"-.

"Cómo si un _mestizo_ como tú pudiera sonar amenazante"- chillo Pansy tratando de meterse con Potter. Se sentía muy confundida, el _**Gryffindor**_ jamás les había hablado con superioridad, se sentía anti-natural viniendo de ti.

"Más vale que empiecen a escucharme amenazante, porque muy pronto conocerán quien realmente soy, lejos de la estupidez del _Niño Que Vivió_ y sobre todo de ser campeón"- declaró dándose la vuelta -"soy Harry James Potter, y solo con serlo, soy mejor cosa de lo que alguna vez aspirarías Malfoy"- concluyó caminando hacia el castillo.

Malfoy miró la espalda de Potter alejándose de él, incrédulo como nunca antes, había osado verlo como un inferior, ¡EL!. Con un fuego creciendo en su interior, y alimentado por las humillaciones de Greengrass y su grupo en la mañana, la mente de Draco se nublo y el pensamiento de destrozar a Potter era lo único que radica en ella.

 **¡BUM!**

Hubo gritos. Harry movió hábilmente la cabeza a un lado mientras algo candente paso y casi le arañaba un lado de la cara. Sabiendo que Malfoy haría algo estúpido, deliberadamente lo estuvo provocando, desde hace días deseaba liberar el estrés de todo el maldito tema del Torneo, y los muñecos de la Sala de los Menesteres ya no podían satisfacerlo - _'es momento de sacar esa tensión de mi, prometo que no te matare niño'_ \- pensó expectante mientras se daba la vuelta con su varita ya lista.

Otro haz de luz pasó cerca de el que hábilmente esquivo mientras apuntaba a Draco y murmuró - _ **"Expelliarmus"**_ -.

La varita de Malfoy salió disparada hacia atrás de él con violencia. El rubio sorprendido corrió hacia atrás tratando de recuperar su varita mientras el resto de su pandilla lo cubría y enfrentaba a Potter.

Con una sonrisa depredadora Harry aturdió a Goyle y sujeto a Crabbe con un _**Incarcerous**_. Pansy pálida y nerviosa trato de atacar a Harry con un _**Expelliarmus**_ que Harry bloqueo con un escudo para luego desarmarla y mandarla volando hacia atrás.

Mientras tanto Draco que ya había recuperado su varita, espero el momento para atacar a su rival mientras estaba entretenido con sus compañeros, cuando Pansy salió volando intuyo que era el momento adecuado y lanzó un _**Maleficio de Forúnculos**_ directo al rostro del _**Gryffindor**_ , seguro de acertar.

Harry, sintiendo la aproximación del hechizo de Malfoy, giro sobre su propio eje evadiendo de forma magistral y vistosa el ataque, para luego apuntar directo a la varita del rubio y susurrar -" _ **Diffindo**_ "-.

La varita de Draco se partió en dos con un corte limpio justo en el centro de ella. El heredero Malfoy solo pudo ver cómo la parte superior de su varita caía hacia el suelo inerte e inservible, con incredulidad miro hacia el frente recibiendo la sonrisa arrogante de Harry Potter que lo veía con superioridad.

La gente alrededor exclamó un jadeo, no sólo habían visto una demostración de poder y habilidad del chico Potter que ponía en perspectiva su futuro desempeño en el _**Torneo de los tres Magos**_. Sino que también el hecho de haber partido en dos la varita de un mago era un gran insulto, demostraba que no tenían reparos en señalar que tu rival no merecía cargar con una varita mágica, menospreciandolo.

Draco iba a murmurar algo cuando Harry volvió a levantar la varita y envío un hechizo petrificante a él, dejándolo como estatua.

"Creo que eso fue un buen ejercicio para abrir el apetito, pero tengo cosas mejores que hacer que desperdiciar mi tiempo con un perdedor como tú"- murmuró acercándose a él -"pero no me iré sin dejarte un mensaje que no vas a olvidar"- dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras tomaba la insignia de su pecho.

Harry miró el objeto que tenía en su mano, era una muestra infantil de parte del _**Slytherin**_ para poder provocarle, pero como dijo, ya estaba cansado de jugar el juego de los enemigos de muerte, tenía grandes planes que realizar y lo que menos necesitaba era una plaga siguiéndolo a todas partes tratando de llamar su atención.

"Así que apoya a Cedric Diggory, ¿Eh? Jamás creí que fueras otra de sus fans, si quieres le puedo mencionar que quieres un autógrafo, tal vez pueda conseguirte una de sus playeras de _**Quidditch**_ para que duermas con ella"- dijo Harry con sorna -"pero creo que tener esto en tu pecho no demuestra tu fanatismo por Diggory"- murmuró Harry sonriendo mientras levantaba la insignia para que Malfoy la viera -"no, creo que debes lucirla en un mejor lugar, como por ejemplo"- y la acerco para que quedara justo en el centro de su frente.

Draco gimió cuando un calor se propagó por su frente, sin saber lo que sucedía sólo intento zafarse del hechizo de Potter, pero era imposible, su cuerpo no le respondía.

"Aquí tiene, ese lugar es perfecto para lucirla, de seguro Cedric estará complacido"- río Harry dándole unas palmaditas en su mejilla -"bien, fue divertido Draco pero ya perdí mucho tiempo valioso contigo, nos vemos"- se despidió dándose la vuelta y sin cancelar el hechizo.

Los espectadores solo miraron el intercambio con la misma reacción: incredulidad. No podían imaginar cómo alguien como Harry Potter había sido tan vicioso con su ofensiva, sin saber que pensar abrieron paso para que el chico pudiera continuar con su viaje… pero.

"¡HARRY POTTER!"- bramó una voz anciana y furiosa.

Harry se dió la vuelta con una ceja levantada, frente a él una iracunda Minerva Mcgonagall lo miraba con ojos llenos de enojo y decepción.

"¿Sí?"- contestó calmado e inocente Harry mirando a su anterior jefe de casa.

"¿C-Cómo pudiste hacer esto?"- dijo ahogándose por la indignación que sentía en estos momentos.

"Bastante sencillo de hecho"- murmuró Harry mirando su obra, cada uno de los cuatro Slytherin -"desarme a Malfoy, aturdi al troll numero 1 y ate al troll número 2, desarme a Parkinson y la mandé a volar, ¿Quién dice que las vacas no vuelan?"- se río de su propio chiste -"después, rompí la varita del idiota, y finalice con un _**Petrificus Totalus**_ , además dejándole un recuerdo para que no me olvide"- finalizó para luego tomar su barbilla con un pensamiento profundo -"pensándolo bien, lo hice rápido y limpio, bien por mi, estoy mejorando"- se auto-alabo.

La ceja de la profesora de Transfiguración tembló ante la osadía del chico -"y lo dices como si estuvieras orgulloso, ¡Pudiste haberlos dañado permanentemente!"- estalló -"¿Que en el nombre de Merlín te paso?"-.

"Nada, simplemente me cansé de ser el blanco de cada persona que cree que por ser el _Niño Que Vivió_ , puede meterse conmigo sin tener repercusiones"- declaró calmado el chico mirando a la anciana con rostro a aburrido -"puede verlo como una simple declaración, no voy a tolerar ofensas"-.

"¡Esa no es forma de lidiar con los problemas Señor Potter!"- dijo la mujer molesta, no entendía como el chico había cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana. El Harry Potter que ella vio por tres años era una persona amable y tranquila, ligeramente entrometido e inquisitivo, pero de buen corazón; este Harry Potter era muy diferente, parecía como si el resto del mundo no le importara más que sí mismo, y no dudaba en resolver sus problemas usando la varita para atacar -"tus padres estarían muy decepcionados de ti"- señaló tratando de provocar una reacción de arrepentimiento en el joven.

Lejos de sentirse triste o furioso por la mención de sus padres, Harry rió por lo bajo como si algo fuera cómico y tratará de evitar soltar la carcajada. Mcgonagall incrédula miró como el chico trato de calmarse antes de contestar -"por favor profesora, si mi padre fue un matón en su época, ¿No iba de un lado para otro rompiendo las reglas y hechizando a cualquiera que no le agradará?"- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida -"¿Y sobre mi madre?, Pues nunca sabré lo que pensará, está muerta y eso no se puede cambiar"- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta listo para salir, pero solo dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se detuvo y se dió la vuelta -"pero algo sí estoy seguro, jamás perdonaría a las personas que me dejaron con Petunia y Vernon Dursley, sobre todo a esas personas que estuvieron observándolos por horas y sabiendo como realmente eran no hicieron nada para comprobar cómo fue mi infancia"- declaró con una mirada fría para luego seguir su camino.

Minerva Mcgonagall palideció ante el comentario, sabía que iba dirigido a ella, el de alguna forma sabía que ella estuvo observando a los Dursley el día que Albus lo dejo en su puerta.

Aunque quería defenderse sabía que no tenía forma, cuando Albus, con pesar, le contó lo que Harry vivió con sus familiares, la indignación, el reproche y la vergüenza la consumió. Culpó a Albus, culpó a Hagrid, inclusive culpó a Sirius Black, pero lo que no quería asumir era su propia culpa, si hubiera sido más firme con su opinión el chico no hubiera pasado por tanto sufrimiento.

Mortificada solo pudo esperar para ver cómo el chico se hacía presente en _**Hogwarts**_ hace tres años, aunque suspiro por ver el carácter tan inocente del joven, no pudo negar su abandono cuando pudo ver esos ojos anhelantes de reconocimiento y afecto. Nuevamente dejo que las cosas pasarán y ahora tenía a un joven hostil que no dudaba en atacar con su magia y su lengua de plata a cualquiera que tratará de meterse con el.

"¡ESPERA!"- detuvo con autoridad; por más que el chico haya tocado un nervio, no podía olvidar sus acciones a sus compañeros -"no te puedes ir sin discutir tu castigo"- señaló fríamente.

"Ahora todo lo que hago tiene castigo, que fastidio"- gimió molesto.

"Tus acciones fueron deshonrosas y por más que quieras justificar tu actuar, no es más que otro acto canalla de cualquier simple matón"- declaró mirándolo con intensidad -"200 puntos menos para _**Gryffindor**_ "-.

"Por mi podría agregarle otros 200 para lo que me importa"- desestimó con arrogancia -"pero creo que sería injusto para esa casa de traidores"-.

"¡NO LLAMARAS ASÍ A TUS COMPAÑEROS DE CASA!"- bramó la mujer ofendida, el chico que años antes había traído tantas alegrías ahora estaba ensuciando el nombre de la casa que tanto atesoraba y amaba con orgullo -"como tu _**Jefe de Casa**_ … "- comenzó.

"Creo que hay es donde te equivocas Minerva, tú ya no eres su _**Jefe de Casa**_ "- interrumpió un gruñido que apareció de repente.

Harry se volvió completamente. El profesor Moody bajaba cojeando por la escalinata de mármol. Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del patio. Salvo Moody, nadie movía un músculo.

Moody se volvió para mirar a Harry o al menos, lo miraba con su ojo normal. El otro estaba en blanco, dirigido hacia la subdirectora.

' _¿Crouch?'_ \- pensó Harry confundido por el presente cambio en los eventos - _'¿Qué querrá?'_ \- se cuestionó.

"¿Disculpa?"- gruñó Mcgonagall con una voz baja y grave -"no sé a lo que te refieras Alastor"- siseo.

Moody se acercó cojeando hacia Minerva poniéndose entre ella y Harry, este último con una ceja levantada y curioso por lo que pasaría.

"Me parece que estás olvidando un detalle importante, cuando el grupo de traidores como los nombró el Señor Potter aquí presente, lo expulsó de su casa automáticamente dejó de ser un _**Gryffindor**_ , lo puedes notar en sus ropas sin ningún escudo o alusión a alguna casa"- gruñó Moody mientras su ojo mágico miraba hacia el chico.

"P-Pero yo"- farfulló la anciana sin saber qué decir.

"No me gusta la gente que da la espalda"- gruñó Moody, mientras su ojo pasaba de Mcgonagall a los pocos _**Gryffindor**_ que se encontraban presentes y tuvieron la vergüenza de rehuir la mirada apenados -"Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo"- declaró despectivamente.

Todos a su alrededor seguían en silencio, jamás esperaron que el nuevo profesor de _**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**_ se atreviera a desafiar a la _**Subdirectora**_ en presencia de todos. Pero era de esperarse de alguien como _Alastor Moody_.

"Potter vete de aquí, hablaré con tu ex- _ **Jefa de Casa**_ sobre el hecho de castigar a gente que solo se defendía de ataques cobardes y ruines"- le gruñó el hombre sin voltearse a mirarlo, pero Harry intuía que su ojo mágico lo estaba observando -"por cierto buena defensa y ataque, tienes talento chico"- lo alabo con una risa.

Sin esperar que le dijeran algo más Harry hizo lo que le dijeron, ya era tarde y tenía una enorme jaqueca, le pediría a Dobby que le llevará una poción y algo que cenar.

 _ **«Fanatismo por el poder»**_

Se escuchó una voz que hizo que Harry se detuviera, dió vueltas para tratar de encontrar dónde procedía esa voz que nuevamente se había escuchado. La primera vez pensó que era su imaginación pero ahora no podía estar tan seguro de ello.

Sacudiendo su cabeza decidió que lo pensaría mejor cuando su cabeza no pareciera como si quisiera explotar.

…

 _ **Esa noche.**_

"Jajaja, hubiera amado ver cómo te deshiciste de Malfoy y sus perros"- río divertida Daphne.

"No deberías estar riendo Daphne, al parecer olvidas que nuestro pequeño Harry estuvo apunto de ser ultrajado por una bruja de la tercera edad"- se burló Tracey.

"Silencio Davis, aún siento escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo de solo recordarlo"- se quejó Harry con un estremecimiento.

"Oh, pobre bebé"- contestó la castaña.

"Eso me recuerda lo otro que mencionaste, ¿asi que Chang va detrás de mí hombre, eh?"- recordó Daphne entrecerrando los ojos.

"Deberíamos demostrarle que sería un error querer quitarnos nuestra comida, siempre he deseado poder divertirme con ese bello rostro asiático que lleva consigo"- dijo Tracey con una sonrisa cruel.

"¡Ey, que no soy un pedazo de carne!"- gruñó Harry fingiendo indignación.

"Tu no te preocupes Harry cielo, mami se encargará de las malas brujas que te quieren apartar de ella y de Daphy"- dijo Tracey con cariño pellizcando su mejilla -"pero volviendo al tema, ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que descubrimos?"- pregunto. Se sentía más segura hacia el chico después de revelar su descubrimiento, no había ninguna duda, ella había dado un paso importante en su camino a ser Lady Black, se sentía capaz hasta de afirmarlo y que mejor manera que empezar a jugar con su futuro Señor.

 _'Esta chica cada día me sorprende más con su atrevimiento'_ \- pensó Harry apartando la mano de Davis de su rostro sin saber si sentirse intimidado o alagado; suspirando decidió contestar la pregunta que le hizo -"¿Entonces me estás diciendo que tendré que enfrentar un _**Dragón**_ en la primera tarea del Torneo?"- murmuró incrédulo Harry.

"Yep"- contesto Tracy con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Joder"- gimió el chico -"¿Estás segura? Algo que viene de Weasley no puede ser del todo cierto, ¿Verdad?"- preguntó esperanzado.

"Lo lamento Harry"- contestó Daphne viéndolo con burla -"entiendo tus dudas de algo viniendo de esa patética comadreja, pero tanto Tracey como yo hemos investigado. La primera tarea siempre trata sobre enfrentar una _**Criatura Mágica**_ , en 1792 se solto un _**Basilisco**_ para que los campeones lo atraparan, lastima que está vez no sea así, tendrías una gran ventaja"- se rio divertida.

"No es gracioso Daphne"- se quejó Harry mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Hice que mi padre investigará un poco y encontró que el _**Ministerio de Magia**_ hizo una solicitud al _**Santuario de Dragones Rumano**_ , 4 ejemplares de diferentes razas. Llegarán en 5 días y se mantendrán hasta el 26 de Noviembre, eso deja claro que serán para la primera prueba"- explicó Tracey.

"El santuario donde trabaja uno de los hermanos mayores de Weasley"- medito el chico -"¿Sabes que tipo de _**Dragones**_ vendrán?"-.

"Lo desconozco, esa cuestión fue discutido directamente entre el _**Jefe del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas**_ , su _**Jefe de la División de Bestias**_ y _Dereck Ridgebit_ , el actual dueño del _**Santuario de Dragones**_ "- reveló.

"De cualquier forma, dudo que tengas que enfrentarte a él, hablamos de una bestia de **Clasificación XXXXX** "- dijo con obviedad la azabache Greengrass -"pero más vale que estés preparado para cualquier imprevisto, te traje información sobre **Dragones** , puntos fuertes y vulnerables, mi padre me envió alguna información de cuáles razas hay en el Santuario, vayamos planeando algunas cosas"- señaló.

"Suena bien"- murmuró el chico -"gracias por su apoyo chicas, será una gran ventaja saber a lo que me enfrentó, además que me alegraste el día al saber lo que pasó con Granger y Weasley, por eso los note tan juntitos el día de hoy"- se burló recordando cómo alcanzo a observar que estaban acurrucados juntos en el lago -"eres una maldita enferma psicópata"- señaló divertido.

"¡Hay Harry! ¡Me haces sonrojar!"- murmuró la chica apenada mientras se tapaba el rostro.

"Cómo sea, esto se los pagare a ambas algún día, lo prometo"- continuó con sus agradecimiento el chico Potter.

"Y lo harás querido mío"- sonrió Daphne poniendo su mano sobre la de el.

Cuando los dedos de Daphne tocaron la piel de Harry, algo volvió a escucharse a su alrededor.

 _ **«Venganza contra Pendragon»**_

"Harry, ¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Daphne extrañada al ver como el chico se había ido en un instante, como si su mente se hubiera separado de su cuerpo.

"Creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico"- murmuró el chico sin saber qué significaban esas voces que al parecer solo él podía oír.

 **...**

• **\ CONTINUARÁ /•**

 **...**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **La Primera Prueba.**_

…

" _La primera prueba está a la vuelta de la esquina y Harry ya tiene una gran ventaja al saber lo que le espera, pero… Hay más misterios que se esconden para el chico Potter y sus amigos, ¿Qué son esas voces y que hay detrás de la aparición del mítico nombre de Pendragon?"._

…

 _ **Un nuevo capítulo y tenemos la previa a la primera prueba, me eh dado cuenta que cuando escribo estos capítulos mi mente da rienda suelta y empiezo a agregar más y más cosas, cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba más de 15 mil palabras, así que separé algunas cosas y las pase al siguiente capítulo, y al que seguirá de ese.**_

 _ **...**_

• Sobre el Capítulo **•**

 _ **Sobre el pasado de Tracey, esa chica es mi personaje favorito, amo a Daphne en serio, pero crear a Tracey ha sido algo que he disfrutado, muchos autores la retratan como un personaje de relleno, algo que no destaca más que algo cómico o de confidente, quiero hacer que Tracey sea un personaje distinto, Tracey es más hábil que Daphne, tiene mejor control de magia y puede darle competencia a Hermione. No es una simple psicópata que aterrorizó Hogwarts de la noche a la mañana, ella tiene ya una historia de acoso y violencia hacia otras personas desde niña como ella lo confirmó, no sabe amar, solo sabe auto-complacerse con sus actos, la forma más acertada es como Daphne lo mencionó: lujuria. Tracey será un personaje sin inhibiciones, sexosa, escandalosa, de entre Daphne y ella, es la que más cosas tiene en común con Harry. Y después de todo eso, ella aprecia mucho a Daphne que la cuida.**_

 _ **Si ella es un personaje tan peligroso y hábil ¿Porque le dio miedo Daphne hace unos capítulos? Fácil. Daphne es aún más peligrosa que ella cuando se lo propone, puede que no tenga su talento o habilidad, pero es muchísimo más astuta, además que Tracey la ve como algo que ama, que adora y quiero proteger.**_

 _ **Vimos a un Triunvirato sin poder, debajo de nobles, si asumimos que el juego de Casas Nobles y Casas Nobles y Antiguas es importante, un verdadero Triunvirato debería estar liderado por un Heredero de una Casa Noble y Antigua, cosa que el quinto año no tenía, y el Triunvirato siempre comienza en el quinto año hasta que salen y se elige otro de quinto año y así. Cómo muchos se dieron cuenta use dos personajes que pueden ser ya conocidos por muchos: Tabitha y Sofia.**_

 _ **Tabitha Corsica es un personaje de la saga de novelas "James Potter" de G. Norman Lippert, en lo personal las prefiero a el "Canon" de Harry Potter y el Niño Maldito (¿así se llama?), Se me hicieron más interesantes.**_

 _ **Sofía Tudor es usado por Foster000 en su fic "Caminos Torcidos", una muy muy buena historia que he tenido el placer de leer hace tiempo, de hecho me inspiré en ella y en Paid in Blood para escribir esta historia, algunas cosas que aparecerán en el futuro tendrán cierta inspiración con lo que pasó en ese fic.**_

 _ **Obviamente los personajes no son los mismos y no tienen nada que ver, pero son personajes que me gustaron mucho que quise usar su nombre como una especie de homenaje, les recomiendo que puedan leer las historias y descubran muchas buenas cosas.**_

 _ **El sueño de Daphne, será la trama de la segunda parte del fic, solo eso les puedo decir.**_

 _ **Sobre Harry, él ya ha dado pasos para salirse de su imagen de niño bueno, su ataque a Malfoy fue algo que me gustó escribir, verlo desenvolverse y cobrarse cada una de esas cosas que el chico rubio ha dicho y hecho, no porque quiera revancha, sino porque le da satisfacción humillarlo.**_

 _ **Nott sigue rondando a la pobre de Luna y los Campeones han hecho su aparición.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo veremos la primera prueba y que hará Harry para enfrentarse a su dragón.**_

 _ **Y antes de pasar a algo más… ¿alguien más noto algo extraño con la pobre de Astoria?.**_

 **...**

• Información Extra **•**

 _ **Aclaremos cuáles son las Casas Nobles y Antiguas de esta historia.**_

 **Casas Antiguas y Nobles que actualmente se encuentran en Hogwarts**

 _ **Hufflepuff**_

Susan Bones

Sullivan Fawley

 _ **Ravenclaw**_

Elena Shafiq

 _ **Slytherin**_

Daphne Greengrass

Theodore Nott

 _ **Gryffindor**_

Harry Potter

Neville Longbottom

 **Casas Antiguas y Nobles Restantes**

Beaufort

Blishwick

Gaunt

Lestrange

Rowle

Sayre

Scamander

…

• Comentarios **•**

 _Forbidden-000_ _ **: Thanks men!**_

 _CHRISTOFELD_ _ **: Espero te haya gustado este cap amigo.**_

 _ ****_ _8xXm3ch3Xx_ _ **: Hola! El Horrocrux ya no está, pero aún queda su esencia en el Guardián, y Tracey es muy capaz de darle competencia a Bella XD**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

 _alexander cross_ _ **: lo único que puedo decir es… ¡Brujo! Tus preguntas (ideas) tendrán respuesta en el próximo capítulo, aunque sobre la personalidad sexosa, Tracey ya la pidió primero XD.**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _albus potter-greengrass_ _ **: No planeo usar a Ginny.**_

 _ ****_ _Shadow Jocker_ _ **: Mmm haré lo mejor que pueda sobre Luna.**_

 _ **Poco a poco más personajes se agregaran, Harry Potter tiene un montón de personajes que usar, hoy agregamos a Cho, Fleur, Krum y Diggory aparte de Rita.**_

 _ **Sobre las actualizaciones, puedes encontrarlas en mi perfil de autor. Date una vuelta y coméntame.**_

 _Guest_ _ **: Pues esperemos que sean cuatro con este capítulo y no te preocupes, planeo terminarla.**_

 _ ****_ _Black_ _ **: Gracias!**_

 _Viuda negra V_ _ **: Snape es alguien que en lo personal prefiero como personaje, pero detesto como maestro, así que como es maestro voy a reflejar como alguien aborrecible.**_

 _ **Poco a poco los Slytherin verán los beneficios de tener a Potter de su lado, hoy ya tienen cosas buenas, pero faltan por venir.**_

 _ **Espero te haya gustado la interacción de Draco, que salió mucho, aunque solo para ser humillado.**_

 _ ****_ _Soul Of Demon_ _ **: sobre Susan, ella será un personaje importante, además que su tía es miembro de los gobernantes.**_

 _Leviathan-sama666_ _ **: muchas gracias! Y lamentablemente no, además de Daphne y Tracey no habrá más parejas para Harry, aunque si tengo planes para Susan.**_

 _albus potter-greengrass_ _ **: no creo que Tracey necesite más entrenamiento, es natural haciéndolo XD**_

 _Cristine Malfoy_ _ **: Se ganó su favor, y si es muy perversa.**_

…

• Actualizaciones •

 _ **Ahora una pregunta que hizo mi buen amigo Jōkā, cuando estaré actualizando esta historia, no tendré fechas exactas eso quiero aclarar, el próximo capítulo podría ser en 15 o 21 días cuando mucho, pero eso sí, está historia tendrá su actualización días miércoles, y será la mitad de una semana de actualizaciones de las tres historias. Para mejor referencia vean mi perfil de autor y además del cronograma de actualizaciones verán futuros proyectos, den sus opiniones y sugerencias.**_

…

• Wattpad •

 _ **Cómo saben todas mis historias están en Wattpad y se actualizan una semana después que en Fanfiction, y ahora dirán, a mí que me importa esto si ya la leí antes aquí, bueno la verdad es que está historia no ha recibido mucho apoyo en ese lugar y pues es triste, pero si pudieran apoyarme con sus votos y comentarios, además que podrán ver la portada hecha por mí y en un futuro algunas ilustraciones de los personajes de esta historia.**_

…

 _ **Sin más que decirles me despido, espero leer sus comentarios sobre este nuevo capítulo y a las personas nuevas gracias por darse su tiempo de leer esta historia.**_


	7. La Primera Prueba

_**Basado en la obra de J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Una Oscuridad Ascendente**_

 _ **\- Capítulo 7 -**_

 _ **La Primera Prueba.**_

 **...**

 _ **¡TRAICIÓN EN LA CASA DE LOS VALIENTES!**_

 _ **¡El HÉROE DEL MUNDO MÁGICO Y AHORA CAMPEÓN DE HOGWARTS HA RECIBIDO LA ESPALDA EN UN MOMENTO DE NECESIDAD!**_

 _Por Rita Skeeter, corresponsal de El Profeta en el Torneo de los Tres Magos._

 _Los famosos pueden ser de muchas categorías. Gente como_ _ **Gilderoy Lockhart**_ _,_ _el afamado autor de los célebres libros acerca de criaturas monstruosas y su encuentro personal con ellas. El infame_ _ **Albus Dumbledore**_ _, que a pesar de sus dudosas y cuestionables acciones al frente del_ _ **Wizengamot**_ _y del_ _ **Colegio Hogwarts**_ _, es un mago reconocido por vencer al Lord Oscuro_ _ **Grindelwald**_ _y ser el único al que_ _ **EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO**_ _evitaba una confrontación directa._

 _Pero otros como el joven_ _ **Harry Potter**_ _al cual su fama no solo se le conoce como ser el vencedor del_ _ **Mago Oscuro**_ _más peligroso de la época moderna, si no también por ser el único sobreviviente de uno de los atentados más terribles de la última guerra._

 _Y yo como una ferviente fan del mito del_ _ **Niño Que Vivió**_ _, tengo que reconocer que es un título vacío cuando se compara a las atrocidades que ocurrieron esa noche. Puede que el_ _ **mundo mágico**_ _haya ganado la paz, pero un pequeño e inocente bebé perdió su familia._

 _Cuando fui otorgada con el privilegio de ser la corresponsal de este evento me di a la tarea de entender a cada uno de los cuatro competidores; desde el astro del_ _ **Quidditch**_ _, el búlgaro_ _ **Viktor Krum**_ _; la hermosa y elegante Mademoiselle_ _ **Delacour**_ _; el galante y miembro modelo del colegio_ _ **Cedric Diggory**_ _. Pero no creerán mi sorpresa cuando llegué al cuarto y último de nuestros campeones, uno que se vio obligado a entrar en una competencia para la cual no estaba esperando._

 _Y si mis amigos, mis fuentes fidedignas me han corroborado que el Señor Potter fue lanzado a este torneo por parte de un tercero desconocido, tal vez como una broma o como una atentado a su vida. Pero el joven Harry se ha visto obligado a participar en algo, que como yo, muchos creemos no debía tratar._

 _¿Que clase de protección tiene el director Dumbledore? ¿Es acaso su negligencia la que le costará más penas a nuestro joven héroe?_

 _Porque si, las penas siguen acumulándose, en este momento de confusión y tristeza, cuando más necesitaba de sus amigos, ¡estos los traicionaron!._

 _Cómo lo oyen, nuestro héroe, el niño que derrotó_ _ **AL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO**_ _, fue cruelmente traicionado por una de las Casas que desde siglos creíamos era de las más nobles y justas. La Casa de_ _ **Gryffindor**_ _, que recibe su nombre del glorioso_ _ **Godric Gryffindor**_ _(que esta reportera cree, se estará lamentando de la clase de bajeza que ahora la compone) le dió la espalda a nuestro Harry, y no solo eso, se atrevió a expulsarlo de manera injusta prohibiendo la entrada de por vida._

 _Todo esto organizado por_ _ **Rupert Weasley**_ _, hijo de_ _ **Arnold Weasley**_ _, del_ _ **Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles**_ _, (que hace dos años fue castigado por la posesión de un coche volador); y también por Hermione Granner, la pareja sentimental de Rupert y miembro algo controversial del alumnado._

 _Ambos chicos que se habían colgado de la fama de nuestro inocente Harry por casi 4 años, decidieron que deseaban tener el protagonismo y convenciendo de alguna forma al resto de sus compañeros de casa, se organizó un proceso para exiliar a Harry Potter._

" _ **Esa chica es algo malo, muy malo, siempre trata de hacernos sentir menos"**_ _\- dijo una consternada Tracey_ _Davis, alumna del 4° año de_ _ **Slytherin**_ _-_ _ **"tristemente ella le da mala fama a los hijos de muggles, llegando al punto de acosar a la gente e imponer sus ideas extremistas para derribar nuestras largas tradiciones, con el pretexto de que somos unos estúpidos ignorantes en comparación con la sociedad muggle".**_

" _ **No sé si tiene problemas para querer ser el centro de atención, pero cada vez que yo estoy en Pociones, ella me ve de mala manera por tener un poco más de habilidad aprendida por el esfuerzo de mi madre Viridian Davis (reconocida maestra de Pociones). Me siento muy intimidada esperando que no sabotee mis pociones en un descuidó, eso obviamente causaría un accidente pero a ella no le importa las víctimas mientras ella se convierta en la única que destaqué".**_

" _ **Me siento feliz de que por fin Harry pudo salir de sus garras tan nocivas, el pobre chico ha sido atacado tanto por ella y su desagradable novio. Me he dado la tarea de poder estar ahí para él, como una amiga, no solo por lo que le debemos sino también porque solo es una víctima de las envidias y hambre de poder de ese par; incluso mis amigos se han sumado a esta causa y hemos tratado de incluirlo en nuestro círculo esperando poder volver a hacerlo creer en la palabra AMISTAD"**_ _\- declaró emotiva al borde del llanto._

 _Palabras nobles de una chica que se ha tocado el corazón para brindarle la mano a un chico en necesidad de un amigo verdadero. El joven Harry ahora ha encontrado la verdadera amistad en el grupo de la amable_ _ **Tracey Davis**_ _, la bella_ _ **Daphne Greengrass**_ _, el servicial_ _ **Blaise Zabini**_ _y el caballeroso_ _ **Theodore Nott**_ _. Miembros de familias respetables que sin importar su relación con la Casa_ _ **Slytherin**_ _se han acercado a él como amigos buscando ser la luz en la oscuridad que se ha cimbrado en la vida de nuestro héroe con la traición de los que alguna vez juraron ser como su familia._

 _¿Que clase de enseñanzas les ha dado Minerva Mcgonagall a sus leones? ¿Será tiempo que un nuevo Jefe de Casa llegue a_ _ **Gryffindor**_ _y tratar de rescatar las pocas manzanas que no se han podrido? ¿Seguirán permitiendo la subdirectora esta clase de comportamiento de la que muchos afirman, es la alumna favorita de la mujer? ¿Acaso el favoritismo de la maestra de_ _ **Transfiguración**_ _a la infame Granner permitió que contaminara el resto de los alumnos de_ _ **Gryffindor**_ _?_

 _Pues eso tendremos que averiguarlo más adelante, ya que como habrán adivinado, ninguno de ellos recibió un castigo por parte de la mujer, ni siquiera la pérdida de puntos, pero qué se podría esperar de la mujer que tanto admira Granner ¿No?._

 _Pero ante esto, ¿Qué dice nuestro héroe de todo está situación?._

" _ **No puedo negar que me siento un poco decepcionado de los que hace semanas eran mis mejores amigos, además que recuerda que la subdirectora Mcgonagall nos dijo alguna vez que tu casa era tu familia, así que me siento realmente dolido de tener que vivir esta situación. Pero no les guardo rencor, gracias a la ayuda de nueva gente eh podido sanar esas heridas y mirar hacia adelante, les deseo lo mejor, pero siento que no puedo a confiar en ellos nuevamente"**_

 _Un corazón de oro mis amigos, un joven traicionado que debería tener malos sentimientos justificados a sus ex-compañeros ha decidido dejar atrás esa negatividad y mirar hacia el frente. Algo noble que nos recuerda porque los Potter fueron una de las casas tan amadas por el_ _ **mundo mágico**_ _._

" _ **Pero dejando eso de lado, me gustaría disculparme con las personas a las que probablemente haya ofendido mi comportamiento pasado, y a eso me refiero a actitudes que no estaban catalogadas como adecuadas para alguien de mi estación. Eso es debido a que recientemente me he enterado de la Casa Potter, no sé si eso también lo sabían mis ex-amigos, pero a mí nunca se me había informado que pertenecía a una Casa Noble y Antigua".**_

" _ **Yo fui criado en el mundo muggle por personas que se negaron a hablarme del mundo mágico, de hecho yo descubrí la magia justo cuando llegó mi carta de Hogwarts. Estos tres años probablemente eh lastimado y ofendido a muchas personas y quiero disculparme sinceramente por eso, yo no sabía nada sobre protocolos".**_

" _ **Ahora que por fin me han informado y con la ayuda de mi nueva amiga íntima Daphne Greengrass trataré de aprender lo más pronto posible para ocupar mi lugar en la sociedad".**_

 _¡Nuestro heroe no sabía sobre su herencia! Una noticia escandalosa, ¿Alguien deliberadamente le había ocultado a nuestro joven Harry su legado? ¿También eran parte de los planes de la ruin pareja de_ _ **Gryffindor**_ _? ¿Acaso Rupert y su novia sabían esto y se lo ocultaron como una forma de mantenerlo atado a ellos y seguir explotando su fama para ellos mismos?_

" _ **Solo quiero agregar que hay cierto negocio antiguo que he de tratar con algunos de mis compañeros, pero sobre el torneo, aunque me he visto involucrado en participar en el, haré mi mayor esfuerzo, trataré de hacer orgullosos a mis padres y a todos en el mundo mágico que aún creen en mí, porque como dijo mi amiga Tracey, la verdadera amistad da fuerzas, y yo considero a todo el mundo mágico como mis amigos"**_

 _Palabras hermosas mis lectores, dignas de alguien con tan buen corazón como Harry Potter._

 _Ahora me despido con el corazón lleno de emociones, espero que ese vil par llegue a recibir el karma que se merecen, pero antes que eso y más importante le deseo suerte a nuestro amigo Harry en la dura competencia que tendrá hoy._

 _Trajo para ustedes Rita Skeeter, nos leeremos pronto mis amigos._

 **...**

Una lágrima resbaló del rostro de Hermione Granger y cayó sobre el papel que relataban cada vil y nauseabunda palabra que estaba impresa en _**El Profeta**_.

' _¿Cómo puede pasar esto?'_ \- gimió internamente mientras más y más lágrimas caían sobre el periódico. Ella estaba feliz, ciertamente había dejado de lado a Harry un poco para concentrarse en su nueva relación, sonaba egoísta pero era algo que había soñado por muchos, muchos años.

Cuando ella y Ron se vieron esa noche en esa habitación, era algo como sacado de un sueño, si se preguntaba qué le había animado a entregar su primera vez a él no tenía respuesta, solo sabía que era lo correcto y lo que deseaba con todo el corazón hacer. Él había sido… brusco, y se sentía avergonzada pero ella amo cada cachetada, golpe, insulto. Al parecer ella tenía un sucio fetiche, y eso la hacía sentir extasiada al recordar cada momento de esa noche, parecía alguna retorcida escena de violación pero sabía que así ambos demostraban su amor.

Pero toda esa felicidad que no podía contener se esfumó al leer cada calumnia, cada insulto disfrazado en decepción, cada mentira proporcionada por la nueva _«mejor amiga»_ de Harry Potter, la vil Tracey Davis.

Porque para ella era un dolor constante ver a Harry acercarse cada vez más al grupo de Davis y Greengrass. Y sólo podía buscar consuelo en los brazos de su amante cuando tenía deseos de acercarse a su ex-amigo, como si la necesidad de lo salvaje que se convertía el tierno de Ron cada vez que hacían el amor fuera más grande cada vez que pensaba en arreglar las cosas con Harry.

"Todo esto es culpa de Davis y esa despreciable reportera, pero aún así Harry no debió haber permitido que estás mentiras se escribieran"- gruñó mientras volvía a leer cada letra impresa en el reportaje de Skeeter.

La casa de _**Gryffindor**_ estaba en silencio desde que los búhos entregaron a cada mesa del _**Gran Comedor**_ una copia de _**El Profeta**_. No solo ahora la historia de sus acciones era del dominio público, si no que habían sido clasificados como traidores, como gente que avergonzaría al mismísimo _**Godric Gryffindor**_.

Sería muy fácil culpar a Potter, pero en todo este tiempo gran parte de la casa se había hecho reflexionar un poco y poner en perspectiva que tal vez reaccionaron mal a una situación sin tener toda la información correspondiente. Otra gente como _**Parvati Patil**_ , _**Katie Bell**_ , _**Dennis**_ y _**Colin**_ _**Creevey**_ _,_ _ **Ginny Weasley**_ _,_ _ **Dean Thomas**_ , entre otros que nunca creyeron en la culpabilidad de Harry, se lamentaban de no haberse puesto de su lado cuando más los necesito, eran tan traidores como los que abiertamente creyeron las cosas que Ron, Angelina y McLaggen dijeron.

Otros eran como _ **Cormac McLaggen**_ , que miraba el papel arrugado en sus manos con fastidio; mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos de tanta ira contenida, el odioso Potter que siempre acapara toda la atención, había puesto la casa que tanto admiraba como el objeto de burla de toda la nación. No se arrepentía de haber sido parte de los que lo echaron.

Por otro lado, _ **Angelina Johnson**_ leía el mensaje de Harry tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos, el chico siempre había sido amable y dulce con ella desde que se unió al equipo en el primer año, y no solo eso, gracias a él habían conseguido cumplir el sueño de Oliver el año pasado al conseguir la copa de _**Quidditch**_ después de tantos años. Pero por un momento de celos y enojo tiro por la ventana tres años de amistad y compañerismo de un niño que le había entregado tantas alegrías a la casa y a ella misma.

Ron Weasley estaba al borde de un ataque, no solo leer como su mejor amigo se sentía hacia ellos, si no la burla y humillación que él y su novia estaban recibiendo por parte de Skeeter… No tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía. Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando una histérica y molesta Hermione se levantó de repente con dirección a las puertas.

"¿Amor? ¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó confuso Ron.

"¡Voy a buscar a Harry y exigirle una explicación y una disculpa por esta estupidez!"- dijo vehemente con ojos llenos de dolor y furia mientras caminaba con pasos decididos hacia la salida seguida por su novio que trataba de convencerla que no cometiera un error.

 **…**

"Bonitas palabras Davis"- dijo Blaise mientras leía el periódico en la mesa de _**Slytherin**_ -"me conmovieron, estoy al borde del llanto"-.

"Gracias"- dijo la chica mientras sonreía feliz ante una Hermione furiosa saliendo del _**Gran Comedor**_ -"solo me limité a contar la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad"- dijo solemne levantando una mano al y poniendo la otra sobre su pecho izquierdo. Pero para ser franca, cuando esa patética reportera se acercó a ella al verla cerca de Harry le dió una idea, ¿Porque no manipular a la prensa?, un poco de _«lavado mental estilo Davis»_ y la perra escribiría a partir de ahora lo que ella le ordenará.

Recordar la sonrisa feliz y orgullosa de Harry cuando le contó la noticia la hizo feliz, como cuando Daphne la felicitaba por algo bueno que ella había hecho, y ella amaba hacer que Daphne se sintiera orgullosa de ella… pero ahora también tenía a alguien más del que anhelaba su orgullo y sonrisas. Y la chica castaña sabía que por Harry y Daphne haría lo que fuera, hasta asesinar a su propia familia y compañeros, porque para Tracey, ellos eran lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz… y tener juguetes, muchos juguetes.

"Sí claro, sobre todo en la parte de sentirte _intimidada_ por la _**sangre sucia**_ , esa chica puede causarte pesadillas terribles"- se burló Daphne devolviendo a la otra _**Slytherin**_ de sus pensamientos.

"Con los dientes que tenía podría arrancarme el brazo en cualquier instante, realmente vivía con miedo"- dijo Tracey fingiendo terror y fallando rotundamente.

"Lo que se me hace divertido es la descripción de Skeeter"- murmuró Theo bajando su copia de _**El Profeta**_ -" _«la amable Tracey Davis»_ , eso es tan lindo, por qué es verdad, eres la epítome de la amabilidad querida Trace"- río el chico con ironía.

"Diría lo mismo de ti _«caballeroso Theodore Nott»_ "- dijo con burla Blaise -"como sea, esto viene bien a la causa, así no tendremos problemas para relacionarnos con Potter ahora que todo el país sabe que somos sus amigos que lo _rescatan de las garras de la soledad_ "-.

"Eso es cierto"- murmuró de acuerdo Theo -"además que con las discusiones que hubo en la _**Sala Común**_ hace días, podemos actuar junto a Potter sin levantar sospechas, todos creen que lo estamos manipulando"- agregó.

"Cómo sea, debemos terminar esto por ahora, debemos prepararnos para la _primera prueba_ "- murmuró Daphne levantando los _**hechizos**_ para cuidar que sus conversaciones no fueran escuchadas -"ha llegado el día chicos"- dijo sonriendo perversamente.

 **...**

"Potter, es el momento. Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio… tienes que prepararte para la primera prueba"- la voz de Alastor Moody lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras estaba sentado en una banca cercana a la salida

Con un suspiro y una queja interna por tener que levantarse para enfrentar una lagartija de más de 50 pies - _'bueno, no todo en la vida es diversión'_ \- pensó mientras se puso de pie y se acercó con el profesor Moody.

Siguiendo al hombre que cojeaba pudo reconocer que había llegado el momento, ya no había marcha atrás, en un par de minutos su vida cambiaría para siempre, no se sentía nervioso para nada, más bien se sentía expectante, deseoso de enfrentarse a esa bestia enorme escupe fuego salida del mismo infierno. Al bajar la escalinata de piedra y salir a la fría tarde de noviembre, Moody le puso una mano en el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Conserva la cabeza serena muchacho, lo que sea que te espere ahí hará que dudes de ti, pero no dejes que te domine el pánico"- le aconsejó -"tienes que dar lo mejor de ti, olvida a todos esos idiotas que estarán gritando a tu alrededor, solo son distracciones, lo que importa eres tú contra en enemigo, VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE"- gruñó casi como un rugido.

"Sí… "- murmuró Harry con una mueca y deteniendo un impulso de meterse un dedo en el oído después de ese rugido -"lo haré bien, descuide profesor"-.

El hombre asintió complacido mientras seguían su camino bordeando el bosque hacia donde Zabini le contó que estaban los dragones; Harry vio que habían levantado una tienda que ocultaba la arena de la prueba de la vista de los campeones.

"Entra ahi con los demás campeones, Potter"- le dijo la profesora Moody con un gruñido -"espera tu turno. Bagman está dentro, él te explicará lo que tienes que hacer... Hazlo bien, muchacho"- finalizó mientras se alejaba cojeando.

"Gracias"- murmuró Harry con voz distante y apagada, mientras entraba a la tienda.

Fleur Delacour estaba sentada en un rincón, sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. No parecía en nada a la engreída y segura francesa que había caminado por los pasillos de Hogwarts; por el contrario, se la veía pálida y sudorosa.

El aspecto de Viktor Krum era aún más hosco de lo habitual, y Harry supuso que aquélla era la forma en que él manifestaba su nerviosismo.

Diggory paseaba de un lado a otro nervioso. Recordando lo que le dijo Zabini sobre su visita hacia el bosque, tanto Karkarov como Maxime sabían sobre de qué se trataba la primera prueba, pero pensándolo detenidamente Diggory era el único que desconocía sobre los dragones - _'pobre idiota'_ \- pensó Harry tratando de sentir compasión por el chico mayor. Algo que sólo duró menos de 5 segundos cuando se dijo que por no tenía que intentar algo realmente no le importaba.

"¡Harry! ¡Bien!"- dijo Bagman muy contento, mirándolo -"bueno, ahora ya estamos todos... ¡Es hora de ponernos al corriente!"- declaró con alegría -"ya que han llegado los espectadores, en esta bolsa cada uno sacará la miniatura de aquello con lo que tendrán que enfrentarse"- mientras agitaba con cuidado una bolsa roja de seda -"hay diferentes… variedades, ya lo verán. Y tengo que decirles algo más... ¡Su objetivo es coger el huevo de oro!"-.

 _'Creo que este hombre es estúpido o un enfermo, quiere hacer emoción a una situación donde todos podemos morir'_ \- pensó Harry mirando el entusiasmo de Bagman que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda -"las damas primero"- dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur.

Ella metió una mano temblorosa en la bolsa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: un _galés verde_. Alrededor del cuello tenía el _número 2_. Y por el hecho de que Delacour no mostró sorpresa alguna sino completa resignación, hizo que reconociera que la suposición que hizo Zabini no era errónea: Maxime le había dicho qué le esperaba. Lo mismo que en el caso de Krum que solo suspiro al ver sacar a la chica la miniatura, pero el que habría los ojos impactado y lanzó un fuerte jadeo fue Diggory - _'pobre diablo'_ \- río Harry divertido

Krum segundo después sacó el _bola de fuego chino_ cuando Bagman le alcanzó la bolsa. Este tenía alrededor del cuello el _número 3_.

Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el _hocicorto sueco_ de color azul plateado con el _número 1_ atado al cuello.

Sabiendo lo que le quedaba, Harry metió la mano en la bolsa de seda y extrajo el _colacuerno húngaro_ con el _número 4_. Cuando Harry lo miró, la miniatura desplegó las alas y enseñó los minúsculos colmillos - _'si así eres tú, estoy seguro que tu versión real, me caerá muy mal'_ \- gruñó el chico entrecerrando los ojos y sacando su lengua al dragón.

"¡Bueno, ahí lo tienen!"- dijo Bagman -"han sacado cada uno el dragón con el que se enfrentarán, y el número es el del orden en que tendrán que salir, ¿comprenden? Yo tendré que dejarlos dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentador. Diggory, eres el primero, tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un silbato, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, Harry.. ¿podría hablar un momento contigo, ahí afuera?"- preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Eh... sí"- respondió Harry sin comprender, levantándose y saliendo con Bagman de la tienda.

"¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"- preguntó con expresión paternal.

"¿Qué?"- dijo Harry alzando una ceja -"no, en nada"- agregó.

"¿Tienes algún plan?"- le preguntó Bagman, bajando la voz hasta el tono conspiratorio -"no me importa darte alguna pista, si quieres. Porque eres el más débil de todos, Harry. Así que si te puedo ser de alguna ayuda…"-.

' _¡¿DÉBIL?!'_ \- rugió internamente Harry tratando de evitar que su magia llegará a descontrolarse, toda esta semana de meditación se irían al infierno si cedía a su furia -"no"- siseó Harry con veneno -"ya he decidido lo que voy a hacer, gracias"-.

"Nadie tendría por qué saber que te he ayudado, Harry"- le dijo Bagman guiñandole un ojo. Al parecer él no sentía como el chico se había vuelto molesto de un momento para otro.

"No, no necesito nada, y me encuentro bien"- afirmó Harry, respirando cada vez más, su temperamento se estaba elevando a cada momento y si no quería arruinar su plan debía alejarse de este idiota lo más rápido posible - _'si no fuera porque estoy peleando contra un jodido dragón, usaría a_ _ **Desmond**_ _para jugar contigo como bat de beisbol'_ \- pensó maliciosamente.

De repente se escuchó un silbato a si alrededor.

"¡Santo Dios, tengo que darme prisa!"- dijo Bagman alarmado, y salió corriendo.

Harry volvió a la tienda y vio a Cedric que salía, con la cara más verde aún que antes.

"Suerte Diggory"- murmuró Harry sin esperar una respuesta y entró a la tienda con Delacour y Krum.

Unos segundos después oyeron el bramido de la multitud, señal de que Cedric acababa de entrar en la arena y se hallaba ya frente a la versión real de su miniatura.

Sentarse allí a escuchar era más entretenido de lo que Harry hubiera imaginado. La multitud gritaba, ahogaba gemidos como si fueran uno solo, cuando Cedric hacía lo que fuera para burlar al hocicorto sueco -"vamos Diggory, un error, solo uno te pido, quiero escuchar cómo la gente grita y llora por verte rostizado"- susurro sin que nadie lograrlo escucharlo mientras jugaba con su miniatura de dragón -"¿quién es un buen chico?"- le dijo tiernamente mientras intentaba no ser mordido por el -"Tommy lo es, Tommy lo es"- dijo improvisando un nombre para el dragón.

Mientras tanto Krum seguía mirando al suelo. Fleur ahora había tomado el lugar de Cedric, caminando de un lado a otro de la tienda.

"¿Porque no estás nervioso?"- le preguntó con reproche la chica Veela al verlo jugar.

"¿Porque debería estarlo?"- murmuró Harry levantándo a Tommy y mostrandoselo a Fleur -"si es una bolita de dulzura, apoco no te dan deseos de comerlo"- le dijo acercándolo a su cachete mientras la miniatura se movía incontrolable tratando de zafarse.

"¿Acaso estás loco?"- le preguntó Delacour incrédula al verlo de esa forma -"¡Es una maldita bestia asesina!, te enfrentarás a una versión muchísimo mayor que eso que traes en la mano"-.

"Oye no seas grosera, Tommy es muy sensible"- le reprocho Harry alejando a su dragón de forma protectora -"ya, ya, Tommy, la bruja mala no te hará daño, papi te cuidará"- le susurró mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cabeza que extrañamente relajo a la bestia al punto de enviarla a dormir -"aww ternura"- gimió el chico conmovido.

"¿No le temes a esos Dragones?"- preguntó curioso Krum mirándolo calculadoramente.

"No"- contestó simple pero al ver la mirada de incredulidad de los dos chicos mayores agregó -"tampoco es que los esté subestimando, son bestias magníficas y a la vez peligrosas, es solo que confío en mis habilidades"-.

"Suenas engreído, pero solo eres un niño"- bufo despectivamente Fleur moviendo su cabeza en señal de irrespeto.

"Pues te tocará averiguarlo princesita, eso si sobrevives a tu dragón"- le preguntó engreído el niño -"¿te convertirás en esa especie de pájaro raro como tus abuelas? Sería muy amable de tu parte servir al dragón como comida, algo de pollo asado"-.

" _ **Enculé (que te jodan)**_ "- rugió furiosa en francés sacando la varita y apuntandoló.

"¡Por Merlín, qué lenguaje!"- dijo Harry abriendo la boca y poniendo la palma de su mano sobre ella fingiendo escándalo. Esto atrajo más la ira de la chica que ya estaba lista para atacar de la forma más vil que conocía al menor.

Pero antes de que algo ocurriera Krum levantó una mano entre Harry y ella -"yo no haría eso sí ser tu"- gruñó el chico tratando de hacer un inglés entendible -"si llegar a atacar la magia del contrato vinculante pensar que tratas de sabotearlo y terminas viviendo un destino nada agradable"-.

"¡Escuchaste lo que dijo!"- gritó molesta por la intromisión del Búlgaro, aún si era para ayudar a que no cometiera una estupidez.

"Oírlo, pero no puedes hacer nada, solo contestar o dejarlo pasar"- contestó tranquilo Víctor.

Fleur resopló ofendida y giró sus talones alejándose de ambos chicos y murmurando lo que Harry intuyo eran ofensas en francés - _'debería aprender a insultar en francés y en búlgaro por si se llega a necesitar, también lo que sea que hable Diggory, me serviría insultar en niño bonitogues'_ \- pensó mientras conjuraba una pequeña cama y dejaba a Tommy ahí para que durmiera.

Cuando Fleur se alejó lo suficiente Krum se acercó a Harry y con un susurro dijo -"por lo que cabe, entender tu broma, parecer muy graciosa"- y con una pequeña sonrisa de lado se alejó del chico menor y regresó a su lugar de origen para seguir meditando para estar listo cuando llegara su turno.

Mientras tanto los comentarios de Bagman se escuchaban por toda la tienda, cosas como:

"¡Ah, qué poco le ha faltado, qué poco...!"-.

"¡Se está arriesgando, ya lo creo...!"-.

"¡Eso ha sido muy astuto, sí señor, lástima que no le haya servido de nada!"-.

Y luego, tras unos quince minutos, Harry oyó un grito ensordecedor que sólo podía significar una cosa: Diggory había conseguido burlar al dragón y coger el huevo de oro.

"¡Muy pero que muy bien!"- gritó Bagman -"¡Y ahora…"- pero lo que iba a decir Bagman murió debajo un potente bramido y un grito de terror colectivo.

Los tres campeones restantes se pusieron de pie mirando con rostros diferentes hacia donde se escuchaban los estruendos.

"¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A LOS MÉDICOS!"- gimió Bagman con voz asustada, pero luego su voz cambió, como si te recordará que estaba siendo escuchado por todos -"el equipo de cuidadores se encargará, gente, no se preocupen, el Señor Diggory se encontrará bien, ya está siendo atendido"-.

Harry estaba con una mirada incrédula que ocultaba perfectamente sus verdaderos sentimientos - _'oh bendito sea Jim Morrison, quién diría que terminarias metiendo la pata al final Diggory'_ \- río internamente.

Krum miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Harry detectó que ocasionalmente apretaba sus puños en señal de nerviosismo.

Fleur, por el contrario, estaba aterrorizada. Era verdad que sentía simpatía por el Campeón de _**Hogwarts**_ y le preocupaba su condición, pero lo más importante para ella era que seguía su turno de hacer frente a un dragón, el miedo de que le ocurriera algo similar a Diggory crecía cada vez más en ella.

"C-creo que mejor veamos la puntuación de los jueces"- tartamudeo Bagman sin saber cómo actuar -"si hagamos eso"- agregó nervioso.

Pero no dijo las puntuaciones. Harry supuso que los jueces las levantaban en el aire para mostrarlas a la multitud.

"¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad!"- anuncio Bagman.

Fleur temblaba de arriba a abajo.

Con pasos temblorosos, lentamente caminó rumbo a la arena, su rostro reflejaba el terror absoluto.

"¡Cloh Cloooh!"- cacareo Harry detrás de ella imitando una gallina.

Con ojos de sorpresa y rencor Fleur se dió la vuelta y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"Si no quieres sufrir un caluroso final al igual que Diggory más te vale que salgas de esa faceta cobarde tuya y enfrentes con valor y orgullo a tu bestia"- sonrió Harry -"a menos que realmente seas mitad pájaro como dije, sería divertido verte con la cabeza de gallina corriendo por todos lados"- agregó divertido.

Fleur apretó los dientes, este maldito niño seguía molestando. Había comenzado desde el día de las comprobaciones de las varitas; a partir de ese momento cuando se encontraba con él, el engreído siempre le guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta.

Ella no le dio importancia, solo era otro mocoso que cedía a su encanto, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dió cuenta que eso no tenía nada que ver, no era que se haya enamorado, más bien que él se estaba burlando de ella. Y ahora él usaba como broma una de las habilidades de sus abuelas para su diversión.

"Cuando pusiste tu nombre en ese cáliz sabía las consecuencias y peligros que te esperaban"- volvió a decirle Harry para después darse la vuelta y ocultar una sonrisa -"¿esta es toda la valentía que puedes ofrecer _chica pollo_?"- pregunto tratando de provocarla.

"Señorita Delacour"- volvió a llamar Bagman evitando que Fleur contestará lo que Harry dijo.

Con una nueva perspectiva de mostrar orgullo sin importar lo que pasará y no dejarse menospreciar por ese mocoso de Hogwarts, Fleur salió de la tienda con la cabeza erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza. Ya le daría una lección al despreciable Harry Potter en otro momento.

Cuando se quedaron solos él y Krum, el otro chico le dió una mirada con una ceja levantada.

"No sería divertido si no hubiera competencia"- contesto Harry moviendo los hombros sabiendo que el búlgaro se dió cuenta que de una forma algo peculiar terminó dándole ánimos a la francesa.

Krum no dijo nada y ambos se mantuvieron callados en lados opuestos de la tienda, evitando mirarse.

"¡Ah, no estoy muy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea!"- oyeron gritar a Bagman, siempre con entusiasmo -"¡Ah... casi! Cuidado ahora... ¡Dios mío, creí que lo iba a conseguir!"-.

Diez minutos después Harry oyó que la multitud volvía a aplaudir con fuerza.

También Fleur debía de haberlo logrado pero a diferencia de Diggory lo realizó sin sufrir heridas fatales. Se hizo una pausa mientras se mostraban las puntuaciones de Fleur. Hubo más aplausos y luego, por tercera vez, sonó el silbato.

"¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum!"- anunció Bagman cuando salía Krum con su aire desgarbado, dejando a Harry completamente solo.

Se sentía mucho más consciente de su cuerpo de lo que era habitual: notaba con claridad la rapidez ala que le bombeaba el corazón, el hormigueo de la expectación le producía en los dedos -"hoy pasaremos a la historia"- murmuraba para sí mismo mientras sus manos empezaban a sudar. No era miedo, era desafío, su oportunidad de dejar atrás ese caparazón que había estado cargando por 4 años, todas esas veces que tuvo que guardar sus verdaderos sentimientos por miedo a descubrir su tapadera, el odio que sentía de estar cerca de la _sangre sucia_ y del _traidor a la sangre_ , la rabia de tener que obedecer lo que Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, Remus entre otros le ordenaban hacer. Todo, se terminaría hoy.

"¡Muy osado!"- gritaba Bagman, y Harry oyó al bola de fuego chino proferir un bramido espantoso, mientras la multitud contenía la respiración, como si fueran uno solo -"¡La verdad es que está mostrando valor y, sí señores, acaba de coger el huevo!"-.

El aplauso se oyó por todos lados de forma uniforme y apreciativa. Krum había acabado, y ahora sería el turno de Harry.

Se levantó, expectante con una sonrisa salvaje, era la hora el paria de Gryffindor, el _Niño Que Vivió_ , el _heredero Potter_ , todo eso sería reemplazado por un nuevo Harry Potter que comenzaba su camino hacia tomar todo lo que quisiera en la vida -"quédate aquí Tommy y no hables con desconocidos, papito regresará por ti cuando haya terminado con tu versión jumbo"- le dijo a su dragón en miniatura que seguía durmiendo.

Y luego oyó el silbato, con paso decidido salió de la tienda, sintiendo cómo la energía se apoderaba rápidamente de todo su cuerpo -"cuánto daría porque se escuchara _Highway to Hell_ mientras camino hacia el dragón"- gimió triste.

Pasó los árboles y penetró en la arena a través de un hueco, y vio como desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto después del sábado lo miraban cientos y cientos de rostros. Y allí, al otro lado de un cercado, estaba el _Colacuerno_ agachado sobre su nido, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos.

 **...**

Era un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, una cola con púas, y cuernos de bronce que sobresalen de su cabeza -"hola bestia"- sonrió Harry mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar que lo intimidara. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, pero Harry ni sabía ni le preocupaba si eran gritos de apoyo o no. Era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer: concentrarse, entera y absolutamente, en causar un gran impacto.

Acercándose con paso decidido sin sacar la varita pero sintiendo la magia fluir por cada poro de su cuerpo miró desafiante a su enemigo acérrimo -"acércate lagartija super desarrollada, ven, enfrentame, y dame las llaves del paraíso"- murmuró abriendo los brazos e invitando al Colacuerno cuando vio que él se movió amenazante desplegando sus alas.

"Que comience el show"- susurro con una sonrisa enfermiza cerrando los ojos.

Y un mar de fuego lo cubrió cortesía del dragón que ni corto y perezoso ataco.

 **...**

 _ **En las gradas.**_

"¡Oh no!"- gimió la voz de Bagman desde los altavoces, hay iba su boleto para salir de las deudas -"¡Cuidadores y sanadores por favor hagan algo con el joven Harry!"-.

"¡Ahhh, Hermione me estás lastimando!"- gimió Ron mientras su mano derecha era apretada con una fuerza casi hermética por su novia. Aunque entendía su reacción, su mejor amigo acaba de ser freído enfrente de sus ojos.

El aún se sentía herido y ofendido por el reportaje de _**El Profeta**_ , pero no podía negar que había verdad en esas palabras crueles, para alguien como Ronald Weasley que casi nunca podía comprender cosas que no fueran Quidditch o comida era entendible la reacción de Harry, él claramente lo había traicionado.

"¡HARRY, HARRY!"- dijo histérica Hermione desde su asiento, sabía que debió haber hablado con él antes de la prueba, cuando lo vio irse resignado con el profesor Moody algo dentro de ella le decía que debió haberse acercado a él y disculparse, que sin importar lo que ocurriera ella siempre sería su amiga, pero en cambio pasó otra sesión de _amor rudo_ con Ron - _'¿Cual es mi maldito problema?'_ \- se autorreprendio.

No podía negar que estaba totalmente ofendida de como se expresó de ella y su novio en ese artículo de _**El Profeta**_ , y estaba decidida a exigir una disculpa enfrente de todos si no fuera porque su Ron la detuvo, él le dijo que no podían negar que ellos lo habían abandonado y que aunque no estaba de acuerdo, Harry estaba en su derecho de dar su punto de vista, además que lo mejor era dejarlo solo hasta después de la prueba, el necesitaba estar concentrado.

"Ron debemos ir a ver como es…"- y sus palabras murieron cuando un resplandor verde empezó a emerger desde las llamas.

"¿El plan de Potter era rostizarse?"- preguntó Blaise mirando hacia el tumulto de llamas que se había convertido Harry Potter -"¡Dijeron que tenían un plan!"- exigió mientras miraba tanto a Daphne como Tracey. Casi pierde la vida y pudo haber sido atrapado por algunos de los directores de las escuelas extranjeras por conseguirle la información sobre los dragones, ¿Y para que? ¿Para que se matará sin presentar batalla?

"Calmate Zabini, tenemos ese plan… o bueno el lo tiene"- dijo calmada Tracey mirando con interés, expectante. Si lo que había afirmado Harry que iba a hacer era cierto, la castaña estaba apunto de ver una gran muestra de poder y control que hacía que sus piernas temblaran de excitación -"no me hagas esperar Harry"- susurro mientras apretaba sus piernas la una con la otra y se mordía la punta de un dedo.

"¡Que les dije!"- grito Draco poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia a su alrededor con una sonrisa petulante -"ese idiota solo era un fracasado, acaba de convertirse en cenizas, eso y más merece por haberse atrevido a humillarme"- río seguido por su séquito.

Daphne resopló en burla, sin perderse el rostro de grotesca satisfacción del hurón se divirtió sabiendo que en un par de instantes sería reemplazado por incredulidad y miedo -' _hazlo Malfoy, sigue cavando tu propia tumba, disfrutare verte rogar por misericordia cuando todo se vuelva en tu contra y papá no pueda salvarte'_ -.

"Acaba de enfrentarse a una de las llamas más fuertes en la magia, solamente superada por el _fuego maldito_ "- murmuró Theo mirando despreocupadamente, si Greengrass y Tracey habían dicho que estaba bien, quién era él para dudar -"si sigue vivo después de eso, hará un gran impacto"-.

"Y lo hará Nott, él lo hará"- declaró Daphne sonriendo con malicia cuando los destellos verdes surgieron.

 **...**

La multitud en las gradas gritaba de miedo y de alegría, para gran parte de _**Slytherin**_ era satisfactorio ver a unos de sus peores enemigos ser consumido por la llamarada del dragón, algunos incluso clamaron internamente que su señor Voldemort había sido vengado de una vez por todas. Algunos _**Hufflepuff**_ y _**Ravenclaw**_ estaban sonrientes, después de lo que pasó con Cedric sentían que era justo que Potter encontrará algo peor.

Mientras tanto el resto del alumnado estaba impotente viendo como una de las más grandes celebridades del tiempo moderno había sido asesinada ante sus ojos. Era verdad que estaban molestos porque entró con trampas al torneo, pero él había sido su salvador, el niño que había vencido _**Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado**_.

Y entonces sucedió, una energía de color verde intenso empezó a emerger desde el centro del fuego y dispersando las llamas. Dentro de esa concentración de energía un Harry Potter ileso se erguía desafiante y con autoridad; su pelo largo azabache se movía violentamente y errático, como si una fuerte corriente de aire estuviera atrapada con el. Sus ojos verdes tan característicos ahora brillaban intensamente como si el poder de una _**maldición asesina**_ quisiera escapar de su mirada.

" _ **Vaya poder tienes bestia**_ "- dijo Harry mientras su voz era escuchada por cada uno de los espectadores que se encontraban viendo con incredulidad y miedo -" _ **pero mi poder es mayor aún**_ "-.

El dragón volvió a disparar fuego contra el mago, Harry levantó la mano y la energía alrededor de él se expandió lo suficiente para detener las llamas, el estadio retumbó ante la fuerza descomunal del impacto, pero aún así, la barrera no pudo hacerse retroceder ni un centímetro.

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?"- gritó Bagman regresando a su emoción característica, esto era un golpe de suerte, su chico predilecto no sólo estaba vivo, estaba deteniendo los ataques del dragón -"¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESTAMOS VIENDO ALGO FUERA DE SERIE, ALGO INIMAGINABLE, NUESTRO CAMPEÓN MÁS JOVEN ESTÁ DETENIENDO EL FUEGO DE UNO DE LOS DRAGONES MÁS FIEROS DE TODO EL MUNDO!"- anuncio.

" _ **Ahora es mi turno**_ "- sonrió Harry cuando la llamarada cesó y moviendo un poco el brazo en dirección al dragón. Desde su energía un brazo emergió y atacó al dragón en su hocico enviándolo tambaleante hacia el suelo.

 **...**

La gente en las gradas jadearon impresionados y temerosos al ver cómo el poder de Harry Potter había conectado un golpe directo hacia la bestia furiosa.

"¿Q-Qué es eso?"- gimió Hermione pálida como un papel, podía sentir el poder irradiar intensamente desde la concentración, jamás había sentido algo igual, era tóxico y abrasador.

"E-es _**magia o-oscura**_ "- tartamudeo Ron incrédulo.

"No lo creo, parece más bien _**magia familiar**_ "- dijo la voz de Neville Longbottom mirando con una mirada aterrorizada el poder de Harry.

Hace unas horas su mundo se vino abajo cuando _**El Profeta**_ dio a conocer que Harry Potter estaba al tanto de su herencia, y ese indicio de que había un tema que tratar sobre un viejo negocio entre familias fue un clavo más en su ataúd- _'¡El ahora sabe sobre la alianza!'_ \- gimió en sus pensamientos.

El genuinamente creía que Harry sabía sobre la alianza desde hace años, pero no quería nada que ver con él y su familia por su culpa al ser tan débil.

 **...**

 _ **Hace unos días.**_

"Y-Ya te dije Susan, Ha-Harry no se a acercado conmigo a hablar sobre la a-alianza en lo que va de estos 4 a-años"- contestó nervioso Neville ante el incesante cuestionamiento de la heredera Bones.

"Lo se, tampoco conmigo… mira Neville tengo algo que preguntarte qué es muy importante, de esto depende no solo nuestras cabezas, si no también la de nuestras familias"- explicó calmadamente la chica -"¿En lo que va de _**Hogwarts**_ , Potter alguna vez ha mencionado su estado de heredero o algo relacionado con la _casa Potter_?"-.

Neville pensó detenidamente la pregunta de su amiga. De lo que recordaba Harry nunca había hablado sobre su familia, solo recordaba algo sobre unos muggles llamados _Dursley_ que escucho en el segundo año murmurar a Ron y Hermione, pero jamás supo de qué hablaban -"n-no que yo recuerde"- contestó.

"¿Estás seguro?"- preguntó intrigada Susan.

"Si, Parvati Patil y _**Lavender Brown**_ ha hubieran hecho correr la voz en la casa si algo así se hubiera escuchado"- contestó sabiendo que el par era reconocido por esparcir los chismes a cada rincón de _**Gryffindor**_ y gran parte del castillo -"pero no sé… tal vez, quiere aparentar ser humilde ¿No?"-.

"¿Humilde?"- repitió extrañamente nerviosa Susan -"si así fuera está exagerando con esas ropas enormes que usa debajo de su túnica"- agregó recordando lo extrañó que parecía que un miembro de una _**Casa Antigua y Noble**_ , vistiera de esa manera - _'debería saber que tiene que cuidar las apariencias, alguien de su estación debe cuidar la imagen de su casa, pareciera como si…'_ \- y entonces sus ojos se abrieron.

"Neville"- susurro. Neville que estaba mirando al suelo casi pasó por alto las palabras que salían de la pelirroja aunque el movimiento de esta lo hizo voltear hacia ella -"Potter nunca se ha acercado a ti para hablar de la alianza. Pero ¿Tú te has acercado a él para preguntarle sobre sus acciones y él porque parece que no quiere continuarla?"- dijo lentamente.

Neville tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y evitar la mirada causando más pánico a la chica -"bueno… yo… creía que él no quería estar cerca de mi… además que Ron y Hermione siempre estaban cerca y no dejan que nadie más se le acerque, y bueno no quería molestarlos"-.

"¿Molestarlos?"- repitió incrédula la chica -"¡Esto es serio Longbottom!, si Potter no sabía nada de la alianza o de la casa Potter, ¡Se suponía que tú o yo debimos estar ahí para poder guiarlo!"- explotó -¡Sabes que esto podría ser un gran problema!, ¡Si mi tía se entera que no solo no me acerque a Potter, si no que no lo ayude en tiempos de necesidad me va a sermonear hasta que me casé!"- dijo desesperada jalándose el cabello -"además que no me imagino lo que te haría tu abuela cuando se entere"- le recordó con una mirada de _«si yo caigo, tú también caerás conmigo»_.

Neville tembló internamente, su abuela, la actual _**Regente Longbottom**_ , ya creía que era una desgracia, pero que deliberadamente abandonó sus funciones como miembro de una antigua alianza, bueno la anciana lo haría pedazos -"¿P-Pero… tú crees que Harry no sabe de su condición de h-heredero?"- pregunto inseguro, y temiendo tener que sufrir a manos de _**Augusta Longbottom**_.

"Es la única explicación que tengo y si es verdad, estamos fritos si no hacemos algo…"- dijo la chica nerviosa, no quería decepcionar a su tía, si de por sí la mujer ya era estricta con ella por no forjar alianzas y pasársela divirtiéndose con Hannah y Ernie, cuando el mundo mágico se entere que la alianza entre las tres casas peligro por la negligencia de la sobrina y futuro heredera de la actual regente Bones… su familia sería el hazme reír y su tía le haría... bueno no quería pensarlo -"esperemos hasta el día después de la prueba, así hablaremos con Potter y le preguntaremos, nos disculpamos y asunto arreglado, él es un buen chico ¿No?, creo que el sabra entender"-.

 **...**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

Y entonces llegó _**El Profeta**_ de esta mañana y él empezó a hiperventilar en su asiento del _**Gran Comedor**_.Él y Susan estaban a un paso de ganarse la enemistad de la familia Potter rompiendo una de las alianzas más longevas en el _**Mundo Mágico**_ , y con el poder que Harry estaba mostrando el fácilmente podría venir por sus cabezas para acabar con ellos en cualquier momento y fácilmente hacerlos pedazos.

Tenía que admitir que rogaba por la benevolencia y compasión del chico aún si no se la merecía, tendría que caminar por un frágil hielo para no estar en su lado malo, y si eso era someterse completamente a su voluntad, lo haría sin pensarlo si le evitaba problemas en un futuro, no por nada era la decepción de los Longbottom.

"¿ _ **Magia familiar**_?"- pregunto confundida Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La chica lo miraba genuinamente confundida como si el acto increíble que sucedía en la arena no estuviera teniendo lugar -"¿Que es la _ **magia familiar**_?"-.

"La _**magia familiar**_ son legados transmitidos de generación en generación entre las _**Casas Antiguas y Nobles**_ , a diferencia de los hechizos comunes, este tipo de magia es cuidada celosamente al punto que solo los miembros de éstas casas las conocen"- dijo Ron contestando la pregunta y sorprendiendo a su novia que supiera algo que ella no, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando la hija de _muggles_ frunció la mirada.

"¡Eso es injusto!, la magia debe estar al alcance de todos y no debería haber distinciones, ¿Qué clase de sociedad permite esta clase de abuso al negarle el conocimiento a todos?"- se quejó, otra vez esa clase de privilegios para miembros antiguos, siempre despreciando a las nuevas generaciones de magos como ella, por eso ella prefería el mundo de donde ella venía.

"No es así Hermione, incluso los _muggles_ ocultan cosas, como recetas secretas o información del gobierno y lo sabes"- la reprendió el Weasley -"además este tipo de magia es solo afín a los miembros de la casa respectiva, si alguien ajeno lo intentará sería muy peligroso, pero… esto es muy oscuro para ser de los Potter"- susurró preocupado.

"Los Potter nacieron siendo parte de la _**facción de oposición**_ , estaban en el borde de _**gris-oscuro**_ "- indio Neville avergonzado por hablar tanto -"pero con el pasar de las generaciones empezaron a trasladarse al lado de la _**luz**_ "- agregó.

"No me importa si es secreto, haré que Harry me lo enseñe"- dijo obstinadamente la chica Granger.

Susan Bones mientras tanto observaba incrédula al igual que muchos otros _**Hufflepuff**_ a su alrededor, había estado aterrorizada de lo que sufrió Cedric tiempo atrás, pero ahora sentía otra clase de temor, el temor de estar en la línea entre aliada y enemiga de una figura tan poderosa como lo era Harry Potter, el chico acababa de atacar a un maldito dragón sin aparentar ningún esfuerzo, y no solo cualquier dragón una de las especies más fuertes y feroces que existían -"Dios mío"- gimió sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima.

 **...**

El dragón rugió de dolor, antes de enderezarse, desplegar sus alas y volar intentando llegar a Harry, furioso y vuelto loco. El chico Potter sabía que mientras más provocará al dragón más energía gastaría, pero debía alejarlo del nido, un error en falso y podría costarle puntos si su deducción de cuidar el resto de los huevos era correcta.

Sin perder ningún instante el dragón volvió a disparar fuego contra el, Harry que ya sentía como sus músculos se tensaban sabía que esto debía acabar pronto antes de cualquier imprevisto sucediera -" _ **bien bestia dejémonos de juegos, conoce que tan poderoso puede ser Harry Potter, y ayúdame a dar un mensaje**_ "- declaró.

 **...**

En el palco de jueces Albus Dumbledore miraba anonadado las acciones del _ex-Gryffindor_ - _'como aprendió esto'_ \- pensó. Pero no pudo conjugar ningún otro pensamiento cuando sintió que dentro de su túnica había movimiento, metiendo su mano dentro su bolsillo extrajo el origen de la perturbación.

La legendaria _Varita de Sauco_ estaba vibrando violentamente en la palma de su mano, desde que la tomó de su viejo amigo en su duelo hace años jamás había presentado una reacción parecida a la que ahora ocurría, antes de que pudiera cuestionarse qué estaba pasando, la varita se calentó de forma espontánea e intensa que tuvo que soltarla por inercia, con un pequeño dolor el anciano miró su mano que presentaba marcas de quemaduras en la piel.

Ah cierta distancia, en la _**Cámara de los Secretos**_ , la capa que pertenecía por generaciones a la familia Potter brillaba y se movía constantemente, como si un viento inexistente la ondeará.

En una pequeña cabaña abandonada y en la ruina en _**Little Hangleton**_ , la madera se sacudía mientras muchos hechizos y protecciones caían, una cajita se movía violentamente mientras que dentro de ella un anillo brillaba de color rojo y sin previo aviso, el pedazo del alma de Voldemort que contenía hizo un grito y desapareció de la existencia sin que nadie supiera lo que sucedió.

De regreso al palco de los jueces, Albus Dumbledore se estremeció cuando conecto los puntos, primero miro su mano, luego su varita que yacía en el suelo aún moviéndose erráticamente y luego hacia Harry y la energía que lo cubría.

"¿Estás bien Albus?"- preguntó Madame Maxime mirándolo extrañada aún que no lo culpaba, lo que estaba enfrente de ellos era difícil de creer.

Dumbledore no contestó y prefirió enfocarse en el chico con ojos llenos de incertidumbre mientras su boca murmuró una palabra que jamás salieron de sus labios -"Peverell"-.

La energía de Harry creció más y más y empezó a cambiar, dentro de ella otro brazo empezó a emerger, un torso, una cabeza, en pocos segundo la energía había tomado una forma de un hombre antiguo con barba que miraba con ojos muertos en dirección al dragón. La sombra de _**Desmond Peverell**_ había hecho su aparición.

Harry alargó la mano y la forma se abalanzó al dragón reteniendolo en un abrazo hermético mientras una de sus mano cerraba le cerraba el hocico -" _ **debería romperte el cuello por haberme hecho usar esto, pero dudo que sirva de algo ahora, ya te he vencido, así que quédate ahí**_ "- siseo el chico mientras caminaba con paso seguro hacia el huevo de oro.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron como Harry Potter había logrado retener de manera exitosa a un rabioso y enloquecido _Colacuerno Húngaro_ , aún con el incesante forcejeo de la bestia, la energía de Potter no cedía y lo mantenía cautivo.

De igual forma la gente en las gradas se quedaron boquiabiertos de asombro y sorpresa cuando Harry tomo el huevo dorado y lo levantó mostrandoselo a los jueces, el sonido de un pitido fue lo que se escuchó en un silencio sepulcral que rodeaba todo la arena.

Harry Potter había logrado derrotar de forma contundente a su dragón ante los ojos de todos.

"¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!, ¡NUESTRO PALADÍN MÁS JOVEN HA SIDO EL MÁS RÁPIDO EN CONSEGUIR EL HUEVO DE ORO! ¡Y DE QUÉ FORMA!"- gritó extasiado Bagman ante el silencio total de la arena.

Harry simplemente sonrió de forma engreída y se volvió a los jueces, así como a los guardianes de los dragones -" _ **creen que podrían hacer algo con él, no quiero seguir gastando mi magia innecesariamente**_ "- declaró mirando molesto a los guardianes.

Los guardianes movieron la cabeza confundidos antes de despertar y dirigirse a controlar una bestia furiosa que estaba lista para asesinar a quien estuviera en su paso.

Harry suspiro y dejo que _**Desmond**_ se deshiciera liberando al _Colacuerno_ que trató de dirigirse a él en vano ya que fue frenado por decenas de encantamientos aturdidores. Empezando a jadear el chico miró como Barty Crouch Jr en su disfraz de _Moody_ se acercaba a él cojeando con una mirada de satisfacción.

"¡Excelente, Potter!"- gruñó bien alto el impostor enfrente de el -"interesante habilidad, me hubiera servido uno como tú en mis dias de Autor"- elogio -"como sea, tienes que ir a la carpa de sanación antes de que los jueces muestren la puntuación, Poppy te dará una revisión"- dijo señalando el lugar.

Harry simplemente asintió y siguió el camino que Moody le indico aún jadeando, se sentía exhausto como nunca antes en su vida, jamás había usado a _**Desmond**_ de esta forma y el consumo de su energía había sido tanto que se sorprendía de no haber caído desmayado del puro esfuerzo. Mientras caminaba la gente lo miraba entre sorprendida y temerosa.

Cuando Harry entró vio como _**Poppy**_ _ **Pomfrey**_ estaba revisando a Fleur con una quemadura, Diggory no se encontraba por ningún lado así que dedujo que había sido llevado a _**San Mungo**_. Los 2 campeones restantes lo miraban de forma curiosa, Krum con asombro y Fleur con miedo, obviamente ambos escucharon la narración de Bagman desde este lugar. Harry sonrió y levantó el huevo mostrandoselo a Fleur de forma burlesca antes de dirigirse a una de las camas que se hallaban en ese lugar mientras esperaba que la sanadora le prestara atención.

Se sentía bien, exhausto pero bien, sabía que había causado un gran impacto que no dudaba que en este momento la gente de Hogwarts que se burló de él, esas despreciables ratas que le dieron la espalda y lo atacaron, ahora estaban temblando de miedo o buscando la forma de congraciarse nuevamente con el. Pero sus pensamientos se terminaron cuando Madame Pomfrey se acercó a él, revelando su asombro en sus ojos.

¿Cómo está Madame Pomfrey?, ¿Mucho trabajo?"- Harry saludó con una sonrisa engreida -"Supongo que deberán pagar horas extras, no creo que ayudar a curar competidores de un torneo mortal de más de 300 años de antigüedad estuviera en su contrato, si se niegan podemos hacer una huelga, llevaremos a las masas a la revolución y traeremos justicia a los oprimidos... pero eso lo dejaremos para otro momento, me siento realmente exhausto y siento que tal vez jodi mi núcleo mágico, ¿Puede verificarlo por mi?"- pregunto cómo si fuera un niño pequeño.

Ella asintió y agitó su varita en una serie de movimientos de diagnóstico; la mujer realmente estaba nerviosa por primera vez en muchos años. Lo que había escuchado desde afuera algo difícil de asimilar, una energía misteriosa que salió del joven Potter, eso era que no se escuchaba todos los días, tratando de no mirar a los ojos del joven mago siguió con sus pensamientos cuando la carpa se abrió permitiendo la entrada de dos chicos de _**Gryffindor**_ que ciertamente creía que Harry no quería ver en estos momentos.

"¡HARRY!"- el chico Potter oyó gritar una voz molesta que deseaba no volver a oír en su vida.

Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley habían entrado en la carpa de sanación minutos después de que este entrará y se habían acercado temerosos hacia su ex-amigo.

"¡Estaba tan asustada, pensé que habías muerto!"- lloró la chica con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. Realmente era un desastre algo desagradable, el pelo más alborotado, la cara llena de lágrimas y con unos ojos rojos totalmente

' _Hasta siento pena de Weasley el tener que ir por el mundo con algo así, cielos, hasta un idiota como él debería tener algunos estándares de qué tipo de chusma deja que se revuelca con él'_ \- pensó Harry con una mueca viendo a la chica que se acercaba a el - _'Shu Shu, alejate; Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Sabrina La Bruja Adolescente; ¡que alguien me ayude!'_ \- gimió moviéndose incómodo.

"¡Amigo eso fue asombroso!"- dijo Ron dando un paso hacia adelante y rascando su nuca con una mano. El sentía nervios, quería disculparse pero no era bueno con ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Harry qué fue eso?"- dijo de repente enérgica Hermione al recordar el extraño poder que había surgido de su mejor amigo -"Ron dice que es _**magia familiar**_ y que sólo tú puedes usarla, pero ¿Verdad que me enseñarás a mi también?, obviamente tú estás de acuerdo conmigo en que es injusto que exista magia que no pueda estar al alcance de todos, es por eso que esta sociedad está en decadencia, le niegan a los niños _muggles_ su derecho a aprender toda magia posible"- se quejó.

"Olvida eso Hermione"- interrumpió Ron con una sonrisa -"después de lo que hiciste estoy completamente seguro que _**Gryffindor**_ te volverá a aceptar, es el acto de heroísmo más grande que he visto"- dijo alegre para luego hacer una mueca -"por cierto… lamento lo que hice, yo fui un estúpido, en verdad"- se disculpó se disculpó bajando las manos y evitando mirarlo de frente.

Hermione sonrió, ver a su novio dar una disculpa sincera después de reconocer sus errores la hacía sentir orgullosa de la persona que amaba, aunque fueran pocas palabras, eran significativas y sabía que Harry las comprendía y las aceptaría, él tenía un gran corazón después de todo.

Ahora que las cosas estaban arregladas con Harry podrían volver todo a la normalidad, el ya no tendría que estar con Davis y su grupo, además que con el nuevo hábito de estudio de Harry ella tendría que esforzarse más para no ser dejada en segundo lugar, era una buena motivación que haría que los 3 crecieran porque ella esperaba que su novio también se aplicará. Si ella estaba segura todo estaría bien aho...

"Madame Pomfrey me queda la suficiente magia para lanzar dos hechizos _**Engorgio Skullus**_ y hacer crecer la cabeza de estos idiotas tanto como al parecer la tienen"-.

Harry Potter había hablado mientras apuntó su varita hacia ambos chicos bajo la consternación de la sanadora, los campeones, como también los dos _**Gryffindor**_.

"Harry, amigo, ¿qué estás ...?"- dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos mientras veía la varita de Harry apuntar a ambos.

"En primer lugar ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?, se supone que esta carpa es de sanación no para que cualquier gentuza entre"- empezó el chico moviendo su varita de un lado a otro -"segundo, no soy su amigo y no tengo ninguna intención de regresar a ese tugurio que llaman _**Gryffindor**_ , creo que fui claro en mi historia de _**El Profeta**_ en mi sentir hacia cada miembro de esa traicionera y maldita casa incluyendolos a ustedes dos, no confío en ninguno"- dijo mientras acercaba la varita a la cara de Hermione que empezó a temblar sin apartar la vista de la madera -"pu pu"- se divirtió Harry picoteando la punta nariz de la chica.

"Señor Potter, por favor, absténgase de maldecir a nadie y cuide su idioma"- gruñó la sanadora sin mirarlo mientras seguía con su análisis.

"Lo lamento mucho Madame Pomfrey, prometo que no usaré ninguna palabra ofensiva de ahora en adelante, de hecho he aprendido a lograr insultar sin tener que llegar a maldiciones, mi léxico se ha refinado"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa orgullosa para luego volver a observar a los dos chicos que seguían estáticos -"mis estimados seres de poca importancia, ¿serían muy amables de poder partir de mi presencia?, lamentablemente mi interés en regresar a la casa llena de personas de dudosa moralidad, ética y confiabilidad se encuentra por el momento fuera de cuestión, pero los invito a intentarlo en la próxima vida, si es que acaso tienen ese tipo de creencias, las cuales son aceptables si es el caso"- dijo con una voz digna de Lucius Malfoy, aunque dudaba que _«papá hurón»_ hablara de esta forma tan estúpida.

Hermione estaba sin palabras, ante ella estaba un Harry cínico y sarcástico, alguien que no dudaba en hablar de la forma más _**Slytherin**_ para burlarse de ellos -"¿Harry que te ha pasado? ¡Tu no eres así!, además ahora que mencionas a _**El Profeta**_ , esas mentiras que dijiste sobre nosotros y tu casa, ¿Como pudiste?"- se quejó dolida.

"Mentiras, discúlpame Granger pero no eran mentiras, tu novio aquí presente, lamentablemente"- agregó mirándolo de reojo como si no valiera nada -"encabezó un movimiento de destierro sobre mi, y tú la que decía ser mi mejor amiga ni siquiera intervino en apoyarme, todos y cada uno de _**Gryffindor**_ le dieron la espalda al que les ha ayudado a conseguir la copa de la casa 3 años seguidos, el que les dió un título de Quidditch y sobre todo al chico más lindo y adorable que pudieran conocer en su vida, son traidores. Yo lo sé, Madame Pomfrey lo sabe, Krum lo sabe, la _chica pollo_ lo sabe, Diggory que _**San Mungo**_ lo tenga en su _santa gloria_ lo sabe, la reina de Inglaterra lo sabe, Mick Jagger lo sabe y ahora todo el _**Mundo Mágico**_ lo sabe, así que nuevamente les pido si me hacen el favor de irse, están incomodando a Delacour, respirar el aire de tanto plebeyo no es bueno para su cutis perfecto"- declaró mientras la chica gruñó apretando su varita, poderoso o no, detestaba al mocoso de Hogwarts.

"Pero Harry…"- trato de decir Ron estupefacto, él esperaba que hubiera una reconciliación emotiva con su amigo, un poco de sonrisas y comentarios torpes y todo sería como hace semanas.

"Tal vez si me rebajo a su nivel y lo explico puede que me entiendan"- murmuró el chico cansado -"yo... no... verlos, ustedes... desagradables... irse... rápido"- dijo el chico haciendo un mímica exagerada como si hablara con idiotas -"¿entendieron?"- pregunto con una ceja levantada.

"¡HARRY POTTER!, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!"- comenzó Hermione con las mejillas rojas pero fue interrumpida por el mismo chico.

"¡SUFICIENTE!"- gritó Harry, sorprendiendo a todos -"estoy cansado de pedirlo por las buenas, larguense de una buena vez y déjenme en paz, ya les dije que no tengo ningún interés en regresar a _**Gryffindor**_ o estar con ustedes. Desde ese día en _Halloween_ , ustedes me apuñalaron por la espalda, humillandome y acusandome de mentiroso y traidor, iniciaron el movimiento que me exilio de la torre de _**Gryffindor**_ , después de eso puedo asegurar que terminaron con nuestra amistad sin ninguna forma de repararla"- dijo mientras los miraba con los ojos llenos de odio, no por las palabras que decía si no por eso años desperdiciados en estar a su alrededor, aguantar sus estúpidas peleas, sus estúpidos celos, creencias, estupidez, en general toda la inmundicia que podía salir de seres tan despreciables como ellos -"estoy enojado, estoy cansado, tengo hambre y quiero un _twinkie_ , acabo de hacer una de las mejores impresiones en lo toda la historia, y estoy seguro que acabo de dejar claro que aunque no quise entrar a esta estupidez de torneo, estoy más que cualificado para ganarlo, así que lárguense de una buena vez o conocerán el lado más oscuro de Harry Potter"- dijo el chico molesto.

Todos en la carpa realmente no esperaba eso del chico dorado de _**Gryffindor**_. Granger y Weasley fueron los más sorprendidos. Harry nunca había sido así.

McGonagall y Dumbledore, que había entrado en la tienda después de los jóvenes leones, con la intención de informar a Harry sobre sus puntos para la tarea, también estaban en shock con las palabras de Harry. Minerva lo conocía como un chico educado, cariñoso y realmente esperaba que perdonara a _**Gryffindor**_ por sus acciones, que hubiera una reconciliación entre los chico.

Ciertamente no es eso lo que ella estaba viendo ahora. El trío de oro se terminó. Harry Potter despreciaba con todo su ser a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

"Señor Potter, estoy muy …"- ella comenzó en un intento de reprenderlo, razón o no, él no podía hablar de su casa de esa forma.

"No me interesa si está decepcionada o si está enojada con mis palabras"- interrumpió tranquilamente, silenciando a McGonagall antes de que comenzará con su cantaleta de decepción otra vez -"no me importa lo que usted opine en realidad profesora. Nunca hiciste nada para reprender ese acto injusto y además que permitiste que muchas cosas siguieran adelante que me pudieron evitar muchas heridas, no solo este año, sino cada uno en el que he estado presente en esta escuela de locos, eres la persona más decepcionante que se puede esperar de Jefe de Casa. Pero ahora está bien, ya que ya no soy un _**Gryffindor**_ y no tengo ningún interés en volver a ser uno espero que mi relación con usted sea de alumno a _subdirectora_ porque para mí usted nunca será nuevamente mi Jefe de Casa"- declaró mirándola furioso.

McGonagall sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría, las palabras del joven mago le habían perforado su ánimo y orgullo hasta hacerla dudar de si era digna del puesto que merecía.

"Señor Potter"- interrumpió Albus dando un paso al frente, sabía que todo se volvería un caos si no intervenía, el chico estaba alterado en estos momentos, tal vez lo mejor era dejarlo solo y luego buscar la oportunidad de charlar -"venimos a informarte tu puntaje en la primera prueba del torneo. Ludo Bagman te dio un _**10**_ sin dar detalles, Bartemius Crouch te dio un _**9**_ por una gran muestra de habilidad mágica aunque aseguró que el daño al dragón fue lo que no te consiguió el _**10**_ , el director Karkaroff te dio un _**4**_ sin comentar por que, Madame Maxime te dio un _**8**_ sin comentar también y yo te di un _**9**_ por un hechizo interesante aunque me temo que tuve que abstenerme de darte un _**10**_ por la incertidumbre de la procedencia de tu energía"- declaró con una sonrisa haciendo a Harry resoplar de fastidio -"pero de igual manera, eso te da un puntaje de _**42**_ _**puntos**_ , poniéndote momentáneamente a la cabeza de la competencia seguido del Señor Krum con _**40**_ _**puntos**_ "-.

"!Hurra!"- festejo Harry levantando las manos infantilmente y cambiando su estado de ánimo drásticamente sorprendiendo a todos -"bien por mi, este es el mejor día de mi vida, sobreviví a la tarea, quede en primer lugar, le patee el trasero a un dragón, pero lo más importante, acabo de verle el sostén a Delacour y eso es todo lo que me importa"- murmuró inclinando la cabeza para ver más a la chica que se cubrió con una manta y chillo.

" _ **Dégénérer (degenerado)**_ "-.

"Señor Potter/Harry como te …"- comenzaron McGonagall y Hermione siendo interrumpido de nuevo

"Por favor, ¿Que esperaban que hiciera?, somos adolescente hormonales encerrados en un colegio y vigilados casi las 24 horas, les aseguro que no es lo peor que sucede en Hogwarts, hay gente que ha tenido encuentros algo… más íntimos ¿No creen?"- sonrió inocentemente mirando a Ron y Hermione que se tensaron -"pero como sea, victoria para mí, dame esos 5 Harry"- dijo mientras chocaba las manos consigo mismo.

Un silencio extraño se cimbró en la carpa, todos estaban confundidos, un Harry Potter extraño y burlesco estaba haciendo comentarios tan aleatorios que a los que lo conocían con la guardia baja. La ceja de Fleur, Hermione y Mcgonagall temblaba por la desfachatez de las palabras que rondaban lo misógino; Ron estaba entre divertido y dolido, aún recordaba las palabras de Harry de no querer saber nada de ellos y su deseo de no volver a _**Gryffindor**_. Dumbledore estaba preocupado, parecía como si Harry había perdido sentido de la realidad, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba mal con el chico y si el _**Horrocrux**_ tenía algo que ver con el.

Madame Pomfrey estaba tan sorprendida que nunca notó que el _**hechizo de diagnóstico**_ había terminado desde hace tiempo y su varita se mantenía brillando. Cuando se dió cuenta, lanzó un hechizo para revelar la condición de Harry en un pergamino que tomó y leyó. Entonces en dos segundos el rostro de la sanadora paso de un blanco casi fantasmal a un rojo furioso.

"¡Niño imprudente!"- gruñó la mujer tomándolo de la oreja y jalandolo -"¡Te das cuenta de la tontería que hiciste!"-.

"¡Ay, ay!"- se quejó Harry con un rostro adolorido -"lo lamento, juro que no volveré a ver una mujer de manera lasciva sino como una bella creación del _Señor Todopoderoso_ y viviré una vida de celibato a partir de ahora"- declaró esperando ser soltado del agarre de la sanadora.

"Eso no"- dijo Madame Pomfrey soltandolo y mirándolo furiosa con las manos en sus costados -"drenaste tu _**núcleo mágico**_ casi a su totalidad, si hubieras mantenido esa extraña energía tuya por un par de minutos más, ¡Habrías terminado muerto!"- lo reprendió haciendo que todos menos el paciente en la carpa jadearan.

"Oh"- dijo Harry mientras sobaba su oreja -"entonces retiró esa promesa que hice del celibato y mujeres, nadie oyó nada"- agregó de repente señalando a todos con el dedo

"Esto es serio señor Potter, ¿A qué nivel de imprudencia tendrías que llegar para hacer algo así?"- volvió a contraatacar la mujer.

"¿Que esperaba que hiciera?, estamos hablando de una bestia peligrosa de _**Clasificación XXXXX**_ , ¿Que otra cosa podría usar?, ¿Mi escoba?, ¿Con un dragón escupe fuego?"- recalcó irónico el chico -"de gracias que estoy aquí sano y salvo y no le hice compañía a Cedric, este rostro es demasiado lindo para quedar dañado, el _**mundo mágico**_ es un mejor lugar solo por qué me mantengo bello"- declaró orgulloso.

Madame Pomfrey se tomó la cara con sus manos en desesperación y estrés, jamás soño con ver a alguien más desesperante que James Potter y Sirius Black, pero al parecer el hijo y ahijado de esos alborotadores habría descubierto sus genes ocultos y los había potenciado de una forma tan agobiante - _'sálvame Merlin, no puedo con otro de ellos'_ -.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Krum río de forma divertida poniendo rostros de asombro en todos, incluyendo a Harry que jamás había visto al campeón búlgaro tener otra expresión que fuera seriedad.

"El chico ser divertido, debo aceptarlo"- murmuró con un casi tangible inglés -"el agradarme"-.

Harry sonrió divertido, esto no lo había esperado - _'pero puede que me sirva en un futuro, tenerme en su lado bueno se que será algo productivo'_ \- pensó astutamente.

Dumbledore suspiró, por más que quisiera desentrañar los misterios que ocultaba esta nueva faceta del _**Niño Que Vivió**_ , tenía que reflexionar bien cuáles eran las posibilidades.

"Bueno creo que ya le hemos quitado mucho su tiempo señor Potter"- anunció el director poniendo la atención de todos en el -"Minerva podrías conducir a tus leones fuera de la carpa y dejar al joven Harry descansar, como dijo Poppy su núcleo está casi vacío, lo que necesita ahora es descanso"- indicó a los miembros externos.

"Pero..."- trato de quejarse Hermione, aún tenía que decir muchas cosas, esto no se podía quedar así, su amistad con Harry no podía terminar, el verlo tan raro y a un nivel de lo extravagante le hacía darse cuenta el daño que debía haber tenido en este casi mes que no estuvo ella para el.

Se reprendió por haberse ensimismado en su relación con Ron, aún si le traía felicidad, ella descuidó a su amigo y ahora tenía las consecuencias. Un Harry Potter extrañamente introvertido que al parecer tenía tendencias misóginas y pervertidas.

"Señorita Granger, el director ya nos ha indicado salir"- señaló la mujer apretando los labios de forma molesta y mirando a su _**ex-gryffindor**_ con una mirada fría.

"Hermione vámonos"- susurró Ron mientras ponía una mano en su brazo suavemente y la llevaba consigo, decidió no mirar a su _ex-amigo_ , como hombre sabía que él había tomado una decisión, solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos pudiera vivir lamentado el camino que tomarían a partir de hoy, aunque él dudaba que él mismo no lo hiciera en este momento.

Hermione dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a caer mientras era conducida por su novio, no quería admitirlo, pero algo le decía que el _trío de oro_ como la gente los conocía había muerto hoy. Con una última mirada a Harry antes de salir deseo que las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Dumbledore suspiró al ver esta despedida tan triste, lamentablemente él había decidido no tomar partido y permitir que las cosas siguieran su propio curso, aunque lo entristecía que una amistad tan fuerte como la de los tres chicos se quebrara. Antes de salir se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry -"señor Potter me gustaría si pudiéramos hablar de su desempeño en la prueba, además de tratar asuntos sobre su lugar en _**Hogwarts**_ , obviamente sería el lunes, así tendrá tiempo de recomponerse de lo que sucedió este día y tener tiempo de asimilarlo de forma adecuada"- dijo el hombre.

"¿Tendrá dulces?"- preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"Por supuesto"- sonrió el anciano.

"Entonces ahí nos veremos"- sonrió enormemente Harry señalado al anciano con el dedo.

El hombre sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y salia. Este día muchas cosas habían cambiado en su mundo, tenía incertidumbre no podía negarlo, se preguntaba qué era lo que le esperaba, no solo al joven Harry Potter sino que todo el resto del mundo mágico.

"¡Cloh Cloooh!"-.

" _ **JE VAIS TE TUER! (¡VOY A MATARTE!)**_ "-

"¡Señorita Delacour vuelva a su cama en este instante!"-.

 **...**

 _ **Esa noche.**_

Barty Crouch Jr estaba confundido, realmente confundido.

Cuando habló hace días con el niño sugiriendo volar para superar la prueba no había notado ningún cambio en el, meses de estudio, de conocer cada aspecto de la vida en _**Hogwarts**_ de Harry Potter habían sido un desperdicio. El niño no era nada parecido a lo que él esperaba.

Después de la traición de sus miembros de casa, él esperaba que el chico estuviera asustado y temeroso por lo que le esperaba, realmente habría imaginado verlo al borde del estrés y el miedo. Pero lejos de eso, el chico estaba tranquilo y centrado, no solo eso, sus trabajos escolares habían aumentado hasta el punto de ser el primero de la clase en pocas semanas.

Estaba preocupado que no se tomará en serio el peligro que venía del torneo, si ese mocoso estúpido moría los planes de su maestro fracasarian. Trato de acercarse a él, pero rara vez se mantenía en un lugar el tiempo suficiente como para abordarlo y en sus clases era el último en llegar y el primero en salir.

Días después encontró al chico siendo intimidado por los hijos de los traidores de su Señor, ¡Oh! está sería un buena oportunidad de cobrarse un poco de ese odio que acumuló por años a los cobardes que decidieron fingir inocencia como si formar parte del círculo de su señor oscuro no fuera motivo de orgullo, pero no necesito hacerlo.

Para su consternación Harry Potter acabó con ellos de forma rápida y limpia, había escuchado que el chico era bueno en _**Defensa**_ , pero esto era habilidad pura de duelo, algo que no se enseñaba en _**Hogwarts**_ desde hace años, dudaba que ningún séptimo año tuviera ese talento para moverse como Potter y las cosas no quedaron así, el niño tomó la insignia que portaba el bastardo de Malfoy y la colocó en su frente en forma de humillación, estaba seguro que ningún _**Gryffindor**_ sería así de vicioso.

Cuando Mcgonagall llegó para reprender a Potter decidió intervenir, su visión del niño había cambiado, tal vez no debería preocuparse tanto, solo era cuestión de ayudarlo un poco, le diría que usará sus habilidades de vuelo y asunto arreglado.

Y el no lo escucho, no, hizo algo aún más sorprendente -"esa energía es tan imponente"- murmurando recordando la sensación cuando ese poder surgió del _**Niño Que Vivió**_ , era parecido a cuando conoció a su Señor, no, era aún más intoxicante.

Jamás creyó ver a alguien como Harry Potter usar algo así, parecía _**magia oscura**_ pero estaba seguro que no sería, si no los sensores que existen en Hogwarts se hubieran disparado. Algo que Dumbledore puso en las protecciones de _**Hogwarts**_ era detectores de _**magia oscura**_ , no eran infalibles eso sí, pero con la energía que esparcía el poder de Potter debió haber hecho un aviso.

Descartando el concepto de _**magia oscura**_ lo único que podía pensar es en _**magia familiar**_ , los Potter de antaño eran buenos con la magia de combate y sus hechizos serían considerados ahora en el borde de magia oscura.

"¿Que debo hacer?"- se preguntó el ex-prisionero de _**Azkaban**_. Claramente todos sus planes sobre Potter debían ser alterados, además de sus nuevos hallazgos en su actitud y poder, tal vez debería hablar con su Señor sobre cómo proceder, un paso en falso y todo podía fracasar.

"¿Será este Harry Potter susceptible a unirse a nuestra causa?"- pensó mientras la idea crecía en él y tal vez debería compartir sus pensamientos a su amo.

 **…**

 _ **Sala de los Menesteres.**_

"Así que brindemos"- dijo Theo mientras chocaba sus vasos con los de los 4 chicos alrededor de él -"por nuestro campeón vencedor de dragones, el Señor Harry James Potter"-.

"¡Salud!"- grito Harry antes que nadie con una sonrisa, este día había sido divertido, enfrentarse a un dragón, demostrarle a todos que él era un ser superior, por fin deshacerse de los idiotas, burlarse de la _**Veela**_ francesa, todo era perfecto.

"Ese es el espíritu"- dijo Tracey feliz a un lado de él, oh cómo moría en deseos de robarselo y llevarlo a un armario para que conociera el otro lado _travieso_ de ella, pero no podía dar un paso adelante hasta que estuviera segura que no molestaria a Daphne, esa chica era un demonio oculto debajo de una esbelta y bella forma, era verdad que ella era más hábil en muchas cosas que Daphne, pero el _**poder mágico**_ en bruto de la pelinegra era enorme, no tanto como el de Harry, pero era una fuerza a considerar.

"Bien hoy dimos el primer paso mis amigos"- declaró Harry con una sonrisa mientras los chicos se sentaban en los sillones a su alrededor conjurados en la _**Sala de los Menesteres**_ -"en estos momentos todo _**Hogwarts**_ estará hablando de mi show, algunos que se sintieron valientes para ofenderme ahora estarán temiendo mi venganza, otros buscarán congraciarse conmigo, pero lo que más importa es empezar a ser el centro de la atención de todos, mientras más protagonismo tengamos más _**Hogwarts**_ empezará a vernos como modelos a seguir, Daphne habla con tu padre, _**Gringotts**_ me envió una carta para felicitarme por mi actuación y solicitar mi presencia en su banco el lunes, ha llegado el momento de que tome el liderazgo de los Potter y qué mejor momento para formalizar nuestro compromiso que ese"- indico mirando a la chica.

Daphne sonrió como si la navidad hubiera llegado, las cosas por fin estaban acercándose, en un par de días sería la prometida de Harry Potter, su primer paso hacia la vida perfecta que había planeado daría inicio.

"Tracey, mientras Sirius siga vivo no puedo tomar el liderazgo, y aunque he pensado seriamente en deshacerme de mi padrino, creo que sería contraproducente. Esa vieja bruja de Walburga hizo de las suyas antes de morir y dejó una consigna que el título fuera al hijo de Narcisa o Bellatrix si no existía un Black que tuviera la sangre suficiente para estar a cargo de la casa, y aunque odie admitirlo pero Malfoy tiene más sangre Black que yo, si soy el heredero primario es porque Sirius está vivo y él me designó como su heredero, pero eso solo tendrá validez oficial hasta que el animago no me nombre oficialmente su heredero siendo _**Lord Black**_ , así que tendremos que esperar"- suspiro.

La chica inflo los cachetes fingiendo molestia pero entendía que las cosas eran así, solo debían hacer astutos y encontrar una forma de ayudar a Black para que su futuro prometido fuera nombrado heredero, ya después terminarían con el -"supongo que puedo esperar"- dijo simplemente aunque no pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

Harry sonrió, no es que le preocupara pero no quería un dolor de cabeza lidiando con la chica psicópata que había empezado a apreciar. Pero ahora tenía algo que tratar, y era referente a sus planes, con eso en mente su mirada se dirigió al joven Nott.

"Así que Theo, eh escuchado que has estado guardando un secreto"- murmuró Harry mirándolo con unos ojos divertidos -"con que andas rondando una Ravenclaw y no nos has contado, pensé que éramos amigos"- dijo fingiendo dolor.

Theo sonrió de lado ante las palabras, sabía que tarde o temprano el pelinegro lo cuestionaron sobre eso -"bueno, todos tenemos secretos ¿No Potter?, dime que me ofreces para revelar esta información"-.

"Mmm, es una excelente, excelente pregunta"- dijo Harry fingiendo pensar sus opciones mientras se tomaba la barbilla -"¿Qué te parece si no te rompo el cuello?, viste que casi lo hago con el dragón, no creo que me tome mucho esfuerzo hacerlo contigo"- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban

"¿No fuiste tú el que nos dijiste que tú magia se había agotado y que te tomaría un día recuperarte?"- contraataco el chico Nott.

"¿Y qué te parece?"- interrumpió Tracey apuntando con una varita brillante -"si te hago papilla la mente lo suficiente para que todo lo que le haces a esas mujeres con las que te revuelcas lo anheles vivir en carne propia, podría usar a Zabini aquí, y sabes que tengo la energía capaz de hacerlo"- amenazó con una sonrisa desquiciada.

"¡Ey, a mí no me metan!"- se quejó el muchacho de color retrocediendo nervioso.

"Eso fue bajo Davis"- se quejó Theo con un escalofrío, jamás desearía pasar por eso, no es que juzgará a los que le gustaban, pero no era para el -"bueno de todas formas tengo que decirlo ya que nos conviene a todos saberlo"- murmuró dejando su copa y dándole una mirada a todos -"¿Que han escuchado sobre el _**Inframundo**_?"-.

Tanto Daphne como Tracey estaban confundidas, nunca habían escuchado algo así antes, Blaise que sabía poco por lo que Theo le había contado había decidido mantenerse al margen esperando que los demás negaran conocer algo así.

"Es un mundo criminal que radica sin ningún control del _**Ministerio**_ , pocas personas lo conocen, pero está ligado a secuestros, asesinatos, prostitución, venta ilegal de criaturas mágicas entre otros"- declaró Harry dejando también su copa y mirando aprehensivo a Theo, jamás creyó que alguien en _**Hogwarts**_ conociera de él.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- preguntó Blaise extrañado, si Daphne o el no pudieron saber nada hasta estos momentos se le hacía extraño que alguien como un _**ex-gryffindor**_ lo conociera, Potter o no, esto era poco conocido.

"Lo escuché de una persona"- murmuró sin darle importancia a Blaise. El recordaba como Riddle había aprendido sobre este mundo pero él jamás decidió acercarse a él, pensaba que estaba encima de estas _ratas de alcantarilla_ como los llamaba y se juró que los haría desaparecer cuando él tomará el control, él no quería que otro poder rigiera más que el suyo.

Éso era lo que hacía que ambos fueran distintos, mientras Riddle creía que este _**Inframundo**_ no le serviría de nada y quería destruirlo, Harry por otro lado veía mucho potencial que usar, planeaba en un futuro poder entrar de alguna forma a este mundo, y explorarlo tanto como pudiera -"supongo que tú padre está involucrado de algún modo, de esa forma te habrás enterado"- preguntó interesado el azabache al joven, y sabiendo que alguien como Tiberius Nott sería capaz de tener algún contacto con ellos.

"Se ha beneficiado de ello, de donde crees que nació mi gusto por las mujeres"- sonrió con descaro mientras recordaba cómo en su casa, su padre compraba esclavas para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, aún cuando su madre estaba con vida el viejo repugnante tenía esas prácticas -"pero a diferencia de el bastardo prefiero usar mis propios medios y buscar los desafíos, no quiero algo ya roto, eso es de patéticos perdedores"- declaró oscuramente.

"¿Entonces realmente existe un mundo así?"- preguntó interesada Daphne y al ver el asentamiento de su prometido y Nott no pudo más que sonreír.

Sonaba fantástico que pudiera haber un lugar donde cosas que por fuera nunca podría obtener. Otra que tenía el mismo pensamiento era Tracey - _'imaginen cuantos ingredientes exóticos para Pociones no podría conseguir… mejor aún, cuántos juguetes no podría comprar'_ \- pensó extasiada ante tal fantasía.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Lovegood?"- intervino Blaise confundido.

"¿ _Lunática_ Lovegood?"- dijo Daphne de repente saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras su rostro se volvía frío -"¡¿Has estado desperdiciando tiempo con esa chiflada?!"-.

"No he desperdiciado tiempo, si me acerque a ella y le di mi protección como miembro de la _**casa Nott**_ fue con un propósito"- se defendió el chico, ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de que creyeran que era un idiota, primero Blaise y ahora Greengrass.

"Si como no, esa inútil solo sirve para divertir con sus estupideces, porque no admites que quería domar a una bestia peculiar y nos ahorras tu explicación"- se burló la chica.

"Daphne"- intervino Harry dándole una mirada que demandaba silencio.

Ahora ya no eran tiempo de juegos, inclusive su propio plan para _**Hogwarts**_ pasaba a segundo plano cuando se trataba del _**Inframundo**_. El necesitaba respuesta aquí y ahora, y no iba a dejar que nadie interviniera.

Daphne tembló bajo la mirada y apartó la suya propia con miedo, si hubiera sido otra persona ahora sería carne muerta por atreverse a silenciarla, pero Harry era distinto, él la hacía temblar de mil maneras distinta.

"Bien dejémonos de rodeos y explica, si hablaste del _**Inframundo**_ y Lovegood es porque están conectados de alguna forma, dudo que su padre o ella estén involucrados en ese mundo criminal, pero al parecer tú sabes algo que yo estoy pasando por algo"- declaró frío el chico Potter mirando intensamente a Nott.

Theo sonrió, esto era lo que necesitaba, alguien que entendiera las cosas sin sacar conclusiones precipitadas -"tienes razón, ellos no están relacionados en el _**Inframundo**_ , aún no por lo que se, pero no son los únicos Lovegood que existieron ¿verdad?"- declaró.

Entonces los ojos de Daphne y Harry se abrieron cuando llegaron a la misma conclusión -" _ **Pandora Lovegood**_ "- susurraron al mismo tiempo.

"Exacto, Pandora Lovegood la madre de Luna Lovegood y esposa de _**Xenophilius Lovegood**_ , fue una hechicera hábil a la que le gustaba experimentar y eso tristemente le quitó la vida"- reveló el chico.

"Eso lo sabemos, muchos se han burlado de _Lunática_ por eso"- dijo Tracey hablando, curiosamente jamás había pensado en meterse con esa chica, aunque hubiera sido divertido averiguar si podía volverla « _normal»_ con sus juegos, había puesto todo su esfuerzo en Granger esperando una oportunidad para volverla su juguete oficial -"pero que tiene que ver esa mujer con el _**Inframundo**_ del que tú y Harry hablan"-.

"A eso iba"- murmuró Theo impaciente por contar el secreto -"puede que para todos Pandora Lovegood fuera esa mujer que le gustaba experimentar y solo era la esposa del editor de _**El Quisquilloso**_ , pero algo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera su propia hija y su esposo era que ella tenía otro alias, Pandora Lovegood _**«La Reina del Distrito del Comercio**_ **»** "-.

"¿ _ **Distrito del Comercio**_?"- preguntó Daphne intrigada nuevamente.

"Existen muchos distritos en el _**Inframundo**_ , _Placer_ , _Muerte_ , _Comercio_ , entre más"- contestó Harry mientras no dejaba de ver a Theodore.

"Exacto, esos distritos se encargan de satisfacer las necesidades de sus compradores, por ejemplo podrías comprar prostitutas en el _**Distrito del Placer**_ , mandar a matar a alguien sin quedar involucrado desde el _**Distrito de la Muerte**_ , etc"- señaló Theo feliz de que alguien supiera algo sobre el _**Inframundo**_. Tenía que admitirlo pero Potter cada vez lo sorprendía más y más -"la familia de Pandora era miembro del _**Inframundo**_ desde hace muchos años, según lo que he averiguado, ella pensaba en entrenar a su hija para que tomara su lugar como _**Reina**_ en algún punto después del Quinceavo cumpleaños de Luna, pero lamentablemente la mujer murió antes de poder enseñarle algo a la chica, ahora el distrito se encuentra en un caos sin un gobernante fijo, ya que nadie ha unificado a los comerciantes, mientras tanto los demás _**Reyes**_ disfrutan al tener a sus propios miembros dentro de él caos que hay en el _**Distrito del Comercio**_ , tratando de conseguir ese pedazo del pastel para ellos mismos"- explicó.

"Pero las cosas no terminan ahí ¿No?"- interrumpió Harry entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose al chico Nott -"aún si está chica Lovegood era la heredera de ese distrito, sin un entrenamiento adecuado no podría no intentar tomar su lugar, además que dudo que sepa algo de su madre siendo parte de una organización criminal, ¿Que más falta en esto Theo?, ¿Realmente qué es lo que piensas sacar al tener a Lovegood?"- le susurró amenazadoramente.

"Muy astuto Harry, en verdad puedes serlo"- sonrió el chico al ver que el chico Potter podía ver que aún faltaba algo - _'serias una patada en mis bolas si no fuéramos aliados'_ \- medito sabiendo que si alguien podía ser un rival peligroso sería Potter, pero ahora era dos tipos que sabían que era beneficioso estar cerca el uno del otro -"tengo dos motivos para tener a Lovegood de mi lado, el primero y el que me beneficia más, es ayudarle a tomar su lugar como _**Reina**_ , así tendría a una mujer con mucho poder en el mercado negro a mi disposición, y de ser necesario si existe el caso que ella no sea capaz de ser la líder de los comerciantes, simplemente la convertiré en mi esposa y me volveré yo mismo el _**Rey de los comerciantes**_ "- declaró simplemente bebiendo más de su copa.

"Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que vas a casarte con Lovegood?"- dijo sorprendido Blaise sin creer las palabras de su amigo. Sonaba estúpido, quién en su sano juicio saldría con esa chiflada.

"Si debes estar loco de poder para tener que recurrir a medidas tan desesperadas"- se burló Tracey -"tal vez si están hechos el uno para el otro, después de todo"- agregó con una risa divertida.

"Cómo dije, la chica tiene un encanto, y debo admitir que desde que la he estado vigilando, eh sentido que tiene potencial, puede que no sea una belleza como las que he coleccionado, pero tiene lo suyo"- declaró simplemente.

"Además"- intervino Harry con una sonrisa divertida -"por lo que eh escuchado, esa chica era acosada por sus compañeros de casa hasta que llegaste, no tiene ningún amigo más que la patética hermana de Weasley y aún así no son cercanas… si nos acercamos a ella brindándole esos amigos que tanto ansía tener, un novio que la trate como una princesa, y un poco de entrenamiento de parte de Daphne y Tracey, tendremos al activo perfecto dentro de _**Ravenclaw**_.Sólo imaginalo Tracey, tu propia aprendiz, alguien que siga tus pasos, alguien que someta a _**Ravenclaw**_ desde dentro bajo tus enseñanzas, romperá a la gente hasta el punto de volverlos nuestros leales hombres y mujeres"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa incitante.

"¿Crees que ella sería capaz de de eso?"- preguntó escéptica Daphne.

"He visto esa mirada"- murmuró -"cuando me dijeron que Theo estaba detrás de una _**Ravenclaw**_ , me tome el tiempo para averiguar de quién se trataba"- explicó el chico mirando a Nott que tuvo que fruncir la mirada, él jamás había esperado esto y se reprendió por no haber enterado -"cuando conecte los puntos con Lovegood, mire cómo la trataban sus compañeros, aunque ya no se metían con ella bajo las amenazas de Theo, aún eran hostiles con ella, su mirada perdida tenía un remanente de rencor, si sabemos trabajar en ello, podremos moldear su personalidad y mente de la forma que ella se convierta leal a la causa, y obviamente tendrás tu premio Theo, si aceptas compartirlo con nosotros, te podremos ayudar a lograrlo más pronto"- dijo sonriendo.

"No lo quisiera de otra forma"- dijo el chico sonriente, no le importaba compartir los beneficios con sus _«amigos»_ si le ayudaban a conseguir sus objetivos.

"Entonces deja que Tracey y Daphne se hagan cargo, como debes saber, toda niña necesita amigas con las que hablar de chicos"- dijo burlesco Harry mirando a sus futuras prometidas y viendo que habían aceptado su orden de buena manera sabiendo que tener a Lovegood sería beneficioso para todos.

 _'¿Mi propia discípula?'_ \- pensó intrigada Tracey. Se sentía emocionada, jamás se le había ocurrido pasar sus enseñanzas a alguien más, pensaba que era algo que debía hacer sola… pero sabiendo que podría crear una _mini-Tracey_ en Luna era interesante y la hacía sentir ganas de ya comenzar - _'además ella está Lunática y yo soy traviesa, creo que no somos tan diferentes, ¿Que debería enseñarle primero?, ¿A cómo obligar a alguien a hacerse cortés en su propio cuerpo, o elegir sus propios juguetes dependiendo si quiere causar un daño simple o realmente joderle la vida y a sus seres queridos? ¿Será buena para los encantos mentales? ¿Tendrá problemas morales para obligar a una niña de 11 años a perder su virginidad con alguien de 17 años? ¿Debería usar a la chica Weasley para que sea su primer juguete?'_ \- estás y más preguntas pasaron por la psicópata del pelo castaño mientras se emocionaba más y más, y su excitación crecía.

Daphne también había decidido aceptar esto de buena gana, primordialmente porque era orden de Harry y porque sabía que le tendría beneficios si podía tener como _«amiga»_ a alguien que gobernaba en ese lugar tan interesante llamado _**Inframundo**_ , solo era cuestión de convertirla en alguien competente y digna de estar en la presencia de Daphne Greengrass. Pero por ahora sabía que faltaba algo en el relato de Nott que necesitaban conocer -"dijiste dos cosas"- señaló mirando a Theo -"¿La otra cuál sería?"- preguntó.

Theo suspiró dramáticamente -"hay algo más que tomar en cuenta, algo que también aprendí hace poco, el antepasado de Pandora. El era un hombre que fue de los fundadores del _**Inframundo**_ y que se que nos servirá conocer sobre él y su vida, sobre todo a ti"- dijo mirando a Harry que contrajo una ceja al no entender a lo que se refería -"me refiero a su ancestro, _Beerdel Bespeare_ , mejor conocido como _**Beedle el Bardo**_ "- declaró con una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando entendió las implicaciones que tenían detrás de ese nombre, lentamente una sonrisa perversa empezó a llenar su rostro -"muy interesante"- susurro listo para estallar en carcajadas de júbilo.

…

• **\ CONTINUARÁ /•**

 **…**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **Repercusiones y Uniones.**_

 **…**

" _Harry ha vencido a su dragón de una forma sorprendente poniéndose en evidencia su poder, además que la verdad tras Luna Lovegood y su conexión hacia el Inframundo ha sido expuesta ¿El grupo podrá poner sus manos el chica de Ravenclaw y corromperla hasta el punto de convertirla en una más de sus miembros? ¿Qué es lo que sigue para Harry y compañía?"_

 **…**

• _Sobre el Capítulo •_

 _ **Después de semanas tenemos por fin el capítulo y que capítulo, muy largo, más 16,000 palabras. Hay cosas que tuve que quitar porque ya era más que suficiente XD lo verán en el siguiente.**_

 _ **Pero bueno vimos el resultado del trato de Harry y Rita, aunque nuestra psicópata favorita hizo de las suyas e influyo en la reportera para manchar la reputación de Ron y Hermione.**_

 _ **Y también leemos que fue lo que realmente le hizo Tracey a Hermione y Ron, no solo los hizo olvidarse de hablar con Harry, si no que convirtió sus actividades sexuales en un inquietante fetichismo por el sadomasoquismo, además que cada vez que Hermione quería acercarse a Harry, el deseo de ser abusada por Ron se imponía más.**_

 _ **Suena algo gracioso pero pónganse en el lugar de los chicos, Tracey es realmente un monstruo cuando lo quiere ser, ella lo confirmó, el hechizo sobre Hermione está diseñado para en algún momento desaparezca, ahora imagínate a la chica, con una familia siendo feliz y pum de repente se entera que su marido y sus hijos son productos del hechizo de una chica demente que la obligó a estar con él, aún si ella lo quería en su juventud, su matrimonio y vida juntos no fue su decisión, y no solo eso, la obligó a ser víctimas de sin fin de violaciones y la hizo disfrutarlo… cualquiera se vuelve loco en ese instante… existen muchas formas de joder la mente y ella es muy capaz de mandar más compañeros de habitación para Frank y Alice Longbottom.**_

 _ **Y ahora otro punto… ¿que tan fuerte son ellos? Tracey tiene que ser realmente poderosa para poder jugar con la mente de las personas, además que el hechizo incarcero con el que atrapó a Ron hace capítulos es un hechizo que se enseña en e año, y lo hizo fácil, además que sus juegos mentales ya existían desde el primer grado.**_

 _ **Y a pesar de eso ella dijo que Daphne es más fuerte que ella a nivel mágico, ósea en poder, más no en habilidad.**_

 _ **Daphne a demostrado ser capaz de hacer hechizos de protección para no ser escuchados en el Gran Comedor, justo en frente de Dumbledore, además de crear hechizos de protección para que nadie entre a una habitación (algo que Tracey demostró poder quitar también).**_

 _ **Y a pesar de todo esto, también Tracey dijo que ellas están por debajo de Harry.**_

 _ **Pero la pregunta sería. Si Daphne es tan poderosa ¿Porque no hizo nada cuando Harry la tuvo cautiva en el principio del Capítulo 2? Obviamente Harry la hubiera vencido, pero porque ni siquiera lo intento, además que ella no sabía el poder de Harry hasta después de su plática.**_

 _ **Se los dejo de tarea.**_

 _ **Cómo nuevamente se habrán dado cuenta, Harry es muy, muy cambiante, estaba tranquilo, luego se volvió algo raro cuando consiguió a Tommy XD luego contra el dragón se volvió alguien centrado, confiado y desafiante, luego se volvió cómico y pervertido para al final volverse serio… Este chico está loco, me oyen ¡loco!.**_

 _ **Quiero poner una cierta tensión entre Harry y Fleur, a el le gusta molestarla porque es sencillo hacerlo y ella lo detesta porque parece que para él ella es poca cosa, además que la llama cobarde y se mete con su raza y su cuerpo. Mucha gente espera que exista un tipo de relación o camaradería entre ellos, pero quiero hacer las cosas diferentes, casi nunca eh leído un fic donde Fleur no sea amiga de Harry, aunque sí en un futuro se necesita, puedo hacerla una especie de amiga, pero atenganse a las consecuencias.**_

 _ **Con Krum aún no sé qué hacer, pero quiero ponerlos en buenos términos por si lo necesito en un futuro.**_

 _ **Además de su forma de hablar, se que suena estúpido, pero no quería poner un falso acento al igual que con Fleur (ya tengo con en el sueño de Daphne y mi intento de una conversación antigua) mejor hago que le cueste hablar el inglés y por eso se puede así, además que Fleur es buena con su inglés y me ahorro problemas :v**_

 _ **Y ya por fin saben que es lo que quiere Theo con Luna, quiero usarla para obtener el control de un Distrito del Inframundo, algo que planeo trabajar para hacerlo algo llamativo.**_

 _ **Quiero usar a Luna como un comodín, y aún no resuelvo si solo le lavan el cerebro y listo, o de alguna forma ella acepté las cosas, tendré que decidirlo es estos días porque en el próximo capítulo empezaré los planes con Luna, pero eso sí, Theo estará rondandola como buitre.**_

 _ **¿Será capaz Luna de caer en la oscuridad cuando esté en las garras de la peligrosa y psicópata de Tracey Davis?**_

 _ **Bueno eso lo averiguaremos.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo tendremos el debut de Cyrus Greengrass, la verdad de lo que pasó con Astoria, el destino de Harry en Hogwarts y la tan esperada charla sobre la alianza.**_

 _ **Y quiero comentar que ya no tendré semana de actualizaciones con las otras dos historias, así que si termino el capítulo lo subire cuando lo tenga listo (respetando que será siempre en miércoles) así que puede tardar un poco menos o un poco más, pero creo que estoy entregándoles algo de calidad.**_

 **…**

• _Comentarios •_

 _ **xXm3ch3Xx**_ _: Hola! Te envié un mensaje, espero hayas podido recibirlo._

 _Perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero me cuesta un poco con el poco tiempo libre que tengo._

 _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy._

 _ **Black**_ _: Gracias aunque no sé qué signifique el número XD_

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **Jocker**_ _: Hey Jōkā, tu siempre como México con el Papa :v_

 _¿La respuesta a tu primera pregunta sobre Tori es… tara disponible en el siguiente capítulo, más la respuesta que hiciste en el primer capítulo (creo que fue en ese)._

 _Jejeje sí sobre lo de ser demasiado «dador», además es justo mencionarlo porque sí puede resultar extraño cuando lo piensas mejor, además que en ese momento la posición de Harry aún no quedaba del todo demostrada._

 _De hecho es algo que quería retratar con este Harry es que si es fuerte mágicamente (su Guardián es prueba viviente), pero además en hábil al moverse, es un luchador versátil y eso lo hace peligroso, porque no sabes de qué forma te atacará._

 _Este Harry y los Omakes de Crónicas serán las encarnaciones de Steve Rogers en mi NorthernL91-verse :v referencias para todos!_

 _Sobre lo de Pendragon y la habilidad no te daré spoilers, es mejor que lo averigues junto a la trama, pero eso sí, he dejado pistas desde anteriores capítulos que hablaran sobre el futuro de la historia._

 _Y si… ¡Viva Tracy! Esa chica va hacer arder el mundo solo por el placer de bailar desnuda en las tumbas de sus juguetes._

 _Nos vemos el viernes amigo!_

 _ **zarkan**_ _: Espero te haya gustado el capítulo! Saludos!_

 _ **alexander**_ _ **cross**_ _: Como ves, tengo planes de poner a Harry siendo un cretino con Fleur por un momento más, a el chico le gusta molestarla por ser altanera… pero también tengo un plan algo siniestro hacia ella, digno de Harry._

 _Saludos desde Guadalajara!_

 _Un abrazo!_

 _Guest: no estás tan alejado de la idea tu suposición sobre el lago… XD_

 _No sabía, yo casi no subo un review porque ando leyendo, termino y voy a otra historia y se me olvida poner comentarios, suena manchado pero a mí me gusta leer un montón los comentarios, me gusta escuchar sus opiniones._

 _ **Soul**_ _ **Of**_ _ **Demon**_ _: Tengo una idea para mascota, y usaré el tema del Inframundo para conseguirla._

 _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _ **Leviathan-sama666**_ _: Me gusta darles personalidades oscuras y simples…_

 _Daphne: sería y sarcástica-cruel y vengativa_

 _Tracey: divertida y bromista-psicopata y lasciva_

 _Harry: ese vato está loco, tiene un montón de personalidades XD_

 _Lo sé, quise hacer algo que dijeras, no inventes se mancho… quiero explotar el nivel de oscuridad que puede traer esta historia, a la vez de tener algo de drama y momentos cómicos._

 _Tengo un plan para Suzie, creo que será pieza fundamental de la historia._

 _ **Forbidden-000**_ _: Gracias! Espero esté también te haya gustado!_

 _ **Aliteru**_ _: Gracias, es un honor que te guste mi historia._

 _ **Cristine Malfoy**_ _: muchas gracias! Espero esté capítulo te haya gustado de la misma forma._

 **…**

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima, saludos y abrazos.**_


	8. Avisó

Chicos una disculpa, la verdad acabo de llegar del hospital donde estuve todo el día, y pues la Faringitis evoluciono a algo más agudo, y pues estoy al borde de una nueva operación, la verdad sigo con el dolor constante de cabeza y pues ahora con la posibilidad de una nueva operación, ni a 6 meses de un transplante pues si me pega... La verdad es un poco frustrante, porque me hace sentir que no puedo avanzar en mis trabajos, la verdad escribir fue un bálsamo, gracias a escribir encontré a mi Yue, y pues me da un poco de dolor que cada vez sucedan cosas que me detengan a traerles más y más capítulos, no significa que dejaré de escribir, quiero seguir haciéndolo hasta que algún día pueda escribir un libro y llegar a publicarlo, además que está es mi forma de compartir con ustedes, mis amigos, porque para mí eso son, se que muchos quieren los capítulos y espero puedan entender mi situación, no es una justificación pero también no puedo escribir tan constante mientras no pueda salir de esto.

Les pido sus oraciones y un gran abrazo para todos, espero leerlos pronto en los próximos capítulos y estar mejor para seguir escribiendo las historias que les gustan.


	9. Repercusiones y Uniones

_**Basado en la obra de J.K. Rowling**_

 _ **Una Oscuridad Ascendente**_

 _ **\- Capítulo 8 -**_

 _ **Repercusiones y Uniones.**_

 **...**

 **¡EL CAMPEÓN DE LA ENERGÍA ESMERALDA!**

 **¡Harry Potter hace presencia en el torneo con un increíble espectáculo de poder!**

 _«Por Rita Skeeter, corresponsal de El Profeta en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.»_

 _ **Poder**_ _, una de las cosas más respetadas y codiciadas del mundo._

 _Han existido entre los pasajes de la historia, grandes figuras que ostentan este don tan preciado. Gente admirada, leyendas veneradas. Dioses tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad, donde destacan nombres como_ _ **Merlín**_ _,_ _ **Gryffindor**_ _,_ _ **Ravenclaw**_ _,_ _ **Slytherin**_ _,_ _ **Hufflepuff**_ _,_ _ **Dumbledore**_ _,_ _ **Grindelwald**_ _y "_ _ **Él**_ _ **Que No Debe Ser Nombrado**_ _" entre otros._

 _ **Harry Potter**_ _(el nombrado "salvador del mundo mágico británico") que desde la joven edad de un año ya había pasado a la historia por derrotar a un Señor Oscuro es uno de los nombres más conocidos y sonados en la última década._

 _Aunque poco hemos conocido sobre los acontecimientos que sucedieron esa noche del 31 de Octubre en el Valle de Godric, lo que sí podemos afirmar es que ese día la sobrevivencia del último de los Potter ante él "_ _ **Él**_ _ **Que No Debe Ser Nombrado**_ _" ocurrió. Un evento que un sector de la población ha catalogado como simple suerte._

 _Pero está corresponsal que como ha mencionado infinidad de veces siempre ha sido ferviente admiradora de la leyenda de "_ _ **Él**_ _ **Niño Que Vivió**_ _", se dio a la tarea de averiguar un poco más de él y sus proezas dejando de lado esas fantasías absurdas que han escrito algunos escritores, sino hechos concisos y reales, sobre todo ahora en su regreso a la sociedad mágica. Y sobre esto déjenme decirles que me he sorprendido de lo que nuestro héroe ha logrado y Dumbledore ha tratado de ocultarnos._

" _En nuestro primer año un_ _ **trol**_ _entró a Hogwarts, los rumores indican que_ _ **Granger**_ _intentó detenerlo al creer que podía ser capaz de hacerlo por leer algunos libros y Potter tuvo que ir a su rescate al saber que haría algo estúpido. Según un fantasma la bestia fue noqueada por Potter, pero los profesores se quedaron con el crédito"- dijo_ _ **Theodore Nott**_ _, un chico de Slytherin y reciente amigo de Harry -"le he preguntado, pero el siempre cambia el tema, creo que lo tienen obligado a no decir nada de lo que sucedió ese día"- agregó._

" _En segundo año muchos alumnos empezaron a ser petrificados, lo único que sabíamos es que una tal cámara de los secretos había sido abierta por un heredero, los maestros se negaban a hablar del tema y no aseguraban que los ataques terminarían y solo nos tenían en toque de queda"- relato_ _ **Luna Lovegood**_ _, una pequeña chica de tercer año de Ravenclaw -"un día mientras el toque de queda estaba impuesto, yo había sido atrapada en un armario de escobas por_ _ **Peeves**_ _(_ _ **el poltergeist residente de Hogwarts, un mal que Dumbledore se niega a eliminar**_ _) cuando logré salir pude ver claramente como un sucio y ensangrentado Harry Potter subía rumbo a la oficina del director cargando una espada. Después de eso los ataques terminaron, estoy convencida que todo se debió a Potter que tuvo que terminar con lo que estuviera atacando la escuela ya que nadie más lo haría"-._

" _En nuestro tercer año Harry había sido atacado por_ _ **Dementores**_ _que había entrado al campo de Quidditch, se salvó de una enorme caída gracias a Dumbledore. Después de eso él se preparó para que no volviera a ocurrir, yo vi como_ _ **Draco Malfoy**_ _intentó sabotear nuestro juego imitando un grupo de dementores junto a otros desagradables de Slytherin, pero Harry usó algo llamado_ _ **encantamiento Patronus**_ _y se deshizo de ellos; tiempo después los rumores aseguraban que él fue capaz de luchar con algunos de esos seres una noche que intentaron atacar a Granger. Según lo dicho por un alumno de séptimo es un hechizo muy difícil, incluso para graduados de Hogwarts, eso demuestra que él es muy poderoso"- contó_ _ **Katie Bell**_ _, una chica de Gryffindor -"por eso_ _ **Johnson**_ _,_ _ **McLaggen**_ _y_ _ **Weasley**_ _se pusieron en su contra, debieron estar celosos por el poder de Harry y usar su participación en el torneo para meterse con él. Gracias a Merlín pudo vencer a la bestia. La verdad estoy feliz por él y su amistad con Davis, sé que ella y su grupo podrán ser mejor de lo que Weasley y Granger fueron, ahora que todos sabemos la verdad de su manipulación para usar a Harry"- finalizó con genuino arrepentimiento._

 _Trol, seres que petrifican alumnos, dementores; esto es lo que nuestro héroe ha tenido que enfrentar cada año en Hogwarts. Todo bajo la protección de Dumbledore y su capacitado personal._

 _Y es algo interesante lo que escuchamos de la señorita Bell (una chica que en mi opinión realmente muestra arrepentimiento por no poder ayudar a su amigo en necesidad, aunque entendible cuando toda la casa fue contaminada por las mentiras de Weasley y su novia). Los dementores, bestias inmundas y abominables capaces de causar desdichas hasta el punto de robar el alma solo son vulnerables al hechizo Patronus. Este hechizo es magia de alto nivel, algo que muchos magos adultos no pueden realizar plenamente y algo que un niño de 13 años no podría lograr. Entonces ¿Qué clase de fuerza está oculta en nuestro joven héroe?_

 _¿Porque nosotros desconocemos esto? ¿Acaso Dumbledore ha ocultado la incompetencia de la escuela para proteger a sus alumnos que se han tenido que mantener a salvo gracias a los esfuerzos de un solo chico? ¿Porque ningún maestro ha podido hacer algo, y solo ha tenido que ver cómo Harry Potter hace el trabajo sucio sin recibir ningún reconocimiento público?._

 _Y todo esto nos lleva a la primera prueba, donde vimos como Cedric Diggory era enviado a San Mungo justo después de haber vencido la prueba por una quemadura de Dragón, el desempeño de la chica de ascendencia Veela, la señorita Delacour, la capacidad del famoso buscador búlgaro Viktor Krum, pero lo que nos dejó impresionados fue la muestra de poder del campeón más joven._

 _Enfrentándose a un Colacuerno Húngaro, la raza más peligrosa de Dragones del mundo, el joven Harry hizo gala de una energía esmeralda, que después de protegerlo de una llamarada, tomó la forma de un puño y atacó a la bestia y sin darle tregua lo sometió cuando se transforma en la forma de un espectro de un anciano._

" _Probablemente un antepasado de Potter"- confirmó el Inefable_ _ **Saul Croaker**_ _, que accedió a compartirnos de su conocimiento -"lo que vieron los asistentes del Torneo de Tres Magos fue una proyección de un guardián familiar de la familia Potter, esto es conocido como Magia Familiar, un tipo de magia exclusiva de Casas Antiguas y Nobles así como de algunas Casas Nobles. Simplemente no puedes aprenderlas ya que por lo general necesitan que pertenezcan a la casa en cuestión._

 _Puede que muchos ignorantes piensen que el poder de Potter como magia oscura, pero oficialmente la Magia Familiar es magia permitida que se cataloga como magia gris ya que puede variar dependiendo de la casa, lo que hizo el chico es admirable y realmente creo que será alguien muy poderoso cuando su madurez mágica llegue, espero poder verlo siendo parte del Departamento de Misterios, sé que podrá ser un gran beneficio para ambas partes"- finalizó._

 _Cómo ven, nuestro héroe ya tiene el voto de un mago con conocimientos de que será un hechicero poderoso ¿Estamos viendo al próximo líder mágico que destronara a Albus Dumbledore de su pedestal? ¿Hasta cuándo Hogwarts va a permitir que Harry Potter sea el que resuelva sus problemas? ¿Que más nos mostrará el Campeón de la energía escarlata?_

 _Esto tendremos que averiguarlo después, nuestro héroe no pudo ser entrevistado ya que tuvo que recuperar fuerzas de su impresionante desempeño, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas para Harry._

 _Cuando me disponía a preguntar por su salud en mi preocupación por que su habilidad le haya costado algún daño, pude ser testigo de cómo los viles de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger intentaron hacer que Harry volviera a su lado alegando que ya había demostrado ser un "digno Gryffindor"._

 _Por fortuna nuestro amigo pudo enfrentarlos y dejarles claro que no confiaba en ellos, y para colmo Minerva McGonagall no reprendió a sus alumnos, más bien dejó claro su "decepción" por el comportamiento de Harry._

 _¿Acaso esta mujer es parte de la agenda de Granger y Weasley para manipular a Harry?_

 _Solo espero que los nuevos amigos de Harry estén alerta y cuiden a nuestro héroe, porque dudo que Granger y su novio desistan hasta no tener a Harry nuevamente con ellos para aprovecharse de él, todo esto si tienen el apoyo de la subdirectora del colegio._

 _Esperemos que todo termine bien para nuestro amigo y campeón favorito._

 _Seguiremos informando._

 _..._

"¿Quién dice que no existe buena prensa?"- declaró Theo con una sonrisa sentado en el suelo del pasillo del séptimo piso.

Estaba leyendo el artículo publicado por Skeeter sobre el acontecimiento que ocurrió sobre la tercera prueba y aunque estaba sorprendido por la participación de Luna y Bell en favor de Potter, debería estar contento que era buena publicidad para el _ex-Gryffindor_ , y si algo beneficiaba a Potter lo beneficiaba a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí Nott?"- dijo la voz fría de Daphne caminando hacia él desde el pasillo -"no te vi en el desayuno esta mañana, y cuando vi a Lovegood en su mesa sabía que estabas desaparecido por otros asuntos que no sean conseguir a la loca bajo tu despreciable encanto"- agregó mirándolo calculadoramente.

"¿Te preocupaste por mí, Greengrass?, Que tierno de tu parte, pero dime ¿Qué pensará tu novio de que estás pensando en otros chicos?"- dijo burlesco poniéndose de pie.

"Me preocuparía más por un perro sarnoso que de ti Nott, aunque vienen siendo lo mismo si lo ponemos en perspectiva, pero sigo prefiriendo al perro"- contestó con veneno Daphne mirándolo fríamente para luego ver hacia la pared -"así que supongo que estás aquí por Harry, ¿Está él ahí dentro?"- preguntó.

"Astuta como siempre Greengrass"- dijo Nott con una sonrisa socarrona -"si él está ahí dentro, lo vi en la mañana y me dijo que necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas, se veía afectado"- murmuró dándole una mirada de soslayo a la chica para ver su reacción.

"Así que preocupándote por otros chicos ¿Eh? ¿Qué dirá Zabini, no se pondrá celoso? ¿Tendré que tener cuidado de que intentes seducir a mi prometido?"- le pregunto con una sonrisa altanera y presuntuosa -"¿Y sabes que lo afectó tanto?"- cuestionó tratando de no sonar con inquietud.

"Ni tengo la menor idea"- murmuró el chico -"pero sabiendo lo impredecible que puede llegar a ser es mejor que alguien de nosotros esté ahí para él para que no cometa una estupidez"- suspiro.

"Llama a mi novio estúpido otra vez y te haré desear no haber nacido"- amenazó con molestia para luego volver a ver la pared -"se hace tarde y hay mucho que hacer. Primero debe ir Gringotts a asumir su título, además de reunirse con mi padre; y aún falta saber qué demonios sucederá en la siguiente prueba del torneo"- murmuró molesta justo cuando la pared se transformó en una puerta y un desalineado Harry Potter emergió con ojos estaban irritados y teniendo su ropa hecha un desastre.

"¿Que hacen aquí?"- murmuró el pelinegro sombríamente mientras una botella con un líquido de color bronce tintineaba en una de sus manos.

"¿Estuviste tomando?"- pregunto Theo intrigado al ver la botella y su contenido -'¿Whisky de Ogden?'-.

"¿Ayuda a olvidar las penas?"- suspiro el chico con tristeza dando un trago largo a la botella para después limpiar su boca con una de sus mangas.

"Harry, tienes una cita en Gringotts en 30 minutos y primero debes pasar por Flitwick para usar su chimenea y llegar al Callejón Diagon"- dijo molesta Daphne mirando al Potter incrédula -"¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar en un día tan importante?.

"La vida no vale nada Daphne, no vale nada"- susurro viendo al suelo y dándole nuevamente un trago al líquido -"era tan lindo, con su piel escamosa y su rostro que reflejaba odio absoluto a todo ser vivo ¿Porque tuvo que irse?"- gimió.

Tanto Theo como Daphne tuvieron reacciones diferentes ante este acto preguntándose qué sucedía en la mente del heredero Potter. Daphne tenía espasmos en el ojo izquierdo de lo enojada que se estaba volviendo, si no fuera porque Harry la asesinaría, ya lo hubiera hechizado al olvido. Por el contrario Theo estaba hilarante por la reacción de Potter a sabrá Merlín de lo que estaba hablando.

Suspirando Daphne puso ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico Potter y lo obligó a verla -"Harry, no sé de lo que hables pero lo que sí sé es que está reunión significa mucho para mí. Necesito que te enfoques en ser el Harry Potter que tomara Hogwarts bajo su puño, no está versión pusilánime de un _Gryffindor_ cualquiera"- y antes de que el chico dijera alguna otra estupidez deprimente agrego -"si haces esto por mí, y consigues que Cyrus nos dé un contrato adecuado que me beneficie te prometo que te recompensare de una forma muy especial"- y acercándose al oído de este le susurró un par de palabras.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de sorpresa y cuando la chica de apartó el saco su varita, haciendo un par de movimientos a su alrededor, su vestimenta cambió a un traje de mago formal, además que su apariencia se volvió más pulcra siendo lo único desalineado era su característico cabello Potter.

"Bueno la vida sigue, los muertos al pozo y los vivos al gozo"- murmuró con una sonrisa y pasándole la botella a Nott miró a Daphne -"eres buena negociando _Queenie_ "- y empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

"Esto es jugo de manzana"- murmuró Theo oliendo la botella y mirando al pelinegro confundido.

"Bueno, las bebidas embriagantes antes del desayuno me provoca dolor de estómago"- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta y moviendo los hombros -"nos vemos chicos"- dejando a ambos _Slytherin_ en el séptimo piso.

¿Un contrato de matrimonio?. El Potter gimió ante la perspectiva que se venía, sería un tonelada de mierda de hipogrifo - _'que fastidio, no sé porque me molesto, además Daphne dice que es mucha formalidad, eso será aburrido… además sigo dolido por Tommy'_ \- pensó con un puchero, odiaba las formalidades, no eran divertidas -"pero bien… si Greengrass quiere que sea formal"- murmuró mientras su voz se volvía más baja y seria; además que sus ojos se volvieron fríos y mortales -"es mejor que yo me haga cargo, al fin y al cabo ¿A quién le importa una transfiguración terminada de una horrible bestia con alas? En estos momentos tengo un suegro en el cual trabajar"- declaró con una sonrisa sádica dirigiéndose a la oficina del jefe de la casa _Ravenclaw_.

 **...**

Daphne suspiro pesadamente, ahora todo dependía de Harry. Aún tenía ciertas dudas de su extraño comportamiento, él tendía a ser muy distinto a cada interacción o momento - _'tal vez debería hablar con él y conseguir una explicación de qué pasa en su cabeza'_ \- pensó mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

"¿Qué hiciste para conseguir que saliera de su estúpida fase depresiva"- murmuró Theo dándole un trago a la botella y maravillándose -"interesante"- murmuró por el sabor dulce del jugo de Manzana. ¿Quién diría que una bebida sin alcohol supiera tan bien? - _'tal vez debería conseguir un poco más de esto para los desayunos'_ -.

"Algo de persuasión femenina, Nott"- murmuró la chica con una sonrisa petulante. Había prometido una cosa interesante al que en un par de horas sería su prometido, algo que ningún hombre se negaría, aún si fuera el más santo del mundo.

"¡Ahhh! ya se para dónde van los tiros, lo dije, la Reina del Hielo se está descongelando, piensas usar tu para nada desagradable cuerpo para recompensar a tu novio por su esfuerzo de este día"- dijo el chico divertido siguiendo su paso.

"¿Y por qué usar el mío?"- dijo divertida la chica.

Theo se detuvo de repente con los ojos abiertos justo en las escaleras móviles -"no estarás hablando de…"- comenzó cuando fue interrumpido por la visión de dos chicas, una rubia y otra pelirroja - _'maldita sea'_ \- gruñó internamente, este era el momento adecuado de empezar con su plan, pero la intriga de las palabras de Greengrass lo tenía con la enorme curiosidad de averiguarlo. Debatiendo que hacer ahogó un gruñido y solo dijo -"esta conversación no ha terminado Greengrass"- declaró dirigiéndose hacia donde había visto a Luna y la chica Weasley ir.

"Nos vemos Nott"- murmuró Daphne con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras las escaleras descendían y separaban a ambos _Slytherin_ en diferentes pisos.

 **…**

"Wow, wow, retrocede un segundo Luna, como que Theodore Nott salió a tu defensa"- dijo una pelirroja de tercer año llamada Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley.

"Bueno fue extraño, yo tenía un desacuerdo con algunos de mis compañeros de _Ravenclaw_ cuando el apareció, tal vez los _Wrackspurt_ han estado zumbando por su cabeza y embotando su cerebro… debo traer mis _espectografas_ la próxima"- murmuró poniendo una mano en su barbilla analizando la posibilidad de que esos seres hubieran influido al _Slytherin_ para poder ayudarla.

"Luna ya te he dicho que esos seres no existen y que es mejor que no los menciones. Por qué no intentas, no sé, aparentar ser algo más como los demás"- le dijo por enésima vez en lo que va de su vida, ella apreciaba a Luna, fue su primer amiga en el mundo, pero la verdad era algo vergonzoso estar cerca de ella cuando comenzaba con sus historias de animales raros.

"Ser como los demás es algo tonto, todos somos diferentes, a mí me gusta ser como yo, apreciar lo que los demás no quieren ver"- dijo Luna simple.

"Esa es una excelente forma de ver las cosas Señorita Lovegood"- se escuchó la voz de Theo acercándose a las chicas -"ser único en un mundo tan patético como en el que vivimos es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Tiempo sin verte, espero tus compañeros de casa te estén tratando mejor"- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Luna de sonrojo ligeramente -"hola Señor Nott… muchas gracias por su ayuda, mis compañeros me han dejado mayormente sola, pero el acoso a cesado"- explicó.

"Nada de Señor Nott, solo Theo para ti Señorita Lovegood o podría llamarte Luna"- dijo pidiendo su permiso para usar su primer nombre.

"Un paso atrás Nott"- dijo de repente Ginny poniéndose enfrente de Luna y mirándolo de manera dura y desconfiada -"¿Qué es lo que quiere de Luna un _Slytherin_ como tú?"-.

"Solo estoy poniéndome al día con una posible amistad, Señorita…"- murmuró para luego ver su cabello rojo y sonreír de forma petulante -"Weasley"- finalizó con un tono de burla.

"Como si te creyera, todos saben que no se puede confiar en los _Slytherin_ y mucho menos en el gigoló residente"- siseó dándole una mirada sucia -"Luna no es como esas chicas bonitas que persigues así que aléjate de ella"- gruñó.

"Es un poco grosero de tu parte decir que Luna no es bonita, porque para mí ella es muy linda"- dijo sonriéndole a la chica que se ruborizo -"¿Acaso estás celosa Weasley? Porque déjame decirte que no tendrías que estarlo, mi único interés con Luna es formar una amistad ya que ambos hemos pasado por las mismas situaciones"-.

"¿Enserio?"- pregunto con un hilo de voz Luna. Se le hacía imposible que un miembro de una Casa Antigua y Noble pasará por el acoso que ella sufrió.

"Si, eso sucede en mi hogar. Lastimosamente la casa Nott no es muy dada a ser calurosa entre ellos, y menos si no eres el heredero"- suspiro. Ciertamente el acoso no era tan grande como lo estaba haciendo creer, su padre mayormente lo reñía por estar con Greengrass y su grupo. El deseo de Tiberius Nott era estar congraciado con los Malfoy debido a la idea que el futuro título Black pasaría a Draco; aun siendo el líder de la facción Oscura, Tiberius sabía que no podría con el prestigio y pasado de la casa Black, sobre todo si Lucius Malfoy estaba detrás de todo -'espero ver su reacción cuando vea que es Potter el que será Lord Black'- pensó divertido.

"Qué esperar de una casa llena de mortífagos, ninguno de ellos podría tener algo bueno en ellos"- replicó Ginny mordazmente.

"Creo que el prejuicio está en la sangre Weasley, eres como tú hermano acusando a las personas sin conocerlas"- declaró calmadamente Theo sin inmutarse por las palabras de la pelirroja -"aunque era de esperarse de los que traicionaron a un amigo"-.

"¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!"- rugió Ginny con rabia enfrentando al chico.

Desde que había ocurrido los acontecimientos en la torre de _Gryffindo_ r, Ginny se sentía miserable, no solo le había dado la espalda al chico que amaba con locura, si no que su propio hermano había sido el causante de darle la puñalada a su mejor amigo ¡Ahora nunca tendría oportunidad para ganar su corazón!. Luego para empeorar las cosas, los dos últimos artículos de Skeeter habían hecho que su corazón se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Harry los detestaba y ahora se había unido a unas fangosas serpientes como eran Greengrass y Davis que de seguro ya estarán pensando en ponerle las manos encima al inocente de Harry para aprovecharse de él.

"Lo que sucedió con mi hermano y Harry solo ha sido un mal entendido, sé que pronto podrán resolverlo y volverán las cosas como antes, así que veré despidiendo de cualquier sucio plan que tú y tus _Slytherin_ tengan con él. No sé qué extraño hechizo hicieron en Harry pero se bien que Davis y Greengrass lo tienen engañado para estar cerca de ustedes ¡Harry nunca estaría de buena gana con unas serpientes!"- declaró con total seguridad de sus palabras.

"Si, dudo que pase, nosotros hemos estado para el cómo amigos, ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Skeeter verdad? ¿Me preguntó si tú también eres parte de sus planes para manipularlo sabiendo que él jamás de devolvería el patético amor que le profesas?"- se burló Theo esperando tocar una fibra sensible de la chica.

Y no se vio decepcionado.

"¡CÁLLATE!"- gritó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos y sacando su varita -"¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO NUEVAMENTE! ¡Y MANTENTE ALEJADO DE LUNA O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!"-.

"Tú no puedes decirme que hacer o que no Weasley"- dijo Theo sin intimidarse por la varita de la pelirroja -"si Luna me lo permite seguiré cerca de ella como su amigo ¿Verdad?"- dijo mirando a la rubia.

"Si claro, es bueno tener amigos"- dijo sonriente Luna, olvidándose del hecho que la _Gryffindor_ y el _Slytherin_ estaban discutiendo acaloradamente. Ella deseaba tener más amigos, los amigos eran buenos.

"¡NO LO PROHIBO!"- declaró Ginny con vehemencia -"Luna no necesita una vil serpiente como amigo, ella está bien como está"-.

"No eres nadie para decidir por ella Weasley, no tienes ni poder ni autoridad. Además que si no fuera por mí, Luna seguiría siendo acosada por sus compañeros de _Ravenclaw_ "- discutió Theo.

"Ella estaba bien sin ti, no le ha pasado nada malo ¿O sí?"- replicó Ginny -"son solo cosas inofensivas sin ningún riesgo para ella, solo necesita dejar de hablar de animales ficticios y estará bien"-.

"¿Sabías?"- fue la voz dolida de Luna la que interrumpió la discusión y deteniendo el corazón de Ginny por lo que había dicho -"¿Sabías sobre lo que me hacían?"-.

"Por supuesto que sabía, pero como no le afectaba no iba a mover un dedo por apoyarte"- dijo Theo con veneno.

"Luna no creo que sea momento para hablar de eso, yo…"- trato de decir Ginny. No es que no quisiera ayudar a Luna, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo sin salir mal con sus compañeros, ya de por sí era difícil ser un Weasley, lo menos que necesitaba era el acoso. Además de que con todo con lo que sucedió en la Cámara de los secretos, ella no tuvo casi el tiempo para pensar en Luna por las secuelas que aún tenía.

"¿Porque nunca dijiste nada?"- le pregunto Luna mirándola profundamente. Ginny era su amiga y para ella los amigos ayudaban el uno al otro, o eso le había prometido su padre cuando le preguntó sobre cómo enfrentar la soledad de haber perdido a su madre.

"Bueno... nunca mencionaste nada, pensé que no era tan malo"- se justificó incómoda Ginny, está conversación no iba como esperaba.

"No importa si no lo mencionaba, lo que pasaba estaba mal y nunca dijiste o hiciste nada, pensé que éramos amigas"- replicó Luna levantando la voz.

"Si somos amigas"- dijo Ginny. Era extraño, en los muchos años que conocía a Luna ella jamás expresaba tanto sus emociones, por lo general dejaba todo pasar y se olvidaba casi al instante.

"Claro que lo son, porque una amiga permite el acoso hacia la otra"- dijo con ironía Theo.

"¡Tú no te metas!"- gruñó la pelirroja.

"Él tiene razón"- susurró Luna, dándose media vuelta y alejándose.

"Luna espera"- la llamo Ginny mientras intentaba detenerla -"déjame explicarte"-.

"Desde que recuerdo siempre has dicho que eres mi amiga, pero nunca ibas a mi casa, ni siquiera cuando mi madre murió. Nunca hablábamos de mí, ni nada relacionado con lo que me gustará, todo era siempre Harry Potter y la vida de fantasía que tendrías con él"- comenzó -"todo era Ginny, la vida de Ginny, la familia de Ginny, lo que Ginny quería; nunca te importo hablar sobre mí y lo que yo vivía. Ahora me doy cuenta de que cuando más te necesite decidiste darte la vuelta y fingir que no pasaba nada"- dijo molesta, molesta como nunca antes en su vida -"puede que Theodore Nott venga de una familia peligrosa pero por lo menos él ha hecho lo que tú nunca intentaste hacer"- y sin más dejo a la chica sola en el pasillo pensando en cómo este año cada vez empeoraba más y más.

"Todo va más que perfecto"- sonrió el _Slytherin_ detrás de un muro después de escuchar la explosión de la pequeña _Ravenclaw_. Tendría que agradecer a Tracy por ese pequeño encanto de compulsión que puso a Luna cuando ambas estuvieron en el baño de chicas. Nada grande solo un pequeño impulso para que la chica se sintiera a gusto en la compañía de Theo y que sacará a flote un poco de esos sentimientos que siempre se reprimía, como por ejemplo el enojo que estalló contra la traidora a la sangre -"pronto Luna, pronto"- sonrió con maldad, feliz de que sus planes iban de maravilla.

 **…**

 **Harry Potter:**

 **Una Oscuridad Ascendente**

 **...**

Cyrus Greengrass, un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos negros que estaba en una sala privada de Gringotts leyendo El Profeta, esperaba al joven Potter que estaba terminando sus asuntos con su duende financiero personal hablando sobre la obtención de Señoría.

"Muy interesante"- murmuró mientras leía la muy parcial crónica de esa peste Skeeter sobre lo que sucedió en la primera prueba -"realmente impresionante"-.

Aunque todos sabían que la mediocre periodista sensacionalista tenía la siempre manía de exagerar sus notas, está vez debía admitir que no llegó a plasmar lo que sucedió en esa arena. Y es que para Cyrus Greengrass lo que vio en el recuerdo de Ludo Bagman la noche anterior lo sorprendió gratamente.

"Este chico es lo que he estado buscando todo este tiempo"- sonrió feliz por ver como uno de sus planes que consideraba perdido se volvía a materializar -"¿Quién diría que los cielos te darían tremenda suerte Daphne? Siempre supe que estabas destinada a superar mis expectativas querida hija"-.

Y eso era no era una mentira, ya que desde el primer momento en que Cyrus vio a su primogénita algo dentro de él sabía que sería maravillosa, la pequeña y linda rubia de ojos negros como los suyos. Aunque no fuera el varón que hubiera esperado la pequeña se convertiría en una bella dama igual que su madre, muchos contratos jugosos por su mano serían los que tocarían a su puerta cuando llegara el momento.

Pero todo cambió cuando 7 días después de su nacimiento, la bebé lanzó un pulso mágico lo suficientemente fuerte para sacudir la mansión familiar. Cuando corrió hacia la habitación de su hija preocupado por ella, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que el cabello rubio de Daphne se había transformado en un negro como la noche, y sus ojos oscuros ahora eran azules profundo como el hielo.

No tenía explicación alguna para este hecho. La niña parecía otra de la noche a la mañana y lo increíble es que parecía mejor que nunca.

Directamente viajaron a San Mungo para que Daphne fuera revisada y sus sorpresas crecieron cuando se reveló que su núcleo mágico albergaba la magia de un mago adulto y que crecería con el tiempo, y lo mejor de todo inexplicablemente la niña había roto la maldición de sangre de su familia.

Después de hechizos de supresión de magia para evitar que la bebé se lastimara y votos de silencio de los sanadores de que nunca se hablaros de esto Cyrus llevó a su hija a casa y comenzó a planear. Esta era una señal, una señal del mismísimo cielo de que su hija estaba destinada a algo más grande que ser una esposa trofeo o un simple comercio para hacer a la Casa Greengrass más grande, no, ella sería entrenada desde temprana edad para ser su sucesora, para controlar ese poder que bendecidamente se le otorgó. Cyrus Greengrass planeo el futuro de su heredera y no podía estar más orgulloso de esa decisión.

Daphne superaba sus expectativas cada vez más, era astuta, era inteligente pero sin duda alguna era poderosa y ambiciosa. Quién necesitaba a un hijo varón para heredar cuando tenía a Daphne para suplir su lugar como cabeza de familia; si no fuera por la insistencia de Elizabeth de tener otro hijo al ver que Daphne no tenía ningún interés en ser una _chica adecuada_ , jamás hubiera tenido a Astoria.

Pero ante toda esta alegría llegó un problema, uno que ponía en peligro la perspectiva de un buen futuro para su familia y tenía que ver en el desarrollo de su hija que jamás espero que sucediera.

"Pero no debo preocuparme más ahora que llegaste Harry Potter"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se servía un vaso de Whisky de Ogden -"tú serás el que salve el nombre de mi familia"- agregó mientras pensaba en el resto de los miembros de la familia Greengrass.

Elizabeth Sayre había sido la mejor opción para tomar como esposa. Aun no siendo parte de la casa principal para heredar el nombre, era una mujer adecuada, una sangre pura que sabía que su lugar era lucir bonita y engendrar herederos. No era ambiciosa como Marie Tudor, la mujer que disfrutó en su adolescencia y luego desecho. No, Elizabeth era diferente, pero eso la hacía perfecta, no necesitaba una mujer que solo lo usará para ganar prestigio, sino alguien que se callara, se mantuviera a su alrededor y cumpliera sus obligaciones. Lastimosamente en años recientes, su esposa empezó a mostrar una actitud de soberbia al creer que merecía más de lo que él le permitía obtener, le exigía que reprendiera a Daphne por su actitud hostil y sin respeto hacia ella, llegando hasta el punto de sugerir unirla con una basura como Malfoy, ya que según ella, Narcisa, _su íntima amiga_ , sería un ejemplo adecuado para Daphne en cuanto a comportamiento.

Tuvo que contener todos sus deseos de deshacerse de la mujer por atreverse a exigirle algo, ¡A él! Pero sabía que no habría mejor castigo que el que Daphne le daría cuando ella sea la dueña de la familia. ¡Oh! cómo amaría saber lo que la mente oscura de la mayor de sus hijas planeaba para su esposa y su hija menor.

Y hablando de Astoria. Esa niña era una viva imagen de su madre, una total inútil e inservible. Aún recordaba los sucesos en la mansión Greengrass cuando convocó a sus hijas para discutir sobre Harry Potter y su acercamiento a Daphne.

 **…**

 _ **Hace días en la casa Greengrass.**_

"¡No puede ser! ¡Estás mintiendo!"- gritó a todo pulmón Astoria al escuchar las palabras de su hermana mayor -"Potter no puede ser heredero Black!"-.

"Astoria guarda silencio"- regaño su padre molesto sentado en su despacho de su Mansión. Estaba con los pensamientos al mil por hora gracias a la increíble sorpresa que acababa de recibir de su hija, no podía creer que ese niño tuviera dos futuros asientos - _'¡Inconcebible!'_ \- pensó anonadado por las palabras de Daphne.

"Es como digo, eh visto los anillos y sé que son reales"- murmuró calmadamente Daphne mirando con burla a su hermana. Sabía que restregarle en la cara el hecho que su amado Malfoy había perdido su única oportunidad de ser alguien importante contra su peor enemigo era algo que hacía rabiar a Astoria -"Potter está dispuesto a ceder a mí, fue fácil ponerlo bajo mi encanto y sería muy beneficioso si aceptas mi idea de firmar un contrato de matrimonio"-.

"¿Con ese sucio mestizo?"- chillo Astoria indignada por la simple implicación de estar emparentada con Harry Potter -"¿Estás loca?"-.

"Ese sucio mestizo es ahora la fuerza más fuerte en Hogwarts, no solo es un campeón del _**Torneo de Tres Magos**_ y " _ **El**_ _ **Niño Que Vivió**_ ", sino que también es futuro regente de dos Casas Antiguas y Nobles, además de que una es considerada la mayor potencia en la facción Oscura"- explicó calmadamente.

"Incluso siendo el actual líder Nott, la reputación de los Black lo ensombrecería muy rápidamente"- murmuró Cyrus viendo las posibilidades.

"Ese es mi pensamiento"- estuvo de acuerdo su hija mayor -"si podemos moldear a Potter de la forma adecuada, tendremos las dos facciones más fuertes de nuestro lado, Padre. Sin olvidar que Potter aún mantiene a Longbottom y Bones de su lado, podríamos influir de igual forma en la luz aún si es controlada por Dumbledore"- dijo sonriendo con ambición.

"Muy astuto hija mía, como siempre"- concedió su padre con un movimiento de cabeza aún con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, viendo las posibilidades.

"¡¿No puedo creer que estén pensando en eso?!"- dijo histérica Astoria -"¡Padre debemos evitar que la casa Black salga de las manos de los Malfoy! ¡Solo ellos pueden llevarla adecuadamente! ¡Es el derecho de Draco!"- chillo para luego ponerse de pie -"¡Tengo que enviar una lechuza a él en este instante!"- anuncio.

"¡Tú no harás nada Astoria!"- le exigió Cyrus también poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su hija menor con una mirada intensa -"regresa a tu asiento y cierra tu boca"- ordenó con autoridad señalando el asiento.

"¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE DRACO PIERDA LO QUE…!"- pero su discurso fue furiosamente interrumpido por una bofetada de su padre que la derribó al suelo.

"ESTÚPIDA NIÑA QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO PARA LEVANTARME LA VOZ"- rugió mirándola con furia y sacando varita -"¡VAS A CONOCER TU LUGAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ POR TODAS!"- declaró y apuntando con su varita dijo furioso -"¡ _ **crucio**_!"-.

Gritos ensordecedores se escucharon por toda la mansión por casi un minuto ante la tortura que era expuesta la hija menor de los Greengrass. Por su parte Daphne solo sonría con verdadero placer al ver a su hermana menor siendo víctima de una maldición imperdonable, algo que le traía satisfacción y cierta felicidad morbosa imaginando en un futuro ser ella quien la sometiera a la tortura junto a su madre.

Pero sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus deseos, así que inesperadamente se acercó a su padre y con suavidad puso una mano en el brazo de su varita llamando su atención -"espera padre, Astoria aún puede sernos de utilidad"- dijo suavemente sin dejar de ver a su hermana que se había convertido en un bulto lloroso y tembloroso.

Cyrus suspiro pesadamente calmándose de su furia y levantó el hechizo, si hubiera sido otra persona que lo hubiera detenido, ahora estaría compartiendo el mismo destino que la mocosa indigna, pero Daphne era diferente.

Aunque pudiera ser un hombre cruel y autoritario, siempre escuchaba lo que su primogénita decía, sabiendo que tenía el mejor interés para su casa. Y es que Daphne tenía razón, por muy inútil que fuera la niña, aún tenía valor como comercio para los Greengrass. Aun así, no dejaría que esto pasará sin un castigo adecuado y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

"Correcto, a partir de ahora tienes mi permiso para seducir a Potter como te plazca Daphne, si logras ponerlo en tus manos serás capaz de traernos gloria y prestigio hija mía, así que usa todo lo necesario, dinero, promesas, inclusive si es necesario entrégale a tu hermana como regalo, por lo que me respecta esa estúpida deberá hacer valer cada segundo el pertenecer a esta familia"- siseo sentándose en su silla personal y mirando a Daphne.

"Aunque dudo que Potter sea de los que acepten esos tipos de _regalos_ "- empezó Daphne con una sonrisa siniestra -"¿Me estás diciendo que Astoria ahora me pertenece para hacer lo que yo quiera?"-.

"Astoria Elizabeth Greengrass a partir de este momento te convertirás en la dama de compañía de tu hermana y obedecerás cada orden suya sin rechistar"- dijo mirando a su hija que lo veía con ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas y sollozando -"y para que lo cumplas sin dudarlo…"- dijo con un siseo peligroso mientras apuntaba su varita a la niña desde su lugar.

La menor de la familia Greengrass solo pudo ver los ojos oscuros de su padre y la sonrisa enfermiza de su hermana antes de escuchar entre sus propios sollozos unas palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

" _ **Imperio**_ "-.

 **…**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

Tan pronto como ambas regresaron a casa, Cyrus movió todo a su mano para conocer más sobre el chico al que su hija tenía en su pulgar. Pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando cada pieza de información le dio un panorama de quién era realmente Harry Potter.

"Todo ha salido a pedir de boca Señor Potter"- una voz anciana sacó de sus pensamientos a Cyrus cuando la puertas de la habitación se abrieron y tanto Harry Potter como un duende aparecieron entrando.

"Me da gusto Silverclaw"- reconoció el chico con una sonrisa -"ahora que soy el jefe de los Potter, podré tener una mejor oportunidad de ayudarme en el torneo y poder hacer que Daphne esté feliz conmigo"- dijo con timidez.

"Me da gusto que sus planes vayan bien, recuerde que su nombramiento en el Wizengamot será el 24 de febrero, solo será para hacerlo público, ya que a partir de hoy es plenamente el Señor de la Casa Antigua y Noble de los Potter"-.

"Muchas gracias, no sabe lo que significa para mí... para nosotros"- sonrió agradecido.

"De nada Harry, lo dejó con su invitado"- se despidió el hombre reconociendo a Cyrus con un movimiento de su cabeza, algo que fue respondido por el hombre mayor.

"Tú debes ser el Señor Potter"- habló Cyrus dirigiéndose al joven pelinegro y levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

"Solo Harry, señor"- dijo el chico con nerviosismo y estrechando la mano -"es un gusto conocerlo al fin, Daphne me ha hablado mucho de usted"- declaró.

"Espero cosas buenas"- bromeó Cyrus invitándolos a sentar enfrente de él.

"P-Por supuesto, Daphne no se mide en alabanzas hacia usted, está orgullosa de ser una Greengrass y más al ser educada desde niña bajo su cuidado"- dijo el chico rápidamente sentándose.

"Oh vamos, creo que exageras"- río el mayor mirando al chico que exudaba nerviosismo -"pero veo por la forma que te refieres a ella que la tienes en alta estima"-.

"Claro que sí, su hija me ha enseñado muchas cosas sobre mi familia, ha estado ahí para mí como una increíble amiga, es lista, astuta, divertida y la verdad no puedo negar que es muy hermosa, señor"- declaró con pasión para luego darse cuenta de su últimas palabras -"sin ofender"- agregó esperando no molestarlo.

"Ninguna tomada, me da gusto que un chico como tú pueda ver esas cualidades en mi primogénita, Daphne ha sido mi orgullo desde que nació y me preocupo mucho por su futuro, así que temo decir ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?"- murmuró calmadamente y dándole una mirada evaluadora al joven Potter.

"Yo... bueno... vera…"- dijo Harry mientras pasaba saliva nervioso -"ella me gusta mucho, y me gustaría la oportunidad de su permiso para cortejarla, tratare de ser lo más amable, y caballeroso posible señor, ser alguien digno de la estación de Daphne"- respondió.

Cyrus miró intensamente al chico por casi diez segundos antes de sonreír y servirse otro trago de Whisky -"Harry, se desde el momento que llegué aquí que tú intención no era otra que un contrato de matrimonio, por favor dejemos de fingir y hablemos con libertad"- reconoció divertido y mirando al chico que se movía incómodo -"sé muy bien que Daphne no es la que te tiene bajo su encanto, no, tú eres el que la tiene sometida de alguna forma, todas esas mentiras que ha dicho la niña solo han sido parte de un plan, un plan que sé muy bien estás involucrado, sino es que tú mismo estás orquestando, puedo reconocer a un astuto manipulador cuando lo veo así que deja el teatro"- declaró.

"No entiendo señor… yo…"- trato de decir Harry pero al ver la mirada determinada del padre de Daphne solo pudo suspirar y reír cambiando su semblante por uno más sereno y alerta -"bien no eres lo que esperaba, creo que Daphne te subestima mucho"- dijo sonriendo.

Cyrus ensanchó su sonrisa al ver como todo el aura de Harry había cambiado de repente, tenía una confianza y poder sumamente envolvente, ahora entendía porque cayó tan rápido su hija -"esa niña es muy astuta e inteligente, pero olvida que fui yo el que le enseñó todo lo que sabe"- declaró con orgullo.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"- preguntó Harry con ojos entrecerrados. Según Daphne, su padre era un ingenuo que ella dominaba, pero, esa idea no era nada parecido con el hombre que tenía frente a él - _'bien hecho Greengrass me dejaste a la merced de un hombre peligroso, si esto termina mal juro que te romperé el cuello y entregaré tu cadáver a cualquier necrofilico'_ \- pensó tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

"Sencillo"- murmuró mirando detenidamente al niño -"cuando Daphne me contó sobre a ti sucumbiendo a su _encanto_ algo en mi llamó la atención. Daphne es inteligente, hábil, manipuladora, cruel y astuta, pero peca de soberbia y orgullo; siempre cree que ella está siempre un paso adelante de todos"- explicó y después de tomar un trago de su bebida continuo -"al tener a " _ **El**_ _ **Niño Que Vivió**_ " bajo su pie, alardearía en todo Hogwarts paseándote en su brazo como si fueras un trofeo o un perro de raza, esos demostraría que se convirtió en tu dueña y señora. Pero curiosamente no solo se mantuvo en silencio sobre tenerte _bajo su hechizo_ , sino que al contrario se mantuvo al margen de todo lo acontecido y solo me busco solicitando que tramitará su mano en compromiso"- reveló mientras se tomaba el tiempo para que el chico procesará esa información -"puedo reconocer que el que estaba al mando en esta situación siempre has sido tú, además que al ver estas notas en el Profeta sólo terminó por confirmar mi sospecha. Skeeter es parcial, pero nunca alaba a nadie más de la cuenta, ella te venera, así que es obvio que tú estás detrás de tu buena publicidad, déjame adivinar ¿Usaste las habilidades en el control de la mente de la chica Davis?"- le pregunto haciendo que el niño abriera los ojos sorprendido al no esperar que supiera sobre lo que hizo Tracey, peor aún, que supiera sobre su poder en las artes de la mente.

"Como dije, se reconocer a un manipulador y astuto cuando lo veo en acción; ya que yo fui uno y fui de los mejores"- sonrió con suficiencia.

"Y bien ahora que sabes que soy yo el que tiene a tu hija bailando a mi propio ritmo ¿qué harás?"- dijo el chico con una soberbia fingida, ya que por dentro estaba tensó, no esperaba que este hombre lo descubriera de esa manera.

"Dejarte seguir haciéndolo y seguir con esta farsa del contrato. Seamos realistas, aún si me opusiera, Daphne está tan encantada por ti que sería capaz de renunciar a los Greengrass para poder ser tuya"- dijo sonriendo ante la divertida perspectiva -"pero por el contrario, necesito que Daphne este de tu lado junto con todo el poder de mi familia"-.

"Es extraño, otra persona me vería como alguien peligroso al tener tanto poder sobre su heredera"- dijo Harry divertido y extrañado -"¿Qué es lo que ocultas?"-.

"No ocultó nada, no necesito hacerlo y mucho menos contigo niño, sé muy bien que tú sabes que Daphne cree que soy un viejo estúpido al cual manipula a su antojo, pero la he hecho creer eso por tantos años, como también le hecho creer a ella que no estoy enterado de su plan de deshacerse de mí y tomar la casa Greengrass por su propia cuenta"- declaró sonriente.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa nuevamente ante esta revelación, no esperaba que el viejo supiera de eso, pero con lo que estaba aprendiendo era de esperarse -"en serio viejo estás loco, si sabes que tu hija quiere matarte, ¿Porque no detenerla y demostrarle que solo es una estúpida?, Yo haría eso"-.

"Y eso te hace un niño aún Harry"- declaró superiormente Cyrus mirándolo -"admito que eres astuto y vas por buen camino, pero debes ver el panorama mayor antes de tomar una decisión así, así que déjame iluminarte"- le indicó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué es lo que estoy perdiendo Greengrass?"- siseo molesto el chico al ser llamado un _niño_.

"Primero que nada debo dejarte claro que Daphne aún mantiene secretos para ti, eso lo sé porque si no sabrías que nuestra familia fue maldita por un error de mi padre hace años"- empezó el hombre viendo como Harry se sorprendió de esta información -"todos los Greengrass desarrollamos un enfermedad mágica que nos hace morir, eso estuvo acabando con mis hermanos y sobrinos, y es lo que le espera a mis hijas. Afortunadamente mi poder mágico me ha permitido vivir estos 32 años y criar a mi sucesora, pero sé muy bien que mi tiempo se está terminando; no durare lo suficiente para ver a Daphne graduarse de Hogwarts. Si me deshago de ella que quedaría, la estúpida de mi mujer y la inútil de su hija menor, ambas acabarían con el legado Greengrass en un instante, antes de que la niña engendre un heredero"-.

"Malditamente astuto de tu parte"- reconoció Harry mirando al padre de Daphne -"y es impresionante que hayas engañado a tu hija mayor tanto tiempo al hacerle creer que no sabías, Daphne no es de las que pierdan las cosas fácilmente, pero entiendo que se lo ocultas para beneficio de ella o me equivoco"-.

"Muy perceptivo chico, como dije, tienes un buen futuro delante de ti"- río complacido Cyrus -"como he dicho, Daphne peca de soberbia y es por eso mi temor. Ella podría equivocarse al tener ese maldito sentimiento de superioridad, pero prefiero eso a que empiece a dudar de sí misma, si sabe que por años su viejo padre le ha visto la cara, se desmoronaría cual castillo de naipes. Por eso lo que ella necesita es alguien que la controle y que tome las decisiones correctas cuando ella ya no este; y debo admitir confío en ti para hacerlo"- dijo con una sonrisa fría.

"Así que no solo me das la mano de tu hija, ¿Si no toda la casa Greengrass? ¡Oh viejo, eres un loco de primera!"- río Harry divertido, no esperaba esto para nada. Era perfecto, ahora tendría más poder y prestigio del que hubiera imaginado, tal vez debería empezar a ver más allá de su idea original, gobernar el Wizengamot no suena descabellado.

Cyrus dejó dos pergaminos en la mesa frente a él y Harry -"este"- señalando el de la izquierda -"es el contrato de matrimonio, se hará efectivo sólo después de que ambos cumplan 19 años, el dote por Daphne será entregado a ella bajo una cámara acorazada que podrá disponer desde el momento que sea depositado, si algo llegara a sucederme serás nombrado proxy de la casa Greengrass hasta que Daphne sea mayor de edad, además que exige que Daphne tendrá un heredero antes de los 21 años"- explicó. Era muy pronto para confiar en el chico sobre la verdad del poder de Daphne, vería si él se ganaba ese derecho. Con una sonrisa pasa su dedo al otro pergamino -"este es un contrato entre tú y yo que me permite tener tu palabra de que hacía donde vaya la casa Potter, sea luz, neutralidad u oscuridad, llevarás a la Casa Greengrass contigo procurando hacerla crecer y ganar prestigio. Tendrás el poder monetario y la altura social de mi casa para ayudarte a lo que sea que planees, así que confío en que sepas controlar el ego de tu futura esposa para que no arruine parte de tu futuro poder, confío en que seas ser el verdadero líder de los Greengrass y llevar su legado a la grandeza junto a los Potter"- declaró.

Harry solo miro ambos papeles, estaba extasiado y a la vez confundido -"es algo raro que confíes en alguien que recién acaba de conocer"-.

"Puede que sea verdad"- respondió serio Cyrus -"pero es necesario para asegurar que mi hija mayor no cometa un error y embarre mi apellido. Además sé que si aceptaste cualquier propuesta que te ofreció Daphne para ser su prometido, es porque sabes los beneficios de tenerla de su lado ¿O no?"- le pregunto con burla.

"Es cierto, acepte a Daphne no solo porque me atraía físicamente... sino también porque su apellido podría ayudarme a abrir muchas puertas"- admitió el pelinegro sin darle importancia y disponiéndose a firmar ambos papeles después de leerlos con mucho cuidado y cuidando que nada ocultó pasará desapercibido -"entonces… ¿Ahora qué sigue?"-.

Cyrus simplemente sonrió con satisfacción. Aunque estaba orgulloso de Daphne no podía negar que Harry Potter sería el adecuado para suplirlo como regente de la casa Greengrass.

Hay muchas cosas que él no le enseñó a su hija, no puedes poner todos los huevos en la misma canasta había escuchado alguna vez esa frase de un sangre sucia, y entendía el concepto. Por mucho que esperaba que Daphne fuera la indicada, cuando se volvió demasiada orgullosa por su inteligencia y poder omitió algunos conocimientos en su entrenamiento.

' _Pero este chico'_ \- pensó. Tal vez su idea inicial de haber tenido un varón como heredero no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Él le enseñaría si demostraba su valor, lo prepararía para ser una mente de cuidado, un astuto líder que sometería a quien sea, pero lo mejor es que le enseñaría a ser más astuto que Daphne hasta el punto de someterla incluso más de lo que intuía, ya estaba. Puede que la sangre sea más espesa que el agua, pero nadie planea matar a Cyrus Greengrass y sale indemne.

' _Podrás encargarte de tu madre y hermana Daphne, ese será mi regalo de despedida, pero me iré con una sonrisa al saber que siempre estarás por debajo del pie de tu marido, eso merece ese orgullo que tantos problemas me dio'_ \- pensó mientras empezaba a hacer lo que siempre sabía hacer mejor, empezar a hacer planes.

 **…**

 _ **Mientras tanto en Hogwarts.**_

"Bien creo que estamos en una situación difícil"- murmuró Fred Weasley mirando detenidamente a su hermano gemelo.

"Si lo sé"- suspiró George sin levantar la vista.

Ambos gemelos Weasley estaban reunidos en una de las aulas vacías. En otros momentos estarían planeando alguna que otra broma que sacudiera la quietud que a veces gobernaba Hogwarts, pero ahora, por primera vez en su vida ambos estaban un momento serio y sin ningún interés en bromear.

"Desde que tengo memoria hemos estado juntos _Georgie_ , en la misma sintonía, siempre apoyándonos el uno al otro, y nunca dejando al otro atrás"- empezó Fred mientras que con cada palabra George se movía incómodo -"¿Recuerdas cuando mamá se volvió loca por haber intentado enviar a _Ronnie_ a Irlanda en el correo?"- le pregunto con una mueca.

"Si eso fue legendario, ese día conocimos lo que mamá podía hacer con un cucharón, mi retaguardia no fue la misma"- reconoció con una sonrisa triste.

"Si, fue grandioso. Muchas de esas historias hemos vivido hermano, siempre juntos y unidos, y todo iba perfecto, así que… entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo hacerme esto?"-.

George no dijo nada solo bajó aún más la mirada causando que la molestia de Fred creciera.

"¡CONTESTA GEORGE! ¿PORQUE ME HECHIZASTE CON UN _**ENCANTO CONFUNDUS**_? ¿PORQUE IMPEDISTE QUE AYUDARÁ A HARRY CUANDO SABÍAS MUY BIEN QUE YO NO CREÍ QUE ÉL PUSO SU NOMBRE EN EL CÁLIZ?"- grito furioso haciendo que su hermano se estremeciera.

Después de casi un minuto de silencio George solo pudo murmurar "Angelina".

Fred soltó con fuerza a su hermano con una mirada incrédula -"¿Esto fue por Angelina, ¿Ella te obligo a darme la espalda?"- le pregunto con un susurro peligroso.

George solo movió la cabeza negativamente -"no, ella no tuvo nada que ver"-.

"¡¿Entonces?!"- replicó Fred -"¡Habla de una vez!"-.

"Fue Alicia. Ella me dijo que Angelina, _Ronnie_ y McLaggen estaban planeando algo en contra de Harry por haberles quitado su oportunidad de brillar por luz propia, para ser sincero yo también estaba molesto y creí que él había hecho trampa de igual forma, si nosotros no pudimos porque él pudo lograrlo. Yo solo… tanto Alicia como yo queríamos ayudar a Angelina, para que el exilio fuera completo nadie debía ponerse del lado de Harry, sabíamos que tú y Katie nunca apoyarían la expulsión así que..."-.

"¿Que le hicieron a Katie?"- siseo furioso tomándolo de la ropa con fuerza y levantándolo.

"Yo… yo… no sé qué le dijo Alicia, yo solo… bueno tu"- tartamudeo George con miedo, jamás había visto a su hermano tan furioso.

"¡TE ENCARGASTE DE APUÑALARME POR LA ESPALDA! ¡¿VERDAD?!"- rugió Fred

"No… no fue así"- dijo George con desesperación.

"¡¿ENTONCES CÓMO LLAMAS A USAR UN HECHIZO CONTRA MI PRIVANDOME DE LA ELEGIR APOYAR A UN AMIGO?!"- empujándolo al suelo -"¡Por Merlín, George! tu viste como trataban sus familiares a Harry, él no merecía lo que _Gryffindor_ hizo, además aún si hubiera sido verdad y Harry hubiera puesto su nombre en el cáliz, jamás debieron intervenir en nuestras decisiones ¿Qué clase de basura eres?"- dijo con ira y dolor.

"¡Fred, espera!, las cosas no son así"- rogó el otro herido por las palabras que salían de su hermano -"yo sé que lo que hice fue terrible, no sé lo que me pasó para hacerlo de esta forma, yo solo quería hacer feliz a Angelina… s-sé que ella te gustaba, pero a mí también me ha gustado desde nuestro primer año… solo quería que ella me notará un poco más, por lo general es contigo con la que mejor se relaciona, yo… sé que suena egoísta pero ella me importa mucho"- se justificó.

"Ya veo que te importa mucho, lo suficiente para darle la espalda al que ha estado a tu lado toda tu vida. Y si, antes de esto Angelina me gustaba, pero ella perdió todo mi respeto después lo que le hizo a Harry"- gruñó Fred para luego darle una mirada fría a su hermano -"al igual que tú, hiciste que no solo perdiera a un amigo, sino que también perdí a mi hermano gemelo. Creo que será mejor darnos un tiempo lejos el uno del otro por primera vez en nuestra vida George"- declaró dolido y saliendo de la habitación, dejando a su hermano en el suelo llorando por sentirse la peor basura del mundo.

 **…**

 **Harry Potter:**

 **Una Oscuridad Ascendente**

 **...**

 _ **Horas después.**_

Harry llegó a Hogwarts atravesando la _red flu_ de la oficina del jefe de la casa de _Ravenclaw_.

"No puedo esperar para aprender a _**aparecer**_ y tener la licencia de hacerlo"- se quejó el chico mientras se sacudía las cenizas de su traje.

"Mis mismos pensamientos cuando tenía tu edad muchacho"- murmuró una voz divertida en un costado cercano a él.

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en una silla frente a una mesa cercana al escritorio del je con una taza de té humeando en una silla mirando divertido al chico delante de él.

"Profesor que sorpresa mirarlo aquí"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa -"¿Y el profesor Flitwick?"- pregunto curioso al hombre.

"Tuvo que ir a resolver un conflicto con una pequeña _Ravenclaw_ justo hace unos momentos"- explicó el hombre tomando su té -"espero que tus asuntos en Gringotts hayan salido a pedir de boca"-.

"Se puede decir Señor"- contesto calmadamente -"¿Piensa cuestionarme en nuestra plática?"- pregunto entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

"Solo si tú lo deseas mencionarlo, mi único interés es saber un poco sobre tu desempeño de la primera prueba y un poco de ti mi joven muchacho"- confesó el hombre amablemente -"así que si fueras tan amable de reunirte conmigo después de la cena"-.

"Por supuesto, pero advierto que no voy con las mejor disposición para hablar de cualquier cosa"- advirtió el niño.

"Bueno no puedo presionarte, aún espero poder ganarme nuevamente tu confianza"- dijo con un toque de tristeza -"pero bueno, continúa con tu tarde Señor Potter, la cena se acerca y tal vez quisieras descansar un poco antes de ello"- sugirió.

"Si, sería genial"- murmuró el chico saliendo de la oficina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo lo que había visto y aprendido se podía catalogar como... educativo.

' _¿Que más escondes de mi Greengrass?'_ \- pensó referente a su ahora prometida. Saber no solo que le había ocultado una enfermedad mortal le hacía pensar que la astuta Reina de Hielo no estaba del todo sometida a él -"bueno solo es esforzarme un poco más. De alguna u otra forma te haré mía Daphne, veneraras el piso que toquen mis pies… tú y Davis piensan que están por encima de mí en cuanto a astucia y pueden verme como de su propiedad. Bien, veamos cuánto dura esa percepción cuando tu propio padre me ayude a tener a ambas besando mis pies y rogando por mi atención"- murmuró con un placer enfermizo mientras se dirigía hacia la Sala de Menesteres donde los _Slytherin_ lo esperaban.

"Potter"- lo llamó una voz desde el pasillo haciendo que se diera la vuelta.

Susan Bones y Neville Longbottom se acercaban a él con nerviosismo. Sabían que está sería su última oportunidad para salvar sus cuellos y quizás los de sus propias familias, así que debían hacerlo de la forma correcta.

"¿Podemos hablar?… es algo importante"- preguntó Susan aparentando una calma que no sentía mientras Neville solo asentía detrás de ella.

Harry los miró con una ceja levantada - _'así que estos perro vienen a pedir perdón con el rabo entre las patas, bien veamos qué es lo que quieren hablar, tal vez me beneficie y sea divertido'_ \- pensó mientras asentía -"guía el camino Bones"- murmuró serio.

Después de un par de minutos donde entraron a una aula abandonada y asegurándose de que no hubiera oídos molestos los herederos Bones y Longbottom suspiraron - _'es ahora o nunca'_ \- pensaron al mismo tiempo.

"Queremos hablarte de algo que hemos estado pensando mucho"- dijo Susan tomando la palabra, sabía que Neville no tendría las suficientes bolas para decir algo primero. Solo mirarlo se daba cuenta que era un lío tembloroso enfrente a lo intimidad que resultaba Potter, no era de extrañar, ella también sentía algo de miedo de lo que él podía hacerles pero debía mostrarse fuerte o todo se iría al infierno.

"¿No me digan que están planeando un club secreto y quieren que me una?"- preguntó con ironía tratando de poner al borde a ambos, sabía que ambos tenían miedo de él -"podríamos llamarnos _los huérfanos_ "- agregó con malicia y moviendo las manos como si el letrero apareciera frente a ellos.

Ambos chicos apretaron sus puños en incomodidad y molestia. No era novedad que una de las alianzas más grandes del mundo mágico compartía una triste realidad en sus herederos: los tres habían perdido a ambos padres en la última guerra, siendo Neville el único que aún los tenía con vida pero irremediablemente perdidos en su locura.

"Eso fue bastante grosero"- declaró Susan aguantando su enojo. Sus padres fueron asesinados por " _ **Él**_ _ **Que No Debe Ser Nombrado**_ " al igual que los padres de Potter.

"Oh, vamos Bones, no es ni lo poco que merecen por este par de años"- siseo con veneno Harry para luego dirigir su mirada a Neville -"dime algo Longbottom, ¿Te complacía mantener en la oscuridad sobre mi familia para justificar tu falta de valor?"- le pregunto enfrentando al chico tembloroso -"tuviste cuatro años para decirme sobre mi familia, mi lugar ante la sociedad y lo único que hiciste fue callarte, hace dos años me tacharon como heredero de _Slytherin_ y solo guardaste silencio. Este año tú y tu casa me atacaron por la espalda sin ninguna razón"- le espetó mirándolo mortalmente -"eres un traidor más grande que ellos y lo sabes Longbottom, aún me preguntó qué es lo que haces en _Gryffindor_ si no tienes las suficientes bolas para mantenerte erguido y defender el orgullo de tu casa, eres una deshonra"- le dijo.

*Oye eso es muy…"- trato de decir Susan al defender a Neville pero Harry la miró mortalmente.

"Tú no te salvas Susan, hace dos años estaba junto a Macmillan y los suyos escuchando como insinuaba que yo era un futuro Señor Oscuro, y que hiciste, nada, ni una palabra de apoyo"- le dijo haciendo que la chica se volviera más chica en su asiento -"estos cuatro años has visto injusticias contra mí y pudiste hacer algo, ¿Que no es tu tía la jefa del DALM? Ella fácilmente pudo hacer algo para ayudarme, pero no hiciste nada"-.

"Lo siento Harry"- lloro Neville -"sé que soy un cobarde y débil, debo estar para ti desde el primer día, sobre todo en Halloween… sé que te falle… pero… pero… dame una oportunidad, lo único que me queda es no traer más vergüenza a la casa Longbottom, mi abuela me matará. Haré lo que sea para que no termines esta alianza"- rogó con un gimoteo.

"Neville… no"- susurró Susan. Esto no era parte de lo que habían hablado, si el idiota cedía a los pies de Potter ella tendría que seguirlo o si no su casa estaría perdida - _'por favor Longbottom no me arrastres contigo al fondo del abismo, aún podemos resolver las cosas sin parecer débiles'_ \- gimió preocupada.

Harry solo pudo ver el lío lloroso que era el hijo de unos reconocidos Aurores - _'patético'_ \- pensó al ver como un miembro de una de las casas más prestigiosas del mundo mágico británico rogaba por perdón -"sé muy bien que ambos hacen esto no por remordimiento o porque les importe, solo están salvando su propio pellejo"- siseo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tanto Susan cómo Neville temblaron hasta esta afirmación. Era verdad, no podían negarlo, ellos pensaban más en salvarse a sí mismos y a sus casa de lo que le pasará a Harry.

"Tengo todo el derecho de romper esta alianza, acabo de firmar una con una gran casa así que no me preocuparía perder algo"- les indico mientras los chicos empezaban a sudar nerviosos -"pero les daré una oportunidad, ya no soy el mismo Harry Potter que era hace tiempo, tantas traiciones me han hecho darme cuenta que el único en el que debo pensar es en mí mismo. Así que está en sus manos pensar en la mejor forma de mantener la alianza, veamos que ofrecen y decidimos si valen la pena"- les indico con superioridad mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrisa de suficiencia, le encantaba la sensación de erguirse sobre los demás.

"Pero eso no…"- volvió a tratar Susan para ser nuevamente interrumpida.

"Tómalo o déjalo Susan, es mi única oferta"- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie -"los dejo para que platiquen y comiencen a idear si es muy importante para ustedes y su familia está alianza"- finalizó dándose la vuelta.

Cuando tomo la perilla de la puerta nuevamente dentro de él se escuchó una voz profunda que decía.

 _ **Odio… miedo.**_

Harry se dio la vuelta confundido mirando a ambos chicos evaluándolos para luego salir con más preguntas sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

El par que aún se mantenía en el aula, tenía la cabeza baja y estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras que Neville pensaba en que podía dar para que Harry lo perdonará y su abuela no lo rechazará; Susan pensaba en cómo aborrecía a Neville Longbottom en estos momentos.

Ni solo había actuado de forma estúpida cuando ambos habían acordado anteriormente mantener un frente fuerte y convencer a Potter de tomar la alianza sin desperdiciar muchos recursos.

Odiaba a Longbottom por su debilidad, odiaba a la Alianza por tener que mendigar un perdón, odiaba la presión de ser la heredera Bones que le quitaba la diversión de su adolescencia, odiaba el constante acoso de su tía para que fuera una digna heredera. Ella solo quería ser una chica normal, pero ahora, no solo debía humillarse ante el chico más fuerte de su año, sino que ahora debía explicarle a su tía que debía entregarle algo adecuado a Harry Potter para que no rompa una alianza de siglos de antigüedad por su negligencia en estos años.

 _'Odio mi vida'_ \- pensó ahogando un grito de furia.

 **…**

 _ **Más tarde esa noche en el Gran Comedor.**_

"Como ustedes saben"- indicó el director en la poniéndose de pie -"los sucesos de la primera prueba de ayer no han traído diferentes sabores de boca a cada uno. Me gustaría informar que el señor Diggory se encuentra fuera de peligro y se está recuperando satisfactoriamente, esperemos que en las próximas semanas pueda estar de vuelta con nosotros"- indicó mirando a la casa de _Hufflepuff_ que suspiro tranquila por el bienestar de su compañero y campeón.

"Bien, se salvó el niño bonito"- se quejó Tracey con un puchero -"que aburrido, yo esperaba que él muriera"-.

"Bueno no sé puede tener todo en la vida Trace"- le dijo Daphne con una sonrisa -"pero después de lo que sucedió no creo que podamos referirnos a Diggory como _Niño Bonito_ "- agregó con crueldad.

"Cierto"- rio divertida la castaña al recordar cómo parte del rostro del _Hufflepuff_ fue quemado por la bestia.

"En otras noticias, debidos a ciertos sucesos que ocurrieron, uno de sus compañeros se ha visto en la necesidad de volver a ser seleccionado para una de las casa de Hogwarts, así que si sería amable el Señor Potter de tomar asiento"- llamo Dumbledore.

En un silencio sepulcral que cubría el Gran Comedor el joven parado a lado de Hagrid se movió de su lugar y se dirigió con dirección hacia la profesora McGonagall y el _sombrero seleccionador_. Sin decir una palabra hacia la subdirectora el chico se sentó frente a todos y espero que la mujer pusiera el sombrero sobre de él.

Con un suspiro la mujer se resignó y depósito el sombrero sobre la cabeza de su futuro _ex-león_.

"Vaya, vaya"- se escuchó sobre la cabeza del chico -"interesante cambio señor Potter o debería decir _Señores Potter_ "- dijo con burla.

' _Eso es muy desagradable de decir'_ \- pensó el chico.

"No tanto como tu cabeza muchacho, nunca había visto una mente tan destrozada, un buen lío es el que tienes aquí"- le contó mientras seguía tratando de escarbar en esa zona tan inestable que era la cabeza de Harry -"la única ventaja que puedo encontrar es que te otorga una perfecta Oclumancia, lo suficientemente capaz de engañar al mismísimo Merlín, eso si la llegas a pulir"-.

 _'Te tomará mucho tiempo'_ \- murmuró molesto Harry - _'no estoy aquí para que un pedazo de trapo viejo me alabe, ya sé que soy grandioso, muchas gracias'_ \- agrego con veneno.

"Mucho cuidado niño, que soy yo el que tiene el poder para mandarte a cualquier casa, una decisión equivocada y tu futuro no podría ser tan brillante como debió haber sido… me preguntó si te gustaría regresar a _Gryffindor_ "- le dijo con una voz divertida.

"A menos que quieras que acabe con cada uno de ellos de la forma más dolorosa posible no te lo recomendaría"- siseo peligrosamente el chico -"dime algo ¿Te gustaría que te presentará al lavado en seco?"- amenazó con una sonrisa oscura.

"No tienes que ser tan hostil chico, además ya terminé, me encontré una parte de ti que aún no has descubierto"- le indico el sombrero.

"Si dices que es mi lado femenino te convertiré en un delantal y te entregaré a un elfo doméstico"- dijo Harry divertido pero curioso sobre lo que descubrió el sombrero.

"Eres entretenido niño, todos ustedes aquí dentro lo son. Pero no, esto de que hablo es otra cosa que te llevará a la grandeza, tanto como alguna vez te lo dije. Así que sería bueno que lo descubrieras pronto ya que se acercan tiempos peligrosos"- dijo enigmáticamente el sombrero.

"¿Otra vez _Slytherin_ supongo?"- pregunto el chico sin omitir la advertencia de la voz en su cabeza - _'¿A qué se referirá?'_ -..

"Será divertido ver lo que haces a partir de ahora _Peverell_ "- río para luego anunciar -" _¡RAVENCLAW!"-_ grito con convicción el sombrero sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a Harry.

Y de repente el caos comenzó cuando las casas empezaron a discutir entre sus miembros este nuevo cambio que alteraría el _Status Quo_ que había comenzado hace 4 años.

"Inesperado… e interesante"- murmuró Harry con un mueca divertida dirigiendo su mirada hacia la casa de la astucia que había comenzado a aplaudir discretamente.

 **…**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **…**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **Una noche llena de cambios y enigmas**_

 **…**

 _ **Un nuevo** **capítulo** **de esta historia y lamento la tardanza, hoy tuve quimio y me dejo todo morido :( pero hay la llevamos con todo el animo.**_

 _ **Muchas revelaciones por todos lados y vemos que no todo es bonito en cuanto a Harry, no hay amor de por medio aun y esos tres no tienen verdaderas lealtades mas que para ellos mismos.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios sobre el capitulo, y sus** **teorías** **sobre lo que se viene.**_

...

 _ **Saludos y gracias por su apoyo.**_


	10. Una noche llena de cambios y enigmas

_Esta es una obra de fanfiction, que utiliza personajes del mundo de Harry Potter, una marca registrada de J.K. Rowling_

 _No reclamó ninguna propiedad sobre ellos o el mundo del que se habla._

 _ **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.**_ _ **Todos los derechos.**_

* * *

HARRY POTTER

UNA OSCURIDAD ASCENDENTE

• _ **\- 9 -**_ •

 _ **Una noche llena de cambios y enigmas**_

•

" _Tu_ _ **mayor enemigo**_ _se esconderá…_

 _en el último lugar en el que mirarías."_

•••

—Bien… —suspiró Harry mirando detenidamente al obstáculo frente a él, la gárgola de piedra que conducía a la oficina del director—, ¿Como hago para quitarte de mi camino?

Harry había sido invitado por Dumbledore a su oficina después de la cena para una _"conversación amistosa"_ con él; y aunque estaba bastante reacio a asistir, sabía que era una conversación que tendría que suceder tarde o temprano, era mejor tener al viejo en su buen lado o comenzaría a sospechar de sus planes antes de tiempo.

Así que tragándose su queja se acercó a la gárgola y la golpeó.

—¿Enserio no me dejaras pasar sin contraseñas? —probó, mirándola— Bien. Mmm veamos… ¿Palo de regaliz? ¿Meigas fritas? ¿Grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores?

La gárgola permaneció inmóvil.

—Estúpida estatua —gruño, comenzando a enfadarse —. Rana de chocolate. Pluma de azúcar. Sorbete de limón… muévete vamos—comenzando a irritarse—. ¡Caldero de chocolate! ¡Paletas ácidas! ¡ _Hershey's_! ¡ _M &M's_!

Pero nada la hizo moverse para irritación de Harry que en su enojo sacó la varita.

—¡Tú!, estatua hablante, osas desafiarme, ¿a mí?, ¡el que venció a un dragón! ¡Prepárate para ser aniquilado!—anunció dramáticamente. Sabía que era una estupidez, pero no sabía qué más hacer para que esa estúpida estatua se moviera.

La gárgola revivió de pronto y se movió a un lado. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos atónito al no esperar esto.

—¿En serio? Lo dije de broma —murmuró sorprendido—. Ja, quién lo diría, hacerte el tonto puede traer beneficios.

—… y entonces el anciano borracho trata de acercar su mano al cabús de _ma'am_ Rosmerta; y hay me dije: Adam, ha llegado tu momento de brillar. Así que arremangué la camisa y me dirigí a sacar al borracho del bar como un zorro del gallinero. Pero _ma'am_ Rosmerta que intuyó lo que el pervertido intentaba hacer uso un _encantamiento de destierro_ y lo mandó a chocar con una mesa, luego tomó al rufián del cuello de su túnica y lo arrastró afuera del bar como un cesto de patatas. Ahí entendí dos cosas Hagrid, que la jefa no necesita un caballero en brillante armadura para limpiar la escoria de su local y que nunca, pero nunca hay que desobedecer ni una de sus órdenes.

Bajando de las escaleras de caracol aparecieron dos figuras riendo plácidamente, una de ellas era inconfundible para Harry; sonriendo al ver al Guardián de las llaves del Colegio y Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid se acercó a él

—¡Gárgolas galopantes! ¡que enorme gusto de verte chico! —saludo emocionado dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi lo derribó

—Hola Hagrid, ¿Como has estado? —saludo sonriente el adolescente sobando su pecho, el tortazo lo hizo sentir como si su corazón saliera volando.

Ciertamente le agradaba el semigigante, Hagrid había sido la primera persona que había sido amable con él sin esperar nada a cambio. Era de buen corazón y sumamente cálido; Harry podría ser un hipócrita mentiroso y timador, pero honestamente le gustaba tener como amigo al guardabosques por su forma de ser.

—Bastante bien, las cosas han ido bien de mi lado, aunque tristemente muchos de los escregutos murieron hace un par de días, ¿Me preguntó qué les habrá pasado? —murmuró con un semblante decaído—. Pareciera que decidieron matarse entre ellos, quizás eran territoriales.

—Oh que lastima —dijo Harry con un tono de tristeza que realmente no reflejaba la alegría que sentía en estos momentos. Realmente detestaba esas cosas—. Tal vez para la otra deberías intentar con algo no tan difícil de cuidar, o que ocasione severas lesiones como lo fueron los como un escreguto de cola explosiva —sugirió.

—Pamplinas, solo son pequeñines incomprendidos —defendió el semigigante mostrando una de sus más cuestionables cualidades: creer que toda creatura era buena, aún si eran potenciales máquinas de asesinato.

— _Woo hoo_ … como diría _«Grandpappy Calloway»_ , cualquier cosa con la palabra _'explosiva'_ en su nombre debe ser algo que mantener alejado como un cerillo de un barril de pólvora —habló por primera vez la figura al lado de Hagrid.

Un joven castaño alargó una mano grande que Harry estrechó confundido. Estaba construido alto y con una espalda ancha y brazos musculosos ocultos bajo una chaqueta corta de cuero café claro abierta. Tenía el rostro con una expresión bonachona, piel blanca y curtida por el sol.

—Debes ser un amigo de Hagrid, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Adam Taylor Jasper Calloway, pero tú puedes decirme Adam o _"T.J."_ si te parece, no soy quisquilloso —saludo con una amplia sonrisa debajo de su nariz llena de pecas.

—¿No eres de aquí verdad? Tu forma de hablar no suena europea —señaló Harry al no reconocer el acento que provenía de él chico—. ¿Eres de América? ¿Como los llaman…? _¿Yankee_?

Los ojos del chico se contrajeron por unos instantes antes de soltar una sonora carcajada y poner una mano en el hombro de Harry.

—Vaya compañero, de dónde vengo por esa ofensa ya te hubieran dado una paliza y amarrado a un poste de luz desnudo —se rio apretando amigablemente el hombro de Harry—. Si soy del otro lado del charco, pero no soy un _Yankee_ , yo pertenezco a la orgullosa gente sureña de america, brazos forjados por el fuego y sudor en nuestra frente por trabajar honradamente en el campo.

—Oh, lamento si te ofendí —se disculpó sin realmente sentirlo.

—Tranquilo compañero, no hay cuidado —desestimo—. ¿Y entonces quien en nombre del bendito señor de los cielos es este muchacho? —preguntó alternando su mirada entre Harry y Hagrid.

Harry levantó una ceja antes de levantarse el flequillo y señalar su cicatriz. Adam se agachó un poco y se le quedó mirando mientras se rascaba el cuello, concentrado.

—¿Bueno...? A menos que me quieras dar entender que te llamas _Scar_ , no tengo la menor idea de lo que tratas de decir —dijo ignorando las miradas incrédulas de Harry y Hagrid—. Que, de ser así, en serio tus padres deben odiarte amigo, es como si la tía Anne hubiera llamado a la prima Marie Lu, _pimples_ por la gran infestación de granos que tuvo cuando nació —murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿¡En serio no conoces a Harry Potter!? —se escandalizó Hagrid con un jadep.

—¡Oh! ¡He oído algo el! ¿Entonces eres tú? —dijo mirando a Harry que seguía sorprendido—. Eres alguien famoso ¿Verdad? Algo así como el John Lennon de los mágicos, solo que no cantas y le pateaste el trasero a un mago oscuro que fue por ti siendo apenas una pequeña criatura, eso es bastante rudo compañero —reconoció Adam al escuchar el nombre de Harry, y le dio una sonrisa amplia distinta a la que el resto de la gente.

—Ok, gracias, no fue nada —dijo el chico sin saber qué más agregar, era extraño conocer a alguien quién no lo veía con admiración o como alguien de quién sacar algo. El realmente lo veía impresionado, pero nada como para alabarlo… era refrescante ser tratado así.

—No seas modesto Harry —lo palmeo Hagrid fuertemente en la espalda de nueva cuenta—. Este chico se enfrentó a un colacuerno húngaro en el torneo de los tres magos y lo venció, el resto de participantes solo lo evadió, pero luchó con él como un campeón —señaló orgulloso.

—No tengo la menor idea de que sea un colacuerno húngaro, pero suena como algo que si veo debo correr hacia el otro lado, como si la misma parca me estuviera persiguiendo —murmuró el chico americano rascándose la cabeza.

—Ni deberías, es uno de los más fieros dragones —explicó Harry con un ligero toque de soberbia; tenía el derecho de presumir, cuántas veces puedes ir por la vida con el reconocimiento de vencer a un dragón y sin ningún rasguño.

—¿Un dragón? —soplo impresionado Adam—. No solo un mago oscuro, sino también le pateaste el trasero a un dragón. Eres valiente niño, aún si pareces que te vas a romper en cualquier momento por ser tan pequeñito y escuálido, pero parece que estás hecho de un material bastante duro.

—¿Escuálido? —repitió Harry, algo indignado.

—No te ofendas, pero siento que el viento te puede llevar con él en un día de tormenta —se rió el chico sin ninguna malicia—. Pero nada que una buena ración de carne en tu plato y unos buenos ejercicios no puedan corregir, créeme chico, eres más rudo que la mayoría de europeos que he conocido en los pocos meses que llevo aquí.

—¿Has tenido problemas con los locales, Adam? —preguntó Hagrid consternado ante la mala impresión que podía llevarse de su gente.

—Nahh —desestimó—. Unos _**nomaj**_ pendencierosque no supieron mostrar respetó; creyeron que les temería por ser _hooligans_ pero no fueron lo suficiente hombres para soportar el dolor que les propinó este par de manos trabajadoras. Este chico del sur no deja que nadie intente quebrar su orgulloso cuello rojo.

Mientras el chico relataba la historia de su pelea en un bar de Irlanda, Harry lo miro críticamente.

Aunque su comentario hacia su figura realmente le toco un nervio, era claro que nunca lo hizo para burlarse y ofender, tal vez esa forma tan áspera y directa de hablar era muy característico de donde él venía. Parecía alguien sumamente amable y sin ninguna malicia hacia nadie, como Hagrid.

Encontrar alguien así era peculiar y realmente le intrigaba el que hiciera aquí en Hogwarts.

—¿Y de que hablaron con Dumbledore? —pregunto esperando que Hagrid soltará algo de información, probablemente Adam no diría nada, era bastante obvio que nadie diría algo a un desconocido.

—Oh, trabajo en las _Tres escobas_ , creo lo conoces —respondió el chico sureño amablemente—. Bueno _«Ma'am»_ Rosmerta me envió a ofrecer los servicios del bar al director para el baile, y me dio una lista de algunas cosas que podemos proveer. Aún espero convencer al profesor Dumbledore de ordenar varios barriles de hidromiel, me vendría bien esa comisión ahora que vine a pasar este año sabático en Inglaterra, nunca sabes cuándo ocuparas el dinero para invitar a una linda chica de paseo o tener una buena comilona.

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca al darse cuenta que el americano era un libro abierto, al igual que Hagrid, pero algo que el chico mencionó llamo su atención.

—¿Baile? —pregunto confundido.

—Creo que no puedes hablar de ello Adam, el director aún no ha dado el anuncio—intervino Hagrid evitando que Adam hablara de mas, era irónico viniendo de el pensó Harry—. Bueno yo llegue después de que Adam y el profesor Dumbledore terminaron de conversar y me pidió que lo acompañara a la puerta —explico cambiando la conversación—. Aunque pensándolo bien, no me caería pasar a Hogsmeade por una copa; es una buena noche, además que quiero oír más de tus historias Adam, pareces alguien sumamente divertido.

—Eres bienvenido Hagrid, tal vez podríamos tener un duelo de tragos, con ese tamaño estoy completamente seguro que serás un excelente compañero de juergas —rio el chico para luego fijar su mirada en Harry—. Bueno fue un gusto _pequeño degollador de dragones_ , espero oír más de ti y de tus interesantes hazañas.

Adam alargo su mano para estrechar la de Harry que devolvió el gesto.

—Si algún día quieres ponerte en forma y salir de ese cuerpo escuálido, podrás contar con el buen Adam para ayudarte, nada como la vieja receta de _«Mama Calloway»_ para hacerte ganar peso y pondremos a trabajar esos flacuchos brazos hasta que tengan la fuerza de un verdadero granjero.

—Cuídate Harry, date una vuelta a la cabaña en algún momento para platicar, tenemos mucho que discutir sobre tus nuevas amistades —y dándole una mirada significativa de que era muy importante, el semigigante y el chico americano se despidieron dejando a un Harry con un sentimiento de extrañeza en su interior.

—No soy escuálido —se quejó a nadie en específico y dándose la vuelta accedió por la escalera de caracol de piedra que los llevó a la puerta de roble pulido con aldaba de bronce que daba a la oficina del director—. Bien… aquí vamos —suspiro llamando a la puerta.

—Adelante —llamó la voz cansada de Dumbledore desde el interior.

Harry entró al despacho mirándolo exactamente igual como lo había visto hace un par de días, de hecho, no había cambiado en nada desde que lo visitó por primera vez en el segundo año. Las paredes cubiertas con los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts que lo miraban con distintas reacciones. Sobre un estante que había tras el escritorio descansaba el remendado y andrajoso sombrero seleccionador.

Fawkes el fénix, estaba posado en una percha de oro al lado de la puerta, era de un tamaño más reducido en comparación a como lo conocía, pero recordaba que Dumbledore le había mencionado que estaba a punto de renacer hace días. Harry pasó un dedo por su magnífico plumaje dorado y escarlata en forma de saludo, haciendo que el pequeño lo saludé agitando el aire su corta cola y mirándolo con ojos entornados y tiernos.

Con una sonrisa, el nuevo miembro de Ravenclaw enfocó por primera vez su mirada en el director de Hogwarts y contuvo la respiración; sentado en su silla tras el escritorio, Albus Dumbledore parecía más viejo y más débil de lo que él lo había visto nunca, estaba pálido como la cera y bajo sus ojos las ojeras comenzaban a darle una apariencia bastante preocupante.

—¿Se encuentra bien señor? —pregunto interesado por el motivo que pusiera al director de esa manera. Sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el chico Adam, ¿qué demonios podría afectar lo que un americano que trabajaba en un bar al gran Albus Dumbledore?, no, debía ser otra cosa.

—Oh Harry joven muchacho, creo que por fin la edad ha comenzado a pasarme factura —sonrió amablemente el director—. Pero pasa y toma asiento— lo invito.

—Gracias profesor —menciono mientras tomaba asiento—. Aunque creo que exagera con la edad, siempre he tenido la creencia de que usted terminará enterrándonos a todos.

—Espero que no Harry —rio—, aun si este anciano puede ser útil en el ocaso de su vida, realmente espero poder colgar un dia el sombrero en un futuro no tan lejano, solo deseo poder descansar sabiendo que dejó un buen futuro en las manos de grandes hombres como tú.

—Creo que me subestima profesor, pero agradezco el detalle —contestó con cortesía Harry—. Entonces, puede que suene insistente, pero ¿todo está bien director?, lo vi algo afectado por algo.

—Todo está bien Harry, o en lo que cabe para ser correcto —explicó cansadamente Dumbledore—. Con el asunto de tu entrada forzada al torneo y la organización de este mismo, ha sido un semestre muy complicado para todos, espero que lo que se avecina puede elevar los ánimos de todos y poder disfrutar de una buena celebración.

—El chico Adam mencionó algo así de un ¿baile? —tanteo Harry.

—Oh, así que el joven Calloway casi suelta la sopa, pero me temo que deberás esperar el anuncio oficial por parte de tus profesores—sonrió—. Así que conociste a Adam, un chico bastante dedicado al trabajo y con una fuerte convicción de ayudar a los demás, perdió a sus padres a temprana edad y tuvo que ser el sustento de su familia por casi toda su vida, además que tuvo un desagradable accidente hace un par de años —suspiro pesadamente—. A pesar de sus 17 años ha tenido una carga muy difícil en su vida, así como tú.

Dumbledore miró hacia la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos.

La curiosidad de Harry comenzó a aumentar un poco dejando del lado el tema de la apariencia del director.

—Si, es alguien bastante interesante… ¿Sabe algo más de él? ¿Qué fue ese accidente del que habla?

Dumbledore volvió a poner su sonrisa en Harry y sonrió.

—Lo siento Harry, pero no es mi historia para contar; creo que si te acercas al joven Adam él no encontrará ninguna objeción en contarlo él mismo —dijo—. Pero creo que estas aquí por otros asuntos, el toque de queda se acerca y no queremos quitarles la oportunidad a tus nuevos compañeros de casa de darte la bienvenida a Ravenclaw.

Harry asintió y se sentó recto.

—Desde 1981, me he tomado el deber de dirigir la casa Potter como representante debido al encarcelamiento de Sirius, si a eso agregamos que tus padres solo escogieron a un solo padrino y tutor legal no tuve más remedio que imponer mi nombre antes de que alguien con malas intenciones tomará el camino libre para el poder de tu familia —tomándose un par de segundos continuo—. Ahora que eres el Jefe Casa Potter, te hago entrega de todos los movimientos que se realizaron bajo mi dirección —Dumbledore sacó de su escritorio una carpeta con la cresta de la familia Potter que le entregó a Harry.

El chico miró detenidamente el emblema de su familia con una sonrisa, pasó sus dedos por el Grifo que se erguía majestuosamente sobre una espada y una varita cruzadas, debajo de ellos el nombre de su familia y el lema _natus vincere_ **[** _'Nacidos para vencer'_ **]**.

Harry abrió la carpeta y reviso superficialmente lo que había en ella, al parecer los activos de su familia habían estado trabajándose tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle.

— _¿Luca Books? ¡Esos son los bastardos que crearon los libros usando mi nombre!_ —pensó eufórico sabiendo que esos malditos trabajaban para el—. _Oh, estoy a punto de terminar toda la carrera de estos tipos, nadie pone mi nombre junto a una tontería como «"y la brujita dispareja"» y sale indemne_.

—Profesor, veo que el dinero que se tomó ya ha sido devuelto… entonces cumplió lo que prometió —reconoció Harry impresionado.

—Es correcto, ahora podré tomarme las vacaciones que tanto he deseado —bromeó para luego ponerse de pie y sacar su varita—. Por cierto, hay algo más que hay que tratar antes de pasar a otro tema —dijo solemne—. _**En nombre de la magia, yo, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore en completo uso de mis facultades, entregó todo el poder y autoridad conferida en mi como representante de la Ancestral y Noble Casa de los Potter a su nuevo señor, Lord Harry James Potter; liberándome de las responsabilidades que asumí sobre su patrimonio al ser su guardián mágico, que así sea**_.

Un destello blanco cubrió la habitación y una sensación de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Harry reconociendo que ya no había ninguna conexión entre su familia y el director de Hogwarts.

—Wow, eso no lo vi venir —susurro asombrado Harry.

—Como dije la anterior vez que hablamos, quiero ser honesto contigo y recuperar tu confianza Harry —sostuvo Dumbledore—. Creo que no eras consciente de que aún tenía autoridad en tu nombre, no debes dejar pasar este tipo de cosas —amonesto—. Será un gran reto lo que tendrás que lidiar Harry, la dirección de una casa es complicado y se necesita mucha experiencia y sabiduría para no cometer errores así, me temo decir que creo que eres muy joven e inexperto —dijo serio para luego sonreír amablemente—. No obstante, tengo que confiar que podrás llevar la carga que se avecina, asimismo te hago la invitación sí buscas un consejo o una opinión experta, las puertas de mi oficina siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

—Supongo que gracias —dijo Harry mirando fijamente al director a los ojos—. Siendo francos, realmente no confió aun en usted director —reveló sin titubear—, sé que sigue manteniendo para usted información sobre mí y hasta que no sea realmente honesto conmigo siempre me mantendré cauteloso.

Si Harry esperaba una reacción del director se vio decepcionado, Dumbledore lo miró impasible por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—Pero de igual forma no puedo negar que sus intenciones hacia conmigo han sido las mejores, aun si me he visto perjudicado la mayor parte de mi vida; a diferencia del resto del mundo que lo ve como la segunda venida de Merlín, alguien infalible e impecable; sé que usted es un humano como cualquier otro y también comete errores.

—Te agradezco Harry, enserio lo hago —reconoció el director con un toque sentimental en su voz—. Porque el hecho que tú me veas de esa forma, me demuestra que eres alguien con la capacidad para ser su propio hombre y tomar las riendas de su vida. Muchos vienen a mi esperando que resuelva cada uno de sus problemas o que conozca cualquier duda que les aqueje, pero ciertamente es refrescante ver que un joven maravilloso como tú me ve tal cual soy, un anciano bastante listo que puede errar—sonrió—. Espero ganar tu confianza nuevamente Harry, en un futuro.

Harry solo asintió y miró hacia un lado del escritorio, junto a él sombrero seleccionador había una urna de cristal que contenía una magnífica espada de plata con grandes rubíes incrustados en la empuñadura, era la espada de Godric Gryffindor el fundador de la casa a la que pertenecía antes del día de hoy.

—Es curioso —comenzó sin despegar su mirada de la espada—. Hace dos años estaba frustrado porque tenía dudas de a donde pertenecer, si a Gryffindor o Slytherin; tenía miedo de que algo en mi se relaciona con los Slytherin, me sentía hasta sucio —admitió—. Y ahora soy un Ravenclaw, perdí cualquier enlace con mis antiguos amigos y compañeros de Gryffindor, ahora tengo nuevos amigos en Slytherin, nuevas responsabilidades.

—Es extraño cómo llegan a resultar las cosas Harry —dijo sabiamente Dumbledore—. A veces tenemos una perspectiva de la vida y de lo que queremos de ella, y en un instante todo cambia y parece frente a nosotros nuevas oportunidades, nuevos sueños y nuevos anhelos.

Harry asintió nuevamente, estando de acuerdo.

—Siento que todo va muy rápido profesor —confesó—. Hace un par de meses estaba llegando a Hogwarts deseando tener un año tranquilo por primera vez y ahora todo está volteado de cabeza. Si me hubieran dicho que estaría en Ravenclaw, que ya no sería amigo de Ron y Hermione, que tendría nuevos amigos en Slytherin, creería que un hipogrifo me pateó la cabeza fuertemente —rio divertido—. Pero sabe, creo que esta es una nueva oportunidad, la vida me dio una oportunidad de tomar decisiones por mí mismo, de encontrar cosas que deseo.

—¿Como el amor, quizás? —intervino el director con una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse y apartar la mirada, comenzando a farfullar.

—Ah, ¿acaso es la bella pero estoica señorita Greengrass? ¿o quizás la hábil y divertida señorita Davis? —preguntó alegremente el director.

Harry sonrió bobamente y puso su mirada en una de las ventanas de la torre del director, el cielo bellamente estrellado cubría las montañas que rodeaban el castillo.

—Daphne es algo tan enigmática, puede ser seria pero tiene esa facilidad para atraparte y cautivar tu atención, es orgullosa y tan sofisticada que me hace querer dar una buena impresión —explico sin mirar a Dumbledore—; Tracey por otro lado es tan divertida, tan libre de hacer lo que quiera sin temor a lo que los demás digan, no tiene reglas o prejuicios tan marcados, de los cuatro es la que más ha comenzado a aceptar y disfrutar la cultura muggle, hemos visto peli… —cerró la boca al darse cuenta que casi había hablado sobre la sala de los menesteres.

—Me alegra que tus nuevos amigos puedan comenzar a aceptar nuevas ideologías lejos de las impuestas por sus familias, estoy seguro que tu amistad podría ser la puerta para que otros sangre pura puedan aceptar, aunque sea un poco más, a los hijos de muggles y quien sabe, en un futuro, romper esa barrera de la ideología que tanto daño nos hace —dijo esperanzado—. Y no te preocupes por ocultarme nada, se a ciencia cierta que tú y tus amigos hacen uso de esa magnifica habitación en el séptimo piso, si es para poder empapar con la magia de lo que los muggles llaman cine o música, te aseguro que miraré a otro lado con todo gusto. Quizás podría tomar tu ejemplo e invitar a la profesora McGonagall a ver una película, esa pobre mujer ha estado estresada con tantas cosas sucediendo a su alrededor —señaló divertido.

—Por supuesto, usted lo sabe todo en este castillo —reconoció burlonamente Harry.

—Privilegios de mi puesto. Pero regresando al tema sobre esas dos bella damas que ocupan tus pensamientos; si algo he aprendido es que los hijos son reflejos de sus padres, como por ejemplo tú mismo, aun si tuviste el triste infortunio de no crecer con ellos, recoges algunas de las más grandes características que tuvieron tus padres: le fuerza de voluntad, el coraje de afrontar los problemas y la completa falta de preocupación por quebrantar las reglas de tu padre; de la dulce Lily heredaste su intelecto, su facilidad para aprender y adaptarte, además de ese deseo de sobresalir que has mostrado recientemente.

—Y estos bellos ojos verdes —dijo en modo de broma señalando sus ojos.

—Exacto —río Dumbledore—. La señorita Greengrass tiene esa mente aguda y una lengua que puede ser tanto de plata como filosa, algo que caracterizó al joven Cyrus en sus años de Hogwarts; me temo que la señorita Elizabeth Sayre no hizo nada destacado en el ámbito académico o social, pero era conocida por su gran belleza que por supuesto la joven Daphne heredó —dijo, perdido en sus memorias—. Robert Davis era alguien trabajador y diligente que siempre buscaba tener buenas relaciones con la mayoría de miembros de todas las casas; en cuanto a su madre, nunca he conocido nadie con más talento nato para las pociones que Morgan Snyde, ella ostenta el increíble récord de haber obtenido Extraordinario en cada una de las notas recibidas sus siete años de estudios en pociones, algo que nunca antes había sucedido o repetido en Hogwarts.

—Wow —reconoció impresionado Harry, sobre todo por las calificaciones de la madre de Tracey, era algo que ni siquiera su propia madre, Hermione o la misma Tracey que era una prodigio podrían alardear—. Después de escuchar todo lo que dijo de ellas, me hace sentir aún más nervioso de estar cerca de ellas, como si no estuviera calificado.

—Oh, bendita juventud —expresó alegre el director—. Creo que estas mas que calificado muchacho, tus increíbles talentos y desempeños son algo poco visto —reconoció—. No le temas al amor Harry, es la fuerza más fuerte y hermosa que podrías conocer, asi que no te cierres a él —animo—, se joven y disfruta, vive para equivocarte y aprender, hazlo para que nunca vivas con el remordimiento de no haberlo intentado, es triste, pero hay personas que pueden pasar toda su vida sin jamás haberlo encontrado —dijo con un toque de tristeza—. Pero también sé sabio Harry, el amor debe ser tratado con el cuidado y respeto que se merece, es algo tan valioso y voluble ya que puede traer felicidad y alegría al que lo procura, pero también puede traer desdicha y dolor a quien juega con él equivocadamente.

—Lo entiendo profesor. Gracias por el consejo, cuidare plenamente las acciones que tome para no lastimar a ninguna de ellas.

—Me da gusto escucharlo. Me atrevo a decir que, si en algún momento tienes dudas sobre qué hacer o cómo actuar, tu tío honorario y padrino podrían aconsejarte sabiamente —murmuró con tono divertido Dumbledore—. Sirius tuvo una gran habilidad para encantar al sector femenino de Hogwarts en sus tiempos.

—Eso suena a líos de faldas y creo que me mantendré alejado de ese tipo de problemas —señaló Harry con mofa—. Además, Sirius no ha respondido aun mi carta, Hedwig no ha regresado con su respuesta en semanas, _Moony_ … quiero decir, el profesor Lupin —se corrigió no queriendo sonar irrespetuoso—, bueno la verdad no le he enviado nada, casi no he escrito con él y no sé dónde encuentre en estos momentos —suspiro—. Espero este bien, los dos

—Te aseguro que ambos están bien, los dos son inteligente y hábiles, saben cuidarse solos.

—Supongo —murmuró no tan convencido el chico—. Además, no creo sentirme del todo confiado en contarles sobre Daphne y Tracey, no sé cómo ellos tomen que me empiece a interesar en dos Slytherin —dijo en un tono decaído.

—Se que tanto Sirius como Remus estarán felices y complacidos que alguien ocupe un lugar en tu corazón, no importa del lugar donde provenga, para ellos lo más importante es tu felicidad, sé que amaran y darán su bendición a la chica que escojas.

—Quizás —sonrió agradecido Harry—. ¿Hay algo más que quiera hablar director?

—Tal vez sí puedo quitarte un poco más de tu tiempo, podrías saciar la curiosidad de un anciano Harry. Me ha llamado la atención la habilidad especial que empleaste en tu prueba, a este viejo académico le gustaría escudriñar un poco en ello, si no fuera molestia por supuesto —pidió amablemente el director.

Con un suspiro divertido ante el deseo del anciano por entender el poder que poseía Harry se relajó en su silla y murmuró:

—Bueno esto será largo, así que me tendré que acabar todos sus dulces como pago.

•••

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **UNA OSCURIDAD ASCENDENTE**

•••

 _ **Sala común de Gryffindor.**_

—Esto no puede ser peor —suspiró Ron Weasley dejándose caer en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Después de que la cena terminará y que la nueva clasificación de su excompañero hiciera impacto en Hogwarts, los leones regresaron a su torre donde gran parte de los miembros de la casa estaban reunidos en frente a la chimenea con un semblante de tristeza y pesar.

—Creía que no puedes cambiar de casa una vez que fuiste asignado a ella —habló de repente Lavender Brown, deprimida—. La profesora McGonagall lo dijo así, que era para toda la vida.

—Es muy improbable, pero no imposible —susurro Hermione mirando al suelo. Se sentía herida. Uno de sus primeros amigos y alguien muy valioso para ella se había ido, ido de Gryffindor, he ido de cualquier posibilidad de arreglar las cosas.

Ella aún podía recordar las miradas de desprecio que tuvo hacia ella y Ron después de su prueba contra el dragón, esos ojos llenos de indiferencia claramente mostraban su deseo de ya no estar cerca de ellos nunca más.

Jamás creyó que esto pasaría así, no debía haber sucedido en primer lugar, nunca debieron haber dado la espalda a Harry, él era tan bueno con ella, con Ron, con todos; él los había salvado sin fin de veces y lo único que le dieron a cambio fue una puñalada en la espalda.

¿Como pudieron actuar así? ¿¡Como _ella_ pudo haber actuado asi?!

—Sabes si ha ocurrido antes algo así —preguntó amablemente Parvati poniendo una mano en su hombro sacándola de su dolor interno. Ella podía comprender cómo se sentía su amiga y compañera de casa; aún si parte de la culpa era de ella, sentía que Hermione necesitaba sentirse apoyada en estos momentos.

—Leí poco, cuando entendí que había una posibilidad de que Harry… que él se fuera, quise creer que sería algo imposible, así tendríamos alguna oportunidad de… de arreglar las cosas —susurro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Ron se incorporó y la abrazo mientras la chica lloraba silenciosamente en su pecho.

Gran parte de la sala los veían con pena y tristeza, acababan de perder a su mejor amigo y parte de su trío, debían estar devastados; incluso algunos se sentían terribles ante la idea de que el _Niño Que Vivió_ ya no era un " _orgulloso"_ león, sino un " _sabelotodo"_ Ravenclaw.

Después de un minuto Hermione se separó de su novio y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, disculpándose silenciosamente con Ron por el desastre húmedo que dejó en su pecho se recompuso y continuó con la explicación ante la pregunta de Parvati.

—Como decía, han existido solo otras dos reclasificaciones en la historia de Hogwarts, pero han pasado más de dos siglos desde ese entonces.

—¿Entonces con Harry sería la tercera persona? —murmuró alguien entre la multitud.

—Si, la primera fue en los primeros años de Hogwarts, los fundadores aún estaban en la dirección del colegio, una chica de los primeros años de Ravenclaw fue enviada a Slytherin tras ser rechazada por todos sus compañeros, fue acogida por el aprendiz del mismo Slytherin y tomada como asistente.

—Wow, debió ser alguien bastante malvada para ser tomada bajo el ala del aprendiz de Slytherin, o sea el mismo ya debería ser un mago oscuro si aprendió de ese loco —murmuró George Weasley con cierto sesgo característico de su familia.

—¿Sabes quién era, Hermione? —preguntó Alicia Spinnet que se encontraba al lado del gemelo que había hablado.

Hermione levantó la vista y ante el silencio de todos murmuró un nombre:

—Morgana le Fay.

Un escalofrío sacudió a todos los presentes, ese nombre era bastante infame, tanto para los que nacieron en el mundo mágico como los nacidos muggles. La famosa hechicera oscura, reina de Avalon y enemiga jurada del gran Merlín.

—¿Morgana?… La misma Morgana de las historias, ¿Estudió en Hogwarts? —preguntó una niña de primer año sorprendida.

—No lo sabía; pero ahora entiendo porque la cambiaron a Slytherin, allí aprendió toda la magia oscura que uso para pelear con Merlín —murmuró Lee Jordan tomándose la barbilla.

—Espera un minuto Hermione —se levantó de repente Fay Dunbar, ella era la compañera de habitación de Hermione, Lavender, Parvati—. Según las leyendas, Morgana aprendió la magia de Merlín y luego lo traicionó, pero si ella estudió aquí en Hogwarts… ¿No podría ser que…?

—Si, el que fue el aprendiz de Slytherin no era otro que Merlín —revelo provocando un jadeo colectivo—. Merlín fue miembro de Slytherin, uno de los primeros alumnos tomados por Hogwarts y miembro respetado para ellos cuando el propio líder lo tomo como su protegido.

El caos se desató en la sala común, protestas, debates, algunos comenzaron a gritar insultos por lo que acababan de oír, muchos ni siquiera sabían que Merlín mismo estudio en Hogwarts, pero ahora también les dicen que fue una serpiente y no un valeroso león como obviamente todos creerían que fue.

El ruido continuó por algún tiempo hasta que los prefectos comenzaron a aplacar poco a poco a los alumnos, y dieron oportunidad de continuar con el tema.

—No digas tonterías Hermione, Merlín no pudo ser un Slytherin, él era… ¡bueno Merlín!, él estaba del lado de los muggles —espeto Seamus Finnigan.

—¡Si, es como Dumbledore! —gritó un chico.

—No miento, lo leí en una edición muy antigua de **Hogwarts: Una historia** —replicó ofendida Hermione—. Por alguna razón en las nuevas ediciones han empezado a censurar fragmentos de este tipo, pero ahí decía claramente que Merlín fue un Slytherin y fue aprendiz del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin.

—No lo puedo creer, eso debe ser un error —se quejó un sexto año.

—Si es un error o no, no es lo que importa ahora —interrumpió Angelina Johnson poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de todos hacia ella—. Estábamos hablando de las reclasificaciones y Harry —les recordó y miro a Hermione para indicarle que continuara—. Entonces, ¿Morgana paso de Ravenclaw a Slytherin?, ¿quién siguió después? —

—Sí —dijo la chica y miró al resto de la sala común—. El siguiente y último hasta hoy fue un alumno de Gryffindor que pasó a… Slytherin en el siglo XVIII —murmuró bajando la voz cada vez mas.

—Un traidor —gritó un alumno de tercer año siendo apoyado por gran parte de los Gryffindor.

—Sabes su nombre, supongo —cuestiono sería Angelina.

—No creo que sea bueno decirlo en estos momentos —murmuró Hermione nerviosa desviando la mirada.

—Anda Hermione, solo dilo, no creo que sea tan grave —animo Alicia sonriéndole amable.

Hermione dudó por algunos instantes antes de rendirse y suspirar profundamente.

—Caspian Potter.

Jadeos se escucharon en la sala común al entender las implicaciones de lo que el ratón de biblioteca acababa de decir, otro Potter se había ido de Gryffindor siglos atrás, era bastante inaudito.

—Bien, bien, eso demuestra que los Potter siempre han sido unos traicioneros —habló despectivamente Cormac McLaggen abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta estar al frente—. Solo unos cazadores de fama sin ninguna lealtad hacia los Gryffindor.

—¡No hables así de él! —espetó furiosa Hermione poniéndose de pie y encarando al quinto año.

—Si, Harry Potter salvó a todos al vencer _Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado_ —replicó también Colin Creevey siendo secundado por muchos alumnos—. Debió haber sido otra persona con el mismo apellido.

—Es cierto, Potter es un apellido muy común en el mundo muggle —agregó una chica de sexto año.

—Por favor, todos sabemos que es un ancestro de Potter, es más que claro que viene de una familia que ya ha traicionado a Gryffindor —cuestiono mirando hacia la sala—. Además, no olviden que él es un _parsel_ y también usó magia oscura para luchar con el dragón, tal vez _Quién Tú Sabes_ fue tras él para evitar que un rival viniera a amenazar su dominio, y solo hemos estado adorando aún posible nuevo señor oscuro.

Muchos murmullos comenzaron a recorrer en la sala, algunos comenzando a encontrar sentido en las palabras del quinto año.

—Harry no es así, él ha sacrificado su vida muchas veces por la escuela, por nosotros, es la persona más leal que puedas conocer —dijo convencida Hermione—. Y te aseguro que él logrará perdonarnos, no importa cuánto me tarde, pero lograré que Harry sea nuevamente nuestro amigo.

—Oh vamos Granger, despierta. Si fuera tan leal como tú dices ¿Porque no está aquí con nosotros? El enfrentó al dragón, obviamente era acto suficiente para lograr probarse ante el _juicio del león_ , pero en su lugar se fue con los _Ravenclaw_. En cuanto a tu sueño tonto de volver a ser amigo del traidor, a ti y a tu novio los cambio por mejores amigos, dime si eso no es vil y ruin.

Hermione tragó duro, mientras evitaba volver a llorar enfrente de la sala, obviamente ella creía ciegamente que Harry los perdonaría eventualmente, nada cambiaría esa convicción en su corazón; pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en alguna contestación para el imbécil frente a ella alguien se abrió paso frente a todos.

—Es divertido viniendo de ti McLaggen —dijo despectivamente Katie Bell poniéndose enfrente de su compañero de año—. No olvides que, si no fuera por ti, Johnson y Weasley no tendríamos que estar discutiendo sobre reclasificaciones y lealtades. Harry estaba aquí con nosotros y todo estaría bien, pero por sus celos enfermizos lo alejamos de Gryffindor, así que no tienes derecho a hablar mal de él idiota.

—¿De qué demonios hablas Bell? —confronto Cormac—. ¿Acaso no tienes orgullo por Gryffindor? ¿Cómo puedes apoyar a ese traidor?

—El que no tiene orgullo eres tú. Admítelo McLaggen, te llena de rabia y envidia que Harry tenga más fama que tú, que sea mejor jugador de quidditch que tú y francamente que sea más importante que tú —señalo despectiva—. Y cuando viste la oportunidad de deshcacerte de el la aprovechaste al igual que estos dos —apuntando tanto a Ron como a Angelina que la miraban molestos por ser puestos en la conversación de esa forma.

—Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Bell —susurro peligrosamente, su rosto comenzó teñirse gradualmente de rojo.

—Honestamente, Harry Potter fue el motivo de la mayor alegría que hemos tenido en Gryffindor en años —resalto mirando alrededor de la sala—, desde su primer año las cosas cambiaron para nosotros, vencimos a Slytherin en la copa de las casas, obtuvimos al mejor buscador que fue pieza fundamental de que el año pasado obtuvieramos la copa, y todo lo perdimos por seguir a patéticos celosos como este idiota que no conforme con arruinar todo para nosotros, se planta aquí queriendo llamar la atención y echar la culpa a otros de su estupidez.

Todos se miraron llenos de vergüenza al estar de acuerdo con las palabras de la cazadora de Gryffindor, Potter había estado ahí para ellos desde el primer año, a pesar de todos los problemas que giraban a su alrededor el chico había hecho que Gryffindor se llenará de gloria.

Pero el que no estaba para nada contento con las palabras de la chica era Cormac.

—Retráctate Bell —amenazó McLaggen sacando su varita ante el silencio de todos en la habitación que no despegaba ni por un segundo la vista.

—¡Baja esa varita, McLaggen! —indico severamente un prefecto mientras el resto de la sala contenia la respiración ante el inesperado giro.

Lejos de sentirse intimidada, Katie sacó rápidamente su varita y la puso en el cuello del chico que era más alto que ella en cuanto a estatura.

—Quieres que te demuestre que no solo Harry es mejor que tú, yo también podría darte la paliza de tu vida si me provocas McLaggen —siseo con hielo en sus palabras.

—Atrévete Bell —susurro furioso el chico.

—¿Basta ustedes dos o serán castigados? —amenazo molesta la prefecta de séptimo año.

—No hasta que le enseñe modales a esta perra —fanfarroneo groseramente.

—Yo que tú bajaría esa varita McLaggen —dijo una voz a su costado que lo sorprendió.

Fred Weasley había aparecido de improviso y apuntaba su varita al chico.

—Oh, pero si es el gemelo número 1, al rescate de su compañera de equipo. Asi que esto será un 2 contra 1, que tan poco Gryffindor resultaro, como su amigo Potter — se burló Cormac moviendo la varita con cierto titubeo en su voz.

—No lo necesito para ponerte en tu lugar —dijo secamente Katie sin dejar de mirar a Cormac—. Apartate Weasley.

—Lo siento Kittie-Kat, no es que no crea que eres capaz de darle una lección a este advenedizo —dijo con mofa— pero no quiero que te encierren por homicidio.

—Te dije que te alejaras Fred —volvió a decir Katie, con acero en su voz— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tu hermanito?, han estado tan lejos el uno del otro, ¿no se extrañan? —sentencio sin ningún desasosiego por atacar una herida fresca de su compañero.

George se levantó molesto de su asiento al ser nombrado, Katie había llegado lejos al usar algo muy doloroso como mofa.

—Pero que rayos te…

—Auch —hablo Fred imperturbable—, andas sacando las garras Kitie-Kat. Pero si quieres molestarme para la otra usa algo que realmente me importe.

George se detuvo en seco ante las palabras de su hermano con un rostro herido.

—¡Suficiente! —grito la prefecta furiosa, poniéndose entre las varitas de Katie y Cormac— ¡Esta asamblea improvisada ha llegado a su fin, todos deben ir a sus camas en este instante! ¡el que no obedezca se la tendrá que ver con castigos y detenciones! —amenazo.

Tanto Katie como McLaggen y Fred guardaron sus varitas sin apartar la mirada.

—Francamente no necesito a nadie para darle una lección a una poca cosa como tú McLaggen —atacó Katie provocativa con una sonrisa burlona que enojo al chico de quinto año—. Pero esta noche estas de suerte, al parecer alguien quiere meterse en mis asuntos antes de resolver los suyos.

—¿Lo dices por mi Kittie-Kat? —dijo Fred, con burla.

—Esto no ha acabado —amenazo McLaggen con desprecio y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

—Wow, eso fue bastante feo —murmuro ron acercándose con su novia a ellos.

Hermione miro con el semblante de caído a Katie, había hecho lo que ella hubiera deseado, el enfrentar aun maton que molestaba a su amigo.

—Katie, quiero agradecerte por…

Una sonora cachetada se escuchó haciendo que todos se dieran la vuelta y miraran sorprendidos. Katie Bell había abofeteado a Hermione Granger frente a toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gruño molesto Ron poniéndose frente a su novia, que se tomaba la mejilla con dolor mirando incrédula.

—Eso se merece por ser una sabandija rastrera —siseo molesta Katie—. No tienes ningún derecho a tratar de acercarte nuevamente a Harry. Tú y tu novio no son más que un par de excrementos de hipogrifo que no saben de lealtad, y estoy realmente feliz que Harry se alejara de ustedes, aún si ya no lo tenemos cerca es mejor a estar rodeado por un par tan nocivo como ustedes.

—¡No puedo creer que creas todas esas mentiras de Skeeter! —grito una llorosa Hermione con la mejilla roja.

—No necesito leer a esa pendenciera para darme cuenta de que sus palabras tuvieron algo de verdad. Tú y Weasley se aprovecharon de Harry desde el primer momento y no conformes, le dieron la espalda en el momento de mayor necesidad.

—No te vi defenderlo —contraataco Ron ofendido—. Eres tan culpable como nosotros de darle la espalda.

—Tal vez —dijo mortalmente dándole una mirada fría a Alicia Spinnet que tembló ante el odio que transmitían los ojos de la que aún creía su gran amiga—. Pero solo necesitaba dejar claro mi punto, así que mantengan su distancia lejos de Harry —advirtió.

—¡Tú no puedes decirnos qué hacer! —grito Hermione, indignada ante el hecho que una chica que no tenía nada que ver con su amigo le prohibiera intentar arreglar las cosas—. ¡Yo volveré a ser su amiga¡ ¡No descansaré hasta lograrlo!

Su grito había sonado tan sincero, con tanta resolución; pero algo dentro de ella la hacia sentir que no debería hacerlo, una voz que le susurraba que no desperdiciara su tiempo en cosas que no fueran Ron.

—Hagan lo que quieran, pero se los advierto, si se acercan a él aténganse a las consecuencias —dándoles una mirada de desprecio a ambos—. Aún tengo cuentas pendientes que saldar y eso los incluye; así que Weasley, ándate con cuidado y mantén a tu novia con su correa.

—Bell este acto te costara 5 puntos y una semana de detención, hablaré con la profesora McGonagall sobre tu comportamiento tan lejos de los valores que representan a un Gryffindor —dijo la prefecta de séptimo año.

—Para lo que me importa —dijo indiferente Katie dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

—Espera Katie —la llamo Fred tomándola del brazo

La chica se dio la vuelta y miró a uno de los gemelos deteniéndola

—¿Qué quieres Weasley? —dijo secamente apartando su mano del agarre del chico —¿Vas a seguir metiéndote en mi camino?

—Podríamos hablar mañana, hay algo que quiero contarte.

—No tengo que hablar nada contigo Fred, así que piérdete.

—Es sobre lo que pasó el 31 de octubre —dijo rápidamente haciendo que la chica se detenga paralizada y lo mire fríamente—. Sé que estás enojada conmigo por no haber apoyado a Harry, pero si me dejas explicarte lo que realmente pasó… yo no le hubiera dado la espalda a un amigo… a menos que fuera obligado.

La chica le clavó la mirada duramente por un par de segundos antes de darse la vuelta no sin antes murmurar:

—Mañana después del desayuno. Espero no pierdas mi tiempo Fred.

Fred sonrió agradecido por esta oportunidad de explicarse ante la única persona en quien podía entenderlo. Dándose la vuelta miró cómo su hermano menor hablaba con una llorosa Hermione que aún sostenía su mano en el punto exacto dónde Katie la había golpeado.

—Buen golpe, realmente había mucho odio en él por lo que veo —murmuró ligeramente Fred sin saber cómo tocar el tema que estaba aquejando su cabeza a cada segundo.

La cazadora de Gryffindor no dijo nada y comenzó su ascenso a las escaleras nuevamente.

—Katie… Estabas enamorada de Harry, ¿verdad? —preguntó tranquilamente Fred sin despegar la mirada de la pareja de tercer año.

—Eso no te importa Weasley, así que no lo vuelvas a mencionar —contestó secamente siguiendo su camino y dejando a un Fred bastante molesto ante la perspectiva de que sus hermanos hicieron más daño del que él había creído.

•••

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **UNA OSCURIDAD ASCENDENTE**

•••

 _ **Sala común de Ravenclaw.**_

—Bueno… Potter es un Ravenclaw… ¿Quién lo diría? —comenzó Anthony Goldstein sin que más decir, aún no caía en la cuenta que el paria de la escuela ahora fuera su compañero de casa.

—Supongo que es bueno para nosotros —murmuró Michael Corner—. No hemos tenido nada relevante en que festejar en años, la copa de las casas han sido de Gryffindor los últimos tres años y la copa de Quidditch el año pasado se la llevaron los leones también —suspiro—. Pero ahora Potter es parte de Ravenclaw y es un campeón del torneo.

—Exacto —confirmó Terry Boot—. Aún si algunos seguidores de Chang apoyaron a Diggory antes, el resto de la casa se mantuvo al margen, pero ahora es un hecho que todos debemos apoyar a Harry, después de ese despliegue de habilidad realmente creo que tiene muchas posibilidades de llevarse la copa y que mejor si al hacerlo hace que el nombre de Ravenclaw brille, él ahora es uno de nosotros.

Ciertamente los Ravenclaw podrían llegar a ser competitivos cuando el motivo lo amerita, sobre todo si el cimentar el legado de la casa de Ravenclaw estaba a su disposición. Inteligencia, curiosidad, sabiduría, creatividad, individualismo, todo eso los definía y estaban orgullosos de serlo, sin importar si muchas veces los hacía ver llenos de sí mismos.

—Sería nuestra mejor oportunidad para que Ravenclaw escriba su nombre en la historia, puede que no seamos una burla como los Hufflepuff, pero creo que nos subestiman demasiado —finalizó Terry dándose cuenta que algunos miembros en la sala habían escuchado su conversación.

—Ashh, ahora todos están emocionados de tener a ese tonto aquí y no ven el problema que es Potter, ese imbécil no trae más que mala suerte —se quejó Marietta Edgecombe, una chica de pelo ondulado de quinto año.

—Tu solo estas amargada porque él no contestó ninguna de las cartas de amor que mandaste en tu infancia —dijo con burla Cho Chang, la guapa buscadora de Ravenclaw—. De seguro nunca las leyó, o si lo hizo, ni le importo.

—Cállate —siseó su amiga con las mejillas rojas.

—Mientras tú te quejas yo estoy extasiada, ahora tendré a Harry a mis manos en cualquier momento que me plazca.

—Es enternecedor cómo te deshiciste fácilmente de Diggory después de su accidente y los rumores de su desfiguramiento —murmuro venenosa Marietta—. Parece que ni te hubiera afectado.

—Oh, llore bastante —dijo con un falso acento de dolor—. Pero sabes cómo es esto, tengo una imagen que presentar y mi belleza no puede brillar si tengo un chico deforme como novio.

—Y como Potter es la representación de la belleza —señalo con ironía.

—Podría trabajarse, pero lo que me importa es su poder y posición, ¿viste lo que hizo con ese dragón? —le pregunto—. Aun si Cedric no hubiera salido lastimado es más que obvio que tendría que poner mi mirada en Potter, pocas veces la vida te da oportunidades como esas y tener a Harry Potter es la oportunidad que se me ha brindado, ¿recuerdas como no apartó su vista de mí el año pasado o en el mundial? Será pan comido.

—Te recuerdo que hay dos obstáculos en tus planes: Greengrass y Davis —le recordó.

—No me preocupa, teniendo a Harry en la palma de mi mano será fácil de deshacerme de esas perras. Son solo nombres que no son tan grandes como lo es el _Niño Que Vivió_ , seré intocable incluso para esa maldita _Reina de Hielo_ —se burló ante el apodo de la chica de Slytherin—. Como sea, Diggory es historia y no deseo hablar de él, tengo que poner mi mirada en mi premio.

—Si tú lo dices—.

Sentada en un escritorio apartada del bullicio del resto de la sala común, una chica leía tranquila un libro sobre encantamientos sin participar en los debates sobre la llegada de Harry Potter a la casa que fundó Rowena Ravenclaw. Había prestado atención a algunas conversaciones que estaban al alcance de su oído, como la que tuvo Chang y su amiga, pero no encontró ninguna importancia en tanta palabrería, ella se abstenía de interesarse en las mismas cosas que el resto de sus compañeros de casa.

—Creo que Potter ha causado mucho jaleo y aún no ha llegado a la sala común, tal vez los rumores de que es un problema tiene algo de razón —murmuró Morag MacDougal sentada en otra silla—. ¿No crees, Padma?

—No me interesa —respondió indiferente Padma Patil sin despegar la vista de su lectura. Ella era una alumna de cuarto año y amiga de Morag, tenía la piel trigueña, ojos negros y un largo y brillante cabello azabache que caía por sus hombros.

—Vamos, esto es sumamente interesante —insistió Morag—. Se que escuchaste las conversaciones de la mayoría, sobre todo la de Chang y sus planes malévolos, Potter ya está causando revuelo y alterando el orden que hay en la casa —sonrió divertida—. Además, muy pocas veces han ocurrido reordenaciones en la historia del correo, y que uno de los pocas sea un Ravenclaw es fascinante. Por lo menos algo debería captar la atención de la bella y seria _joya de la india_ —dijo en broma usando el apodo personal que le había dado a su amiga.

—Es el campeón de un torneo de más de un siglo de antigüedad donde Hogwarts nunca se ha llevado la victoria, si llega a ganarlo sería el primer campeón y llevaría a Ravenclaw a la fama entre las demás casas —murmuró para sí misma una voz calmada—. Es un futuro Lord y miembro de una alianza entre tres de las más grandes casas ancestrales y nobles, tiene un gran poder mágico y una fama más que impresionante —y dándole una mirada condescendiente a Morag sentenció—. Como dije, no me interesa.

—Eres muy aburrida a veces Padma —se quejó con un mohín—, con esa actitud nunca tendrás un novio y no se diga un heredero para la familia Patil, Parvati terminará quedándose con la herencia aun siendo la gemela menor.

—Sabes que no me interesa eso, no necesito a mi familia para hacerme un nombre en la sociedad —sostuvo—. A diferencia de muchos otros no cimentare mi legado a base de contactos o amistades, lograré mis objetivos siendo lo que soy, la más inteligente y capaz de todo Ravenclaw.

—Qué egocéntrica.

—No lo soy, yo solo soy honesta —dijo simple Padma—. Porque negar que soy la mejor entre todos ustedes cuando sabes que es verdad, tengo los privilegios que muchos tardan años en conseguir, Flitwick lo sabe.

—Bueno debo discrepar, pero en la clasificación general estas en tercer lugar —contraataco.

—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Granger? —murmuró con desprecio—. No necesito chuparles las medias a los profesores o esforzarme por tener notas de extraordinario siempre, lo único que importa allá afuera es como lo hiciste en los TIMO y los ÉXTASIS —y movió la mano desestimando el tema—, prefiero aprovechar mi tiempo para mis propias investigaciones.

—Investigaciones que aún no has compartido conmigo —reprocho Morag—. Pensé que somos amigas, digo soy la única que tienes.

—Mis investigaciones son personales, nada académico así que no te incumben —señalo secamente—. Además, no necesito más amigos, te tengo a ti y es más que suficiente.

—Claro que no, deberías expandir tu círculo de amigos o terminarás con una reputación peor que la de Lovegood.

—Morag otra vez estás comenzando a fastidiarme —dijo con un tono de advertencia haciendo sudar frío a su amiga—. No me interesa tener amigos, no me interesa tener una buena reputación en Hogwarts, cuando salga de aquí no volveré a relacionarme con la mayoría, así que deja el tema de una vez.

—Pff, como sea —murmuró molesta y cansada Morag. Detestaba en momentos la actitud tan fría y distante de Padma, parecía como si el resto de la gente no tuviera importancia para ella, ni siquiera su propia hermana gemela. A veces creía que cuando hablaba sobre cómo se desharía de los lazos con sus compañeros en el momento que saliera de Hogwarts, la incluía a ella misma—. Pero aun creo que Potter hará un espectáculo —regreso al tema del nuevo miembro de la casa, prefería eso a ponerse a pensar en evaluar su amistad con Padma—, si el sombrero seleccionador decidió que debía estar en Ravenclaw, debe tener una cualidad oculta que no hemos percibido aún, no creo que lo pusiera si no tuviera rasgos que desearía la gran Rowena para su casa.

Y como si el mismo cielo quisiera responderle, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta usando la aldaba de bronce, atrayendo la atención de todos en la Sala común que pusieron su vista en la entrada en silencio.

— _Lucy, I'm homeee~_

— _ **¿Hábla sobre quién eres?**_ —habló una voz melodiosa procedente de afuera.

—Soy un hombre hambriento, podría traerme una orden de 6 piezas de la receta secreta para llevar y una soda de dieta, por favor.

— _ **Eres idiota, ¿verdad?, la puerta no se abrirá a un cavernícola como tú**_.

—¿¡Que? ¡Espera, estaba bromeando! Soy Harry Potter y ya vivo aquí.

— _ **¿Puedes ir a molestar a otro lado?**_

—Aghhh otro tonto obstáculo con amor por los acertijos. ¡Tú!, puerta hablante, osas desafiarme, ¿a mí?, ¡el que venció a un dragón! ¡Prepárate para ser aniquilado!

Las risas no tardaron en sonar dentro de la sala, para los Ravenclaw no había nada más divertido que ser testigos de cómo alguien fallaba ante la sabiduría de la aldaba.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Padma sin despegar aún los ojos de su lectura.

—Al parecer nadie le informo de como entrar a la sala, pero no tuvo sentido de la lógica como para entender el acertijo… quizás Potter realmente es solo fuerza bruta y lindos ojos, nada más —suspiro Morag desencantada, mientras perdía sus expectativas hacia el famoso e infame Niño Que Vivió.

Mientras las risas seguían en la sala común, la voz de Harry había dejado de discutir y al parecer hablaba con alguien, aunque estaba algo apartado para entenderse.

—Dios, ¿Que estaba pensando el profesor Flitwick al no informarle de como entrar a la sala común? —se quejó un prefecto de sexto año que miro con desdén a los alumnos que aún reían—. En vez de reírse, alguno de ustedes debió ir y abrir la…

Un gran estruendo sacudió la sala común mientras la puerta era echada abajo por un enorme puño espectral de color verde, ocasionando que gritos de pánico y las varitas salieran por todas partes.

Después de instantes dónde todos se calmaron fueron testigos de cómo del hueco donde se había encontrado la puerta hace unos instantes, un tranquilo Harry Potter se abría paso junto a una compañera algo inesperada.

—Yo podría haberla abierto para ti Harry Potter —dijo Luna Lovegood, imperturbable, sin notar el ambiente que transmitía el silencio de la sala común—. Solo era responder un acertijo simple para entrar.

—Míralo como una prueba de campo para demostrar la ineficiencia de su sistema de seguridad —explicó con una sonrisa engreída–. Y es así como demuestro que, todo se arregla derribando cosas.

—Eso no es para nada Ravenclaw, más bien suenas como un loco Gryffindor.

—Claro que no, en teoría lo hice de la forma Ravenclaw. Ya que como dijo el filósofo Thomas Carlyle: _'Para disipar una duda, cualquiera que fuera, se necesita una acción'_ y mi acción fue usar mis propias manos para abrir paso, metafóricamente hablando ya que use mi magia familiar... tú sabes... esa cosa que use... en la primera prueba —murmuró bajando la voz cada vez al ver la mirada sin emociones de Luna—. Como sea, quería derribar algo y estoy harto de acertijos y esas cosas.

—Será problemático cada vez que quieras entrar a la sala común, ya que siempre tienes que resolver un enigma —murmuró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro—. Creo que la pobre señora puerta sufrirá mucho teniéndote aquí. Realmente eres raro Harry Potter —señaló la chica tranquilamente.

—Viniendo de ti, realmente no sé cómo tomarlo.

—¡¿Potter que significa esto?! —exige perplejo Marcus Turner, el prefecto de sexto año de Ravenclaw—. Cómo te atreviste a… a esta barbarie.

—Bueno yo…—un par de segundos de silencio—, ahora que lo mencionas parece realmente estúpido —dijo Harry con vergüenza mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo—. Espera déjame arreglarlo —y levantó una de sus manos en dirección a la puerta que yacía derribada a un par de metros frente a él.

En ese instante energía de color verde comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Harry creando una sensación de sofoco en más de uno, estaban ante la imponente presencia del poder que mantuvo a raya a un dragón; solamente una chica pudo sentir otra sensación ajena al resto de la casa, algo intoxicante y bastante atrayente que puso una sonrisa en su rostro, tal vez no estaba tan equivocada con Potter como había supuesto hace unos momentos.

De la energía esmeralda comenzaron a formarse un par de enormes manos que tomaron la puerta y sin ningún esfuerzo la volvió a poner en el lugar donde se suponía debería estar.

—Solo un poquito más —murmuró Harry sacando su varita con su mano libre y apuntando a las bisagras rotas anuncio: _Reparó_.

Con una luz fuerte los restos metálicos de las bisagras se unieron uniformemente, los pedazos de piedra que habían sido arrancado fueron rellenados, si no fuera por el resto de polvo y roca en el suelo no habría señal de lo que había ocurrido.

—Listo —sonrió radiante el pelinegro.

El prefecto al igual que el resto de la casa estaba atónito, ¿un simple encantamiento reparador? ¿Realmente creía que sería tan fácil reparar un objeto mágico de siglos de antigüedad de forma tan sencilla?

Tratando de recuperar su voz Marcus pensó en tantas formas de reprender y castigar al chico frente a él por semejante atropello a la historia de Ravenclaw, pero fue interrumpido por una soñadora voz.

—Bueno, hay que probar que funcionó —aplaudió sonriente Luna y se acercó a la puerta abierta y tocó suavemente usando la aldaba.

—Buenas noches señora puerta, lamento molestarla, pero ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunto amablemente.

— _ **No vuelvan a hacer eso**_ —dijo la melodiosa voz con un tono de fría molestia—. _**El chico que entró como un bruto bárbaro, si no desea ser restringido de esta sala de sabiduría de por vida, deberá contestar el acertijo que se le fue impuesto**_.

—¿Que? ¿Yo? —pregunto sorprendido Harry señalando así mismo.

—Claro que tú, eres el único bruto bárbaro que está en Ravenclaw por el momento —dijo Luna mirando a Harry como si hubiera dicho una palabra estúpida.

—Supongo —murmuró para sí mismo antes de acercarse a la puerta—. Entonces… puerta hablante, ¿Querías saber quién era yo?, pero lo más probable es que diga una tontería filosófica o algo así —tomándose la barbilla con una mano analizando su respuesta—, entonces supongo que podría decir que yo soy mis recuerdos, mis experiencias, mis creencias, mis proyectos, mis deseos... si juntas todo eso, yo soy una colección ordenada de todas esas cosas.

El silencio cubrió por enésima vez la sala mientras esperaban el veredicto de la aldaba en forma de águila.

—… _**apenas aceptable**_ —y se cerró dejando a un Harry realmente confundido por toda la situación.

Los murmullos furiosos comenzaron a oírse nuevamente ocasionando que más de uno empezará a ver con nuevos ojos a su compañero recién adquirido.

Murmurando obscenidades por tontas puertas parlantes, Harry miró hacia su alrededor dando su primer vistazo a su nuevo hogar.

La sala común de Ravenclaw era una amplia habitación circular con una alfombra azul, ventanas de arco adornado con suave seda azul y bronce, y un techo abovedado pintado con estrellas, estaba equipada con mesas, sillas, estanterías donde muchos alumnos lo veían intimidados, y complementando la vista se encontraba una estatua de mármol blanco de una mujer hermosa con una mirada intimidante.

Harry supuso que aquella mujer era Rowena Ravenclaw, la fundadora de su nueva casa.

—Que sitio tan curioso ¿verdad? ¿Viven aquí? —divago sintiéndose incómodo ante las miradas de los Ravenclaw—, de donde yo vengo todos son ruidosos y ya estarían haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida. No es como si diera a entender que hubiera querido una, pero podrían considerarlo en un futuro —murmuró—. Como sea, soy Harry Potter y soy su nuevo compañero, me gusta la música muggle y le patee el trasero a un dragón, espero nos llevemos bien.

Nadie respondió.

Tenso por el ambiente, Harry se acercó a una mesa apartada de todos donde solo había dos chicas sentadas, siendo solo una la que lo miraba mientras que la otra tenía su vista en un libro.

—Se llaman modales, y dicen que ustedes son los cerebritos —masculló ofendido. Entonces le dio una buena mirada a la chica que lo ignoraba y la reconoció.

—Hey, _Parvati_ —saludo alegre—, ¿Qué haces aquí? No creía que fueras tan lista como para poder entrar.

Padma levantó sus ojos de su lectura un par de segundos para dar una mirada de fastidio sin decir ni una sola palabra, causando incomodidad en Harry.

—Ok… ¿Hoy es el día de estar enojados con Harry Potter? —pregunto—, porque de ser así debieron hacerme la invitación, a veces ni yo me aguanto.

—No lo tomes personal —sonrió amable Morag—. Ella es así, no habla con nadie —se disculpó.

Harry simplemente encogió los hombros y se relajó en su silla, había sido una noche muy movida para él y lo único que quería era paz, ya mañana continuaría con su vida… y planes.

—Eres alguien peculiar Harry Potter —murmuró Luna sentándose a su lado—. Puedo sentir en ti la más grande infestación de _torposoplos_ que ha habido en la historia —.

—¿La que cosa de qué? —dijo confundido, encarnando una ceja.

—Los _torposoplos_ son criaturas invisibles que flotan en el aire libremente y suelen entrar al interior de los oídos de las personas haciendo que tu cerebro se entorpezca —explico amablemente mirando alrededor de Harry—. Lástima que los _nargles_ perdieron mis _espectrogafas_ ,sino podría ayudarte en tu problema, aunque se ha comprobado que los pensamientos positivos pueden ayudar contra los efectos de los torposoplos, así que Harry Potter sería bueno que te llenes de muchos pensamientos positivos —finalizó y regresó a su comida.

—Creo que me acaba de ofender de la manera más amable conocida —dijo Harry con una mueca mirando a Morag.

—Esta es nuestra querida _Loony_ Lovegood, así que acostúmbrate porque al parecer serán muy buenos amigos —rio divertida la chica mirándolo fijamente.

—Ok… —murmuró para luego mirar a Luna que seguía en sus pensamientos de seres imaginarios—, bueno no nos hemos presentado oficialmente, pero creo que seremos amigos —y alargó una mano—, soy Harry Potter.

—Morag MacDougal —tomando la mano ofrecida.

—Luna Lovegood —contesta sonriente, también estrechando la mano—. Y oficialmente eres mi sexto amigo en la vida.

—¿Sexto amigo?

—Si, primero está Ginny Weasley —comenzó mirando sus manos y enumerando con los dedos—, un selkie del Lago Negro llamado _Tristán_ , la señora puerta, un thestral que he llamado _Copo de nieve_ y un elfo doméstico llamado _Dipsy_ que conocí en el Mundial de quidditch, Theodore Nott que dijo que quería ser mi amigo y tu —término y levantó el rostro con un semblante en paz—. Este ha sido mi mejor año, he tenido tres amigos nuevos.

Harry se movió incómodo con una desagradable sensación de lástima y vergüenza. Desviando la mirada pudo percibir rostro tranquilo de Morag, lo que le indico que esto era común en la chica rara.

—¿Así que Theo… —divago sin saber qué decir o como quitar la incomodidad que sentía—, que hay con él? ¿Te gusta?

—Todos mis amigos me gustan —dijo simplemente mirándolo con sus enormes ojos.

—Pero me refiero a gustar de _'otra forma'_ —trato de hacerse entender, pero al ver las risas que se aguantaba Morag supo que sería un caso perdido—. Como sea, realmente me preguntó qué es lo que las chicas con las que ha salido ven en él, puede que ser más alto que yo, pero es demasiado delgado que parece un palito de madera que podría romperse en cualquier momento, el sí es escuálido, yo no, ¡el! —estallo.

—Bueno tiene su encanto, o eso he oído —murmuró Morag dando su punto de vista.

—A mí siempre me ha dado la apariencia como de un _'conejo'_ —señaló Padma hablando por primera vez desde que Harry se sentó en su mesa. Aun así, no interrumpió su ya permanente lectura.

—Me gustan los conejos —reconoció con un murmullo feliz Luna—. Cuando era niña tenía uno que llame _señor corazón_ , porque tenía una mancha en forma de corazón en una de sus patas.

—Entonces eso lo resuelve, ¡te gusta! —reconoció feliz Harry—. Tienes mi bendición, puedes salir con mi pequeño muchacho cuando quieras _Loony_.

—Así que vienes a Ravenclaw solamente a conseguir pareja para tu asqueroso amigo, ¿eh Potter?

Una chica se paró frente a él, tenía un largo pelo castaño y ojos de color miel.

—Debe ser un mal chiste, esta casa es un santuario del conocimiento, y viene un tonto casamentero a arruinar la armonía para alimentar más el ego de ese cerdo de Nott.

—Cuida lo que dices tú… chica que… este… —replicó confrontando a la chica con sus ojos entrecerrados. Pero después de unos segundos mirándola profundamente Harry preguntó tímidamente—. ¿Quién eres?

La chica ofendida lo miró con todo el rencor posible, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en contra del nuevo miembro de Ravenclaw fue interrumpida por quien nadie hubiera esperado: Padma Patil.

—No es culpes a Potter de lo que sucedió en ese triángulo amoroso que viviste Brocklehurst, si alguien deberías culpar es a ti misma y a Turpin, que no supieron resistir las palabras bonitas en su oído de —siseo dándole una mirada sucia a la chica; mientras en otra mesa cercana, Lisa Turpin se revolvió incómoda en su asiento sin despegar su vista de su tarea—. Potter es nuestro nuevo compañero y hay que hacerlo sentir bienvenido, independiente de sus controversiales amistades en Slytherin.

—Gracias y aprecio tu muestra de apoyo —agradeció el chico con una sonrisa amable dirigida a Padma—. Y como dice _Parvati_ , no tengo nada que ver en lo que hizo Nott en el pasado, pero si algo he aprendido es que Theo no es un cerdo, puede ser un asqueroso sexista, misógino, depravado y doble moral, pero Zabini asegura que se baña todos los días, así que _ha ha_ con tu comentario _Brokehook_ —y le saco la lengua infantilmente.

—Es _Brocklehurst_ Potter, _Mandy Brocklehurst_ ; apréndelo bien porque ahora seremos compañeros de Ravenclaw, aunque con lo que he visto me preguntó si ese sombrero no se volvió defectuoso —dijo desdeñosa y le dio la espalda siguiendo su camino.

—Hay que mujer tan vulgar —se quejó Harry levantando la nariz ofendido.

—Eso fue bastante divertido —rio Morag. Estaba sorprendida que Padma haya intervenido en la conversación, nunca antes había hecho algo así, tal vez no estaba tan desinteresada por la nueva adquisición de Ravenclaw como ella afirmaba.

—Será entretenido tenerte con nosotros Potter, hay algo en tu aura que siempre me ha llamado la atención, así que estaré expectante y mantendré mi mirada en ti y en lo que lograrás en Ravenclaw, casi no puedo esperar —agregó Morag poniendo sus codos en la mesa y su barbilla sobre sus manos unidas.

—No sé cómo tomar eso, pero gracias Morag —murmuró Harry y luego puso su mirada en la chica que leía—. Y gracias a ti también _Parvati_.

Con un suspiro audible Padma cerró su libro y se puso de pie. Dirigió una mirada apreciativa hacia el _Niño Que Vivió_ por bastante tiempo, como si tratara de entenderlo. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de decirle que parará por qué lo ponía incómodo Padma se inclinó y le hizo un guiño para que él se acercara

—Te daré dos consejos, el primero es que te cuides de Chang, puede aparentar ser una lindura pero que no te engañe su carita de ángel, detrás de ella hay una mujer hambrienta de poder.

—Bueno te agradezco por el consejo, mantendré mi mirada en Chang —agradeció dándole una mirada discreta a la chica que platicaba con su amiga de pelo rizado—. ¿Y el segundo consejo sería…? —.

—Soy _Padma_ , no te atrevas a llamarme como esa estúpida cabeza hueca —siseo sin perder la compostura—. Más te vale recordarlo o tu estadía aquí no podría ser de lo más agradable. Puede que tú interesante amistad con Lovegood y Morag sea tu primer paso para adaptarte de cierta manera a la casa, pero si realmente quieres hacerte notar en Ravenclaw te conviene tenerme en mi buen lado hacia contigo. Pronto averiguarás el porqué de esta afirmación— y se dirigió hacia la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios

—¿Aquí todos son tan crípticos? —murmullo de lado Harry hacia Luna mientras veía a Padma desaparecer a través de la puerta.

—Es Ravenclaw, hay que serlo para mantenernos entretenidos —sonrió la chica amablemente.

•••

 **HARRY POTTER**

 **UNA OSCURIDAD ASCENDENTE**

•••

 _ **Tarde esa misma noche.**_

La paz y tranquilidad se cernía sobre el castillo como un manto silencioso y acogedor.

Más tarde en esa noche, los movimientos imperceptibles de los cientos de elfos domésticos que trabajaban enérgicamente por mantener impecable cada rincón del castillo no era lo único despierto a tan altas horas, en una torreta arrullada por el fresco viento de la noche había una bruja que se mantenía despierta trabajando diligentemente muy entrada la noche aprovechando el privilegio de tener una habitación separada del resto de sus compañeros Ravenclaw.

Por lo general este privilegio solo se le otorgaba a los más excepcionales y con un futuro prometedor que se perfilaban para destacar en el mundo exterior y solo podían optar los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año.

Esto era beneficioso ya que, al tener un espacio separado, no debían tener el miedo de ser entorpecidos por miradas envidiosas que solo buscaban sabotear el ascenso de una mente más brillante.

Pero ella se había ganado el derecho de tener su propio estudio en su cuarto año, algo que causó envidias y celos entre sus compañeros que no tardaron en tacharla de una tramposa y comenzaron a comparar sus logros con los de ella, esperando entender como ella había ganado este gran privilegio y ellos no. Pero no le importaba lo que esos pobres de mente pensaran, ella se merecía esto más que nadie, no por nada era la bruja más inteligente de su generación, aún si esa vaca tonta de Granger afirmaba ostentar ese título.

Después de ahogar un suspiro, Padma miro las manecillas de su reloj de pared que anunciaban las dos de la madrugada, algo bastante tarde para ella, pero había dejado mucha tarea pendiente mientras hacía su pasatiempo favorito; y aun si lo le importaba ser perfeccionista en sus trabajos, tenía la férrea convicción de entregar sus ensayos con notas no menos de «aceptable».

Pero ahora ya había terminado con todos sus pendientes, así que ahora podía concentrarse en temas más importantes para ella.

Padma Patil era alguien sumamente ambigua para quien sabía ver más allá de las apariencias. Criada bajo un par de padres bastantes modestos que buscaban hacerse un nombre en la comunidad mágica británica, la chica se apartó de las relaciones sociales con bastante rapidez. A diferencia de su hermana gemela, Padma no tenía ningún interés por la moda, los chicos o cosas estúpidas de una adolescente de su edad, es por eso que nunca destaca entre las dos hermanas Patil, todos al final terminaban hablando de Parvati, incluido sus propios padres.

Para ella era bastante difícil relacionarse con el resto de las personas y tampoco era que lo intentará, ella era una solitaria y le gustaba eso, era egocéntrica, despectiva y tenía un concepto bastante alto de su propia inteligencia que podía sostener con hechos ya que, aunque ella misma estaba en entre las mejores calificaciones Inter escolares sin siquiera esforzarse.

—Harry Potter, el _Niño Que Vivió_ … ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? —murmuró para sí misma viendo la luna que brilla majestuosa sobre el cielo estrellado.

—Es alguien que tiene el control y la astucia en su forma de actuar —dijo mientras comenzaba a jugar con la pluma entre sus dedos—. Está usando máscaras para ocultar al Slytherin que podía haber sido… o es —dedujo sabiendo que Potter era un potencial Slytherin debajo de toda esa fachada de niño bueno.

Sabía reconocer a un Slytherin con facilidad, ya que ella era una igual.

El sombrero seleccionador estuvo muy tentado en haber puesto en la casa de Salazar, tenía las cualidades. Pero ella pidió terminar en Ravenclaw en vez de aceptar ese destino, algo que agradece cada día.

No solo se evitó estar rodeada de escaladores de fama y manipuladores, sino también evité tener discusiones absurdas con Parvati por prejuicios estúpidos.

Pero el hecho de casi haber pertenecido a la infame casa de las serpientes le daba una sensación de placer morboso al pensar en las implicaciones que tenía esa declaración, ella sentía que era aún más peligrosa que la mayoría de los Slytherin, una loba en piel de cordero, no sólo astuta y manipuladora, sino que también sumamente inteligente y perspicaz.

Oculta bajo la fachada de una chica inteligente común podía mirar y escuchar sin levantar ninguna sospecha sobre sus intenciones, nadie pensaría en prestarle atención a la hermana aburrida y sin chiste de la coqueta y llamativa Parvati Patil.

Tal vez no era una paria social como Lovegood, pero le gustaba el hecho que fuera fácilmente dejada de lado y fácil de no tomar en cuenta.

Le abría la oportunidad de aprender y ver cosas que otros no, como lo que tenía ahora frente a ella.

Levantó su varita hacia su propia sien, de ella, se despegó una fibrilla plateada. Ella despues tomó de su escritorio un cuadro blanco de papel y haciendo un movimiento con su varita deposito la fina hebra en la superficie del papel, para decir con un susurro:

 _Meminisse repente_ **[** _Recuerdo instantáneo_ **]**

El papel brillo por un par de segundos y donde antes no había nada ahora se encontraba el retrato de un delgado muchacho de 14 años con ojos verdes brillantes enmarcados por un par de gafas bajo un enmarañado pelo negro.

—Uno más para mi colección —susurro con voz cantarina mirando cada detalle de la fotografía. Le encantaba perderse en los detalles, reconocer el rostro, la pose, todo hasta que se lo supiera de memoria.

— … _every move you make…_ _every vow you break_ _…_ _every smile you fake_ _…_ _every claim you stake… i'll be watching you_ —canto, poniendose de pie y caminando tranquilamente hacia un armario.

Un armario que nadie más que ella abría, uno que ella atesoraba como su mayor tesoro.

Mientras seguía tarareando la melodía de esa banda muggle llamada The Police, se dio cuenta que cada que abría el armario esa melodía venía a sus labios, como un ritual; no es que se quejara, amaba esa canción, sus letras podían describir totalmente su pasión.

—¿Me extrañaron mis pequeños? Mami les ha traído un nuevo amigo que se unirá a la familia —dijo complacida nada más abrir el armario, su corazón se llenó de calor ante la vista frente a ella

Fotografias. Decenas de ellas, de distintas personas, rostros femeninos, masculinos, inclusive criaturas mágicas, todos estaba esparcidas por el interior del armario.

Déjenme presentarles a Harry Potter —dijo tranquilamente mostrando la foto—. El aún es un misterio así que estará en la sección de desconocido —y dándole un vistazo a la foto de Harry agrego—, espero te lleves bien con tus nuevos compañeros, aunque creo que te agradaran, dos de ellas son muy cercanas a ti en el aburrido mundo real.

Padma puso la foto de Harry en el centro del armario y moviendo su varita, conjuro un listón dorado que la conectó con dos fotografías que se encontraban a su lado. La de una chica de pelo oscuro, mirada fría que comía regiamente en el Gran Comedor; y la de una castaña rojiza que apuntaba su varita con un rostro de maldad depravada hacia un pelirrojo inconsciente y una chica de pelo enmarañado castaño aterrorizada.

Eran Daphne Greengrass y Tracey Davis

Padma Patil tenía una cierta obsesión que mantenía bastante oculta, una que era casi imposible que alguien descubriera ya que siempre había sido precavida en nunca mostrarla o dar ni un solo indicio que la delatara.

A ella le encantaba conservar fotografías creadas por ella misma de todo lo que llamara su atención; personas, momentos, a ella le encantaba enmarcar cualquier situación que le generará una emoción.

En su colección había fotografías de sucesos de su infancia como la primera vez que empleo la magia, la primera vez que usó su varita o cuando fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw; también había rostros de personas que habían llamado su atención de distintas manera, personas como Diggory, Lovegood, Granger, Krum entre otros; también conservaba rostros de personas que admiraba o tenía respeto como McGonagall, Flitwick y Dumbledore; hasta tenia fotos de gente que solo causaron curiosidad momentánea pero ahora eran un solo papel sin valor, un mero recuerdo, gente como Delacour, Zabini, Nott, los gemelos Weasley o el triunvirato Slytherin, .

Pero su colección favorita era sobre las personas que ocultan misterios, como buena Ravenclaw le encanta resolver misterios y descubrir nuevas cosas, no podía negarlo, era inquisitiva por naturaleza y quería descubrir cualquier secreto que estuviera frente a ella, aun si no tenía derecho a resolverlo, mucho menos a saberlo

—Una fotografía es un secreto, sobre un secreto, cuanto más te cuenta menos sabes —murmuro recordando una frase muggles que había escuchado hace un tiempo.

Esta obsesión la había alejado de desear tener relaciones como la gente normal. Ella amaba sus recuerdos y los veneraba más que cualquier humano, eran sus bebés, sus preciosos tesoros, nunca los cambiaría por nada.

Y ahora tenía un nuevo integrante que aumentaba su diversión.

— _Fuerte, poderoso y bastante inteligente, no está mal, nada mal_ —pensó Padma reprimiendo un bostezo con su mano mientras meditaba las cosas que había descubierto de Potter.

Sabía que el chico no era lo que aparentaba, había algo debajo de toda esa imagen de chico peligroso y loco, él tenía un aura de dominio y poder, y no sólo hablaba de su increíble y misterioso poder que usó en la sala común y en su primera prueba, no era otra cosa en su forma de actuar fuera de los ojos de las personas.

Había mucho trabajo que hacer, cosas que investigar, seria divertido.

—Pero aun así tu sigues siendo mi favorita —susurro con afecto pasando los dedos sobre una foto.

La primera que había creado, la que inició todo, su obra maestra.

El retrato de una pequeña niña de siete años que se miraba temerosa e inocente en sus ojos marrones, tenía el torso envuelto en vendas blancas debajo de un bonito vestido verde floreado. Recordaba ese día con tanta claridad aun cuando ella también era una niña en ese entonces, fue la primera fiesta a la que asistió, una celebración donde las casas Nobles se reunieron para formar alianzas, ahí fue donde la conoció, cuando ella era tan inocente y se ganó su corazón.

—Siempre fuiste alguien de quien espere grandes e interesantes cosas, y nunca me has decepcionado —susurro afectuosa Padma, algo que se le haría extraño a cualquiera que conociera su indiferente exterior—. Y ahora que Potter está a tu alrededor, sé que las cosas serán más interesantes —susurro apartando la mirada y abriendo un compartimiento secreto en su armario, saco un pequeño sobre amarillo—. Que dirán tus amigos si te conocieran como yo te conozco, mi querida Tracey.

Dudaba que nadie más que ella supiera todo lo que realmente llegó a hacer Tracey, ni siquiera su dichosa _'mejor amiga'_ Daphne Greengrass.

Ese suceso hace 8 años fue un secreto celosamente guardado de la familia Davis que ella descubrió por casualidad; las implicaciones de que algo así se supiera podrían causar catástrofes en la política del mundo mágico, las reputaciones de las familias Potter, Greengrass y Nott quedarían marcadas de por vida solo por estar relacionados con alguien como Tracey Davis y su pasado.

Secretos y misterios, era tan emocionante para Padma, a quién no le importaba el tener completo conocimiento de todo el daño que podía causar Tracey, las cosas bastantes desagradables que hizo con Granger y Weasley, las que hizo en su primer año con Perks.

Para la chica de Ravenclaw, la magia y las acciones no debían clasificarse como buenas o malas tan fácilmente; quién era poderoso tenía la libertad de decidir qué era la correcto y que no.

El poder era para los elegidos y ellos podían escoger qué hacer con esa bendición, no existía ni blanco ni negro, solo sin fin de grises tan excitantes y cautivantes.

Ella nunca sintió ni un poco de remordimiento por las víctimas de Tracey y las vidas que había arruinado, ella nunca pensó en abrir la boca y denunciar todo lo que ese pequeño diablillo castaño había hecho, porque no quería perder una de las pocas cosas que le divertían en el colegio.

Lo único que podían decir un hipócrita lo siento hacia las pobres almas que sufrían bajo los juegos de Davis, ella solo se preocupa por disfrutar de sus travesuras que le daban mucho material para su obsesión, muchos más recuerdos que almacenar y así seguirán las cosas hasta que la Slytherin fuera atrapada o le aburriera.

—¿Qué más eres capaz de hacer Davis? —susurro con una sonrisa hambrienta mientras sacaba un papel del sobre—, y que pasaría si Potter descubriera quién eres y que fuiste en realidad —sentenció mientras le daba un vistazo al encabezado del documento:

 **MINISTERIO DEL INTERIOR**

 **Oficina de Seguridad y Antiterrorismo**

DIVISIÓN PSIQUIÁTRICA

 _HISTORIAL Y EVALUACIÓN PSIQUIÁTRICA:_ _ **Davis, Tracey Viviane**_

—¿Qué comience el juego? —susurró emocionada.

•••

— **CONTINUARÁ —**

•••

• Después del capitulo •

Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por el largo tiempo que ha tardado en llegar este capítulo. Tuve una revelación donde me di cuenta que esta historia no tenía un rumbo fijo, tuve que escribir y borrar muchas veces porque no podía darle un sentido de que quería transmitir.

Todo comenzó con un Harry Potter Darks y luego comencé a definir personalidades (si se dan cuenta en un principio los personajes como Daphne, Tracey, Nott etcétera eran tan genéricos, iguales a los que han leído en otras historias) así que cuando los personajes empezaron a tener su propia esencia todo se fue al carajo, ya no cuadraba las ideas preliminares que tenía.

No digo que este mal, todo lo contrario, comencé a darme cuenta que estaba saliendo del estándar, rara vez a un fic Dark que parece más comedia, a un Harry Potter pareciendo una versión inglesa de Deadpool, me di cuenta que tenía una historia totalmente distinta a la que planee y que podía trabajar para hacerla mejor.

Así que me di la tarea de reestructurar las cosas, esta historia no perderá su enfoque oscuro, pero tendrá sus momentos divertidos porque personajes como Tracey y Harry lo hacen así, también abra muchas más intrigas y misterios (ya saben que me gusta eso).

Personajes tomaran roles importantes para poner más tensión y drama a la historia, personajes alejados de su caracterización en el canon regular, como es la _stalker_ Padma y su obsesión con Tracey, como la fiera Katie Bell entre otros.

También habrá personajes nuevos porque mi plan es expandirnos más y no cerrarnos a lo que pasa en Inglaterra, de esa forma es como llega Adam Calloway, un chico sureño de Estados Unidos que le pondrá un sabor a futuro a esta historia, sus participaciones serán divertidas porque no tiene las mismas costumbres que los lugareños.

Este capítulo fue más transitorio, ahora todo comienza a dar su giro ahora que la segunda prueba está en camino, además que los cambios traerán más cosas interesantes.

Se acerca la navidad y con ello el baile, algo que a muchas chicas les encanta.

Aunque no hubo participación del resto de los protagonistas, se ha dado a entender que habrá algo cocinándose, algo con el pasado de Tracey.

¿Qué será?

(Se han dado cuenta que siempre le doy más protagonismo a otros que al mismo protagonista).

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
